Tales of The Symphonic Abyss
by Michael Masi
Summary: My version of a very different ToTA. Crossover story with ToS: DoTNW, ToB, BNHA, Fate series, and JJBA (Mostly Parts 3 & 4, with Part 6 characters at a later date.)
1. OP's & ED's

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

Openings:

Opening 1: The Day (BNHA OP 1)(Ch. 1 – Ch. 13)

Opening 2: Courage (SAO II OP 2)(Ch. 14 – Ch. ?)

Opening 3: Clattanoia (Overlord OP 1 by NateWantsToBattle)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Opening 4: Chase (JJBA OP 6)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Opening 5: Peace Sign (BNHA OP 2)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Endings:

Ending 1: Reason (HxH (2011) ED 3)(Ch. 1 – Ch. ?)

Ending 2: Hyouri Ittai (HxH (2011) ED 5)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Ending 3: Four (Black Clover ED 4)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Ending 4: Heroes (BNHA ED 1)(Ch. ? – Ch. ?)

Special Openings & Endings:

Special Ending 1: Remember (Uru)(Ch. ?)


	2. Chapter 1

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**(Note: Story starts part way through the game's story. Main differences are Luke's attitude towards others (More understanding instead of snobbish). God-Generals are also more passive until they join the party.)**

**Chapter 1: The Five Year Plan Is Put In Motion!**

Michael and Niko arrive at Kaitzur Port, where they find one of its ships destroyed.

Niko – "What happened here?"

One of the engineers ran up to Michael and Niko.

Liam – "Ah. Lord Michael. Lady Niko. May I ask why you two are out here?"

Michael – "Forgive us Liam. We're just here to help Guy get Luke back to Baticul. However, we saw the smoke pillar and were wondering what happened."

Liam – "Oh that. We were working on the ship that would take Master Luke and his group back to Baticul, when suddenly God-General Arietta attacked it and kidnapped our chief. Master Luke and his friends have already gone off to save him. So we're still fixing the ship in the meantime."

Niko – "Mind if we help then? That should make the repairs go by quicker."

Liam – "Not at all. We pretty much need all the help we can get right now."

Niko helped with putting the ship back together, while Michael assisted with bringing the pieces for that part of the ship over. Within an hour, the ship was fully restored. Once that was done, Michael and Niko spent the rest of their time waiting by meditating. They didn't have to wait long, as Luke and his group finally returned with the chief engineer in tow, along with being accompanied by Van and an unconscious Arietta.

Peter – "Chief! Thank goodness you're alright."

Zane – "All thanks to Master Luke and his friends."

Luke – "It was nothing Zane. Besides, we were just doing what we thought was right."

Zane – "Anyway, let's get working on that ship."

Barry – "Already taken care of chief."

Zane – "Already?!"

Peter – "Thank lady Niko and her friend Miguel. The two of them are the whole reason that the ship was completely rebuilt."

Zane – "Well in that case, thank you for your help Lady Niko."

Niko – "Miguel and I were happy to help."

The two of them also helped tend to Arietta's injuries.

Michael – "You okay there Arietta?"

Arietta – "I'm fine. No need to worry."

Niko – "You sure?"

Arietta – "Yep."

Michael – "How about this then?"

A few moments later, a large explosion was heard across the ship. Luke and Tear were the first ones to arrive on the scene.

Luke – "What happened here?"

Van, Jade, and the others arrived shortly afterwards. Everyone looked around the crime scene, trying to find what caused the explosion without tampering the evidence. Luke quickly found what looked like a body under some rubble. He then saw who the person was.

Luke – "Guys! Get over here!"

The person turned out to be Niko, who had taken a few serious injuries.

Luke – "Tear. Can you help me with her?"

Tear – "Sure."

Luke and Tear carried Niko out of the room.

Jade – "Guy. You, Anise, and Ion go help tend to Niko's injuries. Van and I will finish searching for what caused the explosion."

Guy – "Right."

After the hole in the ship was fixed and Niko's injuries were tended to, along with the fact that no evidence was found to determine what caused the explosion in the first place, they continued on their way to Chesedonia. Once they arrived, Van stated that he was gonna split off from the others for the time being.

Van – "And this is where I depart from you all."

Luke – "Gonna report that Arietta escaped with a hostage?"

Van – "Pretty much. And don't worry Niko, I'll make sure that Miguel is safe."

Niko – "Thanks Van. That means a lot."

Luke waited till they were out of complete earshot of Van before asking.

Luke – "Van won't keep his promise about keeping Michael "safe", will he?"

Niko – "Nope."

The others were surprised at the conversation between Niko and Luke.

Tear – "What do you two mean by that?"

Luke – "Michael has a bit of a plan in place involving most of the God-Generals, but I'll let him explain the bulk of it once we're back with him."

They then went to the Kimlascan embassy to see if they could get a ship to Baticul. The head of the embassy said that one wouldn't be ready for a while yet, so they decided to find a way to get the data off the fondisk they got from Choral Castle in the meantime. Ion decided to see if Astor, the head of Chesedonia's Merchant Guild, could help with getting the data off the fondisk. They made their way back to his manor, which was in the middle of the city. They walked inside, followed by being greeted by Astor himself.

Astor – "Hello Fon Master Ion, Lady Niko. Had I known that you two were coming, I would've thrown a party for you."

Niko – "Thank you Astor. But we're trying to keep a low profile here."

Astor – "I understand then. So what can I help you with then?"

Ion – "Can you get the data off this fondisk for us?"

Astor – "It just so happens that I have a machine that can do the job in no time."

Niko – "That's great!"

Astor called for one of his servants to come over.

Astor – "My servant here will take the disk and get the results off of it."

Guy handed the disk over.

Astor – "Make sure to give the results back to Guy afterwards."

The servant bowed and took the disk to get the data extracted. Astor then turned back to the others.

Astor – "It'll be awhile before the data is completely extracted. There's a room down the hall here that you all can wait in. oh, one more thing before I forget. Lady Niko?"

Niko – "Yes?"

Astor – "Two people are already in that room. They said that they're gonna wait for you there."

Niko ran towards the room. The others quickly followed her.

Luke – "Wait up Niko!"

Niko suddenly stopped in front of the door to the room. She then slowly opened it. A black-haired boy and pink-haired girl were sitting together on one of the room's couches. Niko ran over to them.

Niko – "Michael."

The two longtime friends embraced each other.

Michael – "Nice to see that you're alright."

Arietta – "The explosion didn't hurt you too much, did it?"

Niko – "A small bit. But I'm back to 100% thanks to Tear and Luke."

As if on cue, Luke and the others walked into the room.

Michael – "Thanks for watching over Niko guys."

Luke – "No problem. Anything for an old friend."

Guy – "I don't think that Chrome and Roku would've been very happy if something happened to Niko anyway."

Tear – "Who?"

Luke – "Chrome is Niko's grandfather, and Roku is Chrome's little brother."

Jade – "The two of them are also the Bradshaw family's oldest living members."

Michael – "They're both very loyal too. Not only that, but they also taught me martial arts as well."

Luke – "I always did wonder where you got the skills to teach me."

Michael – "Now you know."

Anise decided to ask the question that the others wanted to ask Michael.

Anise – "Quick question. Niko and Luke said something earlier about you having a plan for the God-Generals. What is it?"

Michael glared at the duo, who quickly sweat-faced from Michael's glare.

Guy – "Don't worry. The two of them said that you would be the one to give most of the details about your little plan anyway."

Michael quickly took his gaze off of Niko and Luke, who let out a giant sigh of relief.

Michael – "That's fine then."

Michael took a deep breath before he continued.

Michael – "There's one thing I want you guys to do for me before I start explaining the plan. This conversation doesn't leave this room under ANY means. And if you come across Van OR Mohs, you don't say anything about this plan to either of them, no matter how much they force you to. Arietta, Niko, and Luke have already sworn themselves to secrecy, now I want the rest of you to do the same. Do you all promise to keep this conversation between just those present in this room?"

Everyone – "Yes."

Michael – "Good. Now then, the plan is called "God-General Retrieval"."


	3. Chapter 2

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 2: Shunato Interferes! Everyone Gets A First Glimpse Of Super Fonian!**

Jade – "So what was the plan that you had for the God-Generals?"

Michael – "Five years ago, when everyone thought that I was dead, I got together with the God-Generals, minus Asch, and I asked them a question."

Tear – "What was the question?"

Michael – "'What is a better world to live in: One ruled by the Score, or one where people have their own free will?'"

Jade – "I see. You're asking them if they would rather keep living with the way things are currently going, or be a part of the reason to change said reality."

Luke – "You practically hit the nail on the head Jade."

Jade – "The idea of Michael's plan is pretty logical once you get an idea of it anyway."

Niko – "Hard to argue there."

Guy – "And judging from what happened on the ship ride over here, Arietta didn't kidnap you under your "Miguel" disguise, but instead deflected from Van, under your orders by the way, and is the first member of a new group of God-Generals with you as its leader, correct?"

Michael – "That's pretty much the gist of it."

Michael's explaining of his plan for the God-Generals had taken up most of the time needed for the data on the fondisk to be extracted. A servant soon came out with 3-4 notebooks of data.

Luke – "Wow. Didn't think that the fondisk had that much data on it."

Tear – "I'll say."

Astor – "There you are Fon Master, Lady Bradshaw, and Lord Masi. If there is anything else you three ever need, don't be afraid to ask."

Niko – "We'll make sure to remember that. Take care Astor."

Astor – "You all do the same then."

Once out of Astor's manor, they headed back to the Kimlascan Embassy to see if the ship was ready. Along the way, Michael saw Sync. He figured that Sync was gonna try to knock the notebooks out of Guy's hands and put a Fonic curse slot seal on him as well, mostly likely an order from Mohs or even Van, as far as Michael saw it. Before Sync even had a chance to enact the order, Michael jumped between him and Guy. Michael had also put his hand on Guy's left shoulder, telling Guy what he was gonna do.

Michael – "That's far enough Sync."

Sync – "Michael! I-I…"

Arietta – "Please Sync. We don't want any problems."

Michael then decided that it was better to deal with the matter at hand right now instead of waiting.

Michael – "You guys go on ahead to Baticul. I'll catch up."

Niko – "Just be careful."

Michael – "I will."

Niko and the others saw that the ship was ready. They boarded it and set off for Baticul.

Anise – "What do you two think? Will Sync join us?"

Niko – "I say he will."

Arietta – "I do as well. The main determining factor is if Michael can convince him or not."

Guy – "Don't worry you two. Michael's always found a way to get others on his side and support his reasons without forcing them."

Luke – "Guy's right. Just have faith in Michael."

Niko/Arietta – "Right."

Suddenly, the ship came to a complete stop.

Tear – "What happened?"

Jade – "Let's go ask the captain. Maybe he knows something."

Luke – "Good idea."

They quickly made their way to the bridge, where the captain, whose name was Jerry, was trying ti figure out what caused the ship to stop.

Jade – "What seems to be the problem captain?"

Jerry – "It seems that the fonstone used to power the ship has been stolen."

Luke – "That's not good."

Niko – "I'll say. Without the fonstone, the ship's gonna be nothing but a sitting duck out in the open."

Guy – "That's something we really don't need right now."

Arietta – "Agreed."

Luke – "Lets split up then. That should make finding the fonstone much easier."

Jade – "Good idea Luke. Anise, Arietta, Ion, and I will search the front end of the ship."

Niko – "That leaves the back end for us then."

Luke – "Let's get moving then. The sooner we find that fonstone, the better."

Tear – "Agreed."

Both groups went and searched their respective end of the ship. While Jade's group didn't find anything, Luke's group had a bit of a more "eventful" time looking for the fonstone.

Luke – "Find it yet?"

Guy – "No. how about you girls?"

Tear – "Nothing for me as well."

Niko – "Same here."

They all decided to double-check, just to make sure that they didn't miss anything. While Tear was looking, Luke saw something large flying at her out of the corner of his eye. He quickly ran over to get Tear out of harm's way.

Luke – "Tear! Look out!"

Luke knocked Tear away before the large unknown object could hit her. They both landed on the deck of the ship to the left of where the unknown object landed. Guy and Niko checked on them.

Guy – "You two okay?"

Tear – "We're fine. Thank you Luke."

Luke – "Don't mention it."

Luke stood up, then helped Tear to her feet.

Guy – "What was that?"

Niko – "Your guess is as good as mine."

The smoke cleared, showing a man with white hair and glasses sitting in a mechanical chair.

Niko – "It's Dist!"

Niko then suddenly got a call from Jade on her communicator. She gave everyone one when they split up to look for the fonstone.

Jade – "What was that sound Niko?"

Niko – "Apparently, someone or something sent Dist and his chair into the deck of the ship."

Jade – "Any injures to report?"

Niko – "Tear almost got hit. Thankfully Luke got her out of harm's way. She and I are gonna tend to Dist's injuries. After that we'll figure out a way to get his chair out of the wall."

Jade – "Okay. The four of us will head over your way right now."

Niko – "Roger."

A few moments later, Jade and his group rejoined Luke's. Dist had also given his version of events up to this point as well.

Jade – "So you're saying that someone else took the ship's fonstone, yet you took it back with plans to return it."

Dist – "Yes."

Guy – "Then the theft decides to attack you cause their plan is ruined, thus they send you flying into the deck of the ship, along with almost hitting Tear, who is saved at the last second thanks to Luke's quick thinking, in the process."

Dist – "That's correct. I apologize by the way Tear."

Tear – "It's not your fault Dist. The attack happened so quickly that you just couldn't counteract in time."

Dist – "But still…"

Luke – "Like Tear said, it's not your fault. It's the fault of whoever attacked you in the first place."

Guy – "But still. Who's the one who attacked Dist?"

? – "That would be my doing."

An older man with a mix of black and white hair was floating above the stalled ship. He also had what looked like a robot beside him.

Niko – "What do you want Shunato?"

Shunato – "Simple. Hand over the fonstone that Dist has and no one gets hurt."

Luke – "As if. We need it to get the ship moving."

Shunato – "All the more reason to take it. Besides, your dear friend Michael couldn't stand up to me anyway."

Luke was getting angrier by the second. Not only was Shunato starting to annoy him, but he was badmouthing Michael as well. That was the last straw. Luke went his energy flare as he went Super Fonian and charged at Shunato.

Luke – "Take This You Bastard!"

Before Luke's punch could even connect, the robot beside Shunato, named Android 19, intercepted the punch at the last second.

Luke – "What?!"

Shunato – "Thank you 19. Now what say we dispose of this brat?"

Luke – "Like hell you will!"

Luke kicked at 19, creating some space to recover. He then decided to fire a blast attack at 19.

Luke – "Take This! Kamehameha!"

The attack hit 19, but it didn't do anything at all due to the android absorbing the blast.

Luke – "Impossible…"

19 then suddenly clutched Luke by his neck. Luke felt the energy being drained out of him. The loss of energy had also dropped him back to his base form.

Tear/Guy – Luke!"

Niko – _"Hurry up Michael!"_

Suddenly, Michael appeared out of nowhere and kicked 19 off and away from Luke. He also had Sync with him.

Michael – "Sync!"

Sync – "Right!"

Sync quickly grabbed Luke and got him out of harm's way.

Michael – "You okay there Luke?"

Luke – "Never better. Thanks Sync."

Sync – "No problem."

Michael then turned his attention back to Shunato.

Michael – "I'll make you a deal Shunato. Me versus you. You win, you get the fonstone. However, if I win, you leave. Deal?"

Shunato – "Fine then."

19 – "Master Shunato. Requesting permission to destroy Michael?"

Shunato – "Greedy pig. Gourd yourself like a king, and with your energy being twice at what it was, you still want seconds?"

A moment of silence passed between the two androids.

Shunato – "So be it. But it exchange, I get everyone else."

19 – "Yes!"

19 turned around and got into a fighting stance against Michael. 19 brought up and opened a hand to show the node in its palm.

Michael – "What a shame you're not as tough as you like to believe. It's easy enough to tell from the few moves I've seen that all anyone needs to do is avoid the node on your palm."

19 – "Insufficient data to draw conclusion. Your analysis is premature. You see, my knowledge of your combat skills is exhausted."

Michael – "Funny. I seem to recall Luke being fed that exact same line right before he transformed. The distinct looks on your faces when he went Super Fonian didn't exactly inspire confidence. One doesn't "Predict" or "Calculate" power like ours.

19 chuckles at Michael's statement.

Michael – "Let me ask you, has a machine like yourself ever experienced fear?!"

Michael started building up his energy as his hair kept going back and forth between its normal black and golden yellow.

Shunato – "Not him too!"

Michael's energy exploded out in a blinding flash.

Sync – "Guys! I think Michael just went full on Super Fonian!"

After the light died down, Michael was standing in the same spot as before, the only difference were that his hair changed from black to gold and his eyes from brown to teal. His eyes, teeth, and hands had also taken on a more dragon-like appearance.

Arietta – "Incredible…"

Michael stared down Shunato and 19.

Michael – "If you two are gonna talk so tough, then at least have the strength to back it up!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 3: Michael Vs. 19! Peace Talks Are Under Way In Baticul!**

Shunato was stunned at the scene in front of him. He then chuckles to himself.

Shunato – "As if a change in hair color will make that much of a difference. 19. Make him suffer the same fate as Luke."

What Shunato and 19 didn't realize is that the hair color change also meant that Michael's power and speed had increased as well. Michael decided to let them find out for themselves. 19 started attacking Michael, who just stood there and took it.

19 – "Yahoo!"

19 threw numerous punches at Michael, who took them all. Michael even let his head snap back and pretended to stagger from the last one. He then slowly brought his head back forward.

Michael – "Alright, now what say I take my turn?"

19's expression went from joy to confusion, with a bit of fear mixed in as well.

Michael – "Although I have to warn you. In this form I tend to get what you might call a bit 'overzealous'. And patience wasn't really a virtue of mine to begin with anyway. I assume androids don't really register pain. A lucky break for you."

Michael slowly walked towards 19, who was also stepping backwards with caution. Suddenly, Michael kicked 19 in the gut, followed by an elbow to the head, knocking the android to the ground.

Sync – "Woah. He's strong."

Michael walked over till he was a few feet away from 19.

Michael – "What's wrong? Forgot to carry the one in your data modeling calculations?"

19 quickly tried to surprise attack Michael, but he dodged and gave a two-foot kick, launching 19 into the air. Michael quickly landed on his feet and gave chase. 19 stopped itself in midair and tried punching Michael, who decided to get close. Michael dodged every single one and counteracted with a single punch of his own. The force was enough to make 19 leak from its nose and mouth.

Michael – "You seem to be sturdily built, I'll give you that much. Now is that blood or oil?"

19 fired an eye-beam at Michael, who dodged and reacted with a two-handed sledgehammer, sending 19 into the deck of the ship. Thankfully, the ship was covered in a Fonic Arte that kept it from sinking. Michael landed in front of 19, who quickly sat up and grabbed Michael by his wrists.

19 – "I Have You Now! And I Won't Let You Go Until Your Energy Is Completely Drained!"

Shunato smirked.

Michael – "You don't say, well then."

Michael started pushing against 19's face with his feet.

Michael – "Focus on keeping your grip!"

19 – "Y-You cannot escape!"

Michael – "That's right. Keep that grip for all you're worth. DON'T LET GOOOOO!"

Michael had put out so much force, it tore 19's hands apart from the rest of its body. Oil started gushing out from the robotic stumps on its arms. Everyone was shocked at the scene in front of them. Michael dislodged one of 19's hands from his wrist.

Michael – "So this is the little power sapping node in question?"

He threw the robotic hands on the ground.

Michael – "I think you've had enough pilfered goods. You've siphoned all the strength from me you're going to."

Michael slowly walked towards 19, who backed up against the crater's wall, completely scared out of its circuits.

Michael – "Odd reaction for an android. So you really do feel fear."

19 tries escaping from the crater as quickly as it can. It finally gets out, but Michael takes his time flying out. 19 decides to fly away, wanting to get as far away from Michael as possible.

Shunato – "You Stop!"

Michael – "WAIT YOUR TURN! ONCE THE FAT ONE'S MARKED OFF MY LIST, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Shunato was stunned silent. Michael watches as 19 continues flying away.

Michael – "Fool. You're gonna have to finish what you started."

Michael charged up his energy, followed by pointing the palm of his right hand at 19.

Michael – "Time has run out for you android."

The others tried to brace against the shockwaves coming off of Michael.

Sync – "Man! What Power!"

Michael – "HERE IT COMES! A LITTLE GOING AWAY PRESENT FOR YOU!"

Michael laughs manically, then yells as he fires the blast at 19. Everyone watches in complete shock as Michael's attack hits 19 in the back, completely destroying the android in the process. The only thing of 19 that was still intact was its head, which lands and rolls on the deck of the ship. Michael lands beside the still intact head and picks it up. He looks at it for a few seconds, then tosses it at Shunato.

Michael – "Here Shunato. Take what's left of your little 'creation' and get out of my sight."

Shunato lunged at Michael, angry that 19 was destroyed so easily.

Luke – "Dumb move dude."

Shunato didn't realize what Luke meant until it was too late. Michael not only turned on the spot, he also hit Shunato with enough force to send him flying back to Daath.

Michael – "I thought I told you…To Get Out…OF MY SIGHT!"

Sync – "At least now we know to never piss him off."

Arietta – "Ditto."

Once Shunato was truly gone, the fonstone was returned to captain Jerry and the ship resumed its journey. Once they were in Baticul's port, they were greeted by Kimlascan generals Goldberg and Cecille. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Goldberg and Cecille moved forward to arrest Tear.

Luke – "Wait!"

Luke suddenly jumped between the two generals and Tear.

Goldberg – "What is the meaning of this Master Luke?"

Luke – "Neither Tear nor I realized that the other was a seventh fonist. The two of us also didn't think that a hyperresonance as powerful as what we created would do what it did, that especially goes with teleporting us into Malkuth territory. It's mostly my fault anyway because I jumped into a fight without thinking. Tear was only trying to defend herself when the hyperresonance happened."

Michael/Tear – _"Luke…"_

Goldberg and Cecille quickly decided to stand down.

Goldberg – "Very well then. If that is what Master Luke wishes."

Cecille – "Lord Michael. Do you give consent that Master Luke wishes to have all charges against Miss Grants dropped?"

Michael – "I do."

Cecille – "Very well then. Miss Grants. All charges against you have been dropped. I'll see to it that His Majesty gets word about this."

Michael – "Let me do that for you Cecille. I'm gonna go on ahead and start talking with King Ingobert anyway."

Cecille – "Thank you Lord Michael. That does save me the trouble."

Michael – "Not at all. See you guys later then."

Niko – "See ya in a bit Michael!"

As Michael flew off to go talk with King Ingobert, Niko, Luke, and Guy showed the others around the city.

Guy – "Have you three ever been in Baticul before?"

Sync – "No. not really."

Arietta – "Same here."

Dist – "I actually have a few times before. Although the last time was a few months ago."

Luke – "At least one of you somewhat know about the city."

Arietta – "Luke's right. That's better than none of us knowing anything at all."

Sync – "That's true."

They continued their way up to the castle. Once there, Luke decided to let his parents know that he had returned safe and sound.

Luke – "You guys don't mind?"

Sync – "Don't worry about it. If this is something that you have to do, then go do it."

Niko – "Sync's right. And don't worry, Guy and I will make sure to tell King Ingobert, Natalia, and Michael that this was your choice."

Luke – "Thanks."

Tear – "Can I accompany you Luke? Even though you don't blame me for what happened, I'd still feel better apologizing to your parents."

Luke – "If that's what you feel like you need to do, then I won't stop you."

Tear – "Thank you."

Niko and Guy led the others into the castle, while Luke, Tear, and Mieu walked into the manor, where they came across Luke's father, Duke Crimson Fabre.

Luke – "Father. I'm back."

Crimson – "Luke, my son. So glad to see you're safe and sound. Susanne!"

Susanne Fabre, Luke's mother and King Ingobert's sister, came into the room at once. She saw her son by Crimson and Tear, then ran over and hugged him.

Susanne – "Oh Luke! I'm so happy to see you're alright!"

Luke – "Thank you mother."

After Susanne was done hugging Luke, she stood up and stepped back.

Crimson – "Now then Luke. Why don't you introduce your friends to us?"

Luke – "Oh, right! Mom. Dad. This is the cheagle Mieu and Tear Grants. Mieu. Tear. These are my parents."

Mieu – "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fabre."

Tear – "Same here. And I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused."

Susanne – "That's quite alright Tear. Michael already explained to us about Luke defending you down at the pier."

Luke – "That's nice to know. So I guess he's already gone on ahead to talk to uncle?"

Crimson – "He has. He also made sure to tell us that you, Guy, and Niko were on your way up here with your friends."

Tear – "That's nice to know."

Susanne – "Is there anything else that you need?"

Luke – "Not really. I truly just wanted to let you both know that I'm alright."

Crimson – "Thank you then Luke. Will you and the others be coming back then?"

Luke – "Yes. Gonna see if I can have a little spar with Michael."

Susanne – "Good luck to you both then."

Luke – "Thanks."

Once Luke, Tear, and Mieu left the manor, they made their way to the castle.

Tear – "Your parents are very nice."

Luke – "Thanks. Just wish mom's health was better."

Mieu – "What do you mean master?"

Luke – "For as long as I can remember, my mother has had a few serious health problems. Michael, his mother Tracie, and Niko have been trying to find a cure for the longest time, with next to no results."

Tear – "But you're still trying to find one, right?"

Luke – "That's right! The three of them haven't given up yet, and neither will my dad and I!"

Tear – "You don't mind then if the others and I help?"

Luke – "Not at all! The more help, the better."

Mieu – "I'll do whatever I can to help as well master!"

Luke – "I know you will."

They left the manor's grounds and headed for the castle. Inside the foyer, they came across Arietta, Sync, and Dist.

Luke – "You guys aren't with the others?"

Arietta – "Mohs was up there. We didn't wanna get caught."

Tear – "That's understandable."

Sync – "He did leave a few minutes ago though. He seemed very upset about something."

Dist – "Perhaps Michael was able to convince King Ingobert after all."

Luke – "Hopefully."

They made their way to the throne room. Inside, it had seemed like the peace talks were still going on. Ingobert finally noticed Luke, Tear, and the three God-Generals with them.

Ingobert – "Ah, Luke. Nice to see that you're back safe and sound."

Luke – "Thank you uncle. I'm very sorry if I worried you and Natalia."

Ingobert – "It's no problem at all. Right Natalia?"

Natalia – "That's correct."

Tear – "I'm guessing the peace talks have been finished already."

Michael – "They have Tear. King Ingobert was actually just about to announce his way of repayment for the peace treaty with Malkuth."

Ingobert – "That's correct Michael. As a way to repay Malkuth for this peace treaty, I have decided to send a small party to Akzeriuth as an act of good will towards them."

Luke – "Akzeriuth's the mining town under Malkuth control, right?"

Jade – "That's correct Luke. But it seems that the town has been suffering a bit as of late."

Luke – "The miasma?"

Ingobert – "That's right. As Kimlasca's ambassador, you must show the people of Malkuth that we of Kimlasca are their allies, not enemies."

Luke – "Don't worry uncle. I'll do the vest job that I can."

Ingobert – "I know you will. Michael. Do you have anything to ask or add before I dismiss you all?"

Michael – "There is one thing that I would like to ask of you King Ingobert."

Ingobert – "Ask away then."

Michael – "Would it be possible if we could bring Natalia along with us?"

Ingobert – "Whatever for?"

Luke – "I see what you're talking about. Natalia's a skilled archer, making her a reliable non-spell long-range fighter, which would be a big help for us during a battle. There's also the fact that she's a seventh fonist like you, me, Tear, and Niko. Sure, the healing artes she knows are different from Tear's and Niko's, but as they say, you can never have too many healers."

Michael – "Hard to argue with that logic there."

Ingobert – "It seems that I can't really complain with the info that Luke helped Michael put in front of me. I'll allow it. As long as you two don't have a problem with it."

Luke – "I don't have a problem at all. You Michael?"

Michael – "Not at all. I also give my word that Niko and I, along with the three God-Generals with us, will make sure that nothing happens to Luke and Natalia."

Ingobert – "Very well then. You all leave starting tomorrow."

Everyone – "Right!"

Luke – "Now that the peace talks are settled, it's time to get down to business. Hey Michael! How about a friendly spar?"

Michael – "It has been a while since the last time… You're on! But first, to make sure that you guys are ready for tomorrow. Niko. You, Arietta, and Sync go help them."

Niko – "Can do!"

Most of the party went with Luke to get ready for tomorrow.

Michael – "Dist. You'll help me with getting the fighting stage ready."

Dist – "Right away!"

Michael and Dist exited the throne room to set everything up.

Ingobert – "Shall we head over and see how the spar between them goes Natalia?"

Natalia – "Yes father."

An hour later, after everything was double-checked and tested, Michael and Luke began their spar.

Michael – "Ready Luke?

Luke – "Whenever you are/"

The two fonians launched themselves at each other.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 4: Michael Vs. Luke! The Trek To Akzeriuth Begins!**

Fists collided, creating shock waves that were felt by even those on the ground. Michael and Luke broke away from each other, a bit exhausted from their exchange.

Michael – "Hey Luke. What say we skip the warmup?"

Luke – "Sounds like a plan to me."

They both went Super Fonian 2 (SFJ2), causing their hair to change from their respective black and red to gold, their eyes from brown and green to teal, along with streaks of electricity running along their bodies. The duo then started trading punches again.

Luke – "Stop holding back on me Michael. You know very well that I want us to do this spar with no restrictions."

Michael – "Alright then."

Michael went Super Fonian 3 (SFJ3), the only difference this time with his hair being past his waist. They exchanged punches and kicks for a third time.

Michael – "Now what say we give the others a show?"

Luke – "No problem."

Luke flew into the air before charging up an attack. Michael decided to do the same.

Luke – "Galick…"

Michael – "Kaaa… Meee…"

Luke – "…Gun…"

Michael – "…Haaa… Meee…"

Like – "…FIRE!"

Michael – "…HAAAAA!"

The two attacks collided, making the battle a stalemate for a few moments. The two Fonians then started putting out even more power, causing the center point of the beam struggle to explode. The shockwave was so great, everyone struggled to brace against it. Not only that, but Michael and Luke had used so much energy during the beam struggle, they had reverted back to their base forms.

Michael – "One last hurrah?"

Luke – "Why not."

The duo gave one final exchange of punches and kicks. Their final punch hit the other in the jaw, knocking them both out in the process. Once they were fully healed, Luke wanted to tell Michael something privately.

Michael – "What is it?"

Luke – "I talked with Van earlier."

Michael – "What about?"

Luke – "He said something along the lines of Kimlasca using me as a weapon of war, as well as how my hyperresonance could make me a hero."

Michael took a moment to process what Luke had just told him.

Michael – "Did you believe him?"

Luke – "No. I'm still making sure to keep up the 'Blind Idiot' facade in front of him though."

Michael – "Good. Here's what I have in mind. Arietta, Sync, Dist, and I are gonna move on ahead and try to slow down Mohs's forces. Meanwhile, Niko's gonna stay with you guys. Just keep going with whatever plan you guys have in place, unless something drastic happens. If it comes to that, either you or Niko contact me and explain the current situation. You don't have any problems with that, do you?"

Luke – "Not at all. Now let's get some sleep. We're gonna need all of our energy for tomorrow."

Michael – "Right. Night Luke."

Luke – "You too Michael."

The following morning, Michael and his part of the party went on ahead to Chesedonia. Meanwhile, Luke told Jade about Michael's part of the plan when Van, who would go on the ship to Chesedonia as a decoy, was out of earshot. Luke's group would instead go to Chesedonia by land through the Zao Desert. Along the way to the city's entrance, they came across Anise, who was strangely without Ion.

Niko – "Where's Ion?"

Anise – "He wasn't in his bed when I woke up. Some of the citizens said that they saw someone similar to Ion leaving the city with some circus performers."

Guy – "'Circus performers.' Don't tell me…"

Jade – "I was afraid that something like this would happen. It must be the Dark Wings."

Luke – "Weren't they talking to Oracle Knights earlier? They MUST be working together."

Guy – "Then let's go get them!"

Anise – "You can't! Some guy by the name of Khan is blocking the entrance!"

Niko – _"Khan?!_ Michael!"

Michael – "I heard everything."

Luke – "Michel, is Khan-"

Michael – "-One of Rensho's allies. Yeah."

Jade – "At least this proves that Mohs and Rensho have different objectives."

Anise – "That's right. Mohs was mad."

Jade – "Though whenever Mohs is trying to start a war or not is a different matter altogether."

Luke – "Are you sure about that?"

Jade – "We don't have enough information to guess right now. The only thing we can do for the time being is escape the city."

Anise – "Then take me with you on your way! If I can get out of the city, I can look for Ion."

Tear – "Well colonel?"

Jade – "…I suppose we can't refuse her. We still have to find a way out of here though."

Anise – "Huh? You're not going to Akzeriuth by ship?"

Luke – "No, that's a decoy. Damnit! There has to be another way out."

Guy suddenly thought of one.

Guy – "How about the abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city. We can get there by air car."

Luke – "Sounds like a plan. Not much else we can do anyway."

Michael – "The four of us will head for the oasis in the middle of the Zao Desert and rendezvous with you guys there."

Niko – "Copy that."

Michael ended the transmission.

Michael – "Let's get moving then!"

Arietta/Sync/Dist – "Right!"

Luke and his group also got to the abandoned factory WITHOUT getting caught by Khan. They quickly made their way through the factory. Tear and Natalia ALMOST got caught by a sludge monster, but were saved at the last second by Niko.

Natalia – "Thanks Niko!"

Tear – "Yeah, thanks!"

Niko – "Happy to help. Now what say we get rid of this monster?"

Natalia/Tear – "Agreed!"

They made quick work of the monster. Niko even got to use some of her family's infamous three-sword style techniques. Guy admitted to wanting to see some of the techniques made famous by Niko's family.

Natalia – "You need a lot of strength to be able to pull off those kinds of attacks."

Anise – "No doubt."

Niko – "It's no problem for me anyway. Besides, I am the first one in my family in five generations to master these techniques."

Niko waited a few seconds to let that bit of info sink in.

Luke – "F-Five generations?!"

Tear – "No wonder you're as strong as you look."

Jade – "Even I'll admit that is quite the accomplishment."

Niko – "Thanks!"

They exited the factory on top of a cliff. They saw Ion being escorted onto the Oracle Knights ship. Luke was the first to confront their opponents, crossing swords with someone that looked EXACTLY like him.

Khan – "That's enough Asch. Ion takes priority."

Asch – "Right."

Asch stared at Luke, then walked onto the ship. Luke and the others watched as it sailed away.

Jade – "We've been spotted by the remaining God-Generals. The decoy's a failure."

Natalia – "And we can't head back to the port either."

Luke – "Uncle would've sealed it off once the decoy ship left out of fear of an invasion, right?"

Natalia – "Yes."

Jade – "By the way, they took Ion and left."

Niko – _"No shit Sherlock."_

Anise – "No! I let them get away!"

Jade – "You're the leader Luke. So what do we do now?"

Luke looked at the options in front of him. They could either: A) Return to Baticul and take a ship to Chesedonia. However, doing so would not only cause King Ingobert to unseal the port, but it would also make the group feel like they were giving up on themselves and Ion. So he decided to go with option B.

Luke – "Let's keep moving along the land. And save Ion too. He's our friend after all."

Anise – "Thank you Luke."

Jade – "The ship was going east from here."

Guy – "The Oasis is that way as well."

Niko then quickly got a transmission on her phone from Michael.

Niko – "Did you get all that Michael?"

Michael – "I did. Tell Luke and the others that Sync and Dist will meet up with you all at the Oasis."

Niko – "What about you and Arietta?"

Michael – "The two of us will head into Chesedonia and try to figure out what Khan and Asch are gonna do with Ion. Once we do, we'll return to the Oasis and inform you all."

Niko – "Sounds like a plan to me. You two take care."

Michael – "Same goes to you all. Bye."

Niko – "Bye."

Niko hung up and informed the others on what Michael and Arietta planned to do in Chesedonia.

Jade – "At least that saves us the trouble of having to go to Chesedonia ourselves."

Luke – "That's true."

Luke and his group then started to make their way to the Oasis.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 5: Saving Fon Master Ion & Largo! Face Off Against Khan & Nappa!**

Along the way to the Zao Desert's Oasis, Luke and his group walked in front of the Manor shared by Michael's and Niko's families. Niko then saw her grandfather, Chrome, standing in front of the manor's entrance. It seemed like he was looking for someone. She ran up to him.

Niko – "Hey grandpa!"

Chrome – "Hello Niko, my dear. How are you doing?"

Niko – "Just fine. And so is everyone else in our current group."

Chrome looked at the six people his younger granddaughter was traveling with.

Chrome – "Master Luke, Master Guy, Lady Natalia. It's great to see the three of you again. You as well Lady Anise."

Luke/Guy/Natalia/Anise – "Likewise Chrome."

Chrome – "Colonel Curtiss, Miss Grants. It's an honor to meet you both."

Tear/Jade – "Same to you Chrome."

One of the knights stepped out of the manor to see if Chrome was okay.

Niko – "Marcel!"

Niko ran over and hugged Marcel.

Marcel – "Hey Niko."

Chrome – "Ah, Marcel, great timing. Could you head back in and grab Roku for me?"

Marcel – "Sure. Be right back with him."

Marcel quickly rushed back into the manor to fetch Roku.

Anise – "I've never seen Marcel before."

Niko – "He's only been a member of the family military for less than three years. That, and-"

Natalia – "And?"

Niko – "He's also my boyfriend."

Luke – "I don't see a problem with that."

Anise – "I don't either."

Niko – "Then you all can know why there should be one. Cause I'm 17."

Natalia – "And Marcel?"

Marcel – "I'm 25."

Marcel had heard the entire conversation on his way back out and decided to save Niko the trouble of stating how old he was.

Luke/Guy/Natalia/Anise – "8 YEARS?!"

Luke – "Wait. Why are we shocked about this?"

Niko – "You guys don't think that our relationship is weird?"

Natalia – "Not one bit. You're our friend Niko. And because of your relationship with Marcel, that technically makes him our friend as well."

Marcel – "Nice to know that you and Michael have a great group of friends."

Niko – "I know. So what do you and gruncle Roku need grandpa?"

Chrome – "Besides the fact that Roku and I promised to do some grocery shopping in Chesedonia, with Marcel acting as an escort for us, but I was also talking to master Michael earlier. I was gonna tell him to stop by and pick something up, but it completely slipped my mind. By the time I realized it, the call was already over. Then I remembered that he said you and your friends were gonna pass by the manor. So I was wondering if the three of us could join you all as far as the Oasis and give this to Michael."

Chrome showed a necklace that had nine of the exact same kind of gem on it.

Jade – "That's a weird idea of a necklace."

Chrome – "This necklace may look strange, but according the legend, only those of the Masi family are allowed to wear it."

Roku – "Apparently the necklace does something that ties into a so-called 'dormant' power that they have."

Tear – "What kind of power?"

Marcel – "No one knows. But it seems that the power has been in Michael's family for a very long time."

Guy – "That's not a lot of intel to go on."

Luke – "Times something is better than nothing."

Tear – "That's true."

The group, now in the company of Chrome, his brother Roku, and Marcel, moved towards the Oasis. Once there, they came across Sync and Dist, who had on completely different outfits.

Luke – "You two look different."

Dist had on what looked like a pure white lab coat, but Michael's mom Tracie had fitted it out to make it easier for Dist to control his Kaiser Mechs. The colors were mostly white with gray trim. Sync's, meanwhile, was a cross between a hiker's and martial artist's outfits. The clothes were loose enough to give him as much free range of movement as he wanted, yet they also kept his body temperature normal under extreme conditions. The colors for his outfit were light green with black, white, and gold trim.

Guy – "Anything from Michael and Arietta?"

Sync – "Nothing yet."

As soon as Sync said that, Michael and Arietta returned to the Oasis.

Anise – "Speak of the devil."

Arietta's new outfit was just a long sleeve shirt and long pants. However, that version was used when she walked in cold places (Mostly in the northern parts of Aldurant). The current version has the shirt as a t-shirt (Zippers halfway down the upper arm part of the sleeve from the shoulder) and the long pants as shorts (Zippers at the knee portion of the long pants).

Arietta – "Seems like we got back just in time Michael."

Anise – "What do you mean by that?"

Michael – "No sooner do we get into Chesedonia, do we find out where Ion is being taken."

Jade – "And that would be…"

Arietta – "The Zao Ruins itself."

Natalia – "If we hurry, we can catch up to them."

Luke – "Maybe it'd be better if we quickly stocked up on supplies first?"

Dist – "Already taken care of. We practically doubled the amount of supplies needed for a trip, mostly due to how many people our group has."

Arietta – "Make it triple then. Michael and I decided to do the same thing in Chesedonia before we started our way back here."

Luke – "Never mind then. We have more than enough."

Chrome – "Before you all get moving, here's this for you Michael."

Chrome handed Michael the necklace.

Michael – "Thanks Chrome. I meant to stop by earlier and get it."

Chrome – "No problem. When you told me that Niko and the others were stopping by on their way to the Oasis, I figured that I would just save you the trouble of flying back here and just bring it to you myself."

Michael – "Thanks."

Michael put on the necklace.

Chrome – "Now hurry along and save Fon Master Ion."

Everyone – "Right!"

Michael and the others quickly left for the Zao Ruins to save Ion. After a few moments, Chrome, Roku, and Marcel left for Chesedonia. Inside the ruins, the group run into Largo and Asch who are being confronted by Khan and Nappa. Suddenly, Sync launched himself at Nappa.

Niko – "Stop, you idiot! You'll only get yourself killed!"

Sync tried to attack Nappa, but was knocked away. His mask was also knocked off, showing that his face was the same as Ion's. Sync stood back up.

Sync – "I'm Not Done Yet!"

Nappa – "That's The Spirit Kid!"

Sync – "Take This! Stone Dragon Ascent!"

Sync's attack hit, but it only stung Nappa's left hand at best.

Nappa – "Not bad kid. That one actually stung a little."

Sync – "Sorry Michael. I just wasn't strong enough."

Arietta – "Move Sync! He's gonna kill you!"

Nappa slowly walked over to Sync.

Sync – "Sorry Arietta. I just don't have the strength to move."

Nappa brought his left foot above Sync's head.

Nappa – "Ah, don't worry kid. When Michael sees that I've beaten you to a bloody pulp, I'll make sure to tell him just how 'noble' you were!"

Nappa brought his foot down, only to completely miss. That was due to Sync's body disappearing. Both Nappa and Khan were stunned. Nappa looked around, then quickly looked behind him as Sync was being held up by a familiar redhead.

Sync – "Luke?!"

Luke – "You can consider this repayment for saving my sorry butt on the ship to Baticul yesterday."

Khan quickly looked up into the air to his right, seeing Michael just floating there. Michael then lowered himself to the ground.

Michael – "Asch! Are you and Ion alright?"

Asch – "We're fine."

Khan watched as Michael's power level started rising on his scouter.

Khan – "His power level's increasing exponentially."

Michael then started walking towards Nappa.

Nappa – "Oh! Somebody's eager! Well you'll get no argument from me."

Nappa went to punch Michael, who disappeared from sight.

Khan – _"And he's fast."_

Nappa quickly looked around. He found Michael walking away from him, closely followed by Luke and Sync.

Michael – "This way you two."

Luke silently followed Michael, carrying Sync along the way with no problems. The trio walked over to Largo, who was lying on his back.

Michael – "You doing alright there Largo?"

Largo – "Never better…"

Michael slowly helped Largo into a sitting position, making sure to not make the large God-General any worse off than he already was. Luke then sat Sync beside him.

Michael – "Do you still have the senzu beans on you Luke?"

Luke – "Yeah. Break one in half?"

Michael – "Please."

Luke took out a senzu bean, broke it, and gave a half each to the two God-Generals. They were soon back on their feet. The duo went to step forward to assist Michael, but Luke stopped them.

Luke – "Let Michael handle this one you two. He's practically the only one strong enough to go toe-to-toe with them after all."

Sync – "But…"

Largo – "Luke's right Sync. Just let Michael handle them."

Asch – "Even I want to see how this fight goes."

Michael then slowly walked back towards Nappa, scowling at the large Fonian.

Nappa – "Oh no. You don't want to make that face at me. Unless, that's the face you want to be greeted with by your friends on the other side."

Michael – "This Ends Now! And You're Gonna Pay!"

Michael's energy starts flowing out of him, causing numerous pebbles and small rocks to rise into the air.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 6: Vs. Nappa! Michael Shows Off The Kaio-Ken!**

The number of pebbles and small rocks that were in the air due to Michael's power wouldn't stop increasing. Even Khan and Nappa were stunned at how strong Michael was.

Sync – "Michael's power! It's-It's Awesome!"

Khan – "7,000,000! 8-8,000,000! No! This… This Is Impossible!"

Michael stopped powering up, causing all the stones to fall to the ground.

Nappa – "Khan? Khan?! What's Wrong With You?! Tell Me What His Power Level Is!"

Khan crushed the scouter in his hand while stating Michael's power level.

Khan – "IT'S OVER 9,000,000!"

Nappa – "WHAT?! 9,000,000?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! THAT THING'S A PIECE OF JUNK!"

Michael – "You're going down. I doubt I'll even have to use the Kaio-Ken against you."

Khan – "What?! Kaio-Ken?"

Nappa – "You Don't Scare Me! No One, But No One, Intimidates The Mighty Nappa!"

Nappa ran, then lunged at Michael. Just when Nappa thought that he had Michael in his clutches, Michael disappeared, only to quickly reappear behind Nappa and kick him in the back of the head, sending the large Fonian face-down into the ground. Michael landed upright on his feet.

Khan – _"What?!"_

Largo – "How-How did he do that?"

Nappa started coming to.

Nappa – "How'd you get back there?! You! YOU!"

Michael – "You know, as much as you puff yourself up, I'm kinda disappointed."

Nappa felt insulted by Michael's remark.

Nappa – "What did you say?! Are you… Are you trying to tell me I'm all bark and no bite?!"

Michael – "If that failing around was your idea of an attack, then yeah."

Nappa – "Oh really?! Then maybe you should teach me a thing or two!"

Nappa lunged at Michael again, throwing numerous punches and kicks.

Khan – "How strange. To think that his power can increase so much now compared to when he was more or less an equal to Shunato."

The last punch from Nappa was dead-on, but Michael disappeared, dodging it. Nappa looked around for him.

Michael – "Over here!"

Nappa turned around to see that Michael was a good distance away from him.

Largo – Okay, that I didn't even see. Did you?"

Sync shakes his head no.

Sync – "But…wow."

Michael and Nappa stare at each other.

Khan – _"I refuse to believe this! How can anyone gain so much in such a short amount of time?!"_

Michael suddenly ran straight at Nappa. He then disappeared, followed by reappearing above Nappa, with both feet on the crown of Nappa's head. Nappa went to hit Michael with both fists, but instead missed and got a swift punch to the stomach from Michael in return. It took a few seconds before his body reacted from the punch. Nappa fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in absolute pain.

Michael – "Just so you know, that was for Largo."

Nappa was even angrier than before, not just for how much he underestimated Michael's power, but also for how much Michael was outclassing him by. He retaliated, throwing two haymakers at Michael. Michael dodged them very easily and responded with a punch of his own. Nappa was now reaching his breaking point as his body bounced off of a few pillars.

Nappa – "Filthy, Arrogant, Wretched Little-! S-Sc-Scum Sucking Pig!"

Nappa charged up his energy into a ball and threw it at Michael. Michael only laughed in response.

Michael – "Seriously?!"

Michael shouted as the blast hit his chest, exploding a few seconds after contact. The smoke cleared, showing that Michael hadn't taken any damage at all.

Nappa – "WHAT THE-?!"

Khan – "Is this possible?! He just dodged it with a powerful shout?!"

Nappa – "That Was Luck!"

Michael quickly flew to be above Nappa, then delivered a two-handed sledgehammer to Nappa's head, sending falling towards the ground.

Nappa – "What's Wrong With Me?! How Can Michael Be So Much More Powerful?!"

Michael sped past Nappa again.

Nappa – "Wait! No!"

Michael jumped off the ground, directing himself right at the falling Fonian.

Michael – "And this one is for Sync!"

Michael kicked Nappa, sending him flying into a giant boulder, destroying it in the process. He spun in the air a bit before landing back on his feet.

Sync – "Nice one Michael!"

Largo – "Yeah! Keep it up!"

A few moments later, Nappa burst out the rubble, the angriest he'd ever been in his life.

Nappa – "Bastard! You're Gonna Die!"

Nappa threw a small rock at Michael, who dodged it with little effort.

Michael – "That's some strength. I'd be more impressed if you knew what to do with it though."

Nappa – "I'm A Member Of An Elite Warrior Class! I Will Not Be Made A Fool Of By Some Bottom Feeder! You'll Be Begging For Death By The Time I'm Done With You!"

Khan – "Nappa, Use Your Head! Don't Let His Nonchalant Attitude Get Under Your Skin! That's What's Giving Him The Advantage! Calm Down And Think!"

Nappa did as Khan said, regaining his former state of mind.

Nappa – "You're right. Thanks Khan. I've got to stay level headed. Almost lost my composure there."

Khan – _"Big-headed bastard! The way things are going, I'll have to step in."_

Nappa turned his attention back to Michael.

Nappa – "I've gotta hand it to ya. Pretty sneaky move there getting me all worked up. That's not gonna fly from here on out. From here on out, I'm a machine."

Michael – "Now that's what I like to hear. Show me what you've got."

Nappa – "You sure like to talk big, don't ya."

Khan – _"It's not just talk, you idiot. Any halfwit can see he's got the confidence to back it up."_

Nappa charges up his energy, followed by continuously attacking Michael without letting up.

Michael – "Woah. You weren't kidding. This is much more like it."

Nappa chuckled in response.

Nappa – "'Much more like it' huh. You're about to have those words crammed right back down your throat. Compliments of my own."

Nappa opened his mouth, firing a blast attack from it. Michael quickly countered with a Kamehameha. The two attacks met in a beam struggle. The stalemate was short, as the attacks exploded.

Khan – "He's a freak of nature! No one head-on would try to strike back quickly as such close range!"

The smoke cleared, showing that Michael hadn't taken any damage at all. Nappa was stunned at the scene in front of him.

Michael – "That was close. If I had taken that blast full on, I might've been in pretty bad shape."

Nappa – "But-Nut that was my ultimate technique. And he just brushed it aside. Like some kind of old plaything."

Michael – "The Kamehameha should've done at least a little bit of damage to you. Neither of us are gonna make much headway at this rate."

Khan – "That's enough Nappa! I think Michael's proven himself to be your match!"

Nappa looked at Khan in utter disbelief, like he had been punched in the gut a second time with even more force.

Khan – "Don't give me that look. It's bad enough that I have to step in."

Nappa turned his attention back to Michael.

Nappa – "This is stupid! I can't believe I have to turn over your execution to Khan. But orders are orders. Khan will finish you off. Still I can't just walk away without destroying someone!"

Nappa notices Niko and her part of the group are mostly unprotected, so he decided to attack them.

Michael – "Niko! Everyone! I've gotta move!"

Despite going at max speed, Michael was still behind Nappa due to being caught off guard.

Michael – _"I'm not gonna make it in time!"_

The closer Nappa got, the more Michael knew that he was gonna have to use it.

Michael – "Kaio-Ken!"

A bright red aura surrounded Michael's body.

Khan – "What?!"

Michael was faster than he was before. He hit Nappa in the back before catching him one-handed. Michael flicked his wrist, sending Nappa's prone body back towards Khan.

Nappa – "Ow. That really, really hurt."

Michael – "He won't be able to fight anymore. Take your injured friend and leave this place, just go back to where you came from right now."

Khan was stunned at Michael's display of speed and power.

Khan – _"What did I just witness?! For a split second, his speed and power skyrocketed!"_

Michael turned towards Niko and the others.

Michael – "Is everyone okay?"

Niko – "We're fine Michael. Don't worry."

Arietta – "What was that Michael?"

Anise – "Yeah. Is that one of the techniques that Chrome taught you?"

Michael – "Yep. It's called the Kaio-Ken. By controlling every ounce of energy in your body, you can amplify it for a short burst. When you do it correctly, your power, speed, destructive force, and defensive force can all be increased a lot."

Natalia – "That's incredible! To think that you can make yourself even stronger than before!"

Niko – "If only it were that easy."

Guy – "What do you mean by that Niko?"

Niko – "You don't mind explaining Luke?"

Luke – "Not at all. As much as Michael using the Kaio-Ken whenever he wants to sounds like an option, he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter."

Tear – "What do you mean?"

Luke – "If Michael doesn't stay in complete control while he's boosting his energy, he could really mess himself up."

Sync – "How so?"

Michael – "Well, you see…"

_Chrome – "Now listen carefully Michael. At your level, you simply can't use the Kaio-Ken too much at any one time. At any point in the process should you lose control, you could severely harm your body. That's why you should raise your power to no more than double. Performing a Kaio-Ken at more than double your power will put too much strain on your body. In other words, your body won't be able to keep up with the Kaio-Ken, and the entire move will end up backfiring on you."_

_Michael – "Right. I understand."_

Michael – "And that's about it."

Largo – "That's crazy."

Nappa raised his hand to Khan.

Nappa – "Khan... Give me your hand. I-I-I can't get up."

Khan takes Nappa's hand.

Nappa – "Thank you."

Khan – "Sure. It's the least I could do Nappa."

Khan suddenly threw Nappa into the air.

Khan – "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment… When You're Dead!"

Khan began charging up his energy.

Michael – "Stay back everyone! Luke!"

Luke – "Right!"

Khan fired his attack, which hit Nappa.

Nappa – "NO! KHAN!"

The attack caused Nappa's body to contort, killing him in the process. Michael and the others were stunned that Khan would off his own partner with completely no remorse.

Largo – "There's nothing left of the poor guy."

Sync – "Heartless bastard."

Luke – "You guys aren't any better off."

Sync – "And that means what?"

Luke – "It means that if Michael didn't come along when he did, you guys would be doing to numerous others what Khan just did to Nappa, all under Van's name no less."

The four God-Generals all had a downcast look. Luke knew that despite that big negative, a true positive was the actual outcome.

Luke – "But's that only a 'What-If'. I feel a lot better having you guys on our side."

Sync – "I know what you mean. Being able to work together with others towards a common goal is one thing, but doing it following your own shared beliefs instead of someone's forced ones makes the end result all the better."

Largo – "True that."

Michael stared down Khan, anger in his eyes.

Michael – "That's heartless Khan, even for you! Nappa couldn't even defend himself!"

Khan – "Save your peace talking for someone who actually cares. That big oaf outlived his usefulness anyway."

Michael – "You Bastard!"

Michael launched himself at Khan. Unfortunately, not only did Michael discover that Khan was much stronger than Nappa, but he could barely get any offense in at all.

Khan – "Well, well. Seems like all that bravado you had before against Nappa suddenly disappeared. All that does is make it easier for me to get rid of you for good!"

Michael was being backed into a corner, and he knew that he didn't have much of a choice but to use it.

Michael – _"Sorry Chrome. But Khan isn't leaving me with much of a choice. I have to use Kaio-Ken times three."_

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could. Once he had built up enough energy, he opened his eyes and shouted.

Michael – "BODY DON'T FAIL ME NOW! KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"

The Kaio-Ken activated, coming off of Michael's body as steam.

Khan – "What the-?!"

A glint appeared in Michael's eyes as he launched himself at Khan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 7: An All-Out Kamehameha! Michael's New Found Power!**

**(Insert Music: DBZ Kai OST – The Braveheart Challenges The Strong)**

Michael's energy kept rising, along with his muscles growing as well.

Michael – "KAIO-KEN…"

The pillar under Khan started breaking apart.

Michael – "…TIMES…"

The pillar shattered to pieces.

Michael – "…THREE!"

Khan was caught completely off-guard by the destroyed stone pillar. Michael saw this as his chance and took it. He punches Khan in the left jaw, followed by kicking Khan in the back from below. However, the Kaio-Ken slowly started taking its toll on Michael's body.

Anise – "Woah. Awesome."

Khan quickly recovered and turned around to face Michael. Michael went straight for him, then suddenly decided to take a long route around Khan.

Khan – "Take That!"

Khan fired a blast at Michael, but it missed, giving Michael an opening. Michael hit Khan with a kick hard enough to send him flying through a stone pillar and into a cliff. Khan let his energy flare, destroying the cliff in the process.

Khan – _"Damn You!"_

Michael rushed at Khan again.

Khan – "Right There Little-"

Just as Khan was about to punch him, Michael quickly dodged and attacked from behind. Khan quickly recovered and tried to attack Michael again, but Michael just as quickly dodged again and attacked with a punch of his own to the gut. Khan slowly backed away, clutching his stomach in pain. Michael's body was also starting to show the strain from using the Kaio-Ken.

Khan – _"How Is This Happening?!"_

Khan jumped onto a nearby stone pillar. Michael winced from how much pain his body was in.

Dist – "Crazy. Michael might just stand a chance of winning after all."

Khan tried punching with both fists, but Michael caught them. Michael then started crushing Khan's fists, trying to make it tougher for Khan to fight back. Khan reacted by using his legs to trap Michael's arms, making it nearly impossible for him to escape. Khan goes to hit Michael with a two-handed sledgehammer. Just as the attack is about to hit, Michael quickly counterattacks with a headbutt, which also frees his arms. Michael then grabs Khan by the waist and starts attacking him with an onslaught of punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. Michael ends the onslaught with a knee to Khan's lower back, driving him into the top of a stone pillar. Michael falls down along the side of the pillar. He lands at the bottom and nearly loses his footing, but is able to catch himself.

**(Music Ends)**

Khan is on his hands and knees before rolling over onto his side.

Khan – _"I Refuse To Believe This! It's Not Possible For Michael's Power Level To Exceed My Own!"_

Khan slowly stood up.

Michael – "Are you kidding me?! Man, he's tough! So much for trying to settle this quickly!"

Michael's right shoulder pops due to the strain on his body from the Kaio-Ken.

Michael – "Just…ignore the pain."

Khan – "I Belong To The Upper Escalon Of The Most Elite Warrior Class The Universe Has Ever Seen! I Will Not Be Bested, Certainly Not By Some Low Born Amateur Like You! I Am The Greatest Warrior Who Has Ever Lived!"

Michael – _"Using the three times Kaio-Ken really does a number on my body! I don't think I can keep this up! If this drags out for too much longer, I'm done for!"_

Khan stares wide-eyed at his left hand after wiping his mouth with it.

Khan – "Blood?! My noble blood split by the sheer luck of such, such trash?! No! No I Will Not Allow This To Stand! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND! YOUR INSOLENCE JUST COST YOU THIS WORLD! I'LL BLOW IT ALL TO PIECES, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Khan's energy suddenly spikes.

Michael – "He's Gonna What?!"

Khan launches himself into the air.

Khan – "TRY TO DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN! YOU MIGHT MANAGE TO SAVE YOURSELF, BUT YOUR FRIENDS AND PRECIOUS ALDURANT ARE DOOMED!"

Michael – "He's Got Me! What Can I Do?!"

Khan's energy kept rising.

Michael – "I've Got To Risk It!"

Michael charges up his own energy, knowing that he has to put everything on the line to stop Khan.

Michael – "THREE TIMES KAIO-KEN… KAMEHAMEHA! KAAAAA… MEEEEE…"

Multiple stones started rising into the air due to the immense power that Michael and Khan were giving off.

Michael – "…HAAAAA…"

Khan – "IT'S HOPELESS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP MY FONIC GUN!"

Michael – "…MEEEEE…"

The stone pillars around them disintegrated on contact with their combined energy.

Khan – "PREPARE TO JOIN THIS FILTHY ORB IN OBLIVION! AHHHHH!"

Michael – "…HAAAAA!"

The two attacks collided, creating a massive shockwave in the air and along the ground. Everyone braces themselves.

**(Insert Music: DBZ Kai OST – A Moment For Shuddering)**

Khan – "IMPOSSIBLE?! HIS BLAST IS EXACTLY LIKE MY FONIC GUN?!"

Despite the beam struggle, the Kaio-Ken kept draining Michael's energy by the second. Khan decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Michael knew he now had no choice.

Michael – "Kaio-Ken…TIMES FOUR!"

The increase in the Kaio-Ken's multiplier not only gave Michael enough power to beat Khan, but also send him as far away from the party as possible.

Khan – "NOOOOO! AHHHHH!"

**(Music Ends)**

Khan kept getting smaller till he was nothing but a speck in the sky. Michael fell to his knees as the others ran over to him.

Niko – "Are you okay?"

Michael – "Other than the fact that the Kaio-Ken is still putting a severe strain on my body and that I practically used every bit of energy I had?! I'm just peachy!"

Niko – "I'll take that as a yes. Here."

Niko concentrated her energy into two of her fingertips, then jabbed Michael in the neck. After a few seconds, Michael could move his body without trouble.

Michael – "Thanks Niko."

Niko – "Don't mention it."

Sync – "What was that Arte?"

Niko – "Soul Jolt. A special healing Arte that's been in my family since it was first founded."

Natalia – "Wow. Who knows, maybe you or I could achieve the same kind of Arte somewhere down the line Tear."

Tear – "It is possible."

Asch returned Ion to the party, then went to leave the ruins. Michael quickly caught up to him.

Michael – "Here."

Michael handed Asch a folded piece of paper. Asch opened the paper to see a name that was written on it.

Asch – "Lane?"

Michael – "An old friend of mine. Trust me, if you want someone to always have your back in battle, Lane's the guy you want."

Asch – "Hopefully I can find him."

Michael – "I think Lane's gonna find you first. And when you do find him, tell him I said hi."

Asch – "Will do. Take care."

Michael – "Same to you Asch."

A few minutes later, the party left the Zao Ruins and returned to Chesedonia. While Luke, Niko, and the rest of the party stayed at the inn, Michael decided to move on ahead.

Niko – "Gonna go get Legretta?"

Michael – "Yep. Want me to tell her that you said hi?"

Niko – "Please."

Michael – "Will do."

Michael soon floated into the air, ready to head for St. Binah, which was the closest town to Deo Pass.

Niko – "Good luck! And take care!"

Michael – "I will! Bye!"

Michael flew off to St. Binah, hoping to retrieve the fifth and final God-General for his party, who was also the woman he loved.

Michael – _"Hang on Legretta! I'm on my way!"_


	9. Chapter 8

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 8: Lovers Reunion At St. Binah! A Soul-Bound Bond That Can Never Be Broken!**

Michael landed in St. Binah. He was hoping to find Legretta quickly, but then decided to take his time looking instead. He figured that the two of them would find each other easier if they were casual about it. Michael walked into the town's tavern. He looked towards the bar and saw a familiar blonde with their hair tied up. Michael moved towards the bar to get a better look.

Michael – _"There you are!"_

Once he recognized who the woman was, he made his way over to her.

Michael – "You know? You never struck me as a tavern kind of girl."

Legretta turned in her seat to look at the man she loved.

Legretta – "Oh what. A girl can't go for a night on the town?"

Michael – "That depends."

The two of them got a good laugh out of that.

Michael – "Mind if I join you then?"

Legretta – "Not at all."

Michael took the seat to Legretta's right. They both decided that getting drunk was the worst possible option to do in a crowded building, so they each got a soda. After a bit of talking and catching up, Legretta decided to tell Michael something important, but it wasn't gonna be something that he liked.

Legretta – "Michael?"

Michael – "What is it Legretta?"

Legretta took a deep breath before speaking.

Legretta – "I think we should see other people."

Michael – "Where's this coming from?"

Legretta was very surprised with how calm Michael was being. Michael had calmly crossed his arms and was patiently waiting for a response.

Legretta – "You're not mad?"

Michael – "More surprised and curious. Along with the fact that this isn't how you normally act towards me about something personal between us. So like I asked: What's the problem?"

Legretta – "It's just that… I'm afraid."

Michael – "Afraid of what?"

Legretta – "I'm afraid of Van and Mohs finding out that you're alive. Not only that, but if they find out about our relationship, they could use me as leverage against you."

Michael – "So you're breaking up with me so they can't hurt me through you."

Legretta – "Yes. I'm sorry."

Michael suddenly hugged Legretta.

Legretta – "Michael…"

Michael – "It's okay. I understand."

Michael called the bartender over and paid the bill. He also told the bartender to use the change to pay for any other drinks that Legretta got.

Michael – "So this is it then."

Legretta – "Yeah. Sorry."

Michael – "Don't be. You had every right to say how you feel. We all do."

Michael suddenly realized something.

Michael – "Oh! Before I forget."

Michael took a small black box out of his pocket.

Michael – "Here. Consider it a gift from me to you."

Legretta – "Thanks, I guess."

Michael – "You have a good night now."

Legretta – "You too."

Legretta watched as Michael left the tavern, along with most of the town as well. She then turned back to the counter and stared at the box. She had been doing just that for five minutes straight before the bartender broke her focus.

? – "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Legretta – "What?"

? – "The box."

Legretta was still staring at the bartender. She didn't know why, but he looked strangely familiar.

? – "Is there something on my face?"

Legretta quickly caught herself.

Legretta – "Ah! Sorry! You just reminded me of my younger brother."

? – "What's his name and where is he?"

Legretta – "His name's Marcel. As for where he is… He's been dead for nearly three years now."

? – "What happened?"

Legretta – "You've heard of the Battle of Northern Chesedonia, right?"

? – "Yeah. Wait! Was Marcel…"

Legretta – "…one of the soldiers killed during the battle? Yes, he was."

? – "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Legretta – "Thank you. By the way, you never told me your name."

? – "My sincere apologies. Name's Mark."

Legretta – "Legretta."

Mark – "The infamous God-General Legretta The Quick?!"

Legretta – "The same."

Mark – "So what brings you out here?"

Legretta – "It's a bit of a personal matter."

Mark – "Would it happen to involve the young man named Michael that you were talking to earlier?"

Legretta – "Yes."

Legretta poured her heart out to Marcel, who had kept quiet the whole time. Once she finished, Mark gave his thoughts on the matter.

Mark – "I say that you're making a big mistake here."

Legretta – "How so?"

Mark – "Michael is fully willing to give up his life and soul to protect you, and yet you decide to break up with him?"

Legretta – "Yeah. I mean, at least I'm not being used to emotionally hurt him. Right?"

Mark – "That's true to a certain extent. But tell me. Did you ever once take his feelings about this into consideration?"

Legretta was suddenly mentally kicking herself for being so stubborn. She never once thought about how heartbroken Michael would be after the two of them had secretly spent an entire decade as a couple. She actually wanted to cry.

Mark – "Save the waterworks for Michael. At least it'll show him how sorry you truly are for wrongly breaking up in the first place."

Legretta – "Right. Well then, time to see what this box holds."

Legretta slowly opened the box. Mark watched on with anticipation. What they saw wasn't what they truly expecting.

Legretta – "It's just a ring."

Mark – "May I see it."

Legretta handed Mark the box. He closely inspected the inside of the ring's band and could only smile.

Mark – "This ring is a lot more special than you think. But if you want to find out why, you're gonna have to ask Michael for that answer."

Legretta – "Right. Guess I better go find Michael then. Thank you for listening and everything."

Mark – "Not at all. And good luck."

Once Legretta was out of the tavern, Mark took off his face mask and revealed himself as Marcel.

Marcel – "Michael's always been the guy for you, hasn't he, sis?'

Legretta quickly made her way to Deo Pass. However, before she could even get a chance to find Michael's campsite, she felt a pair of hands grab her. Next thing she knows, she's a large pit with seemingly no way out. Her unknown abductor then started slowly walking towards her.

Legretta – "Don't You Take Another Step Towards Me!"

She went to reach for her guns, but suddenly realized that they weren't there.

Legretta – "What-"

? – "Looking for these?"

Legretta looked towards her assailant, who was holding her FonTech guns in his hands. He then threw them off to the side.

Legretta – "What do you want?"

The man walked up and hooked a finger under Legretta's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

? – "So this is the infamous God-General Legretta the Quick? While you are quite the looker, you most certainly aren't in a position to do anything to me."

Legretta – _"He's right. I'm powerless without my guns. Where are you Michael?"_

? – "Just so you know, my name is Alessi. As for what I'm gonna do to you, let's just say that I'm gonna do whatever I want to do to you…"

Alessi suddenly pulls an axe out of his coat.

Alessi – "…Then I'll Kill You! Maybe I'll Let Michael Wallow In His Own Despair As He Sees Your Mutilated Corpse!"

Alessi laughed manically as Legretta fell against the pit's wall, scared out of her mind at what Alessi was gonna do to her.

Legretta – _"Please save me! Michael!"_

As Alessi took a step towards Legretta, a bullet whizzed by Alessi's face, causing him to jump back in shock.

Alessi – "Who dares…?"

? – "I do!"

Legretta and Alessi looked towards where the voice was coming. Alessi didn't recognize who the 18 year-old boy was, but the hair and eye color were enough for Legretta.

Legretta – "Michael!"

Michael jumped off the cliff and landed inside the pit. He then walked over and handed Legretta her guns.

Michael – "I believe these belong to you."

Legretta – "Thank you."

Michael – "Did he hurt you?"

Legretta – "He would've if you didn't show up."

Alessi – "How Dare You Ignore Me!"

Michael turned around to face Alessi, only to have the non-blade side of Alessi's axe hit him in his right side, thus sending him flying into the pit wall.

Legretta – "Michael!"

Alessi then raised his axe high above Legretta's head.

Alessi – "Now, Legretta! It's Time To Die!"

**(Insert Music: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

Suddenly, Michael came in from out of nowhere and decked Alessi with a left.

Michael – "Good grief. This is what happens when you underestimate a person's true power."

Alessi was now deathly afraid of Michael's power.

Michael – "ORA! ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

Alessi – "SERIOUSLY!? HOW CAN ONE KID BE THIS STRONG!?"

Legretta – _"I always knew that Michael was strong, but not THIS strong!"_

Alessi then tripped on his axe after being sent flying by Michael, thus knocking him out for a few minutes. Once he came to, Michael was standing over his broken body.

Michael – "Remember this. Don't You Dare Think I'll Forgive People Like You For Hurting The Woman I Love!"

Alessi couldn't do anything as Michael finally got rid of him.

Michael – "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Alessi – "ATTABOOOOOOY!"

Narrator – "Alessi. 38 years old, single, and an unfortunate projectile. Out Of Commission!"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "And that's that."

Legretta walked over to Michael, thankful that he saved her. She then saw the full extent of the injuries that Alessi inflicted on him.

Legretta – "You're hurt!"

Michael – "Don't worry. Nothing a small bit of rest can't handle."

Legretta walked over and put her hands on Michael's chest while she was still arguing about letting her heal him. Suddenly, Michael's whole body was enveloped in a bright light. Once the light disappeared, Michael and Legretta saw that he was fully healed.

Michael – "What happened?"

Legretta – I have no idea. But I didn't use a healing arte, I swear!"

Michael – "Don't worry. I believe you."

It took a few seconds for them to finally understand what happened.

Legretta – "Michael. You don't think what I just did could be tied to that Soul-Bond phenomenon that brought us together 10 years ago could be behind it, do you."

Michael – "Has far as I can tell, it's the only lead we have so far. Once Niko's with us, let's ask her about it then."

Legretta – "Right."

Michael and Legretta silently held themselves in each other's arms for a few moments.

Legretta – "I love you Michael."

Michael – "I love you too Legretta."

The moment those words were uttered, the duo locked lips in a deep kiss, showing their love and commitment for each other. They then pulled apart.

Legretta – "I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate of your feelings for me."

Michael – "It's okay. Like I said, we all have a right to our own opinions."

Michael then held his left arm out.

Michael – "May I?"

Legretta could only smile and accept.

Legretta – "Sure."

The duo then made their way back to Michael's campsite. Once inside the tent, they both got changed for bed, with Michael giving Legretta some of his clothes since she didn't have anything else to wear.

Legretta – "Here. Let me hand this back to you."

Legretta handed Michael back the black box with the ring in it.

Michael – "Thanks. Surprised that you held on to this."

Legretta – "I did nothing but stare at it for five minutes straight after you left. Thankfully the bartender Mark helped me see how wrong I was in breaking up with you in the first place."

Michael – "Let's be sure to thank him the next we see him."

Legretta – "Right. So what's the ring for?"

Michael – "This."

Legretta had turned away from Michael for a few seconds after handing him the box with the ring. She then turned back around to find Michael on one knee with the opened box and ring in his hands.

Michael – "Legretta Oslo. Will you marry me?"

Legretta covered her mouth in complete shock as tears welled up in her eyes. Michael didn't even have to wait long for her answer, since she already had it.

Legretta – "Yes! Yes I Will Marry You!"

Michael went and put the ring on Legretta's left hand. She stared at it adoringly.

Legretta – "Mrs. Legretta Masi. It has such a nice ring to it."

Michael – "I'll say it does. What do you say to surprising the others with it?"

Legretta – "Sure!"

Michael then quickly contacted Niko. Waiting for the system to boot up, Michael and Legretta decided on how to spill the news that they were finally engaged. After a few moments, they both decided to just be up front and honest about it. As the screen finished loading, Legretta rested her head on Michael's left shoulder and interlocked the fingers in her right hand with the ones in his left hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 9: Time For Uno and Michael Explains About His Powers!**

The screen finally came to life and showed a triple split screen. One screen had Luke and the rest of the guys in one of the inn's two rooms at the Kaitzur Border Crossing. Another had Niko and the rest of the girls. The third said vocal only.

Michael/Legretta – "Hey guys!"

Niko – "Thank goodness you two are okay. We were all afraid that something happened to you both."

Legretta – "Actually… We just so happen to have both good news and bad news."

Arietta – "Bad news first then to get it out of the way."

Michael and Legretta explained to the others about their break up, followed by Legretta getting kidnapped and nearly assaulted by Alessi.

Natalia – "What a creep!"

Legretta – "I'll say. Thank goodness Michael was able to jump in before anything seriously bad happened."

Anise – "So what's the good news then?"

Michael – "Before we say that, there's someone that I want to introduce you all to. Soul! Can you come out please?"

A small ball of energy floated out of the necklace around Michael's neck. The sphere then turned a little girl that was between Anise and Arietta's heights. The girl had purple hair and silver eyes, along with her eyes, wings, and tail being that of a dragon.

Soul – "Hello!"

Legretta – "She's adorable! Can I hug her?"

Michael – "Sure. Just be careful, as she's a bit squeamish."

Legretta found that out quickly as Soul slipped out of her grasp and hid behind Michael's right side.

Soul – "Michael! Who is this weird lady?"

Michael lightly tugged on Soul's right ear.

Michael – "Soul. Be nice to Legretta. She is my fiancée after all."

Anyone else that was taking a drink imminently did a spit-take.

Niko – "Fiancée? Did you really…"

Michael – "Yep! Popped the question to her a few minutes before I logged on."

Tear – "And your response major?"

Legretta held up her left hand, showing off the ring.

Legretta – "I said yes!"

The others congratulated them. Suddenly, Marcel's came in loud and clear.

Marcel – "What's this we hear about an engagement?"

Niko – "Michael proposed to Legretta, and she said yes!"

Mary – "That's great. Congrats you two."

Legretta – "Thank you."

Sylvia – "Nice to see that young Michael finally found a mate."

Michael – "Can it Sylvia. Legretta and I have been together for ten years. It was only a matter of where and when that I was gonna propose to her."

Gelda – "So how do we celebrate this occasion?'

Michael – "How about a game of Uno?'

Niko/Marcel/Mary/Sylvia/Gelda – "We're in."

Sync – "What's Uno?"

Michael – "In another language, it means one. But it's also a fun card game that anywhere between 2-10 people can play together."

Guy – "What are the main rules for the game?"

Niko – "First off, we'll be doing the video game style, which means that only four players per game can play. Anyway, the main rules are that everyone starts with seven cards in their hand. The first person to get their hand to zero cards wins. And as the main point of this game, you MUST yell, or in this case the game with say automatically, Uno when you get to one card in your hand. If you do have one card left, but DON'T say Uno and get caught, you MUST draw two cards."

Luke – "Ouch."

Marcel – "I'll say. The six of us have had that happen to each of us numerous times before playing Uno."

Largo – "What are the cards used in Uno?"

Michael – "There are four colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Each color has the numbers zero through nine, along with action cards. Those action cards are: Reverse, which flips the playing direction: Skip, which makes the player after you skip their turn: Draw Two, where the next player must draw two cards AND lose their turn: Wild, which changes the current color to one of your choosing: And Wild Draw Four, whose rule makes it the toughest action card to play."

Tear – "What makes it so tough?"

Niko – "Most people tend to forget how the Wild Draw Four's rule works, even if they've play Uno for a long time. The rule for Wild Draw Four states that you can challenge it if it's played, but it depends entirely on the color of the first card underneath it. If the person that played the Wild Draw Four has a card in their hand with the same color as the one that's under the Wild Draw Four, the challenge is won and THEY must draw four cards and the challenger keeps their turn. Otherwise, the challenge is lost and the challenger MUST draw SIX cards instead."

Natalia – "How does scoring work?'

Michael – "Number cards are worth their face value, Draw Two's, Skip's, and Reverses are each worth 20, and finally Wild's and Wild Draw Fours are worth 50 each. The winner is whoever has the most points at the end of a single round, which is how we mostly play, or whenever you finish a game with a certain amount of points. The goal is to hit either 200, 300, or 500."

Legretta – "That's all?"

Niko – "There are also special rules for Uno as well."

Luke – "What are they?"

Michael – "There's Stacking, 7-0, Jump-In, Force Play, No Bluffing, and Draw-To-Match. Stacking is when if someone put down a Draw Two or Wild Draw Four, and the player after them has one in their hand, they can "Stack" the Draw Two or Wild Draw Four on top of the one already in the discard pile. The stack chain will continue until someone DOESN'T have a Draw Two or Wild Draw Four in their hand at all. So someone could easily draw like eight from Draw Twos, or twelve from Wild Draw Fours."

Niko – "7-0 seems easy, but it's actually one the hardest special rules to remember and is easily to forget about if you aren't paying attention when it's in place. If you play a 7 of any color, you can pick an opponent and swap hands with them. This works best if you have a hand of, say, more than 15 while one of your opponent's has a hand of 5 or fewer. However, if you play a 0 of any color, all hands will move to the next player depending on which direction the turn order is going. If the turn order is clockwise, all hands move to the left. Likewise, if the turn order is counter-clockwise, all hands move to the right."

Marcel – "Jump-In is where if someone, including yourself, plays a card, and if ANY of you have another one of that same card, you can automatically play it. But you have to be quick. We also decided to coin the term "Self-Jump", which is where you do a Jump-In on your own card."

Mary – "Force Play makes you automatically play the card you drew from the deck if it matches the top one on the discard pile in any way."

Sylvia – "No Bluffing negates the right to challenge the playing of a Wild Draw Four."

Gelda – "Draw-To-Match is one of the more tedious rules to play by. Normally you just draw one card from the deck and the next player takes their turn if you can't do anything. However, this rule makes you draw cards until you get a matching one. So you could either "Top Deck" and get just one, or you could get twenty. It all depends on what you need."

Marcel – "Pretty much. So who's gonna play first?"

Michael/Niko/Mary/Arietta – "Me."

Sylvia – "Okay then. So let's get the first game underway."

**Uno Game 1: Michael Vs. Niko Vs. Mary Vs. Arietta**

Michael = VanossGaming (Evan), Niko = Terroriser (Brian), Mary = Moo Snuckel (Brock), Arietta = BigJigglyPanda (Anthony)

(Based on VanossGaming's "Uno Funny Moments – The Legend of the Yellow 5!")

Play Mode – Classic, Stacking – On, 7-0 – Off, Jump-In – On, Force Play – Off, No Bluffing – On, Draw-To-Match – On, Score Limit – One Round

**Round 1:**

Michael's Hand: 7, Niko's Hand: 7, Mary's Hand: 7, Arietta's Hand: 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise, Top Card: Blue 1

Mary plays Blue 1. Mary's Hand: 7 - 6

Michael plays Yellow 1. Michael's Hand: 7 - 6

Niko plays Yellow Reverse. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Arietta Jump-Ins with Yellow Reverse. Arietta's Hand: 7 - 6, Turn Direction: Clockwise

Mary plays Blue Reverse. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Arietta plays Blue 2. Arietta's Hand: 6 - 5

Niko plays Blue 5. Niko's Hand: 6 - 5

Arietta Jump-Ins with Blue 5. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4

Niko plays Wild. Niko's Hand: 5 - 4, Current Color: Yellow

Michael plays Yellow 5. Michael's Hand: 6 - 5

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 5 - 11, Niko's Hand: 4 - 7, Mary's Hand: 5 - 6, Arietta's Hand: 4 - 6, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Wild Draw Four, Current Color: Green

Niko plays Green 3. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6

Arietta plays Green 0. Arietta's Hand: 6 - 5

Mary plays Green 7. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5

Mary Self-Jump with Green 7. Mary's Hand: 5 - 4

Michael plays Green Skip. Niko's turn is skipped. Michael's Hand: 11 - 10

Arietta plays Green Draw Two. Mary draws two cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4, Mary's Hand: 4 - 6

Michael plays Blue Draw Two. Michael's Hand: 10 - 9

Mary Jump-Ins with Blue Draw Two. Michael draws two cards AND loses turn. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Michael's Hand: 9 - 11

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 11 - 10, Niko's Hand: 6 - 4, Mary's Hand: 5 - 6, Arietta's Hand: 4 - 6, Current Turn: Arietta, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 1

Arietta plays Red 3. Arietta's Hand: 6 - 5

Mary draws one card, then plays a Wild Draw Four. Mary's Hand: 6 - 7 - 6, Current Color: Yellow

Michael stacks a Wild Draw Four. Niko draws eight cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 10 - 9, Niko's Hand: 4 - 12, Current Color: Yellow

Arietta plays Yellow 8. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4

Mary plays Yellow Reverse. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Arietta plays Yellow 2. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3

Mary Jump-Ins with Yellow 2. Mary's Hand: 5 - 4

Arietta plays Yellow Draw Two. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2

Michael Jump-Ins with Yellow Draw Two. Mary draws two cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 9 - 8, Mary's Hand: 4 - 6

Arietta plays Wild and calls Uno. Arietta's Hand: 2 - 1, Current Color: Red

Niko plays Wild. Niko's Hand: 12 - 11, Current Color: Green

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 8 - 10, Niko's Hand: 11 - 14, Mary's Hand: 6 - 6, Arietta's Hand: 1 - 5, Current Turn: Mary, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 6

Niko Jump-Ins with Yellow 6. Niko's Hand: 14 - 13

Michael plays Yellow 9. Michael's Hand: 10 - 9

Mary draws four cards, then plays Yellow Skip. Arietta's turn is skipped. Mary's Hand: 6 - 10 - 9

Niko plays Yellow 3. Niko's Hand: 13 - 12

Michael draws four cards, then plays Wild Draw Four. Mary draws four cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 9 - 13 - 12, Mary's Hand: 9 - 13, Current Color: Green

Arietta plays Green 4. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4

Niko plays Green 9. Niko's Hand: 12 - 11

Michael plays and Self-Jumps with two Green 5's. Michael's Hand: 12 - 11 - 10

Mary plays Green 1. Mary's Hand: 13 - 12

Arietta draws a card, then plays Green 8. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 5 - 4

Mary Jump-Ins with Green 8. Mary's Hand: 12 - 11

Arietta plays Yellow 8. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3

Niko plays Yellow 1. Niko's Hand: 11 - 10

Michael draws three cards, then plays Yellow 3. Michael's Hand: 10 - 13 - 12

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 12 - 12, Niko's Hand: 10 - 8, Mary's Hand: 11 - 8, Arietta's Hand: 3 - 5, Current Turn: Mary, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 0

Arietta plays and Self-Jumps with Red 4. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4 - 3

Niko plays Red Reverse. Niko's Hand: 8 - 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise

Arietta plays Red 9. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2

Michael Jump-Ins with Red 9. Michael's Hand: 12 - 11

Niko plays Blue 9. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6

Arietta plays Yellow 9 and calls Uno. Arietta's Hand: 2 - 1

Mary draws two cards, then plays Explosive Results. Mary's Hand: 8 - 10 - 9

Michael draws one card, with Explosive Results making him draw another three. Michael's Hand: 11 - 15

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 15 - 12, Niko's Hand: 6 - 5, Mary's Hand: 9 - 7, Arietta's Hand: 1 - 5, Current Turn: Arietta, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red Skip, Mary's turn has been skipped.

Michael plays Red 8. Michael's Hand: 12 - 11

Arietta Jump-Ins with Red 8. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4

Mary draws two cards, then plays Red Reverse. Mary's Hand: 7 - 9 - 8, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Arietta plays Yellow Reverse. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3

Mary plays Yellow 0. Mary's Hand: 8 - 7

Michael plays Wild Blue Yonder. Michael's Hand: 11 - 10, Current Color: Yellow

Niko draws three cards, then plays Yellow 5. Niko's Hand: 5 - 8 - 7

Arietta play Yellow Skip. Mary's turn is skipped. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2

Michael draws and plays Yellow 4. Michael's Hand: 10 - 11 - 10

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 10 - 4, Niko's Hand: 7 - 5, Mary's Hand: 7 - 5, Arietta's Hand: 2 - 1, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 6, Arietta has Uno.

Niko plays Comin' Through. Michael draws 3 cards. Niko draws 1 card. Mary draws 1 card. Arietta draws 5 cards. Michael's Hand: 4 - 7, Niko's Hand: 5 - 4 - 5, Mary's Hand: 5 - 6, Arietta's Hand: 1 - 6

Arietta plays Red 9. Arietta's Hand: 6 - 5

Mary plays Wild Draw Four. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Current Color: Green

Michael stacks Wild Draw Four. Niko draws 8 cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 7 - 6, Niko's Hand: 5 - 13, Current Color: Green

Arietta plays Wild Draw Four. Mary draws four cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4, Mary's Hand: 5 - 9, Current Color: Yellow

Michael plays Yellow Skip. Niko loses her turn. Michael's Hand: 6 - 5

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 5 - 5, Niko's Hand: 13 - 12, Mary's Hand: 9 - 7, Arietta's Hand: 4 - 4, Current Turn: Mary, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green Skip, Michael's turn is skipped.

Niko plays Red Skip. Arietta's turn is skipped. Niko's Hand: 12 - 11

Mary plays Wild. Mary's Hand: 7 - 6, Current Color: Yellow

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 5 - 4, Niko's Hand: 11 - 9, Mary's Hand: 6 - 6, Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red Draw Two

Arietta stacks Yellow Draw Two. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2

Mary stacks Green Draw Two. Michael draws six cards AND loses turn. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Michael's Hand: 4 - 10

Niko plays Blue Draw Two. Niko's Hand: 9 - 8

Arietta stacks Yellow Draw Two and calls Uno. Mary draws four cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 2 - 1, Mary's Hand: 5 - 9

Michael plays Wild Draw Four. Niko draws four cards AND loses her turn.

Michael's Hand: 10 - 9, Niko's Hand: 8 - 12, Current Color: Green

Arietta draws 5 cards and plays Green Reverse. Arietta's Hand: 1- 6 - 5, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Michael Jump-Ins with Green Reverse. Michael's Hand: 9 - 8, Turn Direction: Clockwise

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 8 - 9, Niko's Hand: 12 - 7, Mary's Hand: 9 - 5, Arietta's Hand: 5 - 3, Current Turn: Arietta, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 6

Arietta plays and Self-Jumps with Yellow 9's, calls Uno. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2 - 1

Niko plays Yellow Reverse. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6

Arietta plays Yellow 2. Arietta's Hand: 1 - 0

Round Winner: Arietta

Current Standings: 1st: Arietta – Rounds (1), Points (161), T-2nd: Michael, Niko, Mary – Rounds (0), Points (0)

**Round 2:**

Michael's Hand: 7, Niko's Hand: 7, Mary's Hand: 7, Arietta's Hand: 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise, Top Card: Yellow 8

Mary plays Yellow 9. Mary's Hand: 7 - 6

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 7 - 6, Niko's Hand: 7 - 6, Mary's Hand: 6 - 5, Arietta's Hand: 7 - 5, Current Turn: Mary, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue 1

Mary plays Blue Reverse. Mary's Hand: 5 - 4, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Arietta plays Blue Draw Two. Niko draws two cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4, Niko's Hand: 6 - 8

Michael plays Yellow Draw Two. Michael's Hand: 6 - 5

Mary stacks Blue Draw Two. Mary's Hand: 4 - 3

Arietta stacks Yellow Draw Two. Niko draws six cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3, Niko's Hand: 8 - 14

Michael plays Yellow 1. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4

Niko Jump-Ins with Yellow 1. Niko's Hand: 14 - 13

Michael plays Wild Draw Four. Mary draws four cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 4 - 3, Mary's Hand: 3 - 7, Current Color: Red

Arietta draws two cards and plays Red 2. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 5 - 4

Niko plays Red 8. Niko's Hand: 13 - 12

Michael plays Red 6. Michael's Hand: 3 - 2

Niko Jump-Ins with Red 6. Niko's Hand: 12 - 11

Michael plays Red 7 and calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 2 - 1

Mary plays Red 1. Mary's Hand: 7 - 6

Arietta draws and plays Green 1. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 5 - 4

Mary Jump-Ins with Green 1. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5

Arietta plays Green 5. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3

Mary Jump-Ins with Green 5. Mary's Hand: 5 - 4

Arietta draws and plays Green 7. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 4 - 3

Niko plays Wild Draw Four. Michael draws four cards AND loses turn. Niko's Hand: 11 - 10, Michael's Hand: 1 - 5, Current Color: Yellow

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 5 - 5, Niko's Hand: 10 - 11, Mary's Hand: 4 - 2, Arietta's Hand: 3 - 10, Current Turn: Mary, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 2

Mary draws and plays Yellow 2. Mary's Hand: 2 - 3 - 2

Michael plays Yellow 7. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4

Arietta Jump-Ins with Yellow 7. Arietta's Hand: 10 - 9

Mary draws and plays Yellow 5. Mary's Hand: 2 - 3 - 2

Michael draws and plays Blue 5. Michael's Hand: 4 - 5 - 4

Arietta Jump-Ins with Blue 5. Arietta's Hand: 9 - 8

Mary draws and plays Blue Skip. Mary's Hand: 2 - 3 - 2

Niko Jump-Ins with Blue Skip. Arietta's turn is skipped. Niko's Hand: 11 - 10

Mary draws and plays Green Skip. Michael's turn is skipped. Mary's Hand: 2 - 3 - 2

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 4 - 7, Niko's Hand: 10 - 8, Mary's Hand: 2 - 7, Arietta's Hand: 8 - 7, Current Turn: Mary,

Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 6

Michael draws four cards, then plays Wild. Michael's Hand: 7 - 11 - 10, Current Color: Red

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 10 - 9, Niko's Hand: 8 - 6, Mary's Hand: 7 - 5, Arietta's Hand: 7 - 4, Current Turn: Michael, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red Skip

Michael plays Explosive Results. Michael's Hand: 9 - 8

Mary plays Red 0. Mary's Hand: 5 - 4

Arietta plays Red Draw Two. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3

Michael Jump-Ins with Red Draw Two. Mary draws two cards, with Explosive Results making it five, AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 8 - 7, Mary's Hand: 4 - 9

Arietta plays Red 7. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2

Niko plays Green 7. Niko's Hand: 6 - 5

Michael plays Green 8. Michael's Hand: 7 - 6

Mary plays Wild Draw Four. Arietta draws four cards AND loses turn. Mary's Hand: 9 - 8, Arietta's Hand: 2 - 6, Current Color: Yellow

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 6 - 10, Niko's Hand: 5 - 3, Mary's Hand: 8 - 5, Arietta's Hand: 6 - 6, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 5

Arietta plays Wild. Arietta's Hand: 6 - 5, Current Color: Green

Mary draws two cards and plays Green 2. Mary's Hand: 5 - 7 - 6

Michael plays Green 2. Michael's Hand: 10 - 9

Niko plays Green 4. Niko's Hand: 3 - 2

Arietta plays Green 3. Arietta's Hand: 5 - 4

Mary plays Yellow 3. Mary's Hand: 6 - 5

Michael plays Yellow Draw Two. Niko draws two cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 9 - 8, Niko's Hand: 2 - 4

Arietta draws six cards and plays Wild Draw Four. Mary draws four cards AND loses turn. Arietta's Hand: 4 - 3, Mary's Hand: 5 - 9, Current Color: Green

Michael plays Green 1. Michael's Hand: 8 - 7

Niko plays Green 0. Niko's Hand: 4 - 3

Arietta plays Green Reverse. Arietta's Hand: 3 - 2, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 7 - 5, Niko's Hand: 3 - 2, Mary's Hand: 9 - 8, Arietta's Hand: 8 - 5, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue 3

Niko plays Blue 1 and calls Uno. Niko's Hand: 2 - 1

Michael plays Red 1. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4

Niko Jump-Ins with Red 1. Niko's Hand: 1 - 0

Round Winner: Niko

Current Standings: 1st: Niko – Rounds (1), Points (218), 2nd: Arietta – Rounds (1), Points (161), T-3rd: Michael, Mary – Rounds (0), Points (0)

**Round 3 (Already Playing):**

Michael's Hand: 2, Niko's Hand: 1, Mary's Hand: 12, Arietta's Hand: 8, Current Turn: Michael, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 4, Niko has Uno.

Michael draws and plays Yellow 1. Michael's Hand: 2 - 3 - 2

Niko draws and plays Yellow 9, calls Uno. Niko's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

Arietta draws and plays Blue 9. Arietta's Hand: 8 - 9 - 8

Mary plays Wild. Mary's Hand: 12 - 11, Current Color: Green

Michael plays Green 1 and calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 2 - 1

Niko draws three and plays Green 6. Niko's Hand: 1 - 4 - 3

Arietta plays Green 8. Arietta's Hand: 8 - 7

Mary plays Yellow 8. Mary's Hand: 11 - 10

Michael plays Yellow 5. Michael's Hand: 1 - 0

Round Winner: Michael

Final Standings: 1st: Niko – Rounds (1), Points (218), 2nd: Arietta – Rounds (1), Points (161), 3rd: Michael – Rounds (1), Points (107), 4th: Mary – Rounds (0), Points (0)

**Game 1 Over! Winner: Niko**

Michael – "Okay guys. Let's take a good break after all that craziness."

Everyone – "Agreed."

Soul – "Miss Legretta?"

Legretta – "Yes Soul."

Soul – "I want to apologize for that 'weird lady' comment I threw at you earlier. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Legretta lightly patted Soul's head.

Legretta – "It's okay. It was just an honest misunderstanding, that's all."

Soul – "Thank you!"

Legretta – "By the way Michael. I see that Soul has the characteristics of a dragon on her. So what is she, some sort of human-dragon hybrid?"

Niko – "She's Michael's Soul Dragon."

Luke – "What's a Soul Dragon?"

Michael – "Luke. You're aware of my powers right?"

Luke – "Pretty much. We both know how to use Fonons already, along with the fact that you taught me on how to use Ki and Nen."

Niko – "However, Soul here is the source behind two others powers that Michael has: Quirks and Stands."

Tear – "Who else besides Niko and Luke know about your powers?"

Michael – "Just Guy and Natalia. And that's due to them watching me train Luke."

Natalia – "It's thanks to watching those training sessions that the two of us got an idea on what Ki and Nen are."

Anise – "And they are?"

Guy – "Ki is known the life force/energy within all of us. It's only through long periods of training and meditation that someone achieves the right to manipulate their own Ki energy. Chrome, Niko's grandfather, taught her and Michael on how to do this, and in turn Michael did the same with Luke."

Natalia – "Nen works along the same lines as Ki. However, it is achieved through a different set of means."

Sync – "How so?"

Luke – "There are four exercises on how to learn to use Nen. They are Ten (Point), where you focus your mind, reflect on your own self, and determine your goal: Zetsu (Tongue), which is you putting your goal into words: Ren (Temper), in which you intensify your will: and Hatsu (Release), where you put your goal into action. These four exercises are also called the Four Major Principles. After that, you must learn what type your aura is. There are six types: Enhancement, Emission, Manipulation, Specialization, Conjuration, and Transmutation. The way to determine this is to use the Water Divination test. If the volume of water changes, then you're an Enhancer: if the taste of the water changes, Transmuter: impurities in the water means Conjurer: change in the color of the water is the sign that you're an Emitter: if the leaf on top of the water moves, you're a Manipulator: and finally if something besides these five happens, your aura type is that of a specialist. Determine what type your aura falls into, only then can you take your first steps towards being a proper Nen user."

Legretta – "What type are you Michael?"

Michael – "Enhancer."

Niko – "Quirks and Stands are practically unknown territory for nearly all of us."

Arietta – "Pretty much. So who has which?"

Niko – "Michael and I, along with my older sister Kyoshi, have at least one Quirk, but just Michael has a Stand."

Largo – "What are Quirks and Stands by the way?"

Niko – "Quirks are the special, superhuman abilities that humans can possess. Each user's Quirk is unique to themselves and are classified in multiple categories. There are three kinds of Quirks: Emitter, Transformation, and Mutation."

Jade – "Just like with what Luke said about Emitter-Type Nen users, the same set of rules should apply for Emitter-type Quirk users as well."

Niko – "Correct. I'm sure you guys also have an idea about Transformation-Type Quirks as well."

Sync – "They're pretty much go along the same lines as Michael and Luke's Super Fonian transformations, right?"

Niko – "That's right. As for Mutation-Type Quirks, they mostly grant the user whatever is needed for the current situation."

Dist – "What kind are the Soul Quirks that you two and Kyoshi have? What are Soul Quirks as a matter of fact?"

Niko – "Soul Quirks are where the user's soul is bound to a certain kind of animal. Once the bond is formed, that's your Soul Quirk. I'm a wolf while Kyoshi is a fox. Michael's family has always had a history of their Soul Quirks being those of a dragon, if Soul is any indication. Michael also has another Quirk as well."

Luke – "What is it called?"

Michael – "One For All. A Quirk that can stockpile strength when it's passed on to the next generation."

Niko – "I still don't understand why Toshinori gave you One For All in the first place. I mean you're already strong enough without it."

Michael – "In his own words, Toshinori said that I was 'Someone who knows WHEN and WHEN NOT to use their Quirk'. By that he means that I'm smart enough to know when to use my powers, and when NOT to use them."

Niko – "That sounds fair enough I guess."

Michael – "As for Stands, the explanation that longtime family friend Joseph Joestar gave me is the best example for them. Joseph stated that Stands are 'A powerful vision created by your own life energy'. However, Joseph discovered that Soul is a special kind of Stand, called a 'Soul Stand'. This means that the two of us can either act as Stand and User, or we can act as two separate fighters."

Sync – "What is Soul's Stand ability?"

Michael – "Don't know yet. But from what the two of us can tell, she's very close to achieving it."

Natalia – "Congrats to you both when it happens then."

Michael/Soul – "Thanks."

Legretta – "By the way Michael. I don't mean to sound rude, but despite her size, Soul doesn't seem that strong physically."

Soul – "Is that now?! Can you set up a dummy for me Niko?"

Niko – "Sure. But I don't see how that changes any-"

Soul – "ORA!"

The dummy was completely destroyed, leaving everyone but Michael absolutely stunned.

Niko – "-thing."

Legretta – "I take back what I said."

Michael – "Alright then. Let's move on to game two of Uno.

**Uno Game 2: Michael Vs. Niko Vs. Marcel Vs. Luke**

Michael = VanossGaming (Evan), Niko = Terroriser (Brian), Marcel = DathiDeNogla, Luke = FourZeroSeven (Scotty)

(Based on VanossGaming's "Uno Funny Moments – Terroriser, Soundboard Bully!)

Play Mode – Classic, Stacking – On, 7-0 – On, Jump-In – Off, Force Play – Off, No Bluffing – Off, Draw-To-Match – On, Score Limit – One Round

**Round 1 (Already Playing):**

Michael's Hand: 5, Niko's Hand: 6, Marcel's Hand: 8, Luke's Hand: 5, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Yellow 9

Niko draws and plays Yellow 5. Niko's Hand: 6 - 7 - 6

Michael plays Yellow 0. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4, All hands move left. Michael's Hand: 4 - 6, Niko's Hand: 6 - 8, Marcel's Hand: 8 - 5, Luke's Hand: 5 - 4

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 6 - 7, Niko's Hand: 8 - 7, Marcel's Hand: 5 - 7, Luke's Hand: 4 - 6, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green 6

Niko plays Wild. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6, Current Color: Yellow

Marcel plays and Self-Jumps with Yellow 4's. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 6 - 5

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 7 - 5, Niko's Hand: 6 - 5, Marcel's Hand: 5 - 6, Luke's Hand: 6 - 5, Current Turn: Luke, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 8

Luke plays Wild Draw Four. Niko draws four cards AND loses turn. Luke's Hand: 5 - 4, Niko's Hand: 5 - 9, Current Color: Blue

Marcel plays Blue 0. Marcel's Hand: 6 - 5

Michael plays and Self-Jumps with Blue Reverses. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4 - 3

Luke plays Blue 0. Luke's Hand: 4 - 3, All hands move left. Michael's Hand: 3 - 6, Niko's Hand: 9 - 3, Marcel's Hand: 6 - 9, Luke's Hand: 3 - 3

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 6 - 7, Niko's Hand: 9 - 13, Marcel's Hand: 9 - 7, Luke's Hand: 3 - 6, Current Turn: Michael, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green Draw Two

Marcel stacks Blue Draw Two. Niko draws four cards AND loses turn. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 6, Niko's Hand: 13 - 17

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 7 - 9, Niko's Hand: 17 - 10, Marcel's Hand: 6 - 8, Luke's Hand: 6 - 2, Current Turn: Luke, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue 8

Luke plays Blue 3 and calls Uno. Luke's Hand: 2 - 1

Michael plays and Self-Jumps with Wilds. Michael's Hand: 9 - 8 - 7, Current Color: Yellow - Green

Marcel plays Green Reverse. Marcel's Hand: 8 - 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise

Niko Jump-Ins with Green Reverse. Niko's Hand: 10 - 9, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Luke draws three cards and plays Green 3. Luke's Hand: 1 - 4 - 3

Marcel Jump-Ins with Green 3. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 6

Niko plays Green 9. Niko's Hand: 9 - 8

Luke plays Blue 9. Luke's Hand: 3 - 2

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 7 - 4, Niko's Hand: 8 - 3, Marcel's Hand: 6 - 3, Luke's Hand: 2 - 4, Current Turn: Luke, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 4

Luke plays Red 7. Luke's Hand: 4 - 3, Luke swaps hands with Marcel. Luke's Hand: 3 - 3, Marcel's Hand: 3 - 3

Michael Jump-Ins with Red 7. Michael's Hand: 4 - 3, Michael swaps hands with Niko. Michael's Hand: 3 - 3, Niko's Hand: 3 - 3

Luke plays Red 9. Luke's Hand: 3 - 2

Niko draws two cards and plays Yellow 9. Niko's Hand: 3 - 5 - 4

Marcel draws two cards and plays Yellow 9. Marcel's Hand: 3 - 5 - 4

Michael plays Yellow 7. Michael's Hand: 3 - 2, Michael swaps hands with Luke. Michael's Hand: 2 - 2, Luke's Hand: 2 - 2

Luke plays Yellow 8 and calls Uno. Luke's Hand: 2 - 1

Niko plays Yellow 8. Niko's Hand: 4 - 3

Marcel draws and plays Green 8. Marcel's Hand: 4 - 5 - 4

Michael draws. Michael's Hand: 2 - 3

Luke plays Green 4. Luke's Hand: 1 - 0

**Round Winner: Luke**

Current Standings: 1st: Luke – Rounds (1), Points (71), T-2nd: Michael, Niko, Marcel – Rounds (0), Points (0)

**Round 2:**

Michael's Hand: 7, Niko's Hand: 7, Marcel's Hand: 7, Luke's Hand: 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise, Top Card: Red 3

Marcel plays Red Draw Two. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 6

Michael stacks Blue Draw Two. Luke draws four cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 7 - 6, Luke's Hand: 7 - 11

Niko plays Yellow Draw Two. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6

Marcel stacks Green Draw Two. Michael draws four cards AND loses turn. Marcel's Hand: 6 - 5, Michael's Hand: 6 - 10

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 10 - 10, Niko's Hand: 6 - 5, Marcel's Hand: 5 - 4, Luke's Hand: 11 - 10, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green 6

Niko plays Green 6. Niko's Hand: 5 - 4

Marcel plays Green 3. Marcel's Hand: 4 - 3

Niko Jump-Ins with Green 3. Niko's Hand: 4 - 3

Marcel plays Wild Draw Four. Michael draws four cards AND loses turn. Marcel's Hand: 3 - 2, Michael's Hand: 10 - 14, Current Color: Yellow

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 14 - 12, Niko's Hand: 3 - 2, Marcel's Hand: 2 - 2, Luke's Hand: 10 - 8, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue 7

Niko plays Blue Skip and calls Uno. Luke's turn is skipped. Niko's Hand: 2 - 1

Michael plays Green Skip. Marcel's turn is skipped. Michael's Hand: 12 - 11

Niko draws three cards and plays Wild Draw Four. Luke draws four cards AND loses turn. Niko's Hand: 1 - 4 - 3, Luke's Hand: 8 - 12

Michael plays Yellow 3. Michael's Hand: 11 - 10

Marcel plays Yellow 4 and calls Uno. Marcel's Hand: 2 - 1

Niko plays Yellow 2. Niko's Hand: 3 - 2

Luke plays Yellow 2. Luke's Hand: 12 - 11

Michael plays Red 2. Michael's Hand: 10 - 9

Marcel draws two cards and plays Red 8. Marcel's Hand: 1 - 3 - 2

Niko plays Red 0 and calls Uno. Niko's Hand: 2 - 1, All hands move right. Michael's Hand: 9 - 11, Niko's Hand: 1 - 2, Marcel's Hand: 2 - 9, Luke's Hand: 11 - 1

Luke draws two cards and plays Red 6. Luke's Hand: 1 - 3 - 2

Michael plays Wild Draw Four. Marcel challenges and wins. Michael draws four cards. Michael's Hand: 11 - 10 - 14, Current Color: Blue

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 14 - 3, Niko's Hand: 2 - 6, Marcel's Hand: 9 - 2, Luke's Hand: 2 - 7, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red 9

Niko plays Red 1. Niko's Hand: 6 - 5

Marcel plays Blue 1 and calls Uno. Marcel's Hand: 2 - 1

Michael draws three cards and plays Blue 6. Michael's Hand: 3 - 6 - 5

Luke plays and Self-Jumps with Blue Reverses. Luke's Hand: 7 - 6 - 5

Niko plays Blue 0. Niko's Hand: 5 - 4, All hands move left. Michael's Hand: 5 - 1, Niko's Hand: 4 - 5, Marcel's Hand: 1 - 4, Luke's Hand: 5 - 5

Marcel draws four cards and plays Blue 6. Marcel's Hand: 4 - 8 - 7

Michael plays Blue 4. Michael's Hand: 1 - 0

**Round Winner: Michael**

Current Standings: 1st: Michael – Rounds (1), Points (128), 2nd: Luke – Rounds (1), Points (71), T-3rd: Niko, Marcel – Rounds (0), Points (0)

**Round 3:**

Michael's Hand: 7, Niko's Hand: 7, Marcel's Hand: 7, Luke's Hand: 7, Turn Direction: Clockwise, Top Card: Green Draw Two

Marcel stacks Green Draw Two. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 6

Michael stacks Yellow Draw Two. Luke draws six cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 7 - 6, Luke's Hand: 7 - 13

Niko plays Wild. Niko's Hand: 7 - 6, Current Color: Blue

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 6 - 3, Niko's Hand: 6 - 4, Marcel's Hand: 9 - 11, Luke's Hand: 13 - 7, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue 3

Niko plays Blue 1. Niko's Hand: 4 - 3

Luke plays Blue 1. Luke's Hand: 7 - 6

Michael plays Wild Draw Four. Marcel draws four cards AND loses turn. Michael's Hand: 3 - 2, Marcel's Hand: 11 - 15, Current Color: Red

Niko draws two cards and plays Red 6. Niko's Hand: 3 - 5 - 4

Luke plays Green 6. Luke's Hand: 6 - 5

Michael plays Green 4 and calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 2 - 1

Marcel plays Green 0. Marcel's Hand: 15 - 14, All hands move right. Michael's Hand: 1 - 5, Niko's Hand: 4 - 14, Marcel's Hand: 14 - 1, Luke's Hand: 5 - 4

Niko plays Green Reverse. Niko's Hand: 14 - 13, Turn Direction: Clockwise

Luke Jump-Ins with Green Reverse. Luke's Hand: 4 - 3, Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise

Michael draws two cards. Michael's Hand: 5 - 7

Marcel draws two cards and plays Green 2. Marcel's Hand: 1 - 3 - 2

Niko plays Green 2. Niko's Hand: 13 - 12

Luke plays Green 5. Luke's Hand: 3 - 2

Michael draws two cards and plays Green Skip. Marcel's turn is skipped. Michael's Hand: 7 - 9 - 8

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 8 - 3, Niko's Hand: 12 - 5, Marcel's Hand: 2 - 6, Luke's Hand: 2 - 7, Current Turn: Luke, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green 3

Luke plays Green 3. Luke's Hand: 7 - 6

Michael plays Green 8. Michael's Hand: 3 - 2

Marcel plays Blue 8. Marcel's Hand: 6 - 5

Niko draws six cards and plays Yellow 8. Niko's Hand: 5 - 11 - 10

Luke plays Yellow 8. Luke's Hand: 6 - 5

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 2 - 5, Niko's Hand: 10 - 3, Marcel's Hand: 5 - 6, Luke's Hand: 5 - 8, Current Turn: Marcel, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Wild Draw Four, Current Color: Red

Niko draws four cards AND loses turn. Niko's Hand: 3 - 7

Luke plays Red 4. Luke's Hand: 8 - 7

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 5 - 4, Niko's Hand: 7 - 7, Marcel's Hand: 6 - 2, Luke's Hand: 7 - 3, Current Turn: Michael, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Red Draw Two

Marcel plays Red 5 and calls Uno. Marcel's Hand: 2 - 1

Niko draws three cards and plays Red 9. Niko's Hand: 7 - 10 - 9

Luke draws four cards and plays Red Draw Two. Michael draws two cards AND loses turn. Luke's Hand: 3 - 7 - 6, Michael's Hand: 4 - 6

Marcel draws and plays Red 1, calls Uno. Marcel's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

Niko draws five cards and plays Wild. Niko's Hand: 9 - 14 - 13, Current Color: Red

Michael Jump-Ins with Wild. Michael's Hand: 6 - 5, Current Color: Red

Marcel draws three cards and plays Red 5. Marcel's Hand: 1 - 4 - 3

Niko plays Red Reverse. Niko's Hand: 13 - 12, Turn Direction: Clockwise

Marcel draws five cards and plays Red 8. Marcel's Hand: 3 - 8 - 7

Michael plays Green 8. Michael's Hand: 5 - 4

Luke plays and Self-Jumps with Green 5's. Luke's Hand: 6 - 5 - 4

Niko plays Green Draw Two. Marcel draws two cards AND loses turn. Niko's Hand: 12 - 11, Marcel's Hand: 7 - 9

Michael plays Wild Draw Four. Michael's Hand: 4 - 3

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 3 - 3, Niko's Hand: 11 - 11, Marcel's Hand: 9 - 9, Luke's Hand: 4 - 10, Current Turn: Niko, Current Turn Direction: Counter-Clockwise, Current Top Card: Blue Reverse

Luke plays Wild. Luke's Hand: 10 - 9, Current Color: Green

Michael draws and plays Wild Draw Four. Marcel loses the challenge and draws six cards. Michael's Hand: 3 - 4 - 3, Marcel's Hand: 9 - 15, Current Color: Blue

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 3 - 2, Niko's Hand: 11 - 11, Marcel's Hand: 15 - 2, Luke's Hand: 9 - 4, Current Turn: Marcel, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Wild Draw Four, Current Color: Red

Marcel plays Red 0 and calls Uno. Marcel's Hand: 2 - 1, All hands move left. Michael's Hand: 2 - 1, Niko's Hand: 11 - 4, Marcel's Hand: 1 - 11, Luke's Hand: 4 - 2

Michael draws and plays Red 9, calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

-Unknown amount of turn's pass-

Michael's Hand: 1 - 1, Niko's Hand: 4 - 2, Marcel's Hand: 11 - 11, Luke's Hand: 2 - 4, Current Turn: Marcel, Current Turn Direction: Clockwise, Current Top Card: Green 4

Marcel plays Wild. Marcel's Hand: 11 - 10, Current Color: Red

Michael draws and plays Red 3, calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

Marcel Jump-Ins with Red 3. Marcel's Hand: 10 - 9

Michael draws and plays Red 2, calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

Luke draws five cards and plays Red Draw Two. Niko draws two cards AND loses turn. Luke's Hand: 4 - 9 - 8, Niko's Hand: 2 - 4

Marcel plays Red Skip. Marcel's Hand: 9 - 8

Niko Jump-Ins with Red Skip, Marcel's turn is skipped. Niko's Hand: 4 - 3

Michael draws and plays Red 2, calls Uno. Michael's Hand: 1 - 2 - 1

Luke draws and plays Wild Draw Four. Niko draws four cards AND loses turn. Luke's Hand: 8 - 9 - 8, Niko's Hand: 3 - 7, Current Color: Blue

Marcel plays Blue Skip. Michael's turn is skipped. Marcel's Hand: 8 - 7

Luke plays and Self-Jumps with Blue Reverses. Luke's Hand: 8 - 7 - 6

Niko draws three cards and plays Blue 1. Niko's Hand: 7 - 10 - 9

Marcel draws and plays Blue 2. Marcel's Hand: 7 - 8 - 7

Michael plays Blue 8. Michael's Hand: 1 - 0

**Round Winner: Michael**

Final Standings: 1st: Michael – Rounds (2), Points (261), 2nd: Luke – Rounds (1), Points (71), T-3rd: Niko, Marcel – Rounds (0), Points (0)

Michael – "Victory is mine!"

Niko – "Well that happened."

Marcel – "I feel your pain Niko."

Luke – "I'll happily take second."

Legretta – "So what now for the time being?"

Niko – "How about a song Michael?"

Tear – "You can sing?"

Michael – "Pretty much. But I've been having trouble finding one for the last few minutes."

Natalia – "How about this one?"

Natalia pointed to a song on Niko's list, which was 1/6 -out of the gravity-.

Michael – "That one doesn't fit the mood for me. I'm never gonna find one at this rate."

Niko – "Wait! How about this one here?"

Michael saw the song that Niko highlighted when it suddenly clicked in his head.

Michael – "You're a bloody genius Niko!"

Niko – "Don't mention it."

**(Insert Music: Project Mirai DX – Kimi No Taion (Your Heat) By Kuwagata-P)**

(Note: All English Lyrics will be in parenthesis)

(Instrumental)

Michael – -"Azayaka ni hikaru sono iro ni (Held captive by a brilliantly shining color)"-

-"Toraware te ayumi o tometa (I stopped walking)"-

-"Nakushite tada setsunaku te (Losing something is just painful)"-

-"Oimotome ta nowa maboroshi (What I ran after was a dream)"-

-"Natsukashi kimi no koe o kiita yo (I heard your nostalgic voice)"-

-"Ima wa moo haruka tooku hibiku oto (A sound that already echoes afar)"-

-"Nukumori ga hoshikute tsunaida te o (I want that warmth in the hands we held)"-

-"Bokura ai nante yonda (That we called "love")"-

-"Hana ga saite tsuki ga michite (The flowers bloom and the moon waxes)"-

-"Mata keshiki o nurikaete (Repainting the scenery once again)"-

-"Koko ni ita koto kimi no taion (The one that was here, your heat)"-

-"Wasure te itsuka tsumetaku soredake sa (I'll forget it and get cold someday: that's all)"-

(Instrumental)

Michael – -"Minare ta machi o hitori de aruku (I walk around a familiar town alone)"-

-"Kimi no inai basho o sagashite (I search in a place where you aren't there)"-

-"Kirei na kioku ga chira tsuku kara (I'm dazzled by these wonderful memories)"-

-"Me o tsumutte wa mata koronda (I faltered again when I close my eyes)"-

-"Moshimo nante sa kuchi ni shita tte (What if I had said that)"-

-"Kawaranai mirai ga aru dake to ("There's only a fixed future for us")"-

-"Kizui teru noni te o nobashite (But if you notice when you reach out your hands)"-

-"Mata kanashii uso o tsuku (I would've said a sad lie again)"-

-"Hana ga karete tsuki ga kiete (The flowers wither and the moon wanes)"-

-"Mata kisetsu wa sugisatte (Another season passes)"-

-"Soba ni ita koto kimi no kanshoku (The one that was with me, your touch)"-

-"Kiete marude nanimo nakatta ka no you ni (Vanishes as if nothing really happened)"-

(Instrumental)

Michael – -"Bokura ga chikatta eien wa (What we have promised for eternity)"-

-"Dasei no hate ni kusatta ne (Just crumbled at the end of everyday)"-

-"Fuyu ga ake haru ga saki (The winter dawns, the spring blooms)"-

-"Natsu ga kure aki ga nemutta nara (The summer ends, and the autumn slept)"-

-"Deaeta koto o yokatta to (The day that I would thank that we've met)"-

-"Omoeru hi ga kuru kana (Will it come?)"-

-"Itsumade mo itsumade mo (Always, always)"-

-"Kimi to waratte itakatta yo (I've wanted to laugh with you)"-

-"Sabishii yoru mo futari no asa mo (In the lonely nights, or in the mornings with another)"-

-"Dareka ga boku o nurikae te (Somebody repaints me)"-

-"Sore de ii yo kimi no taion (That's fine, your heat)"-

-"Wasure te itsuka nemutta (I'll forget it and sleep someday)"-

-"Sayoonara itoshi kimi yo (Goodbye my dear)"-

-"Modore nai nara boku kara kiete yo (If things won't return, you'll fade away from me)"-

(Instrumental)

**(Song Ends)**

Legretta – "That was beautiful Michael."

Soul – "I'm with Legretta. When and how did you learn to sing like that?"

Michael – "I had two teachers that taught me how to sing and dance while I was growing up. First was a young woman by the name of Azura. She only taught me the basics before mysteriously disappearing. After Azura, I had Miku as my other teacher. It's thanks to the two of them that my singing and dancing abilities are where they're at right now."

Niko – "Too bad you couldn't dance too."

Michael – "I know. If only I had more space to move about."

Soul then let out a loud yawn, which the others chuckled at.

Legretta – "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed."

Michael – "Agreed. Night guys."

Everyone – "Good night."

Michael carried Soul while walking over to his bed. He then kissed Soul on her forehead.

Michael/Legretta – "Night Soul."

Soul – "Night Michael, Legretta."

Soul returned herself to the pendent around Michael's neck. Michael and Legretta then both get in bed.

Legretta – "I'm so happy to be back with you."

Michael – "Same here."

The duo held each other in a loving embrace and went into a long, deep kiss.

Legretta – "Good night my handsome king."

Michael – "Good night my beautiful queen."

They then fall asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 10: Meeting Velvet And Encounter With Rensho!**

Michael slowly opened his eyes. He went to sit up, but felt something hold him back. He pulled the covers back to see that Legretta had wrapped her arms around his chest, with her hands placed over his heart. Michael could only smile at the symbolism behind Legretta's embrace showing how much she loved him.

Legretta – "Morning hubby."

Michael – "Morning sweetheart."

They both got up and got dressed. Michael snapped his fingers and his communicator quickly put on his outfit for him, which was his Hero outfit. Legretta started putting on her old outfit, but Michael stopped her and handed her a pile of clothes.

Michael – "Here. A new outfit for you. I'll be outside training while you put it on."

Legretta – "Thanks. And be careful."

Legretta took her time trying on her new clothes. They consisted of a white short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, normal boots, and finger-less gloves. The t-shirt and jeans were loose enough so that they didn't restrict her movements, but also tight enough to reveal her figure. Michael had also given her a communicator in case they had to split up to do a mission. She had also decided to tie her hair in a waist-length ponytail.

Legretta – _"Michael helped me with a change of clothes, so I guess a new look for me was needed sooner or later."_

After she was done, Legretta exited the tent in the cavern to find Luke and the others watching Michael do his early morning training.

Legretta – "Nice to see you guys finally showed up."

The others turned to see Legretta in her new outfit.

Luke – "That new outfit looks nice on you Legretta."

Legretta – "Thanks. Since Michael picked it out for me, I decided to give myself a new look as well."

Michael – "And I say it fits you perfectly."

Michael had just finished his training and was rejoining the others. He then saw Legretta in her new clothes. Legretta put her left arm around Michael's right arm and laid her head on his right shoulder.

Natalia – "You two look so cute together."

Michael – "Thanks Natalia. Now just let me pack everything up and we can get moving."

Niko – "Let me help you Michael."

After Michael took care of the tent while Niko handled the training grounds, the party made their way through Deo Pass. Along their trek, they come across a creature that only Michael recognizes.

Michael – _"Why is a Daemon here in Aldurant? I thought they could only be found in Desolation."_

He then looks up to see a young woman that's gonna pounce and attack the Daemon should it try to attack Michael and the others.

Niko – "What is that Michael?"

Michael – "A Daemon. Monsters created from humans, animals, and even objects should they become affected by the Daemonblight. While most Daemon-turned humans go berserk, some are known to retain their sense of reason."

Legretta – "What kind of creatures do Daemons become?"

Michael – "It's hard to predict, but most of the time its either lizards or werewolves. The main fact is that Daemonblight doesn't exist."

Luke – "It doesn't?"

Michael – "It was just a term coined by the Abbey. The true version of Daemonblight is that anyone can become a Daemon if their malevolence, aka impurity or darkness in their heart, overflows them. If this fact had gotten out, it not only would've caused mass hysteria, but also caused many humans to turn into Daemons. The only reason we humans can see Daemons at all is due to a special gate that was opened ten years ago."

Arietta – "What kinds of Daemons are there?"

Michael – "Numerous kinds. One kind are called the Yaksha, or War Daemons. Another kind is called the Therion. Therions are Daemons that feed on others to gain strength. In fact, a Therion is by us right now at the top of this cliff. But don't worry, she's an ally."

The young woman was completely flabbergasted that Michael knew she was at the top of the cliff the entire time.

Michael – "As for THIS Daemon…"

Michael walked a few steps forward, then put his hands on the sword and sheath at his left hip.

Michael – "Ittoryu Iai…"

Everyone watched in complete bewilderment as Michael was a good distance away from the Daemon one second, then right behind it the next.

Michael – "…Shishi Sonson!"

Once Michael re-sheathed his sword, the Daemon fell, dead before it even hit the ground. The woman jumped down next to the Daemon's corpse before absorbing it.

Michael – "You're welcome."

? – "I had it anyway."

A few seconds passed before Michael spoke again.

Michael – "You're not of our world, are you?"

? – "What?"

The woman was caught off-guard by Michael's question.

Michael – "You were born in Desolation, the same world these Daemons are from, correct?"

The woman figured there wasn't any reason to beat around the bush and just answer the boy with honesty.

? – "Yes."

Michael – "Your name?"

? – Velvet Crowe."

Michael – "And you are a Therion?"

Velvet – "Yes."

Michael – "Anyone or anything else teleported besides you and the Daemon from Desolation to Aldurant?"

Velvet – "As far as I know of, no. Although I don't truly know how I got teleported to here, I have an idea who was behind it."

Michael – "You mean your ex-brother-in-law Artorius."

Velvet gave a low growl at the mentioning of her former brother-in-law and teacher's name. The only ones that heard the growl at all were Michael, Niko, and Arietta. Velvet then quickly regained her composure.

Velvet – 'Yes."

Michael – "Good grief. Just what we don't need right now."

Luke – "What do you mean Michael?"

Michael – "So far, we're dealing with Mohs trying to start a war, along with the fact that Van could have an even sinister plan that we're completely in the dark about. I haven't heard anything from Sheena yet. But whatever problems she and her friends are currently facing could become our problems soon enough. And according to what I know, Artorius sounds just as sinister as what Van may have planned."

Tear – "And that plan is?"

Michael – "To use the power of the Empyrean Innominat to strip every human of Desolation of their emotions, thus resulting in a lack of malevolence and therefor eliminating the threat of Daemons."

Everyone was shocked at what Michael just admitted.

Velvet – "He's telling the truth."

The party then turned to Velvet.

Velvet – "Three years ago, I was forced to watch as Artorius killed my little brother Laphicet right in front of me and use his dead body as a sacrifice to resurrect Innominat. Ever since then, I've been wanting to get my vengeance on Artorius for that moment in time. As for right now, I just want to get back to my world."

Michael – "You're more than welcome to stay with us for the time being. As least this way we'll know when you do return to your world."

Velvet – "I appreciate that. Thank you."

Michael – "No problem."

With the addition of Velvet, the party continued through Deo Pass. As they reached the end, they noticed a figure that was blocking their way out.

? – So this is where I find you? It's nice to see you again Michael."

Michael froze at hearing his name. Legretta and Velvet notice it right away.

Michael – "Just what do you want…?"

The unknown man had brown hair and red eyes. He was also the same height as Michael.

Michael – "Rensho!"

A few moments of tense silence pass, then Michael suddenly attacks Rensho, who stops the attack with next to no effort.

Rensho – "Nice try boy."

Rensho knocks Michael back.

Rensho – "Try Dodging These!"

Rensho fires two blasts at Michael, when they suddenly go around him and instead aim at Legretta and Velvet.

Luke – "Legretta!"

Niko – "Velvet!"

The two of them and Michael rush towards the duo, but they know they won't make it in time. Michael cries out in frustration, but then yells four words.

Michael – "Soul Platinum! The World!"

Michael opens his eyes and sees that everything is standing still. Even the two blasts that Rensho fired at Legretta and Velvet had stopped moving.

Michael – "What happened Soul?"

Soul – "I think we just discovered my Stand ability. And I think it's to stop time for a few seconds."

Michael then quickly walked over and destroyed the energy blasts that were targeting his two beloveds.

Michael – "Time has begun to move again."

Time resumed, with everyone seeing that the two energy blasts sent by Rensho were completely gone.

Michael – "You two okay?"

Legretta/Velvet – "Just fine."

Suddenly, Rensho kicks Michael in his left side, sending him flying into the cliff.

Legretta/Velvet – "MICHAEL!'

The two women glare at Rensho, who laughs manically in triumph.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 11: Michael Shows Off The Jakenall Kamehameha And A Further Explanation About Stands!**

Legretta, Velvet, and the others continued glaring at Rensho, who was laughing manically at his "easy" triumph.

Rensho – "Now that Michael's out of the way, Time To Get Rid Of The Rest Of You!"

Rensho then started walking towards the rest of the party.

Legretta/Velvet – "You Smug Bastard!"

Just as Legretta and Velvet were about to lead an attack on Rensho, a young woman with purple hair and silver eyes appeared out of nowhere and slugged Rensho in his left jaw. (Hairstyle is female's #64 from Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)

**(Insert Music: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

? – "ORA!"

Rensho had the wind knocked out of him for a few minutes.

Legretta – "Is that…"

Velvet – "…Soul!?"

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the side of the crater.

? – "Well Rensho, I do have to give you credit for that cheap shot. Actually stung a little."

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael!"

The others then turned around to see a tall young man in all black clothing with black hair and green eyes walk towards Michael. Michael had gained a spirit version of the man's outfit, and Soul gained a spirit version of the other man's attire.

Michael – "About time you showed up. Huh, Jotaro?"

Jotaro – "I won't be here long Michael. Just wondering if you wanted any help in knocking your archenemy Rensho here down a peg or two."

Michael – "Not at all."

Niko was amazed at the scene in front of her.

Niko – _"To think. This is the first time that Michael and Jotaro team up with each other. This is so cool!"_

Rensho slowly rose to his feet before glaring at the Stand User duo.

Rensho – "You… Damn… BASTARDS!"

Michael – "Jotaro!"

Jotaro – "Right!"

Michael/Jotaro – "Soul/Star Platinum!"

Soul/Star Platinum – "ORA!"

Rensho's counterattack was quickly cut down as Michael and Jotaro rained down punches on him.

Michael/Jotaro – "Take This You Damn Bastard!"

Soul/Star Platinum – "ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

Rensho was sent flying across the ground. He finally landed a good distance away, lying face down on the ground. Jotaro then started walking away.

Jotaro – "That's all for me. Take care then Michael."

Michael – "Right. And Jotaro?"

Jotaro – "Yeah?"

Michael – "When you do get back… Make sure to tell gramps that Niko and I said hi."

Jotaro – "Can do."

Jotaro continued walking till he disappeared in a flash of light. Michael and Soul also returned to their normal selves a few moments later.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael then turned as Rensho was starting to stand back up.

Rensho – "Damn… you…"

Michael – "Good grief. I still remember from the last time we fought. The only way for me to beat you…Is To Give It Everything I've Got!"

Michael's energy flared around him.

Luke/Niko – _"Where is this energy…coming from!?"_

Michael's body was covered in a bright light. The light then disappeared to show that Michael was in Super Fonian 3.

Michael – "You should be proud of yourself. Not many villains have pushed me this far in battle before. But then again, you're not an ordinary villain to begin with."

Rensho – "Look who's talking 'Mr. Hero.'"

Michael launched himself at Rensho.

Michael – "This is your end!"

Before the final blow was struck, a dark blue skinned creature with its brain exposed landed between Michael and Rensho, along with taking Michael's full attack.

Michael – "Damn…"

Michael quickly jumped back before the creature had a chance to attack him.

Niko – "What is a Nomu doing here?"

Michael – "At least it proves that I was right. Rensho truly is working with The League Of Villains."

Rensho – "That's correct. As long as Shigaraki and I, as All For One's successors, are in charge, we'll make sure that all worlds don't have a hero to turn to. And that includes you and Niko as well."

Michael – "I'd like to see you both try then."

Rensho – "Alright then. But you asked for it."

Rensho placed his right hand on the Nomu's chest, where he was then absorbed into the Nomu's body.

Michael – "Crap! I completely forgot about Rensho's Quirk!"

Luke – "Rensho has a Quirk?"

Rensho (Nomu) – "That's right, my dear Luke! It's called Soul Infusion!"

Niko – "Soul Infusion?"

Michael – "A Quirk that lets Rensho possess any person, animal, or object he wants. When he takes control of a person or animal, his overall strength increases by the strength the person or animal currently have at the time of his Quirk activating. However, if he possess an object, then his overall strength increases by a certain amount, and that's depending on how much of a weapon the object can be used for."

Rensho (Nomu) – "That's correct. And while I'm at it, I Think I'll Kill Every Single One Of You Right Now And Take The Power Of The Fonic Dragons For Myself!"

Rensho started running at the others. Michael knew that he was the only one strong enough to truly stop Rensho.

**(Insert Music: Boku No Hero Academia OST – You Say Run)**

Michael – _"I don't care how strong he is."_

Rensho (Nomu) – "Time To Feast On Your Carcasses!"

Michael – _"I'm the only one that can stop him."_

Niko – "Heads up. We're fighting after all."

Michael – _"Because I am… The World's Future Symbol Of Peace And Justice!"_

Michael launched himself to counter Rensho. Their fists collided, causing s shockwave that knocked everyone else back.

Rensho (Nomu) – "Weren't You Listening!? One Of This Nomu's Powers Is Shock Absorption!"

Michael – "Yeah! What About It?"

Michael and Rensho continued trading punches. The others were still somewhat struggling with the shockwaves from the punch exchanging between Michael and Rensho.

Luke – "He's gonna fight Rensho and that Nomu head-on?"

Guy – "Woah! They're… so fast!"

Michael – "You Said Its Quirk Was Only Shock Absorption, Not Nullification! That Means That There's A Limit To What You Two Can Take! Right?"

Rensho got a good shot in on Michael's left side, but Michael shrugged it off and kept punching.

Michael – "So you were made to help Rensho fight me big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power…"

Rensho froze.

Michael – "…Then I'll Have To Go Beyond That And Force You To Surrender!"

Michael picked up the pace. He was now starting to overpower Rensho and the Nomu.

Niko – _"He's giving it his all, even though he's injured. Those aren't just random punches either. They're targeted. And every single one of them…"_

Niko remembered the first time that Michael first used One For All. Compared to then, his current power now was a completely different story.

Niko – _"It's more than 100% of his power!"_

Michael sends Rensho flying with a left punch.

Michael – "A Real Hero…Will Always Find A Way For Justice To Be Served!"

Michael and Rensho continued exchanging attacks with each other. Michael then grabbed Rensho's right arm and jumped into the air, spun around a few times, then threw Rensho back towards the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Rensho and stunned him for a few moments. Michael then landed on the ground a few feet away from the downed Rensho.

Michael – "Take This You Damn Bastard! JAKENALL…KAMEHAMEHA! KAAAAA… MEEEEE…"

Rensho was now standing up, but he was still in a daze.

Rensho (Nomu) – "Where am I…"

Michael – "…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…"

Rensho slowly turned around to find himself facing Michael's attack.

Rensho (Nomu) – "Wait! Hold On!"

Michael – "…HAAAAA!"

Michael fired his attack at Rensho full force. However, Rensho had little trouble stopping it with one hand.

Rensho (Nomu) – "Nice try boy! But its gonna take a lot more than that to stop-"

Michael – "Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean."

Rensho already knew what words Michael was talking about.

Rensho (Nomu) – "NO! NOT THOSE WORDS!"

Rensho stood completely frozen in place as Michael pulled his hands back to his right side.

Michael – "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAAAA!"

Michael's Jakenall Kamehameha was fired off a second time, and it was even stronger than the first one. The blast was also strong enough to send Rensho flying away from the rest of the party.

Rensho (Nomu) – "NOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU DAMN BRAT! YOU'LL PAYYYYY!"

**(Music Ends)**

Once Rensho was truly gone, Michael fell to one knee, clutching his left side in pain. Legretta and Velvet quickly ran over to his side.

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael!"

Legretta – "You okay?"

Michael – "I'm fine. Just majorly sore and severely exhausted."

Velvet – "Let's get out of here and find a campsite as soon as possible."

Luke – "Agreed."

Thy quickly found a campsite a good distance away from Deo Pass. Soon night fell. Luke went around to some of the others to see how they were doing.

-Tear, Natalia, Anise, and Arietta-

Luke – "You all okay?"

Tear – "We're fine Luke. Just worried about Michael."

Luke – "I know how you feel right now."

Natalia – "To think that he has so much power in him."

Anise – "Not to mention how much harm he did to himself as well."

Luke – "It's just like what Niko said. Michael really is a hero and a soldier."

Arietta – "What do you mean by that Luke?"

Luke – "When we were younger, I asked Niko why Michael severely risks his life every time he fights. Her response was that Michael always risks his life so everyone else can have a brighter future to look forward to. Cause after all, if he can't fight to protect our futures, who will?"

-Guy, Ion, Sync, Largo, Dist, and Jade-

Sync – "What do you think Luke? Is Michael gonna be alright?"

Luke – "I'm sure he will be. Don't forget how he beat Khan back at the Zao Ruins."

Largo – "True. But still…"

Jade – "I'm gonna have to side with Luke here. Even though it may not seem like it, Michael did risk his life to stop Rensho."

Dist – "The one question is…How much of his own life energy did he give up to do so?"

Guy – _"Michael…"_

The party then quickly gathered around the campfire.

Tear – "How are you feeling Michael?"

Michael – "Better than I was before, thank you for asking."

Jade – "You don't mind telling us what that move you used was?"

Michael – "Before I do, there are a few things about Stands that I forgot to mention last night. They are what happens to the User when the Stand is attacked, and determining how strong a Stand is."

Arietta – "I'm guessing the Stand takes all the damage and nothing happens to the User at all."

Niko – "That's an obvious answer. However, it's the wrong one."

Everyone – "What!?"

Guy – "So what actually happens then?"

Michael – "While the Stand does get hit by the opponent's attack, the User is the one who actually takes the damage."

Luke – "I see why. Even though the Stand is the one doing most of the fighting, the User still takes the damage only due to the fact that a Stand is a physical representation of the User's psychological fighting spirit."

Michael – "That's 100% correct. Along with the fact that there are different ways to determine how strong a Stand is too."

Velvet – "How so?"

Michael – "There are two kinds of Stands: Short-range and long-range. Short-range Stands are known to display great power, many of which excel at direct blows or destruction. They're also known as "power types". However, long-range types have an ability that let them attack indirectly."

Legretta – "So what you and Jotaro showed earlier is that Soul and Star Platinum are short-range Stands?"

Michael – "That's correct."

Guy – "You can also compare the sword-styles used here on Aldurant to stand types. Short-range are more like Albert-style, while long-range act more like Sigmund-style."

Michael – "Exactly."

Dist – "What about determining how strong a Stand is?"

Michael – "There are six parameters that determine a Stand's true strength. They are: Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Persistence, Precision, and Development Potential. Each of these six categories are highlighted by one of five lettered Ranks which help determine its value. Those ranks are: E: Very Weak, D: Weak, C: Comparable to a Human, B: Good, and A: Excellent."

Michael had written down on six pieces of cardboard. He then stood five of them up in the dirt. They were charts showing the values of the six Stand parameters. He placed the sixth one in his lap.

Sync – "Whose Stand parameters are these?"

Michael placed a hand on each board starting from his right, stating the names of the User and their Stand.

Michael – "Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum, Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, Muhammad Avdol's Magician's Red, Noriaki Kakyoin's Hierophant Green, and Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot."

Star Platinum's Parameters:

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Persistence: A

Precision: A

Development Potential: A

Hermit Purple's Parameters:

Destructive Power: D

Speed: C

Range: D

Persistence: A

Precision: D

Development Potential: E

Magician's Red's Parameters:

Destructive Power: B

Speed: B

Range: C

Persistence: B

Precision: C

Development Potential: D

Hierophant Green's Parameters:

Destructive Power: C

Speed: B

Range: A

Persistence: B

Precision: C

Development Potential: D

Silver Chariot's Parameters:

Destructive Power: C

Speed: A

Range: C

Persistence: B

Precision: B

Development Potential: C

Guy – "Who's the sixth one then?"

Michael moved four of the five cards out of the way, leaving just Star Platinum's in front of the others. He then placed the sixth card next to Star Platinum's.

Michael – "These Stand parameters belong to Soul."

Soul Platinum's Parameters:

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: B

Persistence: A

Precision: A

Development Potential: S

Michael – "See anything different?"

Arietta – "Soul's Range is ranked higher. And from what you told us, there's never been an S Rank before."

Michael – "That's correct. Soul's Range is higher due to her tail and wings. Compared to Star Platinum, Soul's tail and wings make her range 1.5-2 times what it normally is. As for Development Potential, that actually based on any new powers that I can achieve. Due to that fact, Soul is the only Stand in recorded history to achieve an S Rank in any of the six parameter categories."

Anise – "Wow. That's quite an accomplishment for you Soul."

Soul floated out of Michael's pendant and sat in his lap, getting a bit of a glare from Legretta and Velvet in the process.

Soul – "I know. I'm just that good."

Everyone sweat dropped at Soul's ego showing. Michael then tugged on her left ear.

Soul – "Ow! What was that for!?"

Michael – "You're letting your ego show."

Soul – "Says the boy who needs my help most of the time."

Legretta and Velvet desperately tried to hide their laughter as Michael thought of a retort.

Michael – "Okay. 1) Ow my pride. And 2) How dare you. You know very well that I can take care of myself."

Soul rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

Soul – "I know. But that's why I still worry about you most of the time."

Michael – "Thank you."

Michael suddenly clutched his head.

Soul – "You okay?"

Michael – "I'm fine. I think I'll return to bed now."

Luke – "Let's do the same."

Everyone quickly went to sleep. However, Michael quickly, and slowly, got out of bed and started flying towards Akzeriuth.

Michael – _"Sorry everyone. But I'm the only one that can save Akzeriuth from its own fate."_


	13. Chapter 12

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 12: Arriving At Akzeriuth! Aldurant's Fate Is Changed?**

Legretta and Velvet slowly woke up and saw that Michael wasn't sleeping with them. They then looked around and found Michael meditating on his own. They walked over and sat down beside him. Velvet went to shake Michael awake, but Luke stopped her.

Luke – "I wouldn't if I were you."

Legretta – "Why not?"

Luke – "I did the same thing a few years ago. One of the biggest mistakes I ever made."

Legretta and Velvet looked at each other, not believing what Luke was saying.

Velvet – "What happened?"

Luke – "I shook Michael awake because I completely thought that he was sleeping. Turns out he was actually in deep meditation. Once he opened his eyes, his aura and ki were just pouring off of his body."

Legretta – "You were that scared out of your mind?"

Luke – "Pretty much. Thankfully Michael realized that it was just me and calmed down."

Michael – "I still feel guilty about scaring you like that."

After a few minutes, the rest of the party woke up. Once their makeshift campsite was cleaned up, they continued on their way to Akzeriuth.

Jade – "Michael. You never explained to us the move that you used to defeat Rensho yesterday."

Michael – "My bad. I was actually going to until that headache showed up out of nowhere. Anyway, the name of the attack is Jakenall Kamehameha."

Anise – "Jakenall…"

Arietta – "…Kamehameha?"

Michael – "Yep. It's a combination of my three strongest attacks: Kamehameha, Jajanken, and One For All. While I'm charging up the Kamehameha in between my hands, I'm also charging up Jajanken and One For All on each of my hands as well."

Natalia – "It must've taken a lot of work and practice to even use it."

Michael – "It truly did. For each move separately, it took me a day to learn them and another week to master. As for combining them, that took me an entire month to do. Once that was taken care of, I finally got to test it out. Let's just say that the results…weren't that fruitful."

Dist – "What do you mean?"

Michael – "Due to using Jakenall Kamehameha for the very first time, it took such much of my energy, I fell unconscious and had to wait a whole week before I could try it again. And the kicker, that first initial try was at full power."

Even though Michael sheepishly laughed at what happened to him, the others were completely floored at what they just heard.

Luke/Niko – _"Seriously!"_

Legretta/Velvet – _"He was THAT strong when he was younger!?"_

Michael – "The one good thing that I can say is that after three years of constant hard work, practice, and learning to have complete control over the power output, I've finally mastered the move and can call it my own."

Tear – "Thank goodness for that."

Largo – "Here's another question then. Before Rensho tried to attack us yesterday, he said something about taking the power of these so called 'Fonic Dragons' for himself. Just what are Fonic Dragons?"

Michael happiness suddenly disappeared as he let out a heavy sigh. He knew this question was gonna be asked sooner or later.

Michael – "Good grief. I was really hoping to explain about them to you guys somewhere down the line."

Soul – "Unfortunately, Rensho forced that ship to sail."

Sync – "So what are Fonic Dragons then?"

Michael – "Most of you know that Yulia Jue has a family of descendants."

Tear – "That's right. Van and I are the current generation of that family."

Michael – "That's correct. Your last name is Grants, or in the case of the Ispanian language, Fende. However, there is in fact a second family that is descended from Yulia herself."

Guy – "Whose family is that?"

Michael – "Mine."

Everyone just stared at Michael.

Natalia – "Are you telling the truth?"

Michael – "I am. Due to being her descendants, Yulia gave each of our families something to honor her by. Tear's family was given her Fonic Hymns, while mine was granted her sword."

Largo – "Yulia used a sword?"

Michael – "She did. However, it was a special one."

Sync – "Special how?"

Michael – "Normally spell users have to use a fon verse to charge up their spell artes. With the Sword of Yulia however, that need is completely bypassed."

Arietta – "Wait! So you're saying that the Sword of Yulia lets you cast a spell arte WITHOUT the need of a fon verse?"

Michael – "That's right. However, only Tear and I can use that power due to being Yulia's descendants."

Luke – "That seems fair."

Michael – "However, it seems that the sword wasn't the only thing she left us."

Guy – "The Fonic Dragons?"

Michael – "Exactly. And this is the whole reason behind them."

Michael then pulled out the necklace that Chrome gave him back at the Oasis.

Michael – "For those of you that were with me at the Oasis when Chrome gave me this necklace. It's the main point behind them."

Jade – "How so?"

Michael – "There are nine Fonic Dragons in total. Our world of Aldurant, Velvet's world of Desolation, and my girlfriend Sheena's world of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant share the elements belonging to six of them. Those elements are: Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Aldurant has one of the other three in Sound, while Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are home to the remaining two in Ice and Lighting. A random person in my family is chosen to wear this necklace and they become known as the Fonic Guardian."

Anise – "What does having this title mean?"

Michael – "This title means that I must make a pact with each of the Fonic Dragons, thus making sure that their powers don't fall into the wrong hands. Along with keeping harmony and balance with nature in check."

Luke – "We all saw how strong Rensho is on his own. Lorelei knows how catastrophic it would be for us all if he abuses the power of a Fonic Dragon."

Michael – "The powers of the Fonic Dragons are no joke. You act the wrong way around them, and they'll cause a natural disaster to happen before you even have a chance to try and stop it."

Everyone went pale at hearing that.

Velvet – "Can you use their powers as the Fonic Guardian?"

Michael – "I can. But not in my current state."

Natalia – "Why not?"

Michael – "Know how I said that their powers are so dangerous. Not only could my current physical body not even stand up to that much level of power, it could even do so much internal damage that my heart and brain could stop working right on the spot. That's just how dangerous they are when you don't take as many necessary precautions as possible. If I had my tail as least, then it'd be a completely different story."

Largo – "How does having your tail make that much of a difference?"

Michael – "With my tail I actually have control over the Fonic Dragon's powers, albeit only partially. I can also master whatever power I'm able to learn from the Fonic Dragons that I make a pact with. However, if I try to use a Fonic Dragon's full power while in just my Soul Quirk's semi-state, I can only use it for so long. Any longer than that allowed time frame, and the power starts putting a very severe strain on my body. Enough that it could put my health in serious jeopardy."

Now everyone turned a deathly sheet of white.

Sync – "Here's hoping that we never come across a Fonic Dragon then. Right Largo?"

Largo – "Right…"

Michael – "You don't have to worry about a thing. Once I get Lady Yulia's acceptance, I'll get my tail. After that, all I need is Lady Aldurant's acceptance and I'll get my wings. This will let me have full control over each of the Fonic Dragon's powers WITHOUT any problems to my overall health."

Legretta – "That's a relief."

Tear – "The way Rensho made it sound, it's almost like he has a Fonic Dragon under his control already."

Michael – "I hate to admit it, but I think he truly does. However, we have a Fonic Dragon on our side too."

Luke – "We do?"

Michael – "Yep. Niko. You remember that winter cabin our families own that also doubles as a halfway house for travelers between Keterburg and Mt. Roneal?"

Niko – "Yeah. Wait! You're not saying that the woman you saved back then is-"

Michael – "That's right! Miss Glacia herself is in fact the Fonic Dragon of Ice that goes by the same name. In fact, I believe a small squad of soldiers led by Largo here almost had her if I didn't act when I did."

Largo – "Good thing you did then. I don't think I would've been able to live with myself if I became the reason for a creature of nature being forcefully used as a tool."

Arietta – "Did you make a pact with her then?"

Michael – "No. I couldn't at the time because I wasn't considered worthy of being called the Fonic Guardian yet. So I made a deal with Glacia. In return for letting her live in the cabin for as long as she wants, she would act as its caretaker, and that's even after I DO make the pact with her."

Dist – "Which Fonic Dragon do you think Rensho has?"

Michael – "I don't know for certain. But I can say for certain that it isn't Lady Aldurant, who's the Fonic Dragon of Sound."

Luke – "I see why. Without her, you can't obtain the full state of your Soul Quirk."

Michael – "Exactly. Besides those two, it could be any of the other seven."

Jade – "Anything else that you want to share with us about Fonic Dragons?"

Michael – "Two actually. One is that once I make my first ever pact with a Fonic Dragon, my sword will gain a new form."

Luke – "What's it gonna be?"

Michael – "Don't know for certain, but according to Soul, my sword is supposed to turn into a claw."

Velvet – "From what I can tell, compared to swords, having a claw should make it easier for Michael to control how much of the Fonic Dragon's power that he can use."

Guy – "I agree with Velvet. Swords act similar to staffs when using spell artes since they act like a medium for the caster. You know where you want the spell to hit, but not how much power goes behind it. Claws give you the best of both worlds."

Jade – "And what's the other thing that you want to share Michael?"

Michael – "The other thing is that once I obtain all nine Fonic Dragons, I'll achieve a form called Divine Fonic Soul."

Natalia – "Divine Fonic Soul?"

Michael – "According to what I've read, once a Fonic Guardian makes a pact with all nine Fonic Dragons, they achieve the form called 'Divine Fonic Soul'. This form lets them gain an additional four wings and two tail alongside their original two wings and one tail."

Sync – "How does having additional wings and tails help?"

Michael – "Simple really. Each limb holds the spirit of a Fonic Dragon. The three tails hold Dark, Sound, and Light. Dark in the left tail, Sound in the middle tail, and Light in the right tail. Then you have Water, Earth, and Ice go in the left wings, and Fire, Wind, and Lighting in the right wings. Not only does this make it easier to control the Fonic Dragon's powers, but it also puts even less of a strain on them than just the full-state form of the Soul Quirk does."

After Michael finished his explanation, the party arrived at the foot of the path that would take them into Akzeriuth.

Michael – "We'll split off from here. Me, Velvet, and the God-Generals are gonna return to Chesedonia, while Niko stays with you guys to help out. Once everything here in Akzeriuth is done, we'll meet back up with you all in Chesedonia. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone agreed to it.

Michael – "Guess we'll see you guys later then. See ya around."

Luke – "Same here."

While Michael, Velvet, and the God-Generals walked back towards Deo Pass, Luke and his party, with Niko alongside them, walked towards Akzeriuth. However, what they found wasn't what they were expecting.

Luke – "What the-"

The entire town was abandoned by the looks of it. As far as Luke and the others knew, there wasn't a soul to be found.

Jade – "Let's look around. Maybe someone is still here."

Natalia – "Good idea."

The party split up and each checked a small group of houses. Luke with Tear and Niko, Jade with Guy, and Natalia with Anise.

Luke – "Find anything Tear?"

Tear – "No. How about you Niko?"

Niko – "I'm the same as you two."

Mieu – "Even I can't find anything small enough to resemble that a family lived here."

They then rejoined with the others.

Luke – "You guys find anything?"

Guy – "Nope."

Natalia – "Same here."

Jade – "This is very strange. For someone to transport an entire town in the span of a night. It's just unheard of."

Tear – "Agreed."

? – "Seems like I'm not the only one trying to figure out what happened."

Van appeared and walked over.

Luke – "What do you think happened then master Van?"

The rest of the party, minus Niko, were a bit surprised at Luke asking Van a question so casually. Van also didn't notice how casual Luke was acting towards him either.

Van – "Someone DID show up in the middle of the night. However, what they did to the townspeople I have completely no idea about. Anyway, let's find a way to get rid of the miasma."

Luke gritted his teeth at how Van was acting so heartless to Akzeriuth's citizens. Thankfully, Natalia saved him from losing his cool.

Natalia – "You all go on ahead. Anise and I will keep checking out here."

Luke – "Right. Just be careful."

Natalia and Anise broke off from the party for the time being as everyone else followed Van into the mine shafts. Jade then broke off on one floor, followed by Guy on the next floor down. In the bottom-most cavern of the mine shaft, Tear looked on one side, while Ion, Luke, and Niko followed Van down an out-of-the-way tunnel. Suddenly, Ion fell to his hands and knees. Luke quickly checked on him.

Luke – "You okay Ion?"

Ion – "I am. Just need a few moments to recover."

Luke – "You don't mind master Van?"

Van – "Take your time Fon Master."

Ion – "Thank you."

Luke pulled Niko off to the side while Ion was recovering.

Niko – "What is it Luke?"

Luke – "Head back to Tear and tell her what's going on. I'll try to stall for as long as possible."

Niko – "Right."

Luke returned to Van and Ion, but Niko wasn't with him.

Ion – "Where's Niko?"

Luke – "I told her to go back and help Tear."

Van – "Then she'll have to catch up to us."

The trio made their way further inside the tunnel. They then came across a Daathic seal.

Ion – "…A Daathic seal. So this is another Sephiroth. I don't think opening this will serve any purpose."

Van – "It will. It's necessary for revival of Akzeriuth."

Ion – "…All right."

Ion undid the Daathic seal, opening the way to the Sephiroth. The trio then walked in.

Ion – "It's the same as the Zao Ruins and Shurrey Hill…"

Van – "Luke. This way…"

Luke took his time walking after Van. He wanted to give Niko and the others as much time as they needed to catch up.

Van – "Now, Luke, go down to that fon machine – the passage ring – and neutralize the miasma."

Ion – "What are you talking about? Is that even possible?"

Luke – "According to Van, it is. Who knew?"

-Near Deo Pass-

Michael and his half of the party were walking towards Deo Pass so they could get back to Chesedonia. Suddenly, Michael stopped in his tracks.

Arietta – "Something wrong Michael?"

The others then looked at Michael. Legretta and Velvet saw his expression, and they both knew it wasn't good. Michael then turned back towards Akzeriuth.

Michael – _"Something bad is about to happen. And it's soon."_

Suddenly, a bright light flashed next to Michael's left.

Michael – "What the-"

-Back At Akzeriuth's Passage Ring-

Van – "Good, concentrate just like that."

Luke falsely grunted in concentration, thankful that Michael's teachings helped him with being able to trick Van.

Van – "Now… 'Foolish replica Luke' unleash your power!"

Van was waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened at all.

Van – "Nothing happened…"

Suddenly, Luke started to laugh.

Van – "And just what is so funny?"

Luke – "Why you are, my dear Van. Don't tell me that you didn't think that my true master didn't already see what you had in store for me."

Van – "What are you talking about?"

Luke – "It's quite simple really. That little trigger phase that you used to 'unleash my power'. My true master already figured that you would use it on me, so they used their power to negate it. Besides, I already had my fon slots opened long ago. Along with the fact that I can fully control my hyperresonance whenever I want."

Van was completely floored. To think that Luke's 'true master' had already seen through his plans.

Asch – "Good! There's still time to stop Van!"

Van – "Asch! Why are you here?! I told you not to come!"

Asch – "…Too bad."

Tear – "Van! I knew it! You've betrayed me! You said you were going to preserve these Outer Lands! What about the Oracle soldiers in the Tartarus? They'll all be killed!"

Van – "…Mystearica, someday you'll come to understand the folly and ugliness of this world. I want you to live… At least long enough for me to see you come to your senses. You have the Fonic hymns. Use them…"

Van unsheathed his sword and swung it at the passage ring, but was blocked by Luke. Van then tried to strike down Ion and Mieu. Thankfully, Luke got them out of the way.

Luke – "You okay Ion?"

Ion – "I'm fine. Thanks Luke."

Mieu – "I'm fine too master."

Luke – "I know you are Mieu. It's gonna take more than just a single sword swing from Van to take you down."

Luke drew his sword, ready to face Van.

Van – "Not a smart choice."

Luke – "Won't know unless I try."

They crossed swords, but Van knocked Luke's blade away. It didn't fall out of his grip, but Luke nearly didn't have enough time to shield himself from Van's next attack. Thankfully, he was saved at the last second as a cloaked figure landed between him and Van, catching Van's sword with two fingers.

Van – _"What?!"_

? – "Good grief. I leave you alone for a bit, and you nearly try to get yourself killed. Can't say I blame you though. At least you gave me enough time to get back over here."

Luke stood up and put his sword away, knowing that this was no longer his fight with Van. The cloaked figure then pushed Van's sword away, causing Van to slide back a good distance.

Luke – "Sorry. But I had to try anyway. Besides, you're the only one that can truly beat Van right now."

The cloaked figure pulled down his hood. Van's eyes went wide at the face that was underneath it.

Luke – "Isn't that right, Michael?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 13: Battle Of The Two Swordsmen! Michael Vs. Van!**

Van glared at the person that he had long thought was dead in front of him.

Michael – "Hello Van."

Van – "How are you alive?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Michael – "I know. But you could say that it's thanks to my three 'guardian angels' that I'm still here."

Legretta – "Tear!"

Velvet and the rest of the God-Generals had just joined with Luke and the others. Niko then noticed that they had two extra people with them.

Niko – "Izuku! Katsuki! What are you two doing here?"

Izuku – "We'll explain later Niko. For now, let's just support Michael as best we can."

Niko – "Right!"

Van – "You five would dare betray me!?"

Luke – "Why don't you look at who's talking! You Never Gave Them A Choice In The First Place!"

Largo – "Luke's right. Following you blindly would've done nothing but lead us to our own graves. It's thanks to Michael that the five of us now have a new path to follow."

Sync – "That's right. Having a different perspective on things makes seeing the true value in them all the better. Compared to your plan for getting rid of the Score, Michael's plan is way better because it doesn't involve bloody mass murder!"

Legretta – "If helping Michael save Aldurant means taking you down Van, then so be it."

Van had no idea what to do. Both Luke and the remaining God-Generals had betrayed him. He knew there was only one person to blame.

Van – _"Why is this happening to me!?"_

Michael had already drawn his sword. Van noticed that Michael's grip on his sword was slack and loose. He then lunged at Michael.

Van – "You Stubborn Brat!"

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael!"

Van swung at Michael. However, Michael did the one thing that no one saw coming.

Niko – _"No way!"_

Luke – _"He…"_

Everyone – _"He stopped Van's sword!"_

Faster than even Van could blink, Michael's sword went from hanging lazily in his hand at his side, to blocking Van's own sword from a horizontal strike in front of him. Van then noticed another problem.

Van – _"What?! Why can't I move?"_

Michael bent his sword back towards him, then flicked his wrist and sent Van skidding across the ground on his feet.

Van – _"How!? How is he this strong!?"_

Michael – "Good grief. Talk about pathetic."

Van gave off a low growl. Michael then pointed his sword at Van.

Michael – "Van Grants. No. Vandesdelca Musto Fende. I'm giving you one chance to prove yourself. You better not disappoint me."

**(Insert Music: SAO Movie: Ordinal Scale OST – Catch The Moment)**

Michael leaned forward, then struck at Van with a fury of sword strikes that were so quick the former Commandant could barely keep up.

Van – _"How is he this quick!?"_

Van wasn't the only surprised. Everyone else that was watching, including Izuku and Katsuki's classmates, as well as all their teachers, were just as stunned as Van with how quick Michael was moving.

-Sotto hakidasu tameiki wo suikonda koukai wa nigai aji nokoshite (I gently drank back the sigh I'd let out. Regret left a bitter taste behind.)-

Michael quickly spun in a tight circle while moving and swung at Van, who was just able to block it.

-Itsumo nande kanjin na koto ienai mama tsugi no asahi ga kao dashiteru (Why is it? I can never say the things that matter most. Next sunrise is peeking over the horizon.)-

Van – "Take This You Damn Brat! Rending Saber!"

Michael blocked most of the attack, suffering a few scratches in the process.

-Iya ni natta unmei wo naifu de kirikizande (But if I were to cut up this fate I've grown so sick of)-

Michael held his sword in front of him, placing his left hand over the blade.

Michael – "Soul Enhance!"

-Mou ichido yarinaoshitara kimi ni deaenai kamo (And start over once more… I might not be able to see you again!)-

Michael's sword glowed white. He then held it skyward.

Michael – "Skyward Strike!"

-Boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru (The moment my voice rang out, my heart started counting the limits of this life:)-

Van took the full force of the attack, receiving numerous scars on his body. Michael then did another Soul Enhance.

-Kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai (A wish that will never end, never end. No matter how many times it comes true!)-

Michael – "Getsuga Tensho!"

A black wave of energy ran across the ground and hit Van, knocking him back a good distance.

-Ase wo kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin wa itsuka tomatta boku o woiteyuku (running with sweat, the second of world will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving.)-

Luke – _"Unreal. It's like Van can't do anything to Michael at all."_

-Ato nankai kimi to waraeru no (How many more times will I be able to smile with you?)-

Despite his injuries, Van kept trading blows with Michael.

-Tameshiterunda boku wo Catch the Moment (I'm testing my own limits: Catch the Moment!)-

Michael – "I'll give you credit where it's due Van. But you're still too slow."

Van – "We'll see about that."

-Ikko shiawase wo kazoeru tabi ni kawatteiku mirai ni wobieteshimau kedo (Each happiness I account for… leaves me trembling in fear for my shifting future.)-

Van – "Lighting Tiger Blade!"

Michael dodged the attack with little effort, then struck back by stabbing Van in his left Shoulder.

-Aijou no tane wo taisetsu ni sodateyou (I'll carefully raise this seed of love;)-

Van – "Raging Blast!"

Michael couldn't dodge this attack as easily as the others due to it seemingly homing in on him. So he just put up a defensive stance and took it head-on. The attack did a good amount of damage, but not enough to severely hurt Michael in the long run.

-Buatsui kumo mo yagate tsukiyaburu ka na (I wonder if I can grow it tall enough to break through those thick clouds!)-

Van – _"Seriously!? Nothing I do is working on him!"_

-Kimi no koe ga hibiita boku no zenshin wo kayotte shinzou no doa wo nokku shiteru (Your voice rang out… traveling throughout my entire body, knocking on the door of my heart!)-

Van – "Such lamentation! I'll destroy you! Imperial Slaughter!"

-Okubyou demo akechaunda yo shinjitai kara (Even if I'm afraid, I'm gonna open it! Cause I wanna believe!)-

Michael was quickly caught off guard by Van's Mystic Arte. The attack tore through his body like he was being stabbed by thousands of knives.

-Nannimo nai to omotta hazu no ashimoto ni itsuka fukaku tashika na ne wo hayasu (Expecting nothing would grow beneath my feet, but someday grows out a deep, reassuring root)-

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael!"

Michael fell to the ground and hit. Hard. He then slowly fought to stand back up.

-Arashi no yoru ga kita to shitemo yuraidari wa shinai (Even if stormy nights come, it will never give way!)-

Michael – _"Damnit! That's what I get for being so careless."_

-Nandodemo oitsuitari oikoshitari kimi ga fui ni wakannakunatte (Again and again, Catching up to you… overtaking you… losing track of who you are…)-

Michael and Van continued trading blows, neither one backing down.

-Iki wo shita taimingu ga au dake de ureshikunattari shite (Then getting really happy when the timing of our breaths align…)-

Michael – "I won't let you win!"

-Atsumeta ichibyou wo eien ni shiteikeru ka na (I wonder if I can turn all these seconds I've gathered into an eternity!)-

Van – "Raging Blast!"

Michael – "Fonic Soul Burst!"

The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion. Both fighters were nearing complete exhaustion at this point. Michael knew he has to end this now.

-Boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru (The moment my voice rang out, my heart started counting the limits of this life:)-

Michael – "Soul!"

Soul – "Right!"

A second blade appeared in front of Michael, who grabbed it and entered his true sword fighting stance. One sword in front of him, and the other behind.

-Kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai (A wish that will never end, never end, no matter how many times it comes true!)-

Michael yelled as his energy flared. He charged at Van. Van tried to hit Michael with a vertical strike, but Michael dodged and swung upwards, knocking Van's sword out of his hands and knocking him away.

-Ase wo kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin wa itsuka tomatta boku o woiteyuku (running with sweat, the second of world will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving.)-

Michael quickly chased Van. Van was somehow able to grab his sword despite his gruesome injuries, and went to block Michael's attack.

-Ato nankai kimi to waraeru no (How many more times will I be able to smile with you?)-

However, Michael instead lunged low past Van, then reached back and stabbed Van through the chest and stomach with his two swords. Van coughed up blood. Van then very slowly stood up after falling to the ground upon Michael pulling his swords out of Van's bloody body.

-Tameshiterunda boku wo Catch the Moment (I'm testing my own limits: Catch the Moment!)-

Michael – "Take This! Mother's Rosario!"

Michael stabbed Van five times in a straight line from right shoulder to left hip. Michael then pulled back and stabbed Van another five times from left shoulder to right hip. The eleventh and final strike was right in the middle of Van's torso, where the two lines of the first ten strikes overlap each other.

-Nogasanai yo boku wa (I won't let it go!)-

Michael jumped and lunged at Van again.

Michael – "This Is Your End!"

-Kono toki wo tsukame Catch the Moment (Gonna catch this point in time: Catch the Moment!)-

Michael hit Van with numerous diagonal and x-slashes, before ending it with a thrust and lunge.

Michael – "Starburst Stream!"

Michael was then behind Van. He returned his swords to their sheaths, which caused numerous cuts to appear on Van's body as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Such a pain…"

While the others were celebrating Michael's victory, Michael heard someone walking towards him while they were slowing clapping.

Michael – "And you are?"

? – "Let's just say… I'm someone who's surprised that you're still alive."

Before Michael could even respond, the mysterious person threw numerous jabs, hitting Michael's body in multiple places while he could barely defend himself. Michael fell to the ground in a heap.

Legretta/Velvet – "MICHAEL!"

The mysterious figure then pulled down their hood.

Legretta – "Rensho!?"

Velvet – "But Michael sent you flying back at Deo Pass. How did you get back here?"

Rensho – "Let's just say that I have my reasons. Along with nearly having the same powers as Michael as well."

Suddenly, Luke, Izuku, and Katsuki appeared out of nowhere and slugged Rensho in the jaw.

Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "You Smug Bastard! How Dare You Hurt Our Former Teacher?!"

Rensho shook off the triple punch. He then gestured for the trio to keep attacking him.

Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "GALICK GUN! FIRE!"

Rensho shrugged off the attack. He then appeared behind the trio and swatted them away. They then saw something behind Rensho out of the corner of their eyes that had them somewhat surprised.

Luke – "Don't tell us that this is the best you can really do?"

The smug look on Rensho's was starting to disappear. He couldn't take the fact that someone on Michael's side thought that they were better than him.

Rensho – "What do you mean by that?"

Luke – "What do I mean? What do I mean? Hey Izuku, Katsuki. Don't mind giving me a hand here?"

Izuku – "I've got nothing. You Kacchan?"

Katsuki – "Same as you."

They glanced over to see that Rensho was getting more ticked off by the second.

Rensho – "Are You Three Gonna Give Me An Answer, Or Do I Have To Force It Out Of You!?"

They didn't bother answering Rensho, which ticked him off even more.

Luke – "I guess what we're trying to say…"

Rensho calmed down at finally getting an answer.

Izuku – "…is that compared to the three of us…"

Katsuki – "…against Michael…"

Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "…you have completely no chance."

Nothing but stunned silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, Rensho flipped his lid at not only getting the answer he never wanted to hear, but hearing the one thing he never wanted to be told in his whole life.

Rensho – "OH YEAH!? THEN WHY DON'T I PROVE IT!"

Before Rensho could even attack the trio, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

? – "Well done you three. You were winning against Rensho psychologically."

Rensho quickly turned around to find a female fist that hit the arm he used to block with.

Rensho – _"What?!"_

There was Michael using every bit of his willpower to stand up. The most noticeable injuries Rensho gave him were to his right shoulder, left calf, and around his heart. He was also wearing what looked like a white spirit version of Jotaro's outfit. Rensho calmed down after the initial shock.

Rensho – "Well, this is a surprise. I never thought you'd be able to stand with those wounds… However, you would have been much better off if you had stayed down. I can almost see the view behind you through your wounds."

Rensho casually looked down at the watch on his left wrist.

Michael – "That's a nice watch. But I'll break it so you can never see the time on it again… By that, I mean I'll break your face."

Class 1-A – _"He's so cool!"_

Toshinori (All Might) – _"Once again young Michael. You always find a way to be so cool!"_

Rensho – "Interesting fellow as always I see."

Rensho then started walking over to the fallen Van.

Rensho – "I'd love to catch up with you and all that, but I really must take my leave. I only have twenty seconds left. I don't have time for idle chit-chat."

Michael was shaking a bit and then coughed up a bit of blood as he fell to one knee, while using his left arm to hold himself upright. Rensho smirks at the sight of Michael in front of him.

Rensho – "Soul's power just now was very weak. I was easily able to catch it, like a little pop-up fly. Do you two really think you can defeat me with so little power?"

Rensho went for the killing blow, however Soul had other ideas.

Soul – "ORA!"

**(Insert Music: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

Everyone that were watching what was going on were completely stunned.

Rensho – _"Wh- Th-They're fast…"_

Michael quickly stood up and grabbed Rensho by the wrist before the latter could fall on the ground from Soul's punch.

Rensho – _"Wh-What's with this speed?"_

Michael – "Upon closer inspection… Good grief, what an ugly watch."

Michael let go of Rensho's wrist and put his right hand on his hat.

Michael – "But you won't have to worry about that anymore… Because your face is going to end up"

Michael ran the index finger of his right hand on the rim of his hat.

Michael – "even uglier."

Rensho barely had any time to react before Soul rained down numerous punches on him.

Soul – "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Rensho – _"What is this Stand? They're so fast, it's like they've stopped time!"_

Soul – "ORA!"

Soul's final punch sent Rensho flying away.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Luke, Izuku, Katsuki. Thank you. If it weren't for you three, I would've been dead. You three did very well fighting Rensho without me. You have my full respect. You've all matured."

Michael stood for a few more moments, then passed out and fell to the ground.

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael!"

The duo quickly ran over to check on him.

Niko – "How is he?"

Velvet – "He's fine, but he'll die of blood loss if we don't tend to him quickly."

Suddenly, they heard laughing and watched as Rensho slowly rose to his feet while laughing manically.

Luke – _"Impossible!"_

Izuku – _"Michael easily knocked him out with Soul's barrage!"_

Katsuki – _"How the hell did he stand back up?!"_

Rensho – "Now then… WHAT SAY I BURY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UNDER AKZERIUTH?!"

Rensho pressed his thumb on his hand. Suddenly, an explosion went off, causing the entire passage ring to shatter.

Guy – "He destroyed the passage ring!"

Rensho then whistled for two bird-like creatures to carry him and Van away from the crumbling Akzeriuth.

Rensho – "I'd like to say that it's been fun, but it truly hasn't. See you around. NOT!"

Rensho started flying away. He then caught someone out of the corner of his eye.

Rensho – "By the way…"

The unoccupied bird swooped down and picked up Asch.

Asch – "…Let me go! I'm going to die here, too!"

Asch was trying to punch the bird and make it let him go, but he wasn't having much success.

Rensho – "Van was intending to save Ion with that, but now we have no choice. He can't afford to lose you."

Rensho then flew away, taking Asch as his hostage.

Jade – "Damn! The tunnels are collapsing!"

Tear – "Everyone, come close! Hurry!"

Luke quickly carried Legretta and Velvet over from by the destroyed passage ring, while Izuku and Katsuki did the same with the somewhat near dead Michael. Tear sang a Fonic hymn, creating a force field to protect everyone from the destruction of Akzeriuth around them. After a few moments, the destruction of Akzeriuth settled down. Luke awoke to Mieu standing in front of him.

Mieu – "Master! Thank goodness!"

Luke walks around the others, making sure that they're alright.

Mieu – "I don't know what happened…"

Jade – "If Tear hadn't sung that Fonic Hymn, we all would've been dead as well."

Dist – "Yulia's Fonic Hymns are powerful indeed…"

Ion – "Is this the Qliphoth? I never imagined I'd come here like this…I'll explain in due time. Right now, let's try to find a way out of here."

Anise – "I'm glad Ion's safe…"

Arietta – "Same here…"

Guy – "Did we get caught in Akzeriuth's destruction and fall underground?"

Sync – "Seems like it. Now how do we get out of here?"

Luke then came across Tear and Natalia, who were helping Niko patch Michael up as best they could. Meanwhile, Izuku, Katsuki, and Soul were trying their best to comfort Legretta and Velvet, who were extremely worried about Michael's wellbeing. He walked over to Soul.

Luke – "How is he?"

Soul – "Michael's been through worst. It's a good thing that those three were able to start working on him right away. Otherwise, who knows what would've happened to him."

Largo – "I agree. Times even I've seen Michael fight on despite a very gruesome injury. His will to live is strong. Maybe that's why he'll survive this."

Luke silently agreed with Largo. After the fight with Rensho at Deo Pass, everyone else realized that Michael's life could very well end in a second if they weren't paying careful attention.

Luke – "The one good thing is that despite Akzeriuth's destruction, no one was killed since it's just all of us here."

Ion – "Agreed."

Suddenly, a tremor was felt underneath the party.

Anise – "Is this whole place gonna break apart?!"

Jade – "Let's go to the Tartarus. The emergency buoy is operational, and it's managing to stay above the mud."

Izuku – "Good idea. That should also make it easier to take care of Michael as well."

Jade and Dist took a few minutes to check and make sure that the Tartarus' systems were in full working order.

Jade – "It looks like it will still run."

Dist – "A miracle, if you ask me."

Tear – "There's a place called Yulia City here in the Qliphoth. It should be to the west. Let's try heading there."

Jade – "You seem to know a lot about this place. I'd like to hear an explanation once we're safe."

Guy – "No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight. …Are we really underground?"

Tear – "…In a way. The place you live is known down here as the 'Outer Lands' – the world's outer shell. It's a floating land supported by pillars called 'Sephiroth Trees' that extend from the Qliphoth."

Natalia – "I don't understand."

Luke – "Not much is written, but long ago the Outer Lands WERE here in the Qliphoth. Right, Tear?"

Tear – "That's correct."

Anise – "Unbelievable…"

Niko – "Two thousand years ago, the miasma enveloped Aldurant and infected the land."

Tear – "That is when Yulia read the seven-part Score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity."

Ion – "Based on the Score, Yulia proposed a plan to raise the planet's crust by using the Sephiroth."

Guy – "And that was the beginning of the Outer Lands, huh… That's quite a story."

Luke – "Yes. Only maestro rank members and above in the Order of Lorelei know. As do those that are born here in the Qliphoth."

Natalia – "I still find it unbelievable how much Michael taught you about all of Aldurant."

Luke – "Michael thought that it was better for me to know as much as I can about Aldurant once I WAS able to leave the manor, and by extension Baticul, on my own."

Arietta – "Then, you're from the Qliphoth, Tear…?"

Sync – "…At any rate, we've fallen down here. We were saved, thanks to Tear's Fonic Hymn."

Katsuki – "But at what cost…"

Everyone turned to look at the trio of Michael's former students.

Tear – "What do you mean Katsuki?"

Izuku – "Michael's Nearly Dead! It'll take a complete miracle for him to live through this!"

Tear then looked at Luke.

Tear – "And you Luke?"

Luke – "Michael WAS able to beat Van, but nearly killed by Rensho in response to that. As for the three of us, we could barely do anything. We were nothing but a distraction while Michael found the willpower to stand up and knock Rensho down a couple of pegs."

Niko – "That doesn't matter. All that proves is that you three need to get even stronger. Besides, I'm sure even Michael wouldn't be happy to see you three like this."

The frowns on the trio's faces were soon replaced with smiles.

Izuku – "Thanks Niko. We needed a pick-me-up right now."

Niko – "Happy to help!"

Katsuki – "Jade. Any place on the Tartarus that the three of us can train together WITHOUT causing major damage at all?"

Jade – "The Bridge is your best bet. Just be careful."

Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "Right!"

Tear – "Mind if I join you three? Someone has to heal you all once the training is over."

Luke – "Not at all. Thanks Tear."

-With Michael-

Michael slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

Michael – _"What happened?"_

He suddenly remembered what happened to him at Akzeriuth.

Michael – _"That's right. I beat Van, but Rensho nearly had me killed in response. It's only thanks to Luke, Izuku, and Katsuki that I found the strength and will to fight back. Guess Akzeriuth did get destroyed after all. At least there weren't any casualties from the event."_

Michael then heard his phone go off.

Michael – "Hello?"

Two voices were simultaneously chirping in his ear, so he pulled the phone away to recover.

Michael – "Hey, Hey, Hey! Ease up!"

The two voices quickly calmed down.

Michael – _"Now what to report?"_

-Back With Luke. Tear, Izuku, & Katsuki-

Luke – "Alright you two, let's work our hides off and show Michael that we can be just as strong as him!"

Izuku/Katsuki – "Right!"

-With Legretta & Velvet-

Legretta was giving Velvet a tour of the Tartarus. Upon Niko stating that Michael's life was no longer in danger, they both decided to stay away from him out of fear of going crazy over worrying about his wellbeing every second once he woke up.

Legretta – "What do you think Velvet? Michael's awake by now?"

Velvet – "Most likely. But he probably isn't able to do much else for the time being."

They both agreed that Michael being awake was a big first step for him after what happened in Akzeriuth against Van and Rensho. Suddenly, they heard a pair of voices.

Legretta – "Strange. One of them sounds like Niko."

Velvet – "But the other…"

They turned the corner to find Niko talking with the one person they never thought they'd see.

Legretta/Velvet – "Michael?!"

Michael and Niko turned towards the two women, who were shell-shocked to see that Michael was standing on his feet so quickly.

Michael – "Hey you two. Nice to see you're both-"

Legretta – "What are you doing out of bed?!"

Michael – "I'm sorry?"

Velvet – "You're going back to bed right now mister!"

Niko suddenly jumped between the three.

Niko – "That won't be necessary you two."

Legretta/Velvet – "But he's-"

Niko then held a tablet in Legretta and Velvet's faces.

Niko – "I just scanned Michael with my tablet here, and it says that he truly is back to 100%. Whether you want to believe that or not is entirely up to you two."

Legretta and Velvet stared at each other. They were both happy that Michael was finally awake, but were still worried about his wellbeing.

Michael – "Don't worry, you two. I don't plan on doing anything serious until we're at Yulia City."

Both girls nodded at Michael. Then they realized what he said.

Legretta/Velvet – _"How does he know about Yulia City?"_

Michael – "Now then. On to sports practice!"

Michael led the female trio to the bridge of the Tartarus. They came to the bridge where Tear, Luke, Izuku, and Katsuki were looking at Soul.

Michael – "Hey guys."

Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "Michael!"

Michael then noticed Soul.

Michael – "What's up with her?"

Luke – "She's been like that for the last few minutes."

Izuku – "We were practicing, when she just suddenly appeared. She just walked over to where she is just now. No doubt she was just as worried about you as Legretta and Velvet were, if not more so."

Katsuki – "We called out to her numerous times, but she didn't respond. Seemed like she was lost in her own world."

Tear – "She then pulled out an instrument from her robes. A harp by the looks of it."

Michael – _"A harp…"_

Realization hit Michael. He then gave a knowing smile while looking at Soul.

Michael – _"You clever girl."_

Michael then started walking towards Soul while pulling out his own instrument.

Legretta – "What's Michael doing?"

Niko – "Just watch."

**(Insert Music: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword OST – Zelda's Lullaby)**

Once Soul played her first verse, Michael quickly joined in. They gave each other a glance of acknowledgement, and continued playing. The others watched and listened in complete silence at the scene in front of them.

Legretta – _"It's so beautiful."_

Velvet – _"Just the fact that these two work so well with each other. It's unbelievable."_

The frown on Soul's face quickly changed to a smile. She was truly happy to see that Michael was finally awake after what had happened to him.

**(Music Ends)**

Once they were done playing, the others gave them a round of applause.

Luke – "That was magnificent you two. Since could you both play like that?"

Michael – "For as long as we can remember. Soul's always been able to play her harp, while I have my Ocarina."

Tear – "What's the name of the song?"

Soul – "Zelda's Lullaby."

Izuku – "You're royalty Michael?!"

Michael – "Was. My family had a heirloom that stated that we were a royal family on Aldurant, but it was lost to time around a millennium ago."

Legretta – "Have you tried asking King Ingobert and Emperor Peony for help in finding it?"

Michael – "Both my parents did that day after they each came to power. If there's one thing they truly agree on, it's that the heirloom must be found, and the right of the Masi family's royal status must be restored."

Luke – "Wow. Didn't think that my uncle and Emperor Peony would actually agree on something so easily."

Michael – "My family was always seen as the peacemaker between Kimlasca and Malkuth. When word first reached both countries that we had lost our royal status, they were devastated. From that point onward, both kingdoms made a promise, both to themselves and each other, that they would help find our family heirloom by any means necessary."

Niko – "I still find it unbelievable how much your family suffered through. Even grandfather can't believe it sometimes. Anyway, back to Michael's rehab. So which sport first?"

Michael – "Baseball please."

Niko – "Which aspect first?"

Michael – "How about hitting."

Niko – "Alrighty then!"

Niko quickly got the pitching machine up and running. Meanwhile, Michael had changed clothes. He went from his normal attire to a baseball uniform. The others watched as Niko loaded up the machine before returning to them.

Niko – "Ready Michael?"

Michael – "Whenever you are!"

**(Insert Music: Barns Courtney – Champion)**

Michael took his batting stance. The pitching machine threw a ball. Michael just stood still and took it.

Michael – "Not what I wanted Niko."

Niko – "Fine…"

Michael took another pitch.

Niko – "I swear, if you take another one, I'll come over there and kick your ass!"

Michael – "Sure, Sure."

The others were talking amongst themselves, stating that there wasn't any way for Michael to even hit the ball. The machine threw a third pitch. This time it was one Michael wanted.

Michael – _"There you are!"_

Michael swung the bat.

-CRACK-

Michael hit the ball with such force, only Niko could follow it properly.

? – "Oh, That's Gone A Mile! That Has Gone Out Of The Ballpark!"

Michael – "Let's Go, Baby! Wooo!"

Michael gave the others his widest possible grin.

Michael – "Fire another one Niko!"

Niko – "Right!"

-CRACK-

Michael sent another ball flying away.

? – "And That One Goes, And That's Gone! Out Of The Park As Well!"

Luke – "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Izuku/Katsuki – "We'll say…"

Michael – "Send me another one!"

-CRACK-

? – "Another One! And It's Gone! Even Farther! Hahaha! Three in a row!"

Michael took 17 more pitches. Each one he knocked out of the park. He then moved on to base running. First was base running off of a hit. Getting the single and double were easy. However, Michael needed a few fancy moves to get the triple and inside-the-park homerun. Michael then moved on to fielding. The line out, which you need absolute timing for, came to him the quickest. Next came the groundout. Then the fly out. And finally the pop out. Niko then brought out three wood bats. She handed one each to Luke, Izuku, and Katsuki.

Luke – "What are these for Niko?"

Niko – "You three are gonna help Michael with the pitching aspect of his rehab. You three are each gonna have an at-bat against Michael. All you have to do is get a hit."

Izuku – "And Michael?"

Niko – "He has to get each of you out. However, it has to be by strikeout. If any of you get a hit, Michael fails the pitching challenge and has to do it again. If he gets all three of you out, he passes."

Katsuki – "Let's get this underway then!"

Katsuki decided to take the first at-bat. Velvet was acting as Michael's catcher, while Niko was the ump. Michael threw a 100 mph 4-Seam Fastball, followed by a 95 mph Cutter. Katsuki swung at both.

Niko – "Strike One! Strike Two!"

Katsuki decided to take the third pitch, but it was a 72 mph Knuckleball that was just inside the zone.

Niko – "Strike Three! You're Out!"

Katsuki walked back over to Izuku and Luke and mouthed to them 'You've got to be kidding me'.

Izuku – "My turn then."

Michael's first pitch was another 72 mph Knuckleball, then an 84 mph Changeup. Izuku took them, but they were both in the zone.

Niko – "Strike One! Strike Two!"

Michael threw a 100 mph 4-Seamer that was just out of the zone, but Izuku chased it.

Niko – "Strike Three! You're Out!"

Luke was the last one up. He was the lone obstacle between Michael finishing the challenge or doing it over again.

Luke – 'Here goes something then."

Michael threw a 95 mph Cutter, then a 85 mph Changeup. Luke swung at the first and took the second.

Niko – "Strike One! Strike Two!"

Michael then threw a 100 mph 4-Seamer for his final pitch. Luke swung and missed.

Niko – "Strike Three! You're Out!"

Michael pounded his chest as he yelled in triumph.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "I'll take a bit of a break, then on to hockey practice.

While Michael took his break, the others asked Niko about the rules of the sports that Michael was using for his rehab. After her explanation, Michael came back out, this time in a hockey uniform with ice skates.

**(Insert Music: The Score – Legend)**

Michael knocked the large pile of pucks off the bench wall onto the ice. He quickly made sure every puck was at center ice. Once that was done, he made his way over the team benches side of the center red line for the Fastest Skater Challenge. He quickly push off. Michael sprinted as fast as he could, doing a full circuit around the rink. He also made sure to make sure that he didn't spill on the turns.

Michael – "Time!"

Niko looked at the results.

Niko – "Not bad. 11.758 seconds."

Luke – "What's the normal average?"

Niko – "Around 13.5 seconds."

Everyone else paled. Michael then got ready for the Passing Challenge. The first of three parts were four targets that lit up randomly. Ding! One target. Ding! Two targets. Ding! Three targets. Ding! Michael hit all four targets in quick succession. He quickly moved on to Give And Go. Michael hit each rubber target in rapid succession. Now for the third and final stage: Mini Nets. He hit the wider outer nets first to get them out of the way, then the smaller, inner nets. Despite the major degree of difficulty, Michael hit both with complete ease before finally planting one in the game net to end the challenge.

Michael – "Time!"

Niko – "30.285 seconds."

Michael then moved on to the Save Streak Challenge. For this challenge, Michael has to either score as many times as he can in nine shot attempts, or keep trying until he DOES score. And his opponent was…

Michael – "Henrik?!"

That's right. Michael's opponent was none other than Henrik Lundqvist, star goaltender of the New York Rangers and Michael's hockey idol. Michael deked the puck from center ice towards the net, but was stopped by Henrik. Henrik then stopped him another 14 times before finally scoring on the sixteenth shot.

Michael – "Now for Puck Control Relay."

Michael quickly made his way through the first two sections, Stickhandling and Cone Control. He also did a constant back and forth motion to get through the Cone Control section. He then did the same for the Gates section.

Michael – "Time!"

Niko – "19.496 seconds."

Niko – "Now for hardest shot."

Michael has two chances to hit as hard of a slap shot as he can. Michael takes his first shot.

Radar: 107.6 mph

Everyone – _"107.6 MPH?!"_

Michael then waited a few seconds before taking his second shot.

Radar: 110.4 mph

Niko – _"110.4?! That smashes Zdeno Chara's record of 108.8!"_

Michael now moves on to Accuracy Shooting. Ding! Michael hits one target. Ding! Two targets. Ding! Three targets. Ding! Four targets. Ding! Five targets.

Michael – "Time!"

Niko – "8.395 seconds."

Michael had hit each target within his first two shots on them. Michael then got into a team scrimmage. He was a member of team blue. While the others thought that Michael was scary on his own, they then found out how even scarier he was as a team player.

Legretta – "How long do you think he needs to be 100% hockey ready?"

Niko – "Two periods, at least."

He only needed five minutes into the first. The scrimmage was slow going at first, being scoreless. Once Michael picked up his pace, he scored eight goals on route to a 15-2 Blue team victory.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Just one more to go."

**(Insert Music: FMLYBND – Come Alive)**

Michael switched to his soccer uniform. He then started his soccer rehab by juggling the ball as many times as he could with his feet, chest, and head. Once he was done, he planted the ball on the ground with his foot.

Michael – "How many times was that?"

Niko – "500. And only in the span of three minutes."

Michael then got started on Free Kicks. He needed to be a bit creative, but he scored on all five shots. Same for Penalty Kicks. Then came his dreaded enemy, Corner Kicks. He did five scoring off of a header, converting two of them, while converting all five off of a chest drop, which is making the ball fall to the ground by bumping it off of your chest.

Niko – "Seems like you still have trouble with header corners."

Michael – "I know. Just have to keep trying."

Michael then did a small segment of passing and throw-ins. Finally it was time for the team scrimmage. Michael was a member of team white. Niko also joined him as the goalkeeper, as she wanted to keep her skills sharp as well. After what happened in the ice hockey scrimmage, the others figured that Michael was gonna have a fast start here. And he didn't disappoint.

Michael's first goal of the scrimmage came within the first two minutes. He also did his signature goal celebration as well. It was two front flips, with a twirl during the second one, ending with a fist pump. The scrimmage ended with team white winning 15-0.

**(Music Ends)**

Niko – "Feel better Michael?"

Michael – "Much better! Thanks for the help."

Niko – "Not at all."

The party finally arrived in Yulia City.

Asch – "There you guys are!"

Asch came running up to the party.

Luke – "Asch?! But weren't you forcibly taken away by Rensho as Akzeriuth was being destroyed?"

Asch – "I was. But thankfully someone was able to help me escape."

The others then saw a figure that looked eerily similar to Michael walk over to them.

Legretta/Velvet/Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – _"Why does this guy look like Michael?"_

Michael – "Hey Lane. Nice to see you again."

Lane – "Same to you and Niko."

Guy – "Who's this guy Michael?"

Michael – "This is my older twin brother Lane."

Legretta/Velvet – "Liar."

Michael sweat-faced at Legretta and Velvet's sudden response before letting out an expressed sigh. Lane went to protest on his and Michael's behalf, but stopped him with a hand in front of Lane's face.

Lane – "Michael…"

Michael – "Don't bother Lane. We had a good 18 year run with it, but it had to end sooner or later. You and I both know that."

Anise – "What are you two talking about?"

Michael – "Luke. You remember how Van called you a replica back in Akzeriuth right?"

Luke – "Yeah. Why?"

Realization suddenly hit Legretta and Velvet.

Legretta – "Wait Michael! You're not actually implying…"

Michael – "I am Legretta. Just like Luke… I'm a replica too."


	15. Chapter 14

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 14: Spar Between Former Teacher & Students! Michael Becomes A Servant?**

The rest of the party couldn't believe what they were hearing. The one person that they've known for the last 18 years (or shorter due to age), was actually a replica.

Legretta/Velvet/Niko/Luke/Izuku/Katsuki – "Yeah. So what."

Michael was very surprised at that answer.

Michael – "You guys aren't mad?"

Sync – "Not at all. Besides, being a replica means that you now have something in common with me, Ion, and Luke."

Luke – "Not only that, but you practically were the best teacher that Niko, Izuku, Katsuki, and I ever had."

Legretta – "And besides…"

Legretta and Velvet each kissed Michael on the cheek, which made him gain a huge blush. He was then hugged by Soul.

Velvet – "…the three of us chose you, didn't we?"

Michael could only smile, thankful that everyone was so understanding of his situation.

Michael – "You're right. All of you. Thank you. And I'm truly sorry for hiding the truth."

Largo – "Just do us all a favor and don't make it a habit."

Michael – "Right."

Arietta – "So what now?"

Izuku – "How about a spar Michael?"

Michael – "Spar?"

Katsuki – "Yeah. Izuku, me, and Luke Vs. you."

Guy – "Are you guys actually serious about this?"

Luke – "We are Guy. Besides, the three of us truly want to see how well we can do against Michael together."

Michael – "If that's what you three want to do, then come at me with everything you've got!"

Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "Yes Sir!"

Despite the hype for the spar, it wasn't even a contest. Izuku, Katsuki, and Luke knew what they were getting themselves into, but they didn't think that the power gap between them and Michael was THAT large. Then for some strange reason, Michael couldn't wake Luke up.

Michael – "Guy! Something's wrong with Luke here!"

Guy quickly rushed over.

Guy – "What happened?"

Michael – "I don't know! But he isn't responding!"

Tear – "Let's take him to my room. He can recover there."

Michael and Guy carried an unresponsive Luke to Tear's room and laid him on the bed. After a quick check of Luke's vitals, which showed that nothing was out of the ordinary, they returned to the others.

Natalia – "How is he?"

Tear – "There's nothing wrong with him. It seems like he just passed out."

Michael – "Maybe I somehow used too much force against him during the spar?"

Guy – "I highly doubt that. A few times in the past you hit Luke with way more force during a spar, and yet he still got up from it."

Natalia – "Guy's right. It could be another factor at play here. And Luke may be the only one with all the answers."

Michael – "I know. But still…"

Tear – "Why don't you, Asch, and Lane find a way to talk to Luke? Perhaps you four could find out the answer together."

Velvet – "I'm with Tear. It's the only chance you have right now."

Lane – "Alright then. The three of us will try to find a solution with what happened to Luke, while the rest of you figure out what to do next."

Arietta/Anise – "Right!"

Michael and Lane both got into a meditative position, with Asch quickly joining them so he didn't feel like the odd one out. Meanwhile, the others went to find Teodoro, Tear's grandfather and Yulia City's mayor, to figure out a further plan of action. The trio then went into Luke's subconscious to find him.

Lane – "So what do you think happened to Luke Michael?"

Michael – "A few days before I started training him, I decided to 'open' Luke's Fon slots, however the way I did it was completely different from the normal procedure."

Asch – "How so?"

Michael – "I gave Luke a bit of my energy, but I told him that he had to work on opening his Fon slots on his own."

Lane – "I get it! You wanted Luke to open up his Fon slots, along with the energy you gave him assisting the rest of the way."

Michael – "Hit the nail on the head brother."

Asch – "But how does that connect to our current situation?"

Lane – "Maybe something overloaded Luke mentally?"

Michael – "That's the only thing I can think of as well."

After a good bit of searching, the trio finally found Luke.

Asch – "There he is!"

Lane – "But what is that surrounding him?"

Lane made a good point. What was surrounding Luke seemed like some kind of barrier. Asch went to touch it, but was imminently pushed back.

Lane – "You okay?"

Asch – "I'm fine. Just what kind of barrier is this?"

Michael stared at the barrier, trying to think of a way to free Luke. Suddenly, he heard voices in his head.

?/? – _"Use our power…"_

Michael clutched his head in pain.

Michael – "Who are you!?"

Suddenly, two blond women appeared in a flash of light. Lane was gonna go over and support his replica/older brother, but Michael held up a hand, telling him to stay by Asch.

Michael – "Like I asked, who are you?"

? – "Apologizes Michael. I'm Artoria. And this is my sister Hilda."

Michael could already tell that these two meant him, Lane, and Asch no harm. That was why he didn't draw his swords.

Michael – "Are you here to help us?"

Hilda – "Yes. Mostly you though."

Michael – "Why me?"

Artoria – "You are the only one that can use this power."

Michael – "Well then. If it means freeing Luke…"

Michael removed the limiter bracelets, anklets, and collar around his neck. Artoria, Hilda, Asch, and Lane were completely stunned as each device made a crater in the ground.

Hilda – "How much do those weight?"

Michael – "5 Tons… each!"

Artoria/Hilda/Asch/Lane – _"He can carry that much weight?!"_

Michael – "Now then…"

Michael focused his energy on his sword, thus causing it to change shape.

Hilda – "Now he has my sword."

Michael – "Behold my talent, and hear the thunderous applause!"

Michael mysterious pulled out a rose and took a sniff of it while speaking. He then threw the rose into the air, where it exploded in a shower of red sparks.

Michael – "Here is the honor of the Imperium!"

Michael then thrusts his sword into the ground in front of him. This causes the scenery around everyone to change into a giant theater made of gold.

Michael – "Open your doors as a flower opens its petals! Behold the Golden Theater!"

Michael spreads his arms out, causing more rose petals to fall. He then brings his sword above his head.

Michael – "Take this! Flowering Imperium of the Maiden, Laus Saint Claudius!"

The Mana Barrier had started with a combined ten HP bars, and Michael's one-handed swing of Hilda's Noble Phantasm took out three of them in a flash.

Artoria/Hilda – _"Just How Strong Is He?!"_

Michael's blade changed forms again, this time to Artoria's sword. Michael then held his sword high as it gathered all the energy for a single strike.

Michael – "Ex…calibuuurr!"

The energy from the one-handed sword strike traveled quickly across the ground, hitting the Mana Barrier and taking off another 3 HP bars, leaving it with four left. Michael's sword then returned to its original form.

Hilda – _"How can one guy have this much power?! And the fact that he's been wearing those limiters for practically his whole life!"_

Michael sheathed his sword and summoned forth a spear.

Artoria – "That's my spear!"

Michael – "Holy Lance, removing restraints!"

The light surrounding Rhongomyniad started getting brighter.

Michael – "Releasing light from the end of the world… That which pierces the sky and connects with the earth! Anchor of the storm! Rhongomyniad!"

Michael thrust the glowing spear at the Mana Barrier, taking a third set of three HP bars and leaving the barrier with just one HP bar remaining.

Artoria – _"This boy's unreal! It took most of us servants decades, maybe even centuries, to master our Noble Phantasms, and yet he did three of them at full, unrestrained power on his first try!"_

Michael put away the spear and brought back out his sword.

Michael – "Let's go! Soul Queen of Dragons! Embrace the holy light that shall never fade and glowing colors of infinite changing form."

Light purple and silver wings appeared behind Michael, along with nine swords at his sides, as he rose into the air.

Michael – "Show the proof of your everlasting power as you carve your legends into this blade!"

Energy gathered into Michael's sword as he held it above his head. Michael then had all ten swords point in the direction of the Mana Barrier.

Michael – "Dragon Joyeuse Ordre!"

All ten swords fired an energy beam, taking out the final HP bar and completely destroying the Mana Barrier.

Michael – "Luke!"

The male trio and female duo rushed over to Luke.

Lane – "You alright?"

Luke – "I'm fine. Just completely drained."

Michael – "Rest for now. Your body and mind will wake up when they want to in the physical world."

Luke – "Right."

Artoria/Hilda – "Michael…"

Michael slowly walked over to the blonde female duo.

Michael – "Thank you, both of you. I wouldn't have been able to save Luke without your help."

Hilda – "Not a problem. We're both happy to see that he's fine as well."

Michael – "So what are you two gonna do now?"

Artoria – "Most likely be sent back to our mistress."

Michael – "Take care. And please be careful."

Hilda – "We will!"

Artoria – "And Michael…"

Michael – "Yeah?"

Artoria and Hilda each gave Michael a kiss on the cheek before whispering a short phrase in his ear. However, it was one that Michael never thought he'd hear.

Artoria/Hilda – "See you later…little brother."

Michael was straight up floored at what Artoria and Hilda said as they disappeared from view. Asch, Lane, and Luke were wondering what they said to Michael before disappearing.

Asch – "You okay Michael?"

Michael – "Just fine you three."

Lane – "What did they say to you?"

Michael – "Just a quick goodbye. And to pass that on to you three."

Luke – "Guess I'll rest and wait then."

Michael – "Right. See ya till then Luke."

Michael, Lane, and Asch finally opened their eyes, seeing that they were back in Yulia City. Tear and Legretta then led the rest of the party out of the main building.

Lane – "So what's the plan?"

Jade – "A few of us will stay down here and wait for Luke to wake up. While the rest of us will return to the outer Lands and try to find out what Van and Rensho are planning."

Niko's phone suddenly went off.

Niko – "Excuse me a sec."

Niko walked off to take the call.

Michael – "Alright then. I'll stay down here and wait for Luke."

Legretta – "Velvet and I will join you."

Tear – "I'll stay as well."

Izuku – "You can count on me and Kacchan staying as well."

Niko returned from her phone call.

Niko – "I'll stay too. Just have to head back to the manor for something."

Michael – "Was that Chrome then who called?"

Niko – "Yep. Apparently someone was asking for me, along with the fact that they have a surprise for you and me as well."

Michael was surprised at this bit of news. But he figured that it was harmless at best.

Michael – "Alright then. Just be careful."

Niko – "Can do!"

Niko teleported back to the manor.

Michael – "I'm guessing you and Asch are going with them Lane?"

Lane – "For the time being. After that is entirely up to the two of us."

Michael – "Just please be careful."

Asch – "Right."

Michael then walked over to his remaining God-Generals.

Michael – "Largo. You're in charge while Legretta and I are down here. Arietta's your second-in command."

Largo/Arietta – "Right."

Michael, Legretta, Velvet, and Tear watched as the others climbed aboard the Tartarus as the remaining life force in Akzeriuth's Sephiroth Tree raised it back to the Outer Lands.

Velvet – "So what now?"

Michael – "The only thing we can do. Wait."

-In The Outer Lands-

After having the Tartarus pushed back up to the Outer Lands by the remaining energy of Akzeriuth's Sephiroth Tree, the party made their way to Port Belkend. From there the party travels to Belkend itself. It is here where they discover Van's true motive. A world of nothing but Replicas. From there they make their way to Ortion Cavern. However, Guy states his intentions to return to Yulia City for Luke, with Sync offering to join him. Inside Ortion Cavern they find that Van was having Dist collect Replica data for a good long while.

Jade – "By the way Lane. I know that Asch was ten when Luke was "born", but what about you and Michael?"

Lane – "I was only a month old."

Everyone else deadpanned at Lane.

Lane – "What? Mom didn't want to go through labor pains again so soon, so using fomicry was her best bet. Besides, compared to Asch and Luke's relationship, Michael and I see ourselves as a true pair of brothers."

Dist – "Were you both told the truth later on?"

Lane – "Yep. And we still see ourselves as brothers despite the truth."

Asch – _"At least it's better than how you and I treat each other."_

Luke – _"We don't truly have to act that way."_

Asch – _"What do you mean?"_

Luke – _"Easy. We just follow their example. Perhaps you and I could be on better speaking terms if we got to know each other a little more."_

Asch – _"True. Better than trying to bite each other's heads off."_

Luke – _"I'm with you there."_

As the party was leaving the cavern, they suddenly felt the ground underneath them shake.

Anise – "An earthquake?!"

Natalia nearly fell down, but was caught by Asch and Largo.

Natalia – "Thanks."

Lane – "What do you think Asch? Southern Rugnica?"

Asch – "Southern Rugnica."

Largo – "What are you two talking about?"

Lane – "That earthquake may have been Southern Rugnica falling.

Arietta – "What?! Why?!"

Asch – "Because Rensho destroyed the Sephiroth Tree supporting Southern Rugnica. It was barely hanging on by the Sephiroth from other areas. It's about time it fell."

Jade – "What effect will that have on other regions?"

Lane – "You guys know why Van keeps ordering Ion to open the Daathic Seals to the Sephiroth?"

Dist – "Not really."

Ion – "Even with the doors opened, the passage rings are protected with Yulian seals. No one can use them."

Asch – "Van can!"

Jade – "In other words, Van can control the Sephiroth. Then…is his objective the further destruction of the Outer Lands?"

Lane – "That's what it looks like. From what Asch and I heard, the next to fall will be the area around St. Binah. _Goodbye for now Luke.'_

Asch and Lane had currently closed their channel's connection with Michael and Luke. This also caused Luke to wake up.

Luke – "…I guess the channel's closed."

Mieu – "Master!"

Luke – "Mieu…"

Luke walked over to the window and looked out it, seeing that Tear was in the flower garden.

Luke – "Oh yeah! St. Binah's in danger!"

Once Luke was through the door to the garden, Mieu quickly went to inform Michael and Legretta about the current situation.

Tear – "Luke… You're awake."

Luke – "Are these selenias?"

Tear – "That's right. The only known flower to grow here in the Qliphoth. Along with the fact that they bloom at night due to little sunlight. However, it seems like you're worried about something else…"

Luke – "Oh! Right! I want to go back to the Outer Lands!"

Tear – "Whatever for?"

Luke – "Asch and Lane said that St. Binah's gonna fall!"

Tear – "But…you've been asleep this whole time…"

Luke – "I could hear! He and I, along with Michael and Lane, are connected!"

Tear – "Even if that's true, how do you plan to stop St. Binah from falling?"

Luke – "I don't know for sure, but I want to at least save the citizens from becoming victims in all of this."

Tear – "No doubt that Michael, Izuku, and Katsuki would be proud of you for saying that."

Luke – "But still…"

Tear – "What's wrong?"

Luke – "It won't be enough for me."

Tear – "Why do you say that?"

Luke – "I couldn't do enough to help Michael save Akzeriuth. I'm sure he knows that I can handle myself, but I just don't know if I have that exact same confidence in me at all."

Tear – "Then find it!"

Luke – 'Huh?"

Tear – "I know how much respect you have for Michael! Then take that respect and use it to find a way to get stronger!"

Luke – "Right!"

Luke then had an idea.

Luke – "…Tear, you carry knives on you, right?"

Tear – "Yes, why?"

Luke – "Let me borrow one for a minute."

Luke took the knife that Tear held out. He then held up his hair.

Tear – "Luke…!"

Luke cut his hair, showing that he was serious about getting stronger.

Luke – "With this, I swear that I WILL get stronger."

Legretta, Velvet, and Michael shared a glance before smiling, happy at the scene between Luke and Tear. They then walked over.

Michael – "Nice to see that you finally found the motivation to get stronger."

Luke – "I'll say. Where are Izuku and Katsuki by the way?"

Legretta – "They said that they'll wait out front for Niko to return."

Tear's expression then turned from kind to serious.

Tear – "Michael. What Luke said about St. Binah…?"

Michael – "It's the truth Tear. I heard Asch and Lane as well."

Velvet – "So what should we do then?"

Tear – "Let's go ask the mayor, my grandfather. He should be in the meeting room."

Luke – "Right."

Michael deadpanned at hearing about asking Teodoro for help.

Legretta – "Something wrong Michael?"

Michael – "It's just that…Teodoro and I might have a bit of bad history with each other."

Luke – "Just how bad could it be?"

Michael – "Try constantly telling him to stop following the Score…a combined ten times…over just the last year alone."

Velvet – "That bad?"

Michael – "You Have No Idea! I'm sorry Tear. I know he's your grandfather, but I seriously want to slug him if I try again with no results."

Tear – "Don't worry. You can sit this one out if you want to."

Michael – "Thank you…"

They reentered Tear's room, to find Niko sitting on the bed as she was petting Mieu.

Luke – "You're back quick Niko."

Niko – "I know. I also brought the surprise with me as well."

Legretta – "What is it then?"

Niko – "Not what. Who."

Velvet – "And by that you mean…"

? – "She means us."

There sitting at the table in the middle of the room were a guy and two women. Legretta and Velvet didn't know who the guy was, along with Michael being the only one to know who the two women were.

Michael – "Well, well. Seems like things have finally come full circle then."


	16. Chapter 15

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 15: Yulia Jue Appears! Michael Gains His Semi-State?**

?/? – "Michael!"

Michael – "Sheena! Kyoshi!"

The two women stood up and ran over to Michael, who picked them both up and spun in a circle, while still holding Sheena and Kyoshi in the air. He then set them both back down.

Michael – "It's nice to see you two again after so long."

Sheena – "Likewise Michael. Kyoshi and I actually got to know each other a bit before Niko showed up to get us at the manor."

They then saw Legretta and Velvet.

Kyoshi – "And I'm guess these two are Legretta and Velvet."

The air around everyone was tense for a few moments, then Sheena and Kyoshi stuck out their hands.

Sheena/Kyoshi – "Nice to meet you both!"

Legretta/Velvet – "Same here!"

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

Michael – "Could you girls please not do that again?"

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Sorry…"

Meanwhile, Luke, Tear, and Niko walked over to the guy that was sitting at the table with Sheena and Kyoshi.

Luke – "Hey Marcel. It's been a while since we've last seen you."

Marcel – "Pretty much. The Oasis in the Zao desert, right."

Tear – "That's right."

Legretta couldn't believe the name that had just reached her ears.

Legretta – _"Is that really Marcel? But he's been dead for nearly three years now."_

She then felt Michael's hand on her shoulder.

Michael – "If you really want to find out if it's him, then just go ask."

Legretta slowly walked over, stopping a few feet away from Niko, Tear, Luke, and Marcel.

Legretta – "Marcel."

Marcel turned to look at Legretta.

Legretta – "Is that really you?"

Marcel then walked over to Legretta and put a hand on her cheek.

Marcel – "You look as beautiful as ever sis."

Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi/Tear/Luke – _"Sis?!"_

Legretta was trying to fight back the tears, but she finally lost the battle and cried as she hugged Marcel, truly happy to be back with her brother after so long.

Legretta – "I missed you so much!"

Marcel – "Me too sis. Me too."

The others smiled at the scene of sibling reunion in front of them.

Michael – "Feel better Legretta?"

Legretta – "Much better."

She then turned back to her brother.

Legretta – "But where have you been this whole time?"

Marcel – "Well…"

Niko, Marcel, and Michael explained what and where Marcel had been doing since his supposed "death". How he went from a low ranking Oracle Knight, to the captain of the Masi family military. Legretta gave her brother another hug, proud of what he has accomplished in the last three years.

Legretta – "And I have you two to thank for watching over him."

Niko and Michael shared a glance.

Michael – "To be honest Legretta, Niko and I didn't do all the work of having Marcel's back on the battlefield."

Legretta – "Who else is there to thank then?"

Niko – "Four of the people I brought over here from the manor are part of a six-person team including Marcel and myself. If an important mission needs to be done, and Michael isn't around to do it, then it falls to the six of us to get the job done."

Luke – "I think you've just earned my full respect there Niko."

Niko – "Thank you."

Niko then remembered something that Chrome handed to her before she left with everyone else.

Niko – "Before I forget. Here Michael. Grandpa wanted me to hand this to you."

Michael took the letter. Suddenly, a giant smile grew on his face.

Michael – "It's from Sakura!"

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "And just who is Sakura?"

Michael quickly realized what he said and decided to just answer truthfully.

Michael – "Well... She's my cousin."

Everyone else, besides Niko and Marcel, couldn't believe what they were hearing. Michael actually had family BESIDES Lane.

Tear – "And you have a cousin how?"

Michael – "Sakura's family, the Tohsaka's, married into my family long ago. So that makes Sakura and her sister Rin distant cousins of mine."

Michael then went ahead and opened the letter before handing to the others.

Legretta – "Isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

Michael – "I trust you all well enough. Besides, it's only fair that you guys should learn SOMETHING about my extended family after all."

Luke – "Fair enough."

The others then started reading the letter.

Dear Michael,

I'm writing this letter to see how you're doing. I was going to do a video chat, but was afraid that you were too busy to take it, so I thought that a letter was the next best thing. Medusa and I are doing just fine in case you're wondering. The two of us have talked it over with my sister Rin, along with our friends Illya and Shirou, as well as their servants Emiya and Hercules, and have decided to see if you could use your powers to destroy the Holy Grail, thus ending the need for these pointless wars. After much convincing, the four of us agreed that you are the only one strong enough to end this pointless slaughter. Please Michael. You saved me from becoming Jouken's puppet. You and your parents showed me what its like to be with a real family. Now I'm asking you again, please help us end this mindless conflict.

With Love, Your Cousin Sakura Tohsaka.

The others had tears in their eyes upon finishing the letter reading. Michael then took the letter back and gave it a quick once over, before folding it back up and handing it to Niko.

Legretta – "So what are you gonna do?"

Michael – "Simple. Whenever I have a chance, I'm going to help my cousin out."

Kyoshi – "Count the four of us in too then!"

Sheena – "Kyoshi's right. Besides, we do have to make sure that nothing bad happens to you after all."

Michael – "Right. Thanks girls."

He then stopped.

Michael – "Before I forget. Sheena, Velvet, Kyoshi. There's something I wanna ask you three."

Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "What is it?"

Michael – "Look. You three know how much I care about you right?"

Sheena – "Pretty much. But what about Legretta?"

The female trio turned towards Legretta.

Legretta – "Don't worry about me. He already proposed."

Kyoshi – "And?"

Legretta flashed the ring showing that she said yes.

Michael – "That's also why I'm asking."

The girls turned back around to find Michael on one knee holding out three small black boxes, with each one holding an engagement ring in it.

Michael – "Will you three marry me?"

The trio already had their answer.

Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Yes! We Will Marry You!"

The girls gave Michael a deep kiss and a quick hug before slipping the rings on.

Niko – "You do realize what this means sis?"

Kyoshi – "Yep!"

Luke – "What's Niko talking about?"

Michael – "Despite how long our families have known each other, Kyoshi and I are first ones to marry the families together."

Tear – "You're kidding, right?"

Kyoshi – "Nope!"

Legretta – "Guess this makes Niko somewhat our sister-in-law."

Sheena – "Pretty much. Not that I mind it one bit."

Velvet – "I say that Niko's the perfect idea of a younger sibling. Sure, she's a bit rambunctious, but she's also smart enough to take care of and defend herself."

Kyoshi – "That's why I'm so proud to have her as my little sister. I'm also thankful that she watched over Michael while I was gone."

Legretta – "By the way, why did you leave? Michael and Niko told me that you somehow lost control of your powers."

Kyoshi looked down at the ground.

Sheena – "You don't have to tell us right away. Once you feel up to it, then you can tell us. Okay?"

Kyoshi – "Okay. Thank you."

The three older woman gave Kyoshi a big hug.

Legretta – "The three of us, Michael, and Niko are here for you, no matter what."

Kyoshi – "Thank you girls."

Michael then led the others out to meet everyone else. Along with meeting the rest of Marcel and Niko's team (Which Kyoshi is also a part of), they also got introduced to the rest of Sheena's friends as well.

Luke – "Hey Michael. Don't mind if we try talking to Teodoro anyway?"

Michael – "Go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you about his stubbornness."

Lloyd, Emil, and Marcel, along with Colette, Marta, and Niko, followed Luke and Tear to see if they could help change Teodoro's mind about St. Binah falling. 5 minutes later, the group of eight came back out, hanging their heads in defeat.

Michael – "Well?"

Luke – "You were right. He wouldn't budge an inch on the matter."

Legretta – "Michael did warn you."

Michael – "Oh come on now. I can't really blame them for trying, now can I?"

Sheena – "He does make a point there."

Michael – "Thank you."

Kyoshi – "So what now?"

Mary – "Easy! Get back to the Outer Lands through Yulia Road, then head for St. Binah to rescue its citizens!"

Sylvia – "I'm with Mary on this one."

While the others were deciding on what to do, Michael walked towards the port area to be alone with his thoughts. His first thoughts were what Artoria and Hilda said to him before they disappeared.

_Artoria/Hilda – "See you later…little brother."_

Michael – "_Just what did they mean by that? I know that Sakura's my cousin. Could they be my long lost sisters? Guess the only way to truly find out is if I see them again."_

Michael then saw what he believed to be a tall woman wearing a robe, with the hood of said robe covering her head. Michael calmly approached her.

Michael – "Looking for something miss?"

The woman turned to look at Michael.

? – "Yes. Sorry. I'm looking for a young man named Michael Masi?"

Michael – "That's me. And just what can I do for you…Yulia Jue?"

The woman smiled as she pulled down her hood, revealing that she was, in fact, Yulia Jue herself.

Yulia – "I need your help with something."

-With The Others-

Legretta looked around and noticed that Michael couldn't be found.

Legretta – "Where's Michael?"

Luke – "At the pier. Said that he wanted some time alone to himself before we returned to the Outer Lands."

Sheena – "I hope he's okay."

Kyoshi – "Don't worry. Knowing Michael, it's probably something that he can handle on his own without any problems."

-Back With Michael and Yulia-

Michael – "So what do you need me to do?"

Yulia – "It's my little brother Clyde."

Michael – "You have a brother?"

Yulia – "I know. Shocking, right? Anyway, I think that he's possessed by something."

Michael – "That's not good. So where is he?"

? – "Right Here!"

A tall man around Michael's height stood a few hundred feet away from Michael and Yulia.

? – "Hello dear sister."

Yulia hid behind Michael.

? – "And you must be young Michael. Just hand over my sister to me and-"

Michael – "Can it Rensho! I know it's you in there! Now just give Yulia her brother Clyde back and there won't be any problems!"

Rensho stayed silent for a few seconds, then started laughing.

Rensho – "Oh, that's a good one! Like you're gonna do anything to me!"

Before Rensho could even react, Michael used the palm of his right hand to hit Rensho in the forehead.

Michael – "Soul Renewal!"

Michael hit with such force that it caused Rensho's spirit to leave Clyde's body. Michael then grabbed Clyde and carried him back towards Yulia.

Yulia – "Brother!"

Clyde – "Hey sis."

Spirit Rensho screamed in complete rage due to Michael taking his leverage away from him so easily. He then fired a blast at the trio. Michael went one way, while Yulia and Clyde went the other. Spirit Rensho then fired another blast at the siblings. Yulia got out of the way, but Clyde left knee strangely bucked on him.

Clyde – "My knee!"

Yulia – "Clyde!"

Michael then appeared out of nowhere and shoved Clyde out of the way, taking the hit instead. The explosion sent Michael into a stack of crates, a few of them which fell on him.

-The Rest Of The Party-

The others heard the explosion.

Tear – "What was that?"

Izuku – "It came from the pier! Come on!"

-With Yulia-

Yulia looked out from her hiding spot to see that Clyde was okay, but that Michael was severely hurt.

Yulia – "Michael!"

Yulia rushed over to heal Michael.

Michael – "Yulia… Take your brother and get out of here."

Yulia – "No way! You saved him, so it's only fair that we should try to repay the favor."

Michael then started crying.

Yulia – "You okay?"

Michael – "Sorry… It's just that I may very well have siblings of my own, and yet I'll never see them if I die here."

Yulia's heart was breaking for Michael. Suddenly, she had an idea. She then quickly leaned forward and kissed Michael on the mouth, which caught him off guard.

Michael – "What was that for?"

Yulia – "This."

A bright light suddenly enveloped the two.

Yulia – "I finally accept you Michael."

A beam of light shot into the sky, with everyone being able to see it. The rest of the Party finally turned the corner as the beam of light died down.

Legretta – "Where's Michael?"

Clyde – "Are you guys Michael's friends?"

Luke – "That's right. And you?"

Clyde – "Name's Clyde. I'm Yulia Jue's little brother."

Tear and Legretta were completely floored. In all the books they've read about Yulia, never once did they mention about her having a brother at all.

Clyde – "The two of us can explain about that later. For now though, you all are about to watch something amazing happen."

A small ball of light then floated down to the pier. The ball of light then expanded, and out of it came Michael.

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Michael!"

Michael fell forward clutching his upper arms. Suddenly, a growl escaped his mouth as his body started shaking. Michael's body was then covered in a unknown white energy. The others then watched as Michael's teeth become fangs, hands become claws, and a dragon's tail shoot out of Michael's lower back near his waist line. The light then disappears to show Michael standing there with his new dragon tail behind him. He then gave a silent glare at Spirit Rensho.

Spirit Rensho – "This is the big change? Nothing I can't-"

Spirit Rensho suddenly froze. However, it was mostly due to what he saw behind Michael. And what he saw was the spirit version of a giant dragon towering behind Michael. Not only that, but he wasn't the only one who could see the spirit dragon, since Kyoshi and Niko could see it too. However, while Spirit Rensho could see it due to being a spirit as well, Kyoshi and Niko could see it due to their Soul Quirks.

Michael – "Now then, my dear Rensho. What say to you helping me learn to control my new powers?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 16: Michael Vs. Spirit Rensho! Battle Between Gods!**

Spirit Rensho could only stare. The worst situation to happen for him finally did. His shock then turned to rage.

Spirit Rensho – "You Stubborn Brat!"

Michael – "You know, I should really thank you."

Spirit Rensho was quickly caught off guard by Michael's statement.

Spirit Rensho – "And Just What Do You Mean By That?!"

Michael – "Isn't it obvious? If you didn't bring Clyde to me and Yulia, A) I wouldn't have ever freed him from your control, B) I wouldn't have pushed him out of harm's way due to his knee strangely giving out, and C) Yulia wouldn't have given me her acceptance, which leads to me getting my Soul Quirk's Semi-State. So like I said. Thanks again Rensho. Your idiocy helped me in the long run."

Spirit Rensho roared in anger as he lunged at Michael.

Michael – "And once again, you're nothing but a complete idiot."

Spirit Rensho stopped in his tracks as Michael changed his outfit. For those that had seen it before, they were in complete shock.

Legretta – "Niko. Isn't that-?"

Niko – "Yep."

What Michael had changed into was his own version of Jotaro's outfit.

Spirit Rensho – "MICHAEL!"

Spirit Rensho lunged again at Michael, but was quickly brought down by two words.

Michael – "Soul Platinum!"

Soul – "ORA! ORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

Soul's last punch sent Spirit Rensho flying away for a very good distance.

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Michael!"

Michael felt all four of his girls hug him from behind.

Legretta – "You okay?"

Michael – "Just fine. Now then. Soul's brought us a few minutes, so we need to do this as quickly as possible."

Sheena – "Do what as quickly as possible?"

Michael – "There's a way for me to be strong enough to beat Rensho, and this ceremony is the only way to do it. But we have to be quick about it."

Niko imminently realized what ceremony Michael was talking about. She then rushed over to Michael, with Izuku, Katsuki, and Luke closely behind her.

Niko – "Let us help too!"

Michael – "Believe it or not, I was actually gonna ask you four to help anyway."

Kyoshi – "So what do we do then?"

Michael quickly walked them through what to do. First, they had to stand in a line shoulder to shoulder and hold hands. Then, the ones on each end (Kyoshi and Niko) put their free hand on Michael's back near his own shoulders. From there the combined energy they complied together would hopefully flow into Michael and give him the power needed to defeat Spirit Rensho.

Tear – "It's our only chance. This has got to work."

At first, nothing happened. Then, the energy started flowing around them. It then flew into Michael's body, before lifting him up and enveloping his body in a bright light. The light then quickly died down, showing Michael with a completely different appearance. The biggest change for Michael were his eyes, hair, and aura turning red. Even his tail had turned red.

Zelos – "Hey. Still looks like regular Michael to me."

Marta – "Well, yeah. Basically. But look at his hair. It's turned completely red."

Gelda – "I think he's dropped a few pounds too."

Luke already noticed another change as well.

Luke – "Izuku. Katsuki. Can either of you-?"

Katsuki – "Nope. Not a thing."

Izuku – "It's like his energy just vanished without a trace."

Niko then walked up to Michael.

Niko – "So this is what you've been wanting to achieve. God Ki."

Legretta – "God Ki?"

Michael – "God Ki is completely different from normal Ki. When two being have the same kind of Ki, they can sense the energy each other no problem. But while those with God Ki can sense the energy all other beings, they can't be sensed in return."

Sheena – "So the only other person that has God Ki besides Michael…"

Kyoshi – "…is Rensho himself."

They then heard clapping behind them.

Spirit Rensho – "So this is my reward for being so patient."

Spirit Rensho then floated down till he was a few feet away from Michael, while the others returned to the rest of the Party.

Spirit Rensho – "Seems like you finally become a god."

Michael – "Is that now? Won't know for sure until I start kicking your ass across the Qliphoth."

Spirit Rensho then started chuckling.

Spirit Rensho – "Very funny boy."

His energy then flared.

Spirit Rensho – "But Don't Think That Will Save You Here!"

Michael and Spirit Rensho traded punches and kicks with each other.

Spirit Rensho – "Yes. Good. Now you're getting it."

Michael silently glared at Spirit Rensho.

Spirit Rensho – "What's the matter? You seem disappointed."

Michael – "If I'm being honest, I should be."

Spirit Rensho – "And why is that? I mean, you are a deity after all."

Michael – "Sure, I had to use my friends and fiancee's to help me achieve this power. But I don't care about that. Besides, it's thanks to all of them that I'm here right now."

Spirit Rensho – "A bold statement for sure. But let's just how long you can make it last for."

The two continued trading punches and kicks.

Spirit Rensho – "As far as I see it, your friends have done nothing but hold you back!"

Michael – "You're Wrong!"

Spirit Rensho – "And how is that?"

Michael – "I know I've spent my whole life to push past my limits. But…"

Spirit Rensho – "But?"

Michael – "Even if that power isn't my own…I'll gladly accept any help that they can give me! With all my heart and soul too!"

Spirit Rensho – "Now I see why you accepted this god power."

Michael – "You have?"

Spirit Rensho – "Yes. It's because… You Can't Beat Me On Your Own!"

Spirit Rensho started to retaliate against Michael. Michael then quickly fought back.

Michael – "So What! Regardless if I'm fighting you alongside my friends or on my own… I'll Take You Down With Everything I Have, Even If It Cost Me My Life!"

Niko and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Niko – _"Unreal…"_

Izuku – _"To think that Michael has this kind of strength."_

Katsuki – _"And yet…"_

Luke – _"He still can't pull ahead."_

Spirit Rensho – "Fine then… Let Your Stubborn Pride Be What Leads To Your Own Downfall!"

Spirit Rensho hit Michael with enough force to send him through the miasma…

Spirit Rensho – "Foolish, useless pride! It's rare to find a Fonian that's consumed by that flaw."

…and into the planet's core.

Michael – 'You're wrong about fonians. Izuku, Katsuki, and Luke have always been obsessed with their pride at times. Most of the time its way more important to them than it is to me."

Spirit Rensho – "And yet those three made complete fools of themselves to protect you and the others at Akzeriuth before I blew it up."

Michael – "That's right. I respect them a lot for that. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but they did it anyway. Because they knew the stakes."

Spirit Rensho – "Oh. Just as you'd swallow your pride to accept this borrowed power I suppose."

Michael – "Heheh. That's pretty much it."

Kratos – "They've stopped fighting. What could they be talking about?"

Niko – "I hate to admit it, but from the way it's progressing, it almost sounds like Rensho is training him."

Spirit Rensho – "You should know I'm not satisfied either. At least not yet."

Michael – "Yeah. Why not?"

Spirit Rensho – "I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this fight."

Michael – "Oh. That makes sense. I've been going at about 20% myself."

Spirit Rensho was stunned.

Spirit Rensho – "What? You're holding back?! Alright, Fine! Let's See How You Do At This Speed!"

Spirit Rensho turned up the speed, making it even harder for Michael to keep up with him. Despite that, Michael was still adapting to his new god power.

Spirit Rensho – "How's that?! Taking me seriously now?!"

Michael's god power disappeared.

Michael – "You're about to find out!"

They continued trading blows, with each side either throwing a punch or blocking the opponent's. Michael then used Instant Transmission to get behind Spirit Rensho and land a hit on him. He then went for another one, but Spirit Rensho dodged. Spirit Rensho then started firing energy blasts at Michael.

Michael – "You didn't tell me we were using blasts now!"

Spirit Rensho continued firing, while Michael kept dodging.

Spirit Rensho – "This is no game! You're fighting to live!"

Michael dodged every blast Spirit Rensho fired at him. He then appeared behind Spirit Rensho and landed another hit. This caused Spirit Rensho to cry out in anger and fire blasts in every direction, thus causing multiple large boulders to fall towards Michael. Michael tried punching his way out, but the boulders were soon too much for him. He then screamed at the top of his lungs.

Michael – "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

**(Insert Music: DBZ: BoG OST – Hero by Flow)**

Michael went Super Fonian as he charged his way out of the planet's core, with Spirit Rensho close behind him.

Niko – "He's changed! He's in trouble! He's dropped from his god form to a mere Super Fonian!"

The others expressed their shock at what Niko just stated. Meanwhile, Michael and Spirit Rensho quickly traded punches and kicks with each other as their fight took them to near the barrier between the Outer Lands and the Qliphoth. Soon the others had trouble trying to keep up with Michael and Spirit Rensho.

Kyoshi – "So fast. You still following this Niko?"

Niko – "Nope. Totally lost."

Michael and Spirit Rensho had another exchange of punches.

Michael – "If You're Gonna Use Blasts Against Me, That's Fine! I've Got One…For You!"

Spirit Rensho – "Go On! Feel Free!"

Michael used Instant Transmission three times before appearing behind Spirit Rensho.

Spirit Rensho – "What?"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "HAAAAA!"

The others felt the shockwave from Michael's attack.

Luke – "I think that's Michael's Kamehameha!"

Spirit Rensho screamed as he was consumed by the blast. The others couldn't believe what they just saw.

Niko – "H-He got him…"

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "He Got Him!"

While the others were celebrating Michael's quick victory, Raine noticed something that brought the celebration to a quick halt.

Raine – "Why isn't Michael celebrating?"

Niko – "Because Rensho isn't dead."

Everyone – "WHAT?!"

Velvet – "But how is that possible?! We just saw Michael take him down."

Niko – "Michael knows that its gonna take a lot more than what he just did here to defeat Rensho. In fact, this fight is far from over."

Michael already knew that Niko was telling the truth. He knew he had to use everything he had to stop Rensho here, otherwise everything was lost.

Michael – _"Soul. Can you wait a bit longer for me to summon you?"_

Soul – _"Not at all. Just make sure that you leave a bit of Rensho for me."_

Michael – _"Can do."_

Michael unsheathed his sword, then offered a silent prayer for assistance.

Michael – _"Artoria. Hilda. Please grant me your power once again."_

Kyoshi did the same.

Kyoshi – _"Tamamo. Please assist Michael in this fight."_

Michael's sword then changed form, much to everyone's shock. Everyone but Luke.

Luke – _"Hilda."_

Michael – "Behold my talent, and hear the thunderous applause! Here is the honor of the Imperium! Open your doors as a flower opens its petals! Behold the Golden Theater! Take this! Flowering Imperium of the Maiden, Laus Saint Claudius!"

Michael's one-handed swing launched Spirit Rensho back a good distance. Even he was stunned by this display of unknown power.

Spirit Rensho – _"What Is This?! How Is That Brat This Strong?!"_

Michael's sword changed forms again.

Luke – _"And now Artoria."_

Michael – "Ex…calibuuurr!"

Spirit Rensho was launched back ever farther this time. Michael then sheathed his sword and brought out a lance.

Michael – "Holy Lance, removing restraints!"

The light surrounding the spear started getting brighter.

Michael – "Releasing light from the end of the world… That which pierces the sky and connects with the earth! Anchor of the storm! Rhongomyniad!"

Michael threw Rhongomyniad with such force, that it went clean through Spirit Rensho. Michael then recalled the spear before making it disappear.

Michael – "From the imperial graves…never-ending from the underworld…"

The Weighted Stone of Tamamo appeared in front of Michael before floating above his head. Numerous Shinto gates and twelve talismans appeared around him as well.

Michael – "Overturning and returning are the marks of Yomi, falling over and down the Ifuya hills…"

The stone disappears in a ball of light as Michael jumps up and off of one of the Shinto gates. He then encloses his body in a bright light, followed by creating nine orbs of energy (five fire and four ice).

Michael – "I call forth the Yakusaikazuchi no Kami!"

Michael fired eight of the nine orbs at Spirit Rensho (All four ice orbs and four of the five fire orbs).

Michael – "Here's one more!"

Michael fired the fifth and final fire orb at Spirit Rensho, where it went off in a giant explosion with Spirit Rensho caught in the middle. Michael then brought back out his sword.

Michael – "Let's go! Soul Queen of Dragons! Embrace the holy light that shall never fade and glowing colors of infinite changing form. Show the proof of your everlasting power as you carve your legends into this blade! Dragon Joyeuse Ordre!"

All ten blasts of Michael's own Noble Phantasm hit Spirit Rensho head-on. The smoke cleared, showing that Spirit Rensho was still standing. Everyone then saw that Michael had a different outfit on, along with a staff in his right hand.

**(Insert Music: We Rise By Sybrid)**

Kyoshi – "What's with the outfit sis?"

Niko – "Your guess is as good as mine."

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the energy around him gather in a single spot. Once he gathered enough, his eyes snapped open.

Michael – "Let's go, Soul!"

Soul – "Right!"

A giant summoning circle appeared in front of Michael.

Lloyd – "I thought just you could summon Sheena!"

Sheena – "I did to."

Michael – "Soul Queen of Dragons! Awaken from your eternal slumber, and let your untold power run across the entire land. May this untold power be what leads to a bright, everlasting future! Come forth, Fonic Soul Dragon!"

Soul in her full state was a true sight to behold. She stood on her hind legs as she let out a majestic roar skyward. The scales on her body, along with her wings and tail, were the same shade of purple as her human form's hair. Her eyes were now a brighter shade of silver compared to before. She then dropped down to be on all fours. Soon, she was enveloped in a bright light, which then disappeared to show her in her human form. She then floated down to land next to Michael.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "You look amazing, you know that?"

Soul felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

Soul – "Thanks."

Spirit Rensho then started laughing manically.

Spirit Rensho – "That's it?! That's the big surprise?!"

Soul – "If you're that disappointed, then why don't I show you my true power in my human form then?"

Spirit Rensho – "If you want to then. But don't come crying to me when I kill you all afterwards."

Michael – "We'll see about that. Hey guys! Wanna join and get some payback?"

Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "We're in!"

Izuku, Katsuki, and Luke quickly joined Soul and Michael. Suddenly, five cards appeared in front of Michael, who quickly grabbed them.

Izuku – "What are those?"

Soul – "Michael. Aren't those…?"

Michael – "Yep. Battle cards."

Luke – "Battle cards?"

Michael – "For this kind of battle that we're about to do, this is the only way to get in it. As far as I know, only those with powers like ours will have their own battle cards. But there are exceptions."

Katsuki – "Could some Pro Heroes have Battle cards?"

Izuku – "Guess we won't know until we find out."

Luke – "How many can you have in a single battle?"

Michael – "Normally it's seven. However, Niko and I were able to push it to ten. Now then. Let's go!"

Soul/Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "Right!"

Hero Team:

Slot 1: Michael Masi

Stats: HP – 15,000, PWR – 17,500, DEF – 12,500

Card Type: Multi

Ability: Dragon Soul – Current PWR is multiplied by 1.5x. Current PWR then triples for every other character that has this ability.

Special Attack: 1,000,000% Final Galick Jakenall Kamehameha

Slot 2: Fonic Soul

Stats: HP – 17,500, PWR – 20,000, DEF – 17,500

Card Type: Multi

Ability: Dragon Soul – Current PWR is multiplied by 1.5x. Current PWR then triples for every other character that has this ability.

Special Attack: Dragon Fonic Soul Burst

Slot 3: Luke Fon Fabre

Stats: HP – 12,500, PWR – 10,000, DEF – 10,000

Card Type: Multi

Ability: Fonian Soul – Current PWR multiples by 1.25x. Current PWR then multiples by 2.5x by every other character that has this ability.

Special Attack: Big Bang Attack

Slot 4: Izuku Midoriya

Stats: HP – 10,000, PWR – 10,000, DEF – 12,500

Card Type: Multi

Ability: Fonian Soul – Current PWR multiples by 1.25x. Current PWR then multiples by 2.5x by every other character that has this ability.

Special Attack: Galick Gun

Slot 5: Katsuki Bakugo

Stats: HP – 10,000, PWR – 12,500, DEF – 10,000

Card Type: Multi

Ability: Fonian Soul – Current PWR multiples by 1.25x. Current PWR then multiples by 2.5x by every other character that has this ability.

Special Attack: Final Shine

Hero Team's Stats: HP – 65,000, PWR – 70,000, DEF – 62,500

Opponent Team's Stats: HP - 50,000, PWR – 55,000, DEF – 50,000

**(Insert Music: SDBHWM OST – Pre-Battle Theme)**

Hero Team's PWR LVL – 12,999

Opponent Team's PWR LVL – 3,000

Spirit Rensho – "Ability Capsule activate! Preemptive Strike!"

Izuku – "What does that let him do?"

Michael – "Because he lost the Pwr Lvl Battle, that ability capsule lets him automatically attack first."

Spirit Rensho – "Then I'll activate another one! Triple Strike!"

Katsuki – "And I'm guessing this one let's him attack three times per turn."

Soul – "Unfortunately…"

**(Music Ends)**

**(Insert Music: SDBHWM OST – Battle Theme)**

P/A – "Charge Battle initiated! Opponent Team – 0%! Hero Team – 100%! Hero Team Perfect!"

Damage Dealt: 846

Hero Team's HP: 65,000 - 64,154

Spirit Rensho – _"What the- I know I did way more damage than that!"_

P/A – "Charge Battle initiated! Opponent Team – 0%! Hero Team – 100%! Hero Team Perfect!"

Damage Dealt: 947

Hero Team's HP: 64,154 - 63,207

Spirit Rensho – "What Is This?! How Am I Doing So Little Damage To Them?!"

Soul/Michael – "If you'd had known better, you would've been smart enough to listen."

Spirit Rensho – "And Just What Do You Mean By That?!"

Soul – "Quite simple really. During Charge Battles, you have three seconds to hit a button that's next to you. Where the quickly moving meter stops depends on your timing. However, if you don't hit the button at all in those three seconds, you get an automatic 0%."

Michael – "So in other words…"

Izuku – "…this is your last shot…"

Katsuki – "…cause otherwise…"

Luke – "…once our turn comes…"

Soul/Michael/Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "…We're Coming Right For You!"

Spirit Rensho silent cursed himself for being so careless for not learning the rules of a new fighting system.

Spirit Rensho – _"Calm yourself. You still have a chance to do some serious damage to them here."_

Spirit Rensho waited, then finally decided to hit his button.

P/A – "Charge Battle initiated! Opponent Team – 95%! Hero Team – 100%! Hero Team Perfect!"

Damage Dealt: 5,382

Hero Team's HP: 63,207 - 57,825

Spirit Rensho – _"At least I was able to some damage to them."_

Soul/Michael/Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "Ability activate! Dragon/Fonian Soul!"

Spirit Rensho – "You five have your own abilities?!"

Michael – "That's right. For me and Soul, our abilities multiply out current PWR by 1.5x for ourselves, then another 3x for every other character that has the same ability."

Luke – "As for the three of us, our abilities do multiply our current PWR by 1.25x, then another 2.5x for every other character with the same ability."

Spirit Rensho – "Then that means…?!"

Soul/Michael/Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "That Means You Lose This Fight!"

Michael's PWR: 17,500 - 26,250 - 78,750

Soul's PWR: 20,000 - 30,000 - 90,000

Izuku's PWR: 10,000 - 12,500 - 31,250 - 78,125

Katsuki's PWR: 12,500 - 15,625 - 39,063 - 97,656

Luke's PWR: 10,000 - 12,500 - 31,250 - 78,125

Hero Team's PWR: 0 - 78,750 - 168,750 - 246,875 - 325,000 - 422,656

P/A – "Hero Team – 100%! Opponent Team – 0%! Hero Team Perfect!"

Damage Dealt: 19,473

Opponent Team's HP: 50,000 - 30,527

P/A – "Special Attack ready!"

Luke – "Take This! Big Bang Attack!"

Katsuki – "Final Shine!"

Izuku – "Galick Gun!"

Soul – "Dragon Fonic Soul Burst!"

Michael – "1,000,000% Final Galick Jakenall Kamehameha!"

Damage Dealt: 95,934

Opponent Team's HP: 30,527 - 0

P/A – "K.O.!"

The five blast attack sent Spirit Rensho far away.

Spirit Rensho – "CURSE YOUUUUUU!"

Michael – "And that's that."

Izuku/Katsuki/Luke – "We won!"

Suddenly, Izuku, Katsuki, and Velvet's bodies were enveloped in a white light.

Tear – "What's going on?"

Luke – "Their being sent back to their own worlds."

Michael, Niko, and Luke walked over and hugged Izuku and Katsuki.

Niko – "You two be careful. Okay."

Izuku – "We will Niko. Don't worry."

Katsuki – "Yeah. You three know we can take care of ourselves."

Luke – "Don't worry. We already know that."

Michael – "And when you do get back, make sure to tell the teachers that Niko and I said hi."

Izuku/Katsuki – "Right!"

Velvet – "Michael…"

Michael then walked over to Velvet. Michael then gave her a fierce hug, which was joined by Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi.

Michael – "Please promise us that you'll be safe."

Velvet – "I will. You four have my word."

She then turned back to Michael.

Velvet – "I love you Michael."

Michael – "I love you too Velvet."

Michael then kissed Velvet on the mouth. A second later, the trio were gone in a flash.

Luke – "So what now?"

Michael – "Now… We return to the Outer Lands."

After taking a few hours to make sure they were truly ready, the Party stocked up on supplies. Then they took the Yulia Road, which made them appear in Amaris Springs.

Michael – "Well everyone, welcome back to the Outer Lands."


	18. Chapter 17

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 17: The Return To The Outer Lands! A Rescue Mission Is Quickly Established!**

The Party looked at the scenery around them.

Luke – "So this is Amaris Springs. Gotta admit, the view from anywhere would make a great piece of art."

Tear – "You're not wrong there."

Colette – "So what do we do now?"

Michael – "Easy. The rest of you leave Amaris Springs, while I stay here for a bit."

Legretta – "And we should do that why?"

Michael – "Call it another one of my 'gut instincts'."

Sheena – "If you say so."

As the rest of the Party were walking away, Michael called out to Luke.

Michael – "Wait a second Luke. I need you and Mieu for something important."

Luke – "What is it?"

Michael quickly explained what he wanted them to do, then let them rejoin the others.

Tear – "What did Michael want you and Mieu for?"

Luke – "Michael said that I couldn't tell you guys anything. The one thing that I can say, however, is that just Mieu and I doing it will make the mission go by a lot faster."

None of others could really blame Michael or Luke for keeping quiet. If this special mission really was that secret, then the fewer people that knew about it, the better. The Party was around halfway through Amaris Springs when Legretta, Niko, Tear, and Luke heard a familiar voice.

Guy – "There you guys are!"

Luke – "Guy! Sync!"

Guy and Sync jumped down from the giant rock they were sitting on.

Legretta – "Nice to see that you two are okay."

Sync – "Same here for you all."

Mary was then bursting through the crowd in front of her. She was then a few feet away from Guy.

Mary – "Guy."

Guy as then quickly hugged by his older sister. He then shocked the others by returning the hug.

Mary – "I missed you so much Guy."

Guy – "Same here sis. Same here."

Sync – "Where's Michael by the way?"

Luke – "He had to stay behind for a bit. Said that it was something important."

Guy – "Alright then."

Luke smiled, happy that Guy and Sync took the lie that he and Michael came up with in case any of the others asked why he wasn't there. The Party, now with Guy and Sync once again as a part of it, made their way out of Amaris Springs. Once outside, Jade and Dist ran up to them.

Luke – "Whoa!"

Guy – "Jade?!"

Sync – "Dist?!"

Jade – "Oh, good. We were afraid that we might've missed you."

Tear – "Colonel, what are you and Dist doing here…?"

Dist – "We have a favor to ask of Sync and Guy. They said they'd wait for you all here, so we came looking for them."

Guy/Sync – "Us?"

Jade – "Mohs has captured Ion and Natalia."

Luke – "What?!"

Dist – "Ah, Luke. Sorry for not seeing you there. Nice to see you're finally awake too."

Luke – "Thanks. And what about Largo by the way."

Jade – "He gave himself up, but only as long as no harm comes to Natalia and Ion. Anyway, if we don't rescue them, there's going to be trouble."

Dist – "There aren't any Malkuth forces nearby that Jade can ask for help. And we can't truly trust Daath itself with anything. So we thought we'd ask for Sync and Guy's help…"

Mary – "What do you two mean by 'trouble'?"

Jade – "With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for war. They probably intend to use Natalia's death as justification."

Niko – _"If only you guys knew the whole truth."_

Legretta – "That's right… The people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared…"

Marcel – _"Wrong sis. Michael's already told them why. Along with who's responsible."_

Dist – "Ion was wary of this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. He was captured upon his arrival."

Sylvia – _"At least Michael thought ahead and told them to make it seem like they're getting ready for war, when in fact they're truly not."_

Guy – "Alright then. We're going to rescue them. There's no way we're letting a war happen. Right?"

Marcel – "…Yeah. Should we head for Daath?"

While the Party headed for Daath, Marcel and his group hung back to talk about the current situation.

Marcel – "What do you guys think? Michael has everything sorted out already?"

Niko – "Pretty much. He's always been one to think that far ahead."

Mary – "If I had to guess, this sounds like something to lure out Mohs."

Sylvia – "I'm with Mary. As long as Mohs thinks that the Score is still being followed completely, everything is just fine."

Gelda – "While the truth of the matter is that Michael has gotten everyone on Aldurant, except those truly loyal to Mohs, to see that we have to stop following the Score. Only in doing so can Aldurant truly be saved."

Kyoshi – "Nice to see that nothing's changed about his morals in the last ten years."

Niko – "You're not the only one thankful for that sis."

The Party then made it to a cliff overlooking Daath. Here they decided on their course of action for the rescue.

Lloyd – "So how do we do this rescue then?"

Luke – "Legretta. Is there a back entrance for the Oracle Knight headquarters?"

Legretta – "Yeah. Why?"

Luke – "You and Marcel take your groups in that way and free Natalia, Ion, and Largo. Meanwhile, the rest of us will cause as much of a distraction as possible."

Legretta – "Speaking of which. Dist. I want you to join Luke's group."

Jade – "I see why. Dist's Kaiser Mechs would do a better job at helping us with the distraction than you guys with stealth."

Legretta – "Exactly."

Dist – "But who takes my spot then?"

Marcel – "Why not Sheena sis? After all, you three are Michael's fiancées, so it's only fair that you three should stick together to watch each other's backs whenever Michael isn't around."

Kyoshi – "Your brother isn't wrong Legretta."

Legretta – "True. As long as it's fine with Sheena herself though."

Sheena – "Not at all."

Once the plan was set, the two groups made their way into the Oracle Knight's headquarters to begin the rescue mission. Along the way, Luke's group informed Arietta what was going on, and she made her way back to Legretta and Marcel's group. They then finally reached the rear entrance of the cathedral. After making sure the coast was clear, they quickly checked the cells for their friends.

Arietta – "Largo! Natalia! Ion!"

Largo – "Hey Arietta. Nice to see that you finally found us."

Arietta then saw Niko out of the corner out of her eye.

Arietta – "Niko! Tell the others I've found them!"

Niko – "Right!"

Niko turned on the spot and went to get the others. After a few minutes, some Oracle Knights rounded the corner and spotted her.

Oracle Knight 1 – "Well, well. So what do we have here?"

Oracle Knight 2 – "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is former God-General Arietta the Wild."

Arietta started to slowly back away from her would-be enemies. She was truly disgusted at their behavior towards her. Largo and Natalia were just as disgusted.

Natalia – _"Of all the times that Largo and I have to feel so helpless. If we had our weapons, no doubt we could help Arietta knock some sense into these two and send them running."_

One of the knights reached out to grab Arietta, who tripped and fell backwards trying to stay out of his grip. Just as the knight's hand was a few inches from reaching Arietta, the knight flinched as he pulled his hand away, which was heavily bleeding due to being hit by an unknown bullet.

? – "Don't you punks even think about laying a hand on her!"

Arietta turned around, seeing that Sylvia was holding a semi-auto pistol, which was what fired the bullet. Legretta and Sheena then ran over to check on Arietta.

Sheena – "You okay Arietta?"

Arietta – "Just fine you two."

Legretta – "You sure. They didn't do anything to you?"

Arietta – "Nope."

Sylvia – "Kyoshi. You two don't mind taking care of these punks, do ya?"

Kyoshi – "Not at all. Tamamo!"

Tamamo – "Right!"

Oracle Knight 1 – "Hold it right there!"

The knight snapped his fingers, then more Oracle Knights appeared till there were a good amount of them.

Kyoshi – "And this is how many?"

Oracle Knight 2 – "Around 100 soldiers. Why do you ask?"

Kyoshi and Tamamo shared a quick glance, then started laughing.

Sync – "They've lost it."

Niko – "Just watch."

Kyoshi then changed her outfit to a light brown one of Tamamo's.

Kyoshi – "Shall we?"

Tamamo – "Let's."

**(Insert Music: Fate/Extella OST – Tamamo (White) Theme)**

Kyoshi/Tamamo – "The gods reside in Izumo. True and beautiful, they breathe life into the soul. Amaterasu in the mountain, rivers, and watery heavens. My freedom is the proof of purification, called the Weighted Stone of Tamamo, the mirror of the divine treasure of Uka…! Cleanse the eight souls! The great Amaterasu!"

**(Music Ends)**

The Noble Phantasm knocked all 100 Oracle Knights out of the hallway they were standing in. Those that weren't a part of Marcel's Party were completely stunned, especially Legretta and Sheena.

Niko – "That Was Incredible, You Two!"

Kyoshi – "Aw, stop sis. You're flattering us."

Sylvia – "Now that those clowns are taken care of… Time to bust you guys out of there!"

Sylvia pointed her gun at the cell door.

Sylvia – "Back away, you three!"

Natalia and Ion quickly got behind Largo as they moved a safe distance away from the cell door.

Sylvia – "Soul Enhance!"

Sylvia's gun glowed white.

Sylvia – "Pierce Shot!"

Normally the cell door would've had just a small dent on it from the impact, but Sylvia's Soul Enhance instead caused the bullet to have enough force to knock the door off of its hinges.

Legretta – "I swear. The more I'm around your team Marcel, the more they earn my respect as a unit."

Sheena – "Same here."

Marcel – "Thanks sis."

Niko – "You too Sheena."

They then quickly made their way back to the others.

Legretta – "Tear!"

Tear – "Did you guys find them?"

Natalia – "We're right here!"

Colette – "Alright then! Let's get out of here!"

The Party then started making their escape, with Luke and Mieu finally rejoining them. However, numerous Oracle Knights blocked their way out.

Luke – "Great. Now how do we escape?"

Legretta pulled out one of her guns and looked down at it. Then she finally came to a decision.

Legretta – _"If Michael and Kyoshi can do it, so can I!"_

She then stepped forward in front of the rest of the Party.

Legretta – "Stand down soldiers! I don't want to hurt any of you."

Oracle Knight 3 – "Sorry 'God-General' Legretta, but you have no right to command us anymore."

Legretta then pointed her gun at the Oracle Knights.

Oracle Knight 4 – "Oh please! Like one bullet's gonna do you any good!"

**(Insert Music: Fate/Extella Link OST – Noble Phantasm)**

Light energy surrounded Legretta. Then an arrow of pure light appeared inside the barrel of her gun. She pointed her gun skyward.

Niko – _"No way!"_

Kyoshi – _"That's…"_

Legretta – "Light of the Eternal Goddess. Let your power rain down on those that oppose you, and leave nothing but mass destruction in your wake. Light Prism Arrow!"

The Party watched as the light arrow soared high towards the ceiling, then split into many smaller arrows at the highest peak of its flight path. This was followed by the arrows raining down on the Oracle Knights, seriously injuring nearly all of them.

**(Music Ends)**

Despite the initial shock of what just happened, the Party quickly made their way out of Daath and towards the cliff overlooking it.

Niko – "Legretta. I know I don't admit this about you a lot, but that was Completely Amazing!"

Marcel – "I'm with Niko sis. Never thought that you could off a Noble Phantasm."

Kyoshi – "What made you want to fire off one in the first place though?"

Legretta – "Well, I just figured that if you and Michael could use one, then so could I."

Sheena – "I say that you pulled it off pretty well."

Tamamo – "One problem though."

Tamamo floated out of Kyoshi's pendent and appeared next to her.

Kyoshi – "What do you mean Tamamo?"

Tamamo – "Legretta's Light Prism Arrow had the power, speed, and accuracy behind it. However, she didn't even bother trying to control it at all."

Legretta – "What Are You Talking About?! I had total control over it."

Luke – "Sorry Legretta, but even I'm gonna have to agree with Tamamo on this one."

Tear – "And you can say that why?"

Luke – "You guys remember that I passed out in Yulia City, right?"

Guy – "Yeah. Why?"

Luke – "Turns out that it was due to a Mana Barrier closing off my mind caused me to pass out in the first place."

Tamamo – "Seems like that Rensho must have summoned a strong Caster-Class Servant to his side."

Luke – "Anyway. As I was saying, unlike you Legretta, Michael used four, and I repeat FOUR, Noble Phantasms IN A ROW to free me from that Mana Barrier. Then he did it with those same four, plus Tamamo's, on Rensho."

Natalia – "What are you saying Luke?"

Niko – "What he's saying is that while Michael had complete control while using so many Noble Phantasms in rapid succession, Legretta just fired hers, and from there it had a mind of its own. That's why nearly all of those Oracle Knights were seriously injured at best."

Tamamo – "There actually is a way to help Legretta."

Luke – "How?"

Tamamo – "Easy. Kyoshi, Michael, and I teach her."

Legretta – "Can you three actually do that?"

Kyoshi – "Pretty much. I learned everything I known about how to control Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu from Tamamo, since it's HER Noble Phantasm. And it's pretty safe to say that Michael's self-taught due to how many he can use in rapid succession."

Sheena – "And since we finally have everyone back together, Niko can finally explain to us about some of the things that Sakura said in her letter to Michael."

Arietta – "Who's Sakura?"

Kyoshi – "She's Michael's cousin."

Everyone – "Michael has a cousin?"

Luke – "Trust us. Our reactions were the same when we first found out."

Niko then took out the letter and handed it to Gelda, who read it out loud for the others.

Niko – "So who has the first question?"

Jade – "What is this "Holy Grail" that Sakura speaks of?"

Niko and Kyoshi took a deep breath before speaking.

**(Note: All data found on the Type-Moon Wiki)**

Niko – "The Holy Grail is the Christian holy relic that received the blood of Christ, considered to be a Noble Phantasm. There have been many claims of its existence, 726 of which were investigated by the Church, and many conflicts for such artifacts have happened around the world throughout history. The name is utilized in the various Holy Grail Wars as the name of an artifact purportedly capable of granting any wish to whomever comes to claim it, rather than the real artifact, though the church often gets involved simply because of that reason. Its advent is the ultimate goal of the various Holy Grail Wars."

Dist – "How many Holy Grail wars have there been?"

Kyoshi – "Up to right now, it's currently in the middle of the fifth one. And both this one and the fourth take place in a town called Fuyuki. The main funny thing is that Fuyuki is part of the same world as where Izuku and Jotaro are, but it's closer to Musutafu's time."

Raine – "So what is it that makes Fuyuki so special?"

Niko – "The Holy Grail used in the wars in Fuyuki appears at the end of the war to grant the final Master and Servant pair a wish on the Greater Grail, the true device that has the power to grant wishes. Because it is only a vessel to summon the Greater Grail, it's known as the Lesser Grail."

Largo – "I'm guessing that you two and Michael know the full extent of the Holy Grail's nature and power then?"

Kyoshi – "Pretty much. What is handed down in the city of Fuyuki is not the one that received the blood of the Christ, but the prototype of an even more ancient 'omnipotent container'; this container is the 726th Grail that sticks to the legend of the name. it is a gate that leads to the Root, Akasha; A hole connected to the nuclear core, the Greater Grail, a wish machine – the key to startup the Great Grail. It's not an omnipotent container, but a replica created to work like a 'wish machine' that can bring forth one's own will."

Niko – "However, it's only a clump of magical energy and thus isn't as omnipotent as people believe it to be, so wishing for something like 'Saving the World' without specifying a working method won't suffice. Even if someone lacks power or wealth, the Grail can possibly carry out such a wish if they knew 'the method of Saving the World.' Knowing only the practice of 'sacrificing few for the benefit of many', Kiritsugu Emiya was shown such a vision of 'what would happen if the World was saved', although due to the Grail being corrupted at the end of the Third Holy Grail War caused him to be shown the most malicious imagery of his 'saved world.' Had he followed through with it, the Grail would've certainty done as it showed him. Ultimately, it can only amplify the scale of realization of wishes within working methodologies and is incapable of granting true miracles."

Colette – "What do you two mean by the Grail being corrupted?"

Kyoshi – "The essence of the Holy Grail's content is a 'colorless force', but after the third Grail War, it has been polluted by Angra Mainyu and became a malignant 'swirling power', a curse, the third element. Hence, it's absolutely impossible to correct inconsistencies by precise calculations or interactions, and it will interpret any wish of the owner with nothing else than destruction, and grant it. Moreover, once it has been opened, it will keep flowing out infinitely and bring disaster."

Niko – "The servant who is known as Angra Mainyu was summoned in the Third Grail War, he is a Heroic Spirit born into existence according to people's wishes. As a result, Angra Mainyu was born into this world in order to grant everybody's desire for an existence like 'All the World's Evil (Angra Mainyu)'."

Kyoshi – "Even though the Holy Grail would happen every 60 years, the 10-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars was shorter because the Lesser Grail was destroyed before the Greater Grail could direct the accumulated mana to establish its pathway, with the unused mana becoming trapped in the Grail. The function of the Greater Grail was also already disrupted when it was impregnated with Angra Mainyu in the Third War."

Niko – "Additionally, since the corruption, the Grail has been able to summon evil-aligned Heroic Spirits; something that was not allowed before. Heroic Spirits are humans whose legends are passed down in the memory of humanity, regardless of their alignment; the Grail originally was allowed to summon only "good" Heroic Spirits, but ever since the corruption, spirits like Gilles de Rais, Medusa and Medea can be summoned despite being anti-heroes rather than heroes in the common understanding of the term."

Kyoshi – "The servant classes are, however, unaffected. The summoning of Angra Mainyu was a mistake done prior to the corruption, and the corruption itself had no known influence on the classes. It seems that it is only a coincidence that the two known Casters have an evil alignment."

Niko – "This power also gives birth to Inverted Moon of the Heavens, Angra Mainyu. While it is weak compared to the maelstrom of magical energy that is the Einzbern Grail, what it can do is grant wishes. In a way, it is a small but 'true' Holy Grail. It is the foundation of the looping world in hollow ataraxia, where it appears as a black moon, hence the name."

Guy – "Who wanted to use the Holy Grail then?"

Kyoshi – "As a spiritual existence, the Kotomine Church manages the replica that will become its vessel, but the vessel of this fifth war is the heart of the homunculus Illyasviel von Einzbern. It is a catalyst that will help the descent of the real thing, and the ceremony to bring forth the cup that grants any wish, the Holy Grail War (or Heaven's Feel) requires seven Magi and Servants. The Holy Grail chooses its Master by selecting magi possessing magic circuits, be of sufficient stature to summon a Heroic Spirits. The Three Houses take priority as Master."

Niko – "Servants that get killed return to being a 'piece of energy' and disappear from the time axis, but the Grail (container) created by the Einzberns is here to temporarily stop that and store them. When the Holy Grail goes into hibernation, it puts its accumulated mana into storage. When 7 Servants are present, their spiritual cores will be released and the Heroic Spirits' bodies will disappear from this world. The cores alone will then return to the Throne of Heroes. Once the vessel is filled with energy, the Great Grail can start the ritual that will open a 'hole' to the Akasha."

Kyoshi – "To open a way to the swirl of the Akasha, the Grail needs to sacrifice all seven Servants to start up the Great Grail, but six Servants are enough if the wish is within the limits of the world."

Niko – "There are four gates in Fuyuki where the Grail can descend, and a miss will have it switch to the next gate. The first time was at the Ryuudou temple on Mount Enzou, the second time was the Tohsaka mansion, the third was the church on the hill, and the fourth was the field that is now burnt."

Natalia – "Who are the Three Houses?"

Kyoshi – "Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Matou. However, there are actually two others houses that have been around for a lot longer."

Sylvia – "And those would be?"

The sisters shared a glance.

Niko – "Ours and Michael's."

Genis – "How so?"

Kyoshi – "While the Einzbern's, Tohsaka's, and Matou's each have exactly 210 years of experience on Mage craft, the Masi's and Bradshaw's each have over 2,000 years worth of experience behind them."

Everyone else, including everyone at Fuyuki in Japan that had been listening since Niko and Kyoshi's explanation began, were completely stunned at the sheer difference in experience between the five families.

Niko – "Anyway. Who else has questions about the Holy Grail?"

Mary – "So what did the Holy Grail look like?"

The two sisters went back and forth explaining as much about the Holy Grail as they knew. They also explained about certain aspects towards Heroic Spirits and why they were called Servants as well.

Marcel – "So what are the servant classes are then?"

Kyoshi – "Heroic Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail are placed into one of various classes. The seven standard classes are the Three Knight classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, and the Four Cavalry classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. There are also non-standard Extra Classes that are 'split off from the regular servant classes in order to take on certain roles', such as Ruler which oversees the Holy Grail War."

Niko – "Servants are normally only of the singular class under which they are summoned, but certain circumstances allow for multiple classes at once or class changes. Elizabeth Báthory and Li Shuwen undergo unconventional changes to the Berserker class. Assassin Servant Henry Jekyll and Berserker Servant Hyde can switch between each other at will with their Noble Phantasm Dangerous Game, and Tokugawa Ieyasu can switch between all seven classes based on his retainers with his Noble Phantasm. Double Summon allows for two classes to be utilized simultaneously, limited only to the Cavalry classes and "modern classes" like Gunner. Joan of Arc Alter displays the ability to bestow the "benefits of Berserkers" upon Servants, such as making Saber Servant Le Chevalier d'Eon into "Berserk-Saber." Elizabeth Báthory (Brave) possesses the Skill "Double Class" from being the result of a fusion between her Lancer and Caster counterparts, but the ability has no special characteristics. While not actually changing classes, it is possible to visually alter the class of a Servant in the Moon Cell, such as Jinako Carigiri changing Karna's class from Lancer to Launcher."

Standard Classes

-Saber: Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors armed with swords. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It also possesses the Riding Skill like the Rider class.

-Lancer: Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc..

-Archer: Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters".

-Rider: Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special Skill is riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures).

-Caster: Servants placed within this class are adept in mage craft and have a special ability akin to a Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery.

-Assassin: Servants placed within this class are proficient in assassination. Within certain wars, only Hassan-I-Sabbah can be summoned due to the etymology of the word "Assassin" acting as a catalyst. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants.

-Berserker: Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death.

Extra Classes

-Ruler: Servants placed within this class govern the Holy Grail Wars, granted rights of an administrator and Command Spells. While typically saints are summoned into it while managing wars related to the Holy Grail, others can be summoned into the class if they are impartial.

-Avenger: Servants placed within this class are driven by revenge.

-Alter Ego: Servants placed within this class are beings split away from the Saint Graph of another.

-MoonCancer: Servants placed in this class are described as irregulars that threaten the world of the moon.

-Foreigner: Servants placed within this class are related to the Outer Gods that exist outside the universe.

-Shielder: Servants placed within this class primarily utilize a shield.

-Saver: Servants placed within this class are "Messiah" type Servants.

-Gunner: Servants placed within this class specialize in firearms.

-Gatekeeper: Details of this class are unknown. Watcher could be summoned within as a Servant.

-Watcher: Servants placed within this class have some function of observing their Master for a greater purpose.

-Ancient Giant: Details of this class are unknown. It is shown to be the class of Surtr.

Tamamo – "Despite how much you two and Michael know, that still leaves one question. Why haven't your families taken part in any of the Grail Wars?"

Kyoshi – "That's the thing though. Our family's Mana Circuits became so renowned due to how far back our linage of being Magi's goes, we don't need to summon a servant at all, along with being able to fight any 10 servants of the same class at the same time."

Niko – "As for trying to be a part of the fourth war and a part of the current fifth war, by the time we were ready to truly act, it was already too late to do anything. We were also too afraid of somehow making things worse than they already were."

Legretta – "Can't really say I blame you. Better to just watch how things play out and make a plan from there instead of rushing head first into an already bad situation."

Sheena – "Agreed."

Luke – "I do have another question for you two. What servant classes do we all fall into?"

The others admitted to also being curious about it.

Niko – "Don't worry. Michael and I already figured it out for you all."

Niko then brought up a screen that had the names of the main seven servant classes, and the names of the entire Party, on it. The names of those in the Party then went to the respective servant class they were a part of.

Saber – Michael, Luke, Guy, Marcel, Mary, Niko, Lloyd, Kratos, Emil, Lancer – Michael, Tamamo, Kyoshi, Gelda, Jade, Archer – Michael, Natalia, Sylvia, Rider – Michael, Arietta, Anise, Dist, Caster – Michael, Tamamo, Legretta, Kyoshi, Gelda, Tear, Colette, Sheena, Raine, Genus, Marta, Assassin – Michael, Sync, Guy, Mary, Berserker – Michael, Largo, Regal, Presea, Velvet, Izuku, Katsuki, Gunner – Michael, Legretta, Kyoshi, Niko, Sylvia, Gelda, and Foreigner - Michael

Legretta – "Surprised that you two decided to include Velvet, Izuku, and Katsuki in this list."

Niko – We thought it was only fair despite how short their time with the rest of us was."

Sheena – "What about the rest of Velvet's group though?"

Niko – "We did want to put them in, but Michael said that it'd be better to get a physical idea of their powers and abilities first before deciding where they go on here."

Tear – "Why is Michael in every class though?"

Luke – "He's just that good. That's why."

Guy – "I don't think that's a good excuse for Michael's talent and power."

Luke – "Then what about all the tests the guards put him through back then?"

Natalia – "Luke's got you there Guy."

Tear – "What tests are you three talking about?"

Luke – "Michael acted as a bodyguard for the three of us when we were younger. But the knights wanted to make sure that he was up to the task, so they had him do a few tests to see how good he was with any weapon."

Anise – "That doesn't sound too bad."

Guy – "Try beating each challenge in under 10 seconds."

Everyone went pale.

Natalia – "Like Luke said. Michael's just that good with any weapon."

The Party then made their way to Daath Bay, where they would meet back up with Michael and plan from there. Niko then saw two people that she was familiar with.

Niko – "Norman! Johanna!"

Johanna – "Hello Niko dear. So nice to see you again."

Niko then pushed Kyoshi in front of her.

Niko – "Norman. Johanna. This is my big sister Kyoshi."

Kyoshi waved hello before giving her sister a look of confusion.

Kyoshi – "Who are these two Niko?"

Niko – "You remember how Michael was nearly killed the week before his eighth birthday right?"

Kyoshi – "Yeah. It turns out that a nice couple saved him when the husband was returning from making a delivery to Daath and came across a near dead Michael on the side of the road. Why do you ask?"

Niko – "Well it just so happens that Norman and Johanna here are that couple."

Legretta – "You're kidding?!"

Niko – "Nope. By the way, do anything interesting happen while Michael was here?"

Norman – "Well…"

Johanna and Norman explained to the Party about how a ton of robots, which the Party 100% believed belonged to Shunato, had kidnapped the entire port town. Michael had arrived just as the last person was being carried away. He then gave chase to the fortress known as Holoska: Sea Port. Once he found the townsfolk, he freed them from their prison cells, then quickly followed after the robots, who still had the only other prisoner in the fortress. Norman and Johanna admitted that they didn't know what happened till after Michael returned with the mysterious person, which it turns out was a girl that looked strangely similar to Michael. This in turn caused Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi to angrily ask where Michael was, which Johanna replied with saying that Michael and the girl were sitting on the pier, waiting for the others to show up. Niko facepalmed as her sister and two future sister-in-law's stormed off towards the docks.

Johanna – "Was it something I said?"

Niko – "I'm surprised that you two didn't notice them beforehand, but it just so happens that Legretta, Sheena, and my sister are all engaged to Michael."

Norman – "So?"

Niko – "Please tell me you two didn't think about how they'd react to finding out that Michael somehow had a hidden fling with another women."

Johanna – "He did tell us about Velvet, but that's it."

Niko – "Say what?"

Norman – "According to Michael, the mysterious woman isn't another fiancée of his, but they truly do have a close relationship with each other. In fact, he said that he was gonna reveal it once you all showed up."

Niko now realized that she, her sister, Legretta, and Sheena may have just made a giant miscalculation. She then felt Luke's hand on her shoulder.

Luke – "Let's find those three before they make a bad situation even worse."

Niko – "Right."

The rest of the Party quickly searched the pier for the female trio. They were finally found, but were also quickly advancing on Michael.

Niko – _"Oh no…"_

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – "Michael!"

Michael, who was just sitting on the edge of the pier as he looked out over the ocean, looked back towards his fiancées.

Michael – "Hello you three. Is something the matter?"

Legretta – "Yeah, there is! Who's this woman and why haven't we ever been told about her?"

Michael slowly stood up before calmly looking at his fiancées.

Michael – "Okay. First off. If I truly had another woman, I would've told you three, and Velvet if she were around, about it right away. Second, you three know very well that I would never cheat on any of you at all."

? – "He's right."

Everyone turned to look at the new face of the Party.

? – "I can assume you three, Michael would never cheat on you three one bit. Besides, my relationship with him is a bit different."

Niko – "How so?"

Michael – "Hey Niko. I'm guessing the rescue mission was a success?"

Niko – "Yes it was. Now if one of you could answer the woman's question."

Michael – "Right. Anyway… Everyone. This is Akira. And, well, as frankly as I can say it, she's my younger twin sister."

Nothing but stunned silence for a few seconds. Then, as if a giant tidal wave was coming right at Michael…

Everyone – "WHAT?!"

Most of the Party were still trying to accept what they just heard from Michael. Legretta then finally voiced everyone's opinion.

Legretta – "Wait A Minute! Wait A Minute! What gives Michael?! First you tell us that you're a Replica, then you say that you have a cousin. And now you're saying that you actually have a sister?! What's Going On Here?!"

Michael – "Three things. First off, not saying anything about me being a Replica is my own fault. I didn't have enough faith and trust in you all for how you would take that kind of news. And it's even more my fault for having that misplaced faith and trust in you all to begin with, and for that I'm truly sorry. Second, you guys not knowing that I had a cousin is your fault. After all, none of you even asked if I had any extended family to begin with."

Sheena went to retort, but quickly decided against.

Michael – "As for me and Akira being siblings, the two of us actually just discovered this fact a few minutes ago."

Kyoshi – "What do you two mean?"

Akira – "Well…"

Akira and Michael explained how after saving Akira, she and Michael had some time to themselves. While they were talking and getting to know each other, Akira suddenly kissed Michael on the mouth.

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – "You kissed your brother on the mouth?!"

Akira – "That was BEFORE we found out that we were siblings! As far as the both of us know, it felt like all the memories we had of each other, which were being locked away due to some kind of advanced spell, were suddenly released at once. And it's due to those memories, that Michael and I found out that we were actually brother and sister instead of would-be lovers."

Raine – "Do you two have any idea who cast the spell at all?"

Michael – "Not really. According to Akira, the caster was most likely a woman, but she couldn't truly see their face. The two of us were very little when she was taken from me and our parents."

Gelda – "How long ago was the kidnapping?"

Akira – "15 years ago."

Everyone was stunned silent at that. Luke then stepped forward.

Luke – "Michael. I know you haven't said anything to Niko about them yet, so you don't mind if I go ahead and do it?"

Michael – "Go ahead then."

Niko – "What are you two talking about?"

Luke used his communicator to send a pic over to Niko.

Niko – "What's this?"

Luke – "Remember how I said that Michael freed me from a Mana Barrier earlier. Those two women in the picture, Artoria and Hilda, helped Michael free me by letting him use their Noble Phantasms. This picture was taken just before they left after I was freed. I don't know why, but something was telling me to take a picture of them before they disappeared."

Akira – "By the way. Is there a process to truly tell if Michael and I are siblings other than word alone? I would love to have some physical proof to back up our claim as being siblings."

Michael – "There is actually. Niko, if you don't mind?"

Niko – "Sure."

Niko asked Michael to roll up his right shirt sleeve. There in broad daylight on his right shoulder was what looked like a tattoo that had a silver sword encircled by two purple dragons.

Arietta – "What's that Michael?"

Michael – "This, my dear Arietta, is my family's crest. The color of the dragons depends on the color of the Soul Dragon's scales. So since Soul's scales are purple, the dragons on my crest are purple as well."

Niko then asked Akira to do the same as Michael with her left shirt sleeve. Akira had the same looking crest, but the dragons were green instead of purple. Niko then waited a few seconds as her tablet compared the images of Michael and Akira's crests to see if they matched. If a ding was heard, then the crests matched, but if a buzzer was heard, then they didn't. After a few seconds, a ding was heard, signaling that Akira was indeed Michael younger twin sister. She was then quickly hugged by Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi.

Legretta – "We're so sorry Akira."

Sheena – "Yeah. The three of us had absolutely no right to misjudge you."

Kyoshi – "Can you ever forgive us?"

Akira – "Of course! Besides, I do want to get to know my future sister-in-law's anyway."

While the four women were talking amongst themselves, Niko was checking the picture that Luke sent her, seeing if the crests on Artoria's and Hilda's left arms matched Michael's. Artoria's crest was pure white, while Hilda's was pitch black. What followed was complete silence followed by absolute shock as two quick dings were heard.

Luke – "Then that means…"

Niko – "Michael actually has four sisters."

Everyone besides Michael looked at Niko like she was crazy.

Guy – "Don't you mean three sisters?"

Niko – "No I truly mean four."

Tear – "Who's the fourth then?"

Michael – "Mordred."

Niko – "Exactly."

Natalia – "Who's Mordred?"

Michael – "Well…"

Michael and Niko explained how a bizarre set of circumstances led to Artoria creating a child. This in turn led to the named child, Mordred, being born. Most of the party understood what the circumstances that Michael and Niko were talking about truly were, and said nothing about them. Those that didn't understand were told that it would be explained to them when they were older.

Legretta – "So let me see if I have this right. Under the Pendragon name, Artoria and Mordred are mother and daughter to each other, while under the Masi name, they're both your and Akira's sisters, with the ages being Artoria at 24, Hilda at 20, and you and Mordred at 18, with Mordred being a few months younger than you."

Michael – "Yep. And not only that, but despite the fact that Akira and I are twins, she's around a year younger than me."

Sheena – ""Is that true Akira?"

Akira – "Pretty much."

Kyoshi – "And to think that Legretta's still the oldest of the seven of us at 26."

Legretta – "Don't rub it in Kyoshi."

Kyoshi – "Sorry…"

Michael – "Anyway. Niko. Don't mind seeing what Servant classes Akira is a part of?"

Niko – "Not at all."

Niko inserted Akira's name into the Servant database, and what it showed was a big surprise to the others.

Akira's Servant Classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Gunner, Foreigner

Tear – "And to think that we said it was crazy that Michael was a member of every servant class. But his sister as well is just too much."

Luke – "I think it fits. After all, they ARE twins."

Guy – "That's true."

Natalia – "What about the rest of their sisters then?"

Niko – "I've been looking throughout the entire servant database I have here on my tablet, and while Artoria and Mordred ARE on here, Hilda ISN'T."

Luke suddenly had an idea.

Luke – "Michael. Any chance you could try bringing out Hilda's sword?"

Michael – "Sure."

Michael brought out Hilda's blade, which was then followed by a scream from Tamamo while she was in Kyoshi's pendent. Tamamo then quickly appeared out of said pendent.

Kyoshi – "What's the matter Tamamo?"

Tamamo – "This sword… It's Nero!"

Niko/Michael – "WHAT?!"

Sylvia – "Who's Nero?"

Michael – "Nero Claudius is another Saber Class Servant. Most of the time she's completely high-energy, although that can also lead to her being a bit too full of herself."

Tamamo – "Not to mention she also has a bit of an over-inflated ego."

Niko – "Agreed. Anyway, the main question is why does Hilda have Nero's sword?"

Realization quickly hit the three like a truck.

Niko/Tamamo/Michael – "NO WAY!"

Kyoshi – "What is it?"

Niko – "As strange as this may sound sis, but the three of us are thinking that Hilda and Nero are in the same situation as you and Tamamo."

Legretta – "So what you three are saying…is that Hilda is a reincarnated Heroic Spirit."

Sheena – "And in this case, that Heroic Spirit is Nero."

Michael – "Yes and yes. Now that we have another mystery solved, why don't you plug in the new data Niko?"

Niko – "Sure thing."

Niko put the new data into her tablet, showing the current Servant Classes for Artoria, Mordred, and Hilda.

Artoria's Servant Classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Ruler, Foreigner

Mordred's Servant Classes: Saber, Rider, Berserker

Hilda's Servant Classes: Saber, Caster

Arietta – "Wow. Didn't expect the three of them to each be a part of at least two Servant Classes."

Anise – "Same here."

Michael – "Soul! Can you come out here for a sec?"

Soul appeared next to Michael.

Soul – "What do you need Michael?"

Michael – "First off, this is my twin sister Akira. Akira, this is Soul."

Akira – "Nice to meet you Soul. And thank you for watching over my big brother."

Soul – "Nice to meet you too Akira. And don't mention it. Besides, your big brother's strong enough regardless if I help him or not."

Michael – "Thank you Soul."

Soul – "Not at all. So what else do you need?"

Michael – "Punch Akira."

Soul could only stare at Michael in complete shock due to the command she was just given.

Soul – "Are You Crazy?! You're Sister Hasn't Done Anything Bad To Me!"

Akira – "Just trust Michael, Soul. He knows what he's doing."

Soul then stared at Akira like she was just as crazy as her brother. She then finally gave in.

Soul – "Fine…"

Soul then returned to Michael's pendent.

Michael – "What's the matter Soul?"

Soul – "Don't tell me that you don't think a vocal command is better suited for the current situation."

Michael – "Fair enough. Soul Platinum!"

Soul – "ORA!"

Just as Soul's punch was a few inches from hitting Akira's face, it was stopped by women's arm that seemed to be attached to Akira's left shoulder. Everyone besides the Masi siblings were completely shocked at Soul's punch being stopped.

Michael – "Like I figured. If Akira is truly my sister, then no doubt she already has a Soul Dragon. Pull her out here Soul."

Soul – "Right."

Soul then quickly grabbed the arm in front of Akira's face, followed by pulling the arm towards her. From out of Akira's body came a woman that looked like Soul, but her wings, tail, hair, and eyes were all the same green as Akira's crest. She then shook her head and opened her eyes.

? – "Thank goodness to finally be out of that jumbled mess. Nice to see that you're okay Lady Akira."

Akira – "Same to you Tempest."

Michael – "That's her name?"

Tempest – "And just who are these two?"

Akira – "FYI, Tempest, this is my twin big brother Michael. And the woman next to him is Soul, his Soul Dragon."

Tempest imminently realized her mistake and was apologizing for her brash rudeness.

Tempest – "I'm so sorry for my rudeness. That was completely uncalled for."

Michael – "It's not a problem Tempest. We can't truly blame you for acting that way."

Soul – "By the way Akira, what's Tempest's name when she acts as your Stand?"

Akira – "If the shockwave from when she stopped you earlier was any indication, it's Chaos Tempest."

Akira then looked towards her brother, who seemed lost in thought.

Legretta – "Something up Michael?"

Michael – "Huh? Oh, sorry. Something just came to me when Akira said her Soul Dragon's name."

Luke – "What it is?"

Michael – "Niko. That book of your's that talks about all the legends our families are tied to. Does it mention anything about each of the Fonic Dragons being tied to a certain weapon?"

Niko – "I think we saw an article in the book about that a few years ago, but never bothered to look at it again since then. Why do you ask?"

Michael – "Don't mind if I take a quick check on it?"

Niko – "Sure."

Niko pulled out said book, which stunned everyone else as it was around half the size of Niko's own bag. Michael took the book and quickly scanned it until he came across the article he was looking for. Just as he was about to start reading it, Niko let out a quick shriek.

Kyoshi – "What's wrong sis?"

Niko was looking at her tablet to see how far away Mohs was from Baticul, since that was where she and Michael figured that he would go first.

Niko – "It's Mohs! He's halfway to Baticul already!"

Tear – "Just great. Now how do we catch him?"

Michael – "Simple really. I just run to catch up and pass him. Hopefully I should be able to convince BOTH King Ingobert AND Emperor Peony to not listen to Mohs at all."

Arietta – "How are you gonna convince both of them?"

Michael – "You'll see."

Niko – "And just how are you gonna get to Baticul before Mohs?"

Michael – "Don't tell me you've forgotten that I can do that Niko?"

Niko took a second, then suddenly facepalmed at her honest case of forgetfulness.

Niko – "Sorry Michael. My bad."

Michael – "Don't worry about it. Anyway, just make sure that everything is ready for me."

Niko – "Can do!"

While Niko made some calls, Michael did some stretching. The others were wondering what Michael needed to stretch for.

Niko – "Everything's ready for you Michael."

Michael – "Thanks Niko."

Akira – "So where are you gonna start running from?"

Michael – "Halfway between Daath and here."

Everyone's jaw dropped at Michael's starting point as he ran towards it. Michael then did a few more stretches once he was there. Meanwhile the others were betting on how long it would take Michael to reach Baticul. Most of them said around a couple of hours. Nearly all of Marcel's party said that Michael could do it in under seven minutes, shocking everyone else. Then Niko made the biggest bet yet.

Kyoshi – "What about you then sis?"

Niko – "I say he'll do it in under four minutes."

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Sunset Heights (SilvaGunner Edition))**

Michael started off as a runner normally would. Once he reached a certain speed, his arms were behind him with his fists closed. The rest of the Party also noticed the pod-like object with something inside it.

Sheena – "What's inside the pod Niko?"

Niko – "Wisps."

Marta – "Wisps?"

Sylvia – "Just watch and you'll understand what happens."

However, those in the Party weren't the only ones watching. All of class 1-A at U.A. and Sakura's group in Fuyuki were watching as well. (This was mostly due to Izuku, Katsuki, and Sakura's influence.)

Villager – "Here he comes!"

Everyone watched as Michael ran into the pod, making it open up and causing the wisps to rush into Michael's body. However, the area of space between the wisps' pod and the end of the pier was very short. But, the one thing that most people make a mistake about when it comes to Michael…

Legretta – "He's gonna fall in!"

…is that he always finds a way to shock everyone around him with his unmatched strength and wits.

Michael – "Time to kick things up a notch."

As Michael took his last full step before the end of the pier, he suddenly blasted off of it like a rocket as he ran across the water without any problems.

Kyoshi – "Just how is he doing this?!"

Niko – "Simple really. His mother Tracie and I were able to make a computer chip and insert it into his shoes that lets him speedrun wherever he wants to."

Sheena – "Speedrun? What's that?"

Niko – "Sync! You know what Parkour is right?"

Sync – "Yeah. It's freelance running, using objects like walls and roofs to help you get from Point A to Point B. In fact, I've seen Michael do it so many times before that he actually got me hooked on doing it, so I practice doing it in my free time. So I'm guessing then that speedrunning is a high-speed version of it?"

Niko – "That's right. The computer chip emits a special force field around Michael's body so he doesn't feel the G-Forces while he's speedrunning. Pretty sure he's faster than Sonic."

Regal – "Who's Sonic?"

Niko – "A blue-furred bipedal hedgehog that supposedly 'runs at the speed of sound'. He's a good friend of Michael's and the whole reason that Michael started speedrunning in the first place."

Raine – "How fast is Sonic?"

Niko – "From what Michael and I discovered, he runs normally at around 765 MPH, and around 1,050 MPH while boosting. Which to me is still surprising since Sonic stands at 3'3"."

Akira – "Does my brother run at the same speeds?"

Niko – "No. Compared to Sonic, Michael has way more mass and is taller than Sonic. To be exact, Michael is nearly 5x heavier than Sonic and is almost double Sonic's height. That's why when he does a speedrun, Michael's normal and boosting speeds are 2.5x what Sonic can do."

Everyone was stunned silent at what they heard. However, Niko wasn't done yet.

Niko – "That's also why I lied."

Luke – "What did you lie about?"

Niko – "When I said that Michael could reach Baticul from here by speedrunning in under four minutes, those calculations were done with Sonic's speed metrics. But with his own speed metrics…"

The silence was completely tense.

Niko – "…Michael could easily do it in under 90 seconds."

Niko let that bit of info sink in. Now the others knew that Michael was never someone to truly mess with. Meanwhile, Michael was happily running across the water. He then got a call from Niko.

Michael – "What's up Niko?"

Niko – "I just took a quick look, and the ferry that Mohs is on hasn't started turning towards Baticul yet. If you're quick enough, you can rush past the ferry and give Mohs a bit of a 'surprise present', so to speak."

Michael – "Alright then. Thanks Niko."

Niko – "One more thing. I already went ahead and told Baticul's harbor master about you showing up. Once you're within range, just let out a whistle for them, and they'll take care of the rest from there."

Michael – "Copy that Niko. See you later then."

Niko – "Right. Over and out."

Michael continued smashing his way through the robots on the islands in front of him. Soon, he came upon the ferry that Mohs was on.

Michael – "There you are."

Michael first went towards the starboard (right) side of the ferry, then did a boost drift around the port side, causing a wave which made the ferry to rock. Mohs was on the deck of the ferry when this happened, and everyone watched as the rocking of the ferry caused Mohs to fall on his rear end. This caused everyone watching to laugh hysterically at Mohs' own embarrassment.

Arietta – "Nice one Michael!"

Anise – "Yeah! Let him have it!"

Michael joined in the laughter as well. He then saw the spring bumper that would take him to Baticul's harbor.

Michael – "Here goes nothing then."

Michael was launched off the spring bumper towards the harbor. He then let off a whistle, which the harbor master clearly heard.

Harbor Master – "Here he comes, guys and girls! Let's move, move, move!"

Everyone watching were completely amazed as Baticul's harbor was quickly transformed into a speedrun course section. Once Michael hit the ground near the end of the pier, he blasted off with a boost along the pier, followed by running up a ramp, hitting a spring bumper to fly through three large rings (first two orange and final one rainbow), then hitting another spring bumper after doing a few tricks to refill and expand his boost meter, before finally doing a homing attack on the start of a rail and grinding along it. The rail is also connected to the cable that the air car monorail system uses.

Michael – "Thanks guys!"

Michael then continued along the cable before coming to the end of it. He then used a bunch of boost pads to take a tight right turn and run across the bridge leading out of Baticul.

Natalia – "Why is he leaving Baticul?"

Marcel – "To get a running start."

While Michael was running across the bridge, everyone else watched as the center staircase that led to the lower elevator quickly changed into a ramp. Once he was off the bridge, Michael made a super quick 180 degree drift turn and ran back across the bridge towards the ramp. Everyone thought that Michael was gonna run INTO the ramp and injure himself, but instead he ran UP the ramp and along the side of the elevator shaft.

Genis – "That is so cool!"

Michael continued running along the side of the elevator shaft as he dodged lasers that were fired by enemy robots, which Niko also confirmed would only harm Michael. At the top of the elevator Michael rode a rail in a small loop and let him return to solid ground. He then did a quick s-curve up a small flight of stairs, followed by hitting another spring bumper to run along the front side of the other elevator shaft. Michael then rode a short rail off the elevator before doing a full circle around the fountain outside of the castle and finished in front of the castle's doors.

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 3:35.483

Rings: 284

Score: 30,385

Rank: S

Michael – "Sweet!"

The video feed ended once Michael entered the castle.

Luke – "So what now?"

Niko – "Let's split up from here. Half of us will go to see Emperor Peony, while the others talk with King Ingobert."

Legretta – "Sounds better than doing nothing."

One half of the Party consisting of Guy, Mary, Niko, Gelda, Jade, Arietta, Anise, Dist, Raine, Genus, Sync, Zelos, and Presea, with Gelda leading and Jade as her second in command, would head towards Grand Chokmah and talk with Emperor Peony, while the other half of the Party, with Legretta leading and Luke as her second in command, would join back up with Michael and try to assist him with King Ingobert. After a few hours, Legretta and Luke's half of the Party made it to Baticul. They quickly made their way up to the throne room. As they burst in, they saw that Mohs was already talking to King Ingobert.

Luke – "We're too late!"

Mohs turned and looked at the Party with a smug look on his face.

Mohs – "Looks like you all finally showed up. Too bad there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Ingobert looked at the scene in front of him, but said nothing.

Mohs – "Now then, King Ingobert. As we were discussing?"

Ingobert – "Yes Mohs. We've thought long and hard about what you said."

Mohs – "And?"

Ingobert – "We've decided…"

Mohs turned to face away from King Ingobert, falsely believing that he had already won.

Ingobert – "…That NEITHER country will go to war at all!"

Realization quickly dawned on Mohs's face.

Mohs – "Wh-What is the meaning of this?! But the Score stated that…"

Ingobert – "Don't you DARE use the Score as an excuse for your own stupidity! As far as Emperor Peony and I are concerned, all three nations of Aldurant should've done what the Masi's and Bradshaw's had already done a long time ago, and that's NOT follow the Score at all! Am I wrong Peony?"

A screen appeared next to Ingobert's head, showing Peony, along with the other half of the party in the room with him.

Peony – "No Ingobert. You hit the nail right on the head. Like you said, if we didn't follow the Score at all, all of Aldurant would be a lot better than it is right now. It's only thanks to the Masi family that things are still truly peaceful."

Ion – "I second that notion."

Mohs – "But still, either Lord John or Lady Tracie would've done the peace talking since their son is dead."

Ingobert – "True. But they found someone else to do it for them."

Mohs – "Who?"

? – "Me."

A male individual with black hair and brown eyes stepped out from behind Ingobert's throne. Everyone already knew who he was. The individual then smirked at Mohs.

Michael – "Hello Mohs."


	19. AN (1 of 3)

**Hey guys! Michael here! This is the first of three straight Author's Notes that I'll post for the fanfic. Has you guys can tell by the title, my story self asked Niko about a legend of the nine Fonic Dragons each being tied to a certain weapon. This will go over which weapon each Fonic Dragon is tied to. Note: Each Fonic Dragon uses a different weapon, so no repeats. The list is as follows:**

**Dragon's Name - Element - Weapon**

**Cynder - Fire - Gauntlets**

**Mizuchi - Water - Bow**

**Gale - Wind - Spear**

**Terra - Earth - Halbred**

**Thundra - Electricity - Claws**

**Glacia - Ice - Staff**

**Celeste - Light - Lance**

**Luna - Dark - Scythe**

**Aldurant - Sound - Sword**


	20. AN (2 of 3)

**Hey guys. Here's the second of three Author's Notes. This one talks about the harem my story self has. Would you guys believe me if I said that this harem has a total of 18 women in it. Half of these women are my fiancees, while the other half are my seven sisters and two of my cousins. so far, only those that have made a physical appearance in the story up to this point will be featured on this list. The others will be added on after the chapter they make their appearance in. I will also include the game/anime they were featured in, just so you guys know how many series this fanfic crosses over with. Also, like with the Fonic Dragons, each of my sisters and cousins are tied to a fonic element themselves. Here's the list:**

**Fiancee (Age)(Game/Anime) - Family (Age)(Game/Anime) - Element**

**Velvet Crowe (19)(Berseria) - Artoria (24)(Fate/Stay Night)(Sister) - Light**

**Legretta Oslo (26)(Abyss) - ? (?) - ?**

**Sheena Fujibayashi (21)(Symphonia) - Hilda* (20)(Beelzebub)(Sister) - Dark**

**? (?) - ? (?) - ?**

**? (?) - Mordred (18)(Fate/Apocrypha)(Sister) - Fire**

**Kyoshi Bradshaw** (18)(OC) - Akira (17)(Astral Chain)(Sister) - Wind**

**? (?) - ? (?) - ?**

**? (?) - ? (?) - ?**

**? (?) - Sakura Tohsaka(17)(Fate/Stay Night)(Cousin) - Sound**

***-Hilda is the reincarnation of Saber-Class Servant Nero Claudius.**

****-Kyoshi is the reincarnation of Caster-Class Servant Tamamo-No-Mae.**

**For those wondering, I had a huge problem trying to figure out the ages of those from the Fate series (Artoria is the lone exception due to a website stating that she is biologically 24 despite the fact that she stopped aging from pulling Excalibur out of the stone. In this story, she actually ages normally. along with the fact that Mordred does as well.) If you guys could tell me their true ages, that would be much appreciated.**


	21. AN (3 of 3)

**Hello everyone! Time for the third, and final, Author's Notes. This one will talk about all the weapons and powers that my story self has. This WILL be updated whenever I obtain a new power in the story. Here's the current list so far:**

**Weapons:**

**Dragon Key of Lorelei (Gift from Lorelei for achieving soul quirk's initial state.)**

**Soul Elucidator (Gift from Soul for becoming her master.)**

**Twin Katana/String-less Bow Combo (Gift from Clyde Jue for freeing him from Rensho's mind control.)**

**Soul Staff (Used alongside Soul for Rider-Class Noble Phantasm. Also used to summon Soul in her full state.*)**

**Dragon Burst (Twin Pistols that fire Spirit Bullets.)**

**Powers:**

**Fonons (Tales Series)**

**Ki (DragonBall Series)**

**Nen (HunterXHunter)**

**Quirk (My Hero Academia)**

**Stand (JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and onward)**

**Mana (Fate Series)**

**Transformations:**

**Soul Quirk Initial State (Lorelei's acceptance)**

**Soul Quirk Semi State (Yulia's acceptance)**

**Kaio-Ken (Learned from Chrome)**

**Super Fonian (Self-Learned)**

**Super Fonian 2 (Self-Learned)**

**Super Fonian 3 (Self-Learned)**

**Super Fonian God (Accepted assistance from friends and fiancees to achieve form)**

**Super Dragon Fonian**

**Super Dragon Fonian 2**

**Super Dragon Fonian 3**

**Super Dragon Fonian God**

**Stand Name - ****Soul Platinum  
**

**Parameters: Destructive Power - A, Speed - A, Range - B, Persistence - A, Precision - A, Development Potential - S**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Saber - Dragon Joyeuse Ordre (Evolved Form: Fonic Dragon Joyeuse Ordre)**

**Lancer - Soul Burst ****Lance**

**Archer - Soul Arrow Barrage (Elemental Forms: Blaze, Terra, Hydra, Gale, Glacial, Bolt, Dusk, Dawn, and Divine.)**

**Caster - Soul Bang Burst**

**Berserker - God Soul Dragon Fist**

**Rider - Soul Dragon Burst**

**Assassin - Soul Cutter**

**Gunner - Soul Dreadnought Cannon**

**Notes:**

***-Soul can always go into her full state. The summoning is just for dramatic effect. **


	22. Chapter 18

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 18: A Fon Master Comes To His Own Defense! The Heroic Spirits Arrive!**

Michael took his time walking down the steps in front of Ingobert's throne. Meanwhile, Mohs couldn't believe what he was seeing. For the last ten years, he had truly believed that the person in front of him was dead.

Mohs – "Why hello, Lord Michael. So nice to see you a-"

Michael quickly pushed a piece of paper in Mohs' face.

Mohs – "What's this?"

Michael – "That, my dear Mohs, is my arrest warrant for you."

Mohs took a few seconds before he realized what Michael had said to him.

Mohs – "Arrest Warrant?! Whatever for?"

Michael – "Let's see now. The charges are: One count of being an accomplice to my murder ten years ago, which is the biggest of them all, one count of conspiracy to comment murder, along with multiple counts of money theft and terrorism."

Everyone, even Mohs, were confused about the last charge.

Ion – "Why is he being charged with terrorism?"

Michael – "Mohs wants the Score to keep being followed by the whole world. And don't forget, it this DOES happen, all of Aldurant will destroy itself. Along with the fact that he's trying to make Kimlasca and Malkuth go to war with each other. So there's the charge of conspiracy to wage war to add on as well."

Mohs went pale at this.

Mohs – "I Refuse To Accept This! If that's the way you want to play this Michael, then I say that you're lying."

Michael – "Fine then Mohs. We'll play it your way. However, we'll be doing things a little bit differently."

Mohs – "How so?"

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber room opened. In walked a group of knights, who were surrounding an elderly man in robes.

Michael – "Arthur! Over here!"

The knight named Arthur walked over to Michael, with the elder in robes following him close behind.

Arthur – "I apologize if I was late in any way Lord Michael."

Michael – "None at all Arthur. In fact, you and His Honor are right on time."

Judge – "Thank goodness for that. Even I like to be on time for a trial that I'm a judge of, no matter where it is."

Michael – "Nice to know, Your Honor."

Michael then walked over to Ingobert and whispered something in his ear. After a few seconds, Ingobert stood up from his throne and walked away from it.

Ingobert – "It's all yours Michael."

Michael – "Thanks Ingobert."

Michael then took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it towards Ingobert's throne, where it turned the throne room into a court room. (Think of the U.S. court room used in Dual Destinies and Spirit of Justice.)

Michael – "Tada. I just thought that it would be better to have the proper setting for the trial. Hope you don't mind Your Honor?"

Judge – "Not at all Mr. Masi. I actually feel right at home here."

Michael – "Alright then. Let's get the trial underway then."

With that declaration made, everyone that was a part of the trial took their places. The Judge on his seat, Michael acting as the Defense to the Judge's right and Mohs as the Prosecution to his left. Meanwhile, Luke stood together off to the side as he waited to be called. He was the only other witness besides Michael and Mohs themselves for the whole trial.

Luke – _"As much as I don't want to say it, I'm afraid that Mohs is gonna call Michael to the witness stand first. And if that DOES happen, Michael's completely screwed."_

Judge – "Court is now in session…for the trial of Mr. Michael Masi.

The others, minus Luke were confused. Why was Michael on trial? They soon got their answer by what the Judge said next.

Judge – "Despite the charges that Mr. Masi has brought on Grand Maestro Mohs, Mohs has counter claimed stating that all charges against him are false. If a Guilty verdict is found, all charges against Mohs are dropped and Michael is arrested for forging an arrest warrant. However, if the verdict is Not Guilty, all charges against Mohs go forward with King Ingobert, Emperor Peony, and Fon Master Ion deciding on Mohs's punishment. Now then. Are the Prosecution and Defense ready?"

Mohs – "The Prosecution is ready Your Honor."

Michael was surrounded by a brief light before changing his armor for a purple suit with a white under shirt and black clip-on tie.

Michael – "The Defense is also ready Your Honor."

The Judge could only give a small smile for Michael taking a similar appearance to a fellow Defense Attorney that he knew of very well.

Judge – "Now then Grand Maestro Mohs. If you could give your opening statement."

Mohs – "With pleasure. As you all know, young Michael brought up charges against me stating how I was a part of the group that tried to murder him ten years ago. There's also the fact that he made up all these other charges against me as well. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm still gonna find a way to beat them."

Judge – "In light of that small bold statement by Grand Maestro Mohs. The Prosecution may call their first witness."

Mohs – "Thank you Your Honor. My first witness... is the defendant, Michael Masi himself!"

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit Of Justice OST – A Cornered Heart)**

Everyone went pale, even the Judge. The worst possible scenario to happen to Michael had unfortunately come true. Upon making a long sigh, Michael slowly walked towards the witness stand. Once he was there. Mohs started grilling into Michael with questions. However, Michael kept quiet, figuring that was a better route to take instead of Mohs cutting him off at every turn.

Judge – "Is the Prosecution done 'questioning' the witness?"

Mohs – "Yes Your Honor. I'm pretty sure we all know the outright verdict here."

Judge – "Unfortunately. I'm truly sorry that it has come to this Mr. Masi."

Michael had turned his head skyward during Mohs's 'questioning' a few moments ago.

Michael – "Don't worry so much about it Your Honor. You're just doing your job after all."

**(Music Ends)**

Judge – "Then by the power vested in me, I declare the Defendant Michael Masi is-"

Just has the Judge was going to deliver his verdict, the Throne room's doors suddenly swung open. What Michael then head were a quartet of voices that was ever so grateful to hear in his whole life.

?/?/?/? – "OBJECTION!"

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit Of Justice OST – Objection! 2016)**

Everyone watched as a group of nine individuals entered the room. The knight leading the group then stepped forward.

? – "Arthur! Are you here?"

Arthur – "Andrew! Over here!"

Andrew saw where Arthur was flagging him down. He then led the group of nine over.

Andrew – "Am I late brother?"

Marcel – "Not at all Andrew. In fact, you nine are just in the nick of time."

Andrew let out a heavy sigh that he didn't realize he was holding in before.

Andrew – "Thank goodness for that."

Arthur – "Nice to see that you got Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes, and Ms. Fey here quickly as well. Along with Mr. Blackquill and Ms. Von Karma."

Phoenix – "We almost didn't make it on time if not for General Cecille. She quickly gave us the go ahead upon seeing Andrew here."

Marcel – "That's great to hear. Now quickly get to the Prosecution and Defense benches."

Beside Andrew, two of the men and women went and stood behind the Defense's bench. This group of four were Phoenix Wright, current head of the Wright Anything Agency and longtime friend of Michael's, along with the two having worked together on numerous cases before in the past. He also has a Magatama on him, which allows him to find the real truth behind a person's testimony. The Magatama was a gift to him from Maya while he defended her during an attempt by Maya's aunt Morgen's usurpation plot involving Maya's cousin Pearl: Apollo Justice, Phoenix's fellow Defense Attorney. He's known for his Chords of Steel: Athena Cykes, a rookie Defense Attorney that joined the Wright Anything Agency during the last year. She's mostly known as a specialist in analytical psychological while she was studying in Europe, along with her sense of hearing being strong enough that she can determine a person's emotions through their voice. She's then able to examine the voice with the help of a program called The Mood Matrix with the help of her AI companion Widget: And finally Maya Fey, Phoenix's long time assistant and fully recognized Spirit Medium. Always calls Phoenix 'Nick'. She's also the younger sister of Mia Fey, Phoenix's former boss and mentor. Then you also have the two Prosecutors besides Mohs. First is Franziska Von Karma. Daughter to late veteran Prosecutor Manfred Von Karma, who was revealed to be the real killer of Miles Edgeworth's father Gregory thanks to Phoenix's efforts. She also became a Prosecutor at the age of 13. Alongside Franziska is Simon Blackquill. Simon took the blame for the murder of Athena's mother Metis seven years ago and was given a murder sentence. Thanks to the combined efforts of Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena, Simon was cleared of all charges and the real killer was revealed to be an international spy called 'The Phantom'. The last two people of the group led by Andrew were standing off to the side and watching the trial. They were the aforementioned Miles Edgeworth, who is the current U.S. Chief Prosecutor, along with being a childhood of Phoenix and his biggest rival Prosecutor. Next to Miles is Trucy Wright. Phoenix adopted Trucy after her biological father, Shadi Enigmar, also known by his stage name Zak Garmarye disappeared for seven years, which in turned cost Phoenix his Attorney's Badge due to unknowingly being handed false evidence by Trucy. After Shadi returned, he was killed by former Defense Attorney Kristoph Gavin, who was also Apollo's former boss. This was mostly due to Zak firing Kristoph due to Zak finding him untrustworthy during a game of poker. Kristoph was also the one who gave Trucy the false piece of evidence which cost Phoenix his attorney's badge.

Apollo – "It feels a little weird to see Michael on the witness stand."

Athena – "I'll say. I'd never once thought that we would have to defend him at all."

Maya – "Along with the fact that he somewhat seems to be copying Nick and Apollo at the same time."

Both guys saw that Michael had a combined version of their outfits, along with the fact that it was in Michael's favorite color Purple, which was Phoenix and Apollo's favorite colors (Blue and Red respectively) combined.

Phoenix – "But why is he staring at the ceiling though?"

Judge – "He's been like that since you all showed up, when I was starting to give my verdict."

The others then heard chuckling, as Michael finally lowered his head.

Judge – "Well then, young Michael. Are you ready?"

Michael – "You know I am Your Honor."

Judge – "Very well then. Witness! Give Us Your Testimony!"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael gave his biggest smirk yet.

Michael – "Can do!"

**-Witness Testimony-**

**The Attack From Ten Years Ago**

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Cross Examination ⁓ Moderato 2016)**

**Michael – ****_"Once a month, Niko and I made our trek through the three kingdoms to see how they were doing. Upon our way back home after finishing our inspection of Daath, it felt like a group of people were following us. I quickly told Niko to get as far away from me as she could. Once she was out of my sight, I led my attackers into the forest that surrounded Aramis Springs. Just when I thought that I'd got the jump on them, I felt three sword impale me through the stomach, along with an oversized sickle slicing me across my upper abdomen. Then a fourth sword cut nearly cut me in two from my left shoulder to my right hip. It was only due to these three pendants that the sword was stopped from truly killing me. Finally, the mastermind behind the whole attack showed their face. And that person… was you Mohs!"_**

**(Music Ends)**

**-Testimony Ends-**

Everyone was quiet at first. Then Athena finally spoke up.

Athena – "Okay. For the record, I don't know whether to be appalled at Michael's description of his injuries, or amazed at the fact that he survived a murder attempt on his own life. While he was eight no less."

Apollo – "I'm with Athena. Just the fact that he survived a horrifying event at such a young age, and yet not show any emotional feedback from it says wonders about his strong will."

Maya – "I'm actually quite curious to see what his special ability is when he's a defense attorney."

Apollo – "Guess we won't find out till he's back behind the bench with us."

Both girls agreed with Apollo. The Judge then quickly got their attention.

Judge – "Mr. Wright. You and the defense may now Cross-Examine the witness."

Phoenix – "Thank you Your Honor."

-Cross Examination-

The Attack From Ten Years Ago

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Cross Examination ⁓ Moderato 2016)**

Michael – "Once a month, Niko and I made our trek through the three kingdoms to see how they were doing."

Phoenix – "HOLD IT!" Is this trek ALWAYS once a month?"

Michael – "Not really. It actually depends on the current stage of events. If things are truly peaceful, then we wait for every 3-4 months to do the trek. However, if tensions between the countries, mostly between Kimlasca and Malkuth, are about to reach the breaking point, then the trek is done every week."

Michael – "Upon our way back home after finishing our inspection of Daath, it felt like a group of people were following us."

Apollo – "HOLD IT! How were you so certain about that someone was following you and Niko?"

Phoenix – "I know how. Back when he was younger, Michael and Niko were students under her grandfather Chrome. And compared to our own world, Michael's powers are truly real here in his own world."

Judge – "Don't forget about what happened during that trial you two were a part of around a year ago Mr. Wright."

Phoenix – "Oh yeah… 'That' trial…"

Maya – "What happened?"

Michael – "During a trial that Phoenix and I were working together on, we were just closing the case and revealing who the true killer was."

Phoenix – "Once their identity was revealed, they actually tried to attack Michael."

Franziska – "HOLD IT! Is that really true?"

Simon – "OBJECTION! Don't you worry about it Franziska. I can vouch for the both of them. After all, I was the prosecutor for that same trial as well."

Athena – "Is that true Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix – "Yes. However, Michael was able to quickly stop the true killer with a quick palm jab to their forehead. This in turn caused the true attacker, Michael's own archenemy Rensho, to appear."

Michael – "However, before he even had a chance to attack me, Soul and I quickly opened a portal and sent him far away."

Maya – "What happened to the true killer that was found out during the trial?"

Judge – "He was tried and found guilty for actually committing the crime. As for trying to attack young Michael, we all decided to not press any more charges against them, since the actions against Michael weren't their own."

Apollo – "Makes sense."

Michael – "I quickly told Niko to get as far away from me as she could."

Athena – "HOLD IT! You don't sound like you have that much faith in Niko's abilities…"

Michael – "Quite the opposite actually Athena. The only reason that I truly told Niko to run was that I was afraid that the numbers game would be too much for her. _Along with the fact that Kyoshi, Chrome, and Roku would kill me if they found out that I let anything happen to her."_

Phoenix – "That's true. It still would've been too much, even if you two teamed up."

Michael – "Agreed."

Michael – "Once she was out of my sight, I led my attackers into the forest that surrounded Aramis Springs."

Maya – "HOLD IT! What is Aramis Springs and where is it located?"

Michael – "Aramis Springs is an elevated lake inside a valley off the path between Daath and Daath Bay. As for what it does, it serves as one end of Yulia Road, which is what connects Yulia City with the rest of Aldurant."

Apollo – "Michael's right. We were given an up-to-date map by his parents of Aldurant as it currently stands, and Yulia City is nowhere on it."

Phoenix – "However, that's not entirely true Apollo."

Athena – "What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix – "During my seven-year disbarment, Trucy and I visited Michael in his home here on Aldurant. It was there that I learned about the truth of Aldurant."

Maya – "How so Nick?"

Michael – "My parents and I taught Phoenix everything he needed to know about Aldurant. If you three want to learn anything, just ask later."

Michael – "Just when I thought that I'd got the jump on them, I felt three sword impale me through the stomach, along with an oversized sickle slicing me across my upper abdomen."

Michael – "Then a fourth sword nearly cut me in two from my left shoulder to my right hip."

Michael – "It was only due to these three pendants that the sword was stopped from truly killing me."

Phoenix – "HOLD IT! What pendants are you talking about?"

Michael pulled out the necklace around his neck from under his shirt, showing off the three identical pendants on it.

Michael – "The three pendants on this necklace are early eighth birthdays from my now fiancées. Apparently, the love between the four of us was strong enough to keep the fourth sword from killing me instantly."

Judge – "Can you prove that to us here young Michael?"

Michael – "Sure. Don't mind giving me a hand Simon?"

Simon – "Not at all."

Simon took the feather out of his mouth and flung it at Michael's chest. Before the tip of the feather could pierce Michael's heart, it was stopped by a barrier that was created from the three pendants around his neck. The pendants glowed showing that they were being used to protect Michael. Phoenix then noticed as Michael gave a quick side glance to a group of four women behind to his right. He quietly watched as three of them grew a giant blush on their cheeks.

Phoenix – _"Michael told me that he had four fiancées, yet only three of them blushed from him glancing. I'll have to ask him about that later."_

Michael – "Is that enough to convince you, Your Honor?"

Judge – "Yes it is. You may continue with the rest of your testimony."

Michael – "Finally, the mastermind behind the whole attack showed their face. And that person… was you Mohs!"

Mohs – "OBJECTION! And just what gives you the right to say that?!"

Michael – "OBJECTION! How, you ask? Your outfit alone makes you stick out like a light house beacon. Easy to spot, but not constantly annoying me to death with absolute stupidity."

Everyone else burst out laughing at Mohs' expense.

Mohs – _"You'll pay for that, you damn brat…"_

**(Music Ends)**

-Cross-Examination Ends-

Judge – "If the defense has no more questions, then you may step down and return to the Defense's bench Mr. Masi."

Michael – "Thank you Your Honor."

Michael stepped down from the witness stand and returned to the defense bench alongside Phoenix and the others. Legretta, Sheena, Kyoshi, and Akira all let out a huge sigh of relief that they didn't even realize they were holding in.

Judge – "Will the next witness please take the stand?"

Everyone else thought that either King Ingobert or Emperor Peony would be the next one to testify. However, they were all in complete shock as the next witness was actually Luke.

Judge – "Name and Occupation please."

Luke – "Luke fon Fabre. Son to Duke Crimson Herzog fon Fabre and Duchess Susanne fon Fabre, which by extension also makes me the nephew of King Ingobert The Sixth."

Judge – "From what Mr. Masi told me, you Mr. fon Fabre, are in fact a witness in this case, but for a different reason altogether."

Luke – "That's correct Your Honor. While I wasn't around when Michael was attacked back then, I have found evidence that, you could say, 'paints' this case in an entirely new light."

Judge – "And your testimony here will talk about some of the evidence you found, right?"

Luke – "Yes Your Honor."

Even Phoenix was wondering where this was going. Never before in any of his cases had a witness revealed evidence willingly.

Phoenix – _"Guess there's a first time for everything."_

**-Witness Testimony-**

**Evidence That Shows The Real Truth**

**Luke – "Sure, Mohs has said that Michael lied about the charges and that his entire family history is a farce. But as for me, let's just say that I found out something that proves that Michael is the true victim here. Let's see here: Mohs signed a letter that stated he was the mastermind behind Michael's murder attempt. Then you have another letter signed by him stating that he was gonna burn Masi Manor down to the ground. And finally a third one stating that he was gonna frame the Masi's and Bradshaw's for starting a war between Kimlasca and Malkuth."**

**-Testimony Ends-**

The throne room went into an absolute uproar at Luke's testimony. He and Michael figured that was gonna be the case.

Judge – "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!"

The gallery finally calmed down. Michael and Luke quickly glanced over to Mohs, who was sweating his butt off as he tried to hide behind the Prosecutor's Bench.

Judge – "Mr. fon Fabre! If what you're saying is true, then you better have some evidence to back up your claim!"

Luke – "Can do Your Honor!"

Judge – "Alright then. Mr. Masi. You and the defense may cross-examine the witness."

Michael – "Thank you Your Honor."

Phoenix – "Hey Michael. You don't mind if we just watch for a bit. After all, you and Luke seem to know each other very well."

Michael – "Not at all Phoenix. Besides, Luke is one of my former students."

Phoenix wasn't all that surprised about this revelation. After all, he had already seen Michael's fighting skills for himself. Michael had also admitted to him that he had taken at least one student when he was younger, but just didn't give any names.

-Cross Examination-

Evidence That Shows The Real Truth

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Cross Examination ⁓ Moderato 2016)**

Luke – "Sure, Mohs has said that Michael lied about the charges and that his entire family history is a farce."

Luke – "But as for me, let's just say that I found out something that proves that Michael is the true victim here."

Phoenix – "HOLD IT! Are you sure about that Luke?"

Luke – "100% sure Mr. Wright."

Phoenix – "I'm just surprised that you have so much faith in Michael."

Luke – "What can I say? He was a great teacher after all."

Luke – "Let's see here: Mohs signed a letter that stated he was the mastermind behind Michael's murder attempt."

Luke – "Then you have another letter signed by him stating that he was gonna burn Masi Manor down to the ground."

Apollo – "HOLD IT! What does Luke mean by that Mohs was gonna burn your family home to the ground?"

Michael – "A month before my thirteenth birthday, Mohs and his little group barged into the manor and demanded that my parents hand over the Sword of Yulia, or everyone in the manor would be killed and the entire manor would be burned to the ground."

Maya – "So what did your parents do?"

Michael – "The only logical choice they had. They surrendered the sword over to Mohs's group. I then secretly followed them as they forced my dad to drop the Sword of Yulia from the highest possible point of Mt. Roneal into the ocean below. For the last 5+ years we've searched, but still haven't found it."

Everyone else glared at Mohs, who was desperately trying to hide himself away. Even Tear and the God-Generals were completely disgusted with his actions.

Judge – "Due to this new info discovered, I have decided to add the charge of Theft of an Ancient Family Heirloom to the charges against Mohs if Michael is found Not Guilty."

Michael – "Already did that for you Your Honor."

Judge – "Thank you Mr. Masi. That does save me a lot of time. Now then Mr. fon Fabre. If you could please continue your testimony?"

Luke – "Right away Your Honor."

Luke – "And finally a third one stating that he was gonna frame the Masi's and Bradshaw's for starting a war between Kimlasca and Malkuth."

-Cross-Examination Ends-

Mohs – "OBJECTION! Don't tell me you actually believe those papers you're holding? For all we know, someone else could've signed them under my own name without me even knowing."

Judge – "He's right. Unless Mr. fon Fabre here shows us another letter that has the exact same signature as the three he's currently holding, then they are nothing more than false copies."

Mohs – "That's right. After all, there's no way that I would falsify my own signature. That would just be impossible."

Everyone had looks of grimace on their faces. Everyone except for a certain duo, who then gave a small smirk.

?/? – "OBJECTION!"

Everyone was stunned silent at the duo objection. The obvious half came from Michael. However, the other half, came from Luke himself. Michael then slammed his hands on the defense's bench at the same time that Luke did on the witness's stand.

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Apollo Justice ⁓ A New Chapter of Trials! 2016)**

Michael/Luke – "You know something Mohs? You're a lot dumber than you look."

Mohs – "And Just What Do You Two Mean By That?!"

Michael – "It's quite simple really. If you had given Luke the chance, he would've shown the evidence that shows the signatures on those three letters are truly yours Mohs."

Mohs – "WHAT?!"

Michael – "And I already know that for a fact. You don't mind then Luke?"

Luke – "Not at all Michael. Tear! Do you still have the letter I asked about earlier?"

Tear – "Yeah. Here."

Tear tossed the letter to Luke, who caught it on a corner with little effort. He then snapped to folded letter forward, causing it to fully open up in a single motion. He then folded the three letters he found from the bottom of the page up to below Mohs signature. Luke then held the three found letters, with their signatures next to each other, against Tear's letter.

Luke – "As everyone here can see, the signatures on all four letters match."

Michael – "Then all that proves…"

Michael/Luke – "…is that Mohs wrote out these letters in the first place!"

Mohs went completely pale. Not only had he failed to get Michael convicted before backup arrived, but now he also failed to keep any evidence to would indict him from being shown.

**(Music Ends)**

Judge – "In light of recent events, I'd say that we have time for one more witness."

Michael – "An excellent idea Your Honor. The final witness shall be…Grand Maestro Mohs himself!"

Mohs sulked as he walked to the witness stand.

Michael – "Hey Phoenix. Don't mind assisting me on this?"

Phoenix – "Not at all Michael."

Apollo – "If you two don't mind then, we'll sit this out."

Phoenix – "Are you guys sure about this?"

Athena – "As far as the three of us are concerned, you two shouldn't have any trouble with Mohs here."

Maya – "Yeah! Now go show him who's boss!"

Michael/Phoenix – "Right!"

Mohs had finally reached the witness stand, but Michael saw that he had an evil glint in his eyes.

Michael – "What do you think Phoenix? Mohs has a few more tricks up his sleeves?"

Phoenix – "No doubt. But there shouldn't be any way that they could stop us from winning this case."

Michael agreed with Phoenix, but he still felt that Mohs was gonna try something drastic.

Judge – "Since there is no need for you to introduce yourself witness, you may go ahead and give us your testimony."

Mohs – "Yes Your Honor."

**-Witness Testimony-**

**Michael's True Colors**

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Cross Examination ⁓ Allegro 2016)**

**Mohs – "It's true that I signed those papers. But that was only due to the fact that Michael himself is a menace to society. It's not just him however. Every member of the Masi family was like that since they were first founded."**

**(Music Ends)**

**-Testimony Ends-**

Mohs's testimony caused an absolute uproar. Everyone that wasn't a part of the trial was stating that Mohs was outright lying.

Judge – "ORDER! ORDER! ORDERRR!"

The gallery finally calmed down again. Mohs was smirking, thinking that he had truly won. However, he couldn't be any further from the truth.

Judge – "Mr. Masi, Mr. Wright. You both may cross-examine the witness."

Michael/Phoenix – "Yes Your Honor."

-Cross-Examination-

Michael's True Colors

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Cross Examination ⁓ Allegro 2016)**

Mohs – "It's true that I signed those papers."

Mohs – "But that was only due to the fact that Michael himself is a menace to society."

Michael – "HOLD IT! And just how was I a menace to society?"

Mohs – "It was very obvious. You were completely reckless and didn't truly care about anyone around you. Hell, you even used your powers of authority to make everything go your family's way."

Michael – "That's A Lie And You Know It!"

Mohs – "Sure it is. After all, like I said."

Mohs – "It's not just him however. Every member of the Masi family was like that since they were first founded."

Phoenix – "HOLD IT! How would you know anything about Michael's family history? As far as I can tell, you know next to nothing about them."

Mohs – "Say what you want to Wright. But as far as I'm concerned, Michael and his entire family are nothing but a bunch of lowly savages and need to be put in their place."

**(Music Ends)**

-Cross-Examination Ends-

Michael glared at Mohs, angry over the fact that this low-down bastard could so blatantly insult his own family.

Phoenix – "Calm yourself Michael. All we have to do is find a way to cut Mohs down to size. Then this case is as good as ours."

Michael – "That's easier said than done Phoenix."

Michael was thinking of a way to make Mohs eat his own words. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Michael – "Actually… Tell me Mohs. What is your bias for those of my family being a bunch of lowly savages?"

Mohs – "Well… I…"

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Pursuit ⁓ Cornering Together)**

Phoenix – "OBJECTION! Well Michael. It's just like what you and I thought."

Michael – "Yep. Mohs making such a reach that he has to resort to insulting my family to do it."

Mohs paled.

Phoenix – "Not only that, but he also tries to deny the evidence that has proved his guilt."

Mohs was now freaking out at being discovered.

Michael – "Then all you've proven…"

Phoenix – "…is that you…"

Michael/Phoenix – "…Will Do Nothing More Than Blame An Innocent Person For A Crime They Didn't Commit!"

Mohs was now completely breaking down. He kept trying to declare his innocence, but just couldn't find the words. Mohs then passed out as he hit the ground face-first.

**(Music Ends)**

Mohs then slowly stood back up, but this time he had a crazed look in his eyes.

Michael – "So it seems that you're still conscious."

Mohs – "You… Damn… BRAT!"

Michael – "At last he speaks. Was starting to wonder when you'd learn to use your voice the right way again."

Mohs – "This Is All Your Fault!"

Phoenix – "And just what is Michael's fault?"

Mohs – "EVERYTHING! If it weren't for the Masi's and the Bradshaw's, Aldurant would be just the way it was supposed to as stated in the Score! Every Single One Of You Masi's and Bradshaw's Are Nothing But Complete Sinners! All You've Ever Done Is Betray The Score!"

Suddenly, Michael's pendant reacted.

Michael – "I figured as much. Soul!"

Soul – "Right!"

Michael quickly summoned Soul's staff. Everyone then watched as Michael gained Soul's wings and tail. The outer edges of Michael's iris's gained a silver color, along with his hair gaining purple highlights. His eyes also became more dragon-like. This form is Michael's ability as a Defense Attorney: Dragon Sight.

Judge – "Well Mr. Wright. There's something you, Ms. Fey, and I haven't seen in a long time."

Phoenix – "Agreed Your Honor."

Michael – _"Now then Mohs. Let's just see how you truly feel about Aldurant's two oldest families."_

Apollo – "Mr. Wright. Just what is Michael's Dragon Sight ability?"

Phoenix – "That actually the one amazing thing about it Apollo. Michael's Dragon Sight is a combination of my Magatama, your Bracelet, and Athena's Mood Matrix rolled up into one."

Athena – "It can actually do that?! That is so cool!"

Maya – "I agree. Now how about we see just what Michael can do with it."

However, Michael was currently dealing with a big problem involving Mohs.

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice OST – Chains of the Heart ⁓ Psyche-Lock 2013)**

Michael – _"N-No way… He has that many?! _Hey Phoenix. What's the most Psyche-Locks you ever encountered at any time you used your Magatama?"

Phoenix – "I've encountered five a few times. And don't forget you helped me out with taking care of the five black ones that were around Athena back then."

Michael – "The whole reason I'm asking is because Mohs…has six red Psyche-Locks on him."

Phoenix/Maya – "WHAAAAAT?!"

Phoenix and Maya couldn't believe what they hearing. All the times that either of them had used the Magatama, five was the most Psyche-Locks you could see, regardless if they were red or black. For someone to actually have six of either color, it was completely unheard of.

Michael – "Oh well. Something tells me that they'll fall pretty easily if things go the right way for me. Now then…TAKE THAT!"

Michael's Dragon Sight had teleported him and Mohs to a realm outside of time.

Michael – "Now tell me the real truth Mohs. Why do you hate my family and the Bradshaw's so much?"

Mohs – "WHY?! YOU TRULY WANNA KNOW WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! YOUR FAMILIES ARE NOTHING BUT A DISEASE! THE MORE THE PEOPLE OF ALDURANT LISTEN TO YOU ALL TALK, THE MORE THEY'LL BELIEVE THAT THE SCORE ISN'T ABSOLUTE!"

Michael – "And just what do you mean by that?"

Mohs – "THE SCORE IS YULIA'S OWN WORD! IF WE START GOING AGAINST IT, WE THEN GO AGAINST EVERYTHING SHE TAUGHT US TO DO! IF GETTING RID OF YOUR FAMILIES MEANS MAKING SURE THAT EVERYTHING IS BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS, THEN SO BE IT!"

Michael then watched with complete surprise as all six Psyche-Locks shattered at once.

Michael – _"Never seen that happen before. Gonna have to ask Phoenix and Maya about that after the trial is over."_

**(Music Ends)**

Time then resumed as Michael dropped out of his Dragon Sight form.

Michael – "Sorry Mohs. But you're completely wrong about that."

Mohs – "And Just How Am I Wrong Then?! Sounds Like You Don't Have All Of Your Facts Straight!"

Michael – "OBJECTION!"

Michael slammed his hands on the bench.

**(Insert Music: Ace Attorney 6 Spirit Of Justice OST – Objection! 2016)**

Michael – "Actually Mohs. The biggest fool here…is none other than you."

Mohs – "What Are You Talking About?!"

Michael – "You've already given away the reason why you hate both families so much. You're afraid that the more people stop following the Score, the less influence you'll have over having total control of the Order of Lorelei if Ion is never around. Although I do have to admit, you made my job that much easier."

Largo – "What do you think he means by that Legretta?"

Legretta – "Got me."

Michael – "What I'm trying to explain to that Ion isn't the only Fon Master on Aldurant. There's one more."

Mohs – "And that person is?"

Michael – "Me."

Everyone was deathly silent. Michael then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Michael – "And the proof for that is right here."

Michael tossed the paper at Mohs who caught it and read it aloud after opening it up.

Mohs – "We of The Order of Lorelei would like to congratulate future Masi Head Michael Masi on becoming a Fon Master…AT THE AGE OF TEN?!"

Mohs then shocked everyone else as he tore up the paper. Michael, however, knew Mohs would do something like that.

Michael – "Note to self: DON'T give copies of important papers to Mohs."

Mohs – "Wait! Copies?!"

Michael – "That's right. You didn't really think that I wouldn't come prepared for this kind of thing, did you?"

Michael then took out two more copies. He handed one to Phoenix, then tossed the other one to Legretta. Everyone else then got into two large groups and read the papers. Once they were done, the papers were returning to Michael.

Legretta – "If these are copies, then where's the real one?"

Michael – "Laminated and framed on a wall in my bedroom at home. Where else would I keep it safe from someone like Mohs?"

Phoenix – "He does make a valid point."

Michael – "Thank you. Now where was I..."

Mohs – "OBJECTION! It Doesn't Matter Anymore What You Say, In The End The Result Will Always Be The Same. With Both Of Your Families Sinning For All Of Eternity!"

Michael – "OBJECTION! Sorry Mohs, but this is where I draw the line. You keep saying that all of Aldurant will see everlasting peace and prosperity should they completely follow the Score. But that's where you've lost sight of the true goal. The only way that the people of Aldurant can truly achieve that dream is if they work for it. The more people like you keep telling them that their future is already determined for them, the tougher it makes it for that true dream to even be thought of in the first place! This is what my family and the Bradshaw's have been doing together for the last two millennium! And Don't You Dare Think For One Damn Second That We're Gonna Stop, Because We Won't, No Matter How Many Times You Knock Us Down!"

**(Music Ends)**

Mohs went to retort, but Soul stopped him with a left hook square in the face, which sent Mohs flying into a wall on the far side of the throne room.

Soul – "Sorry about that. But he was really starting to get on my nerves."

Judge – "Don't worry about it Soul. You've gone ahead and saved me the trouble of having to throw him out of the throne room for the time being."

Soul – "Not a problem Your Honor."

Judge – "Now then. Will the accused please retake the witness stand?"

Michael returned to the witness stand as asked by the Judge.

Judge – "With the way this entire trial went today, I am so very happy to say these two words. By the power vested in me, I declare the Defendant Michael Masi is…NOT GUILTY!"

Everyone cheered at the verdict.

Judge – "Anything you would like to say before this courtroom is adjourned Michael?"

Michael – "Two things. First is to Mohs. Rot in hell, you black-hearted, spineless bastard!"

Everyone chuckled at Michael's description of Mohs for what he was now.

Phoenix – "And the second thing you wanted to say was?"

No one else noticed the quick glance Michael made out the left windows. He then smirked as he uttered just four words.

Michael – "Soul Platinum! The World!"

Time froze for everyone except Michael and Soul.

Michael – "Quickly Soul. While we have a chance here."

Soul – "Right."

Once everyone else was out of the way, Michael and Soul stood back in the center of the courtroom. Michael had also changed his outfit to Jotaro's.

Michael – "Time has begun to move again."

Time quickly resumed as everyone wondered why they had been moved. Suddenly, an explosion destroyed the left wall of the throne room.

**(Insert Music: JJBA:DIU OST – Cunning Rats)**

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi/Akira – "Michael!"

Michael suddenly felt a bullet whiz by his face, which was only due to Soul's quick thinking of pulling him out of the way.

Michael – "Thanks Soul!"

Soul – "Not a problem!"

Michael looked in the direction that the blast came from.

Michael – _"Shunato…"_

He then looked at the four bullets his mother gave him earlier.

Michael – _"Good thing I decided to quickly stop by the manor earlier for these. Even though I only have four rounds, he won't give me many chances. I'll just have to find a way to make them count."_

Michael looked through the binoculars he also grabbed from the manor.

Michael – _"So he has some kind of shield. Maybe I could use that to my advantage…"_

Soul appeared next to Michael, ready to fire the bullet when told to.

Michael – "I'm suddenly feeling stronger. I'm going to get you, you bastard."

Soul fired the bullet, causing it to hit the very outer edge of the shield.

Luke – "Michael missed…"

Shunato smirked at the move.

Shunato – _"What a fool."_

Shunato then slowly turned around, only to be in complete shock as he found the absolute impossible happening right in front of him.

**(Music Ends)**

**(Insert Music: JJBA:DIU OST – Main Theme(Instrumental))**

Michael – "So you did look. I thought you'd look if I missed, and face your body this way."

Soul appeared behind Michael as she tossed another bullet into the air.

Michael – "Now I can target you for sure."

Shunato went wide-eyed as Michael and Soul hit the back end of the bullet with their tails, giving it extra force as it tore through both Shunato AND his shield. Then before he could even check the shield's motor, it exploded, sending him flying like a missile back to Rensho in Daath.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Good grief. Such a pain in the ass…"

Suddenly, something was quickly flying towards Michael's left ear.

Mohs – _"It's Here! It's Here, It's Here, It's Here, It's Here! Now, Enter His Ear!"_

Just as the unknown creature was about to enter Michael's left ear, Soul stopped it.

**(Insert Music: JJBA:SC OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

Soul – "ORAAAAA!"

Soul then started crushing the unknown creature between her fingers. Mohs then started screaming as his body contorted on itself.

Tear – _"No way!"_

Legretta – _"Mohs is a Stand User?!"_

Michael – "I kinda figured you'd go and try something shitty like this. Don't you know my stand, Soul Platinum, possess excellent eye sight and precise reflexes? You're pathetic. Didn't you check up on us at all? Even a little bit?"

Mohs – "No, No, No, No, No! Believe me, I wasn't planning anything! Not against your Stand's immense power."

Michael – "Did you just say 'your' Stand? Only 'your'?"

Mohs – "Let me explain! Wh-What I meant to say is that you're awesome and powerful Stand is far superior to any other! I knew it didn't stand a chance, so I had it come back! Just look at what you've done! You've already shattered my arm and leg to pieces! I can't possibly fight anymore! I can't even move!"

Mohs again screamed in pain as Soul squeezed down on his Stand with more pressure.

Michael – "In that case. I guess I'll take pity on you, and accept your arm and leg as payment for all the times you've tried to take my life. But only if you swear that you'll never show your ugly mug in front of us again."

Mohs – "I'll do whatever you say, I promise! I'll head for some deserted island or I'll go to the ends of Aldurant and never return to bother you."

Michael – "You better not be lying. The next time I see that face, it'll get a thousand punches."

Mohs – "I'm not lying! I would never, ever lie to you!"

Soul let the Stand go as Michael turned to leave.

Michael – "Get lost."

Mohs growled, but then saw a way to put things back on his side. He then pulled out a switchblade.

Mohs – "Michael!"

Michael stopped.

Mohs – "You're an utter fool! Just take a look at your dear sister!"

Michael glanced in Akira's direction.

Mohs – "It might interest you to that my Stand, the Lovers, just into her ear. Now he's heading for her brain. You better not move Michael!"

Mohs stood up while laughing manically. Akira was also panicking due to Mohs' Stand being in her head, while Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi were trying to calm her down.

Mohs – "Here's what's about to happen. I'm gonna stab you in the back with this knife, and make sure that you're never able to move again! Attack me with your Soul Platinum, and your sister's pathetic life ends right here and now! But you would never allow your innocent sibling to die, would you?!"

Mohs laughed manically again. Michael semi-growled in annoyance.

Michael – "Oh good grief. Go ahead and stab me then."

Everyone was floored at what Michael just said.

Mohs – "Hey now, did you not hear me?! I just told you not to-"

Mohs suddenly couldn't move at all.

Mohs – "I told…you not…to move…"

Mohs tried his hardest, but he still couldn't move an inch. Michael suddenly grabbed Mohs' hand that was holding the knife.

Michael – "What's the matter? Didn't you say something about stabbing me? Like this, right?"

Michael bent the knife hand back towards Mohs, then jammed the knife into Mohs' right cheek.

Mohs – "AHHH! M-My-My Body Won't Move! W-Why?! What The-What Is This Thing Wrapped Around Me?!"

Michael – "I see you didn't notice. As your Stand was trying to make its escape, Artoria tied Lightphant's tentacle to its leg. And seeing as those tentacles stretch all the way back to your Stand like a string to a kite, you must have been so self-absorbed you didn't even notice!"

Lightphant used her tentacles to pull The Lovers out of Akira's ear, meaning that her life was no longer in any danger. Michael then took a step towards Mohs, who went back to begging for his life on his knees.

Mohs – "Please! I'm begging you! Forgive me!"

Michael ran a finger over the rim of his hat.

Michael – "Ask for forgiveness from all the people you've wronged. But as for me I never had the slightest intention of forgiving you."

Michael was now a couple feet away from Mohs.

Mohs – "L-lord Rensho paid me to cause this madness. You-you can have it all."

Michael – "Good grief. I know this is blatantly obvious, but you really are a piece of work. What you owe me…Can Never Be Paid Back With Money!"

Soul – "ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA

ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORA!"

A pause with a punch.

Soul – "ORAORAORA!"

Another pause with a punch.

Soul – "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

Soul's final punch sent Mohs flying through the wall. Michael then tore a piece of his notebook out that he was writing on. He held it out to show his signature in Japanese.

Michael – "Your receipt. You can keep the freaking change."

Michael then let go of the paper as he turned to walk away.

**(Music Ends)**

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi/Akira – "Michael!"

Michael was hugged by his three fiancées and younger twin sister.

Legretta – "Please don't scare the four of us like that ever again."

Michael – "Sorry."

Now that the trial was over with Mohs being taken away, Michael introduced Phoenix, Trucy, and the rest of the lawyers to his friends. Phoenix and his whole group were very surprised to learn that the women who didn't blush wasn't his fourth fiancée Velvet Crowe, but instead his younger twin sister Akira.

Ingobert – "Michael. It's time."

Michael – "Seems like you finally came to your senses Ingobert."

Ingobert – "Yes."

Natalia – "What are you and Michael talking about father?"

Ingobert – "There's no easier way to tell you this Natalia. But, the truth is, you aren't my real daughter."

Natalia didn't know what to say, but thankfully, neither did anyone else. She then turned towards Michael.

Natalia – "Well Michael. Seems like you were right after all."

Michael – "Pretty much."

Ingobert – "You told her everything?!"

Natalia – "He didn't say anything to me father. When we were younger, Michael told me that my past 'wasn't what it seems'. I never understood what he meant by that at first, but as I got older, I started wondering what my true origins were."

Ingobert – "I should've figured that Michael had something to do behind you asking me about your true past back then. But that's more my fault for not being strong willed enough to tell you the real truth. I'm so sorry for that."

Natalia – "That's alright. At least you finally did tell me."

Natalia shared a hug with her adopted father.

Natalia – "So I have to ask then. Who are my real parents and where are they right now?"

Ingobert – "The answer to both questions is right here in this room."

Natalia didn't understand the meaning behind that answer. That was, until Largo and Sylvia stepped forward.

Natalia – "Wait! Are you saying that Largo and Sylvia are my real parents?!"

Sylvia – "Yes Natalia. We are."

Natalia was trying to not cry, but she couldn't stop the tears as she ran over and hugged her real parents.

Natalia – "I've missed you both so much."

Largo – "Same here sweetheart. Same here."

Once the Oakland family finished their little reunion, Andrew, who had gone down to the harbor to wait for Niko's half of the party to return from Grand Chokmah, walked back into the throne room, with Niko leading the rest of the Party behind her.

Niko – "We're back!"

Luke – "So now what do we do?"

Michael – "Let's stay here in Baticul for the night, then head to my family manor in the morning. I'm sure mom and dad can wait another day to see their long lost daughter for the first time in fifteen years. You don't mind Ingobert?"

Ingobert – "Not at all. Consider it my way of repaying you for giving me a show in court today."

Michael – "Thanks."

After dinner, Phoenix's group had to return to Los Angeles. Michael stated that he would call if he ever needed their help again in the future. A little while later, everyone went to bed for the night. However, Michael couldn't fall asleep. The reason for this was due to a long forgotten memory that he had just recalled today during the trial.

Michael – _"Artoria… Mordred…"_

Michael quickly walked out of the guest bedroom to get some fresh air. However, the girls heard him get up and quietly followed. Soon they found Michael standing in front of the fountain outside the castle. It seemed like something had been bothering him since dinner. But all this did was make them worry about him even more.

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – _"Michael…"_

Akira – _"Brother…"_

Suddenly, Michael started singing.

**Kishi Ou No Hokori (Ballad For Lost)**

Michael – -"Tumble at my dearest soul"-

-"As gentle wind touches moving cloud"-

-"Breath turns into chord"-

-"You smile like a child"-

-"When dream broke left red blood and white sword"-

-"Far and far away I hear old song"-

-"It salutes for the land that lost"-

-"Long and long ago when world was still"-

-"In silence"-

-"I hold the old me hand in hand"-

-"The mighty dark sinks into ground"-

-"Crackle of breaking ice is the sound"-

-"Night and dawn shade a small town"-

-"That is the holy place I never found"-

-"Far and far away I hear old song"-

-"It salutes for the land that lost"-

-"Long and long ago when the world was still"-

-"In silence"-

-"I hold the old me hand in hand"-

-"Then you, you will be the one"-

-"The one in myth"-

-"The Queen with crown"-

-"Then you, you will be the one"-

-"The one in heart"-

-"You're forever young"-

-"Tumble at my dearest soul"-

-"As gentle wind touches moving cloud"-

-"Breath turns into chord"-

-"You smile like a child"-

Once he was finished singing, Michael suddenly felt four female bodies hug him from behind.

Michael – "Girls…"

Akira – "You truly miss them, don't you?"

Michael saw that his sister and fiancées had been crying, mostly likely the whole time he was singing. He then turned back and looked out over Baticul.

Michael – "A long lost memory came back to me today during the trial."

Legretta – "What did it show you?"

Michael – "It was of me, Artoria, and Mordred when we were younger. There were times that Mordred and I would be too much for mom and dad to handle, so they handed us over to Artoria, who is the eldest sibling. The song I just sang, 'Ballad For Lost', was the lullaby that Artoria would sing to calm me and Mordred down. Once Artoria finished singing, the two of us were fast asleep. Even though I had lost the memory, I still remembered the song after all this time. I just don't know why."

Sheena – "I say it shows just how strong your bond with your sisters is despite the fact of how long you all have been kept apart from each other."

Michael – "I'll agree to that then. Now let's go back to bed."

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi/Akira – "Right."

The following morning, Michael and the Party left the castle to start heading for Masi Manor. However, before they could even leave Baticul, they came across an unknown trio of people. However, Michael already knew who two of them were.

Michael – "Medusa! Astolfo!"

Astolfo/Medusa – "Michael!"

Michael rushed over and hugged the Rider Class duo.

Michael – "So how have you two been?"

Astolfo – "Just fine. And you?"

Michael – "Same. How's Sakura by the way Medusa?"

Medusa – "She's just fine. She does miss you and your parents though."

Michael – "I better make sure to send you back with a note on how I'm doing for her then."

Medusa – "That's good enough for me."

Michael then gave a light chop to the head on Astolfo.

Michael – "And have you been behaving yourself mister?"

Astolfo – "Yes I have, for your information."

Legretta – "Wait a sec Michael. So then is Astolfo…?"

Michael – "That's right. Despite the dress style, Astolfo is 100% male."

Sheena – "How did you find that out?"

Astolfo – "He just asked me honestly and I told him the truth."

The others didn't believe them at first, but thankfully Niko saved them.

Niko – "Here. Read this."

Niko had a second book in her bag, however, this one told about the recorded history and lore of every known heroic spirit in the Throne of Heroes. Niko had the book open to Astolfo's story. After a few minutes of silently reading, Legretta shut the book and handed it back to Niko.

Legretta – "Seems like you two are telling the truth after all. We're sorry then."

Michael – "Don't worry about it. Thanks by the way Niko."

Astolfo – "Yeah thanks."

Niko – "Don't mention it. Gotta have my future brother-in-law's back every once in a while."

Medusa – "What does Niko mean by that Michael?"

Michael – "A lot has happened since the last time I saw either of you."

Astolfo – "Then why don't you just fill us in?"

Michael did just that. Astolfo and Medusa were surprised at everything that had happened to Michael so far. The biggest surprise was Michael revealing that not only was he engaged to four different women, one of which was also a Bradshaw, but he also had a younger twin sister. The entire telling took the Party from in front of Baticul's castle to halfway between Baticul and Masi Manor. The third member of the Rider class trio, The King of Conquers Iskandar, had also introduced himself.

Michael – "There's something else I want to show you two."

Astolfo – "What is it?"

Michael centered his energy on himself before bringing out his tail.

Medusa – "You finally got your tail!"

Michael – "Yep! Although, it did take a lot of hard work and effort. But not only that. Soul!"

Soul appeared in front of Medusa and Astolfo in her adult form.

Astolfo – "Is that really you Soul?"

Soul – "Yep!"

Medusa – "Seems like your bond with Michael has grown a lot stronger since the last time Sakura and I saw you two."

Michael – "Pretty much. It grew enough for her to not only have an adult human form, but she also unlocked her Stand ability too."

Astolfo – "What is it?"

Soul – "The power to stop time, but only for five seconds at the most."

Medusa – "That sound terrifying."

Michael – "True. But that just makes it easier to knock Rensho down a peg or two."

Astolfo – "He's not wrong, you know."

Medusa – "Agreed. By the way Michael, have you discovered a way to keep your promise to me?"

Michael – "I have. Achieving my Soul Quirk's semi-state should have given me the power to do it. In fact… Arietta! Can you come here please?"

Arietta escaped the large crowd in front of her and walked over to Michael and Medusa.

Arietta – "What do you need me for Michael?"

Michael – "Do you trust me Arietta?"

Arietta was taken aback a bit at Michael's question, but she quickly recovered with a stern look of confidence in her eyes.

Arietta – "Without a doubt."

Michael – "Good! Then that'll make the process go much more smoothly."

Anise – "What do you mean by that Michael?"

Michael – "Niko. Could you be a dear and bring out the book again, along with opening it up to Medusa's legend."

Niko – "Right away!"

Niko brought the book back out, then opened it to Medusa's page. The others were amazed and stunned at what Medusa had been put through when she was alive.

Sheena – "It says here that you can turn people to stone with your eyes."

Medusa – "That's right."

Iskandar – "But what does that have to do with Michael's powers?"

Michael – "It's quite simple, my dear Iskandar. I'm going to use my powers to get rid of the 'Eyes turn others to stone' part of her legend."

Astolfo – "You can actually do that?!"

Michael – "Yep. When I just had the initial state of my Soul Quirk before, I couldn't. But now I can with the power gained in my semi state."

Arietta – "So how is the process gonna work then?"

Michael – "Easy. Medusa's gonna crouch so you two are eye level. Once she does that, I'll focus my powers on her. Medusa, you should feel a part of you being removed from your soul when this is happening."

Medusa – "I see. So once the specified part of my soul is removed, I remove my visor, and unless Arietta turns to stone, it's a success."

Michael – "Correct. Now let's get started then."

Medusa crouched in front of Arietta. Michael then concentrated his power on Medusa. The two of them felt something leave her body. Michael then powered down.

Michael – "Whenever you're ready Medusa."

Medusa – "Right."

Arietta – "I'm ready as well."

Medusa removed her visor and made it vanish. She then opened her eyes and locked them to Arietta's. Everyone else watched in tense silence as they waited to see if Arietta would be turned to stone. But to their stunned surprise, she didn't. Medusa then walked over and hugged Michael.

Medusa – "Thank you Michael."

Michael – "Don't mention it. Just helping a friend out after all."

Iskandar – "So is it true then Medusa? Can you really see without needing the visor anymore?"

Astolfo – "Bet this is gonna be weird for Sakura when we get back to her in Fuyuki."

Medusa – "At first, but I'm sure she'll get used to it over time."

Michael then crouched next to Arietta.

Michael – "Thank you for helping us Arietta. That was very brave of you."

Arietta – "Not a problem. Besides, Medusa and I got to know each other a bit. I guess that's the main reason why you asked me to help out?"

Michael – "You bet."

(Insert Party Chat: Remembrance Of A Past Life)

The Party finally reached the Manor. Then Michael saw someone who didn't belong.

Michael – "Oh great…"

Luke – "What's wrong Michael?"

Michael – "Look at who's trying to break into the manor."

Most of the Party groaned at who it was. The person was none other than Shunato. Medusa went to attack him, but Michael stopped her.

Michael – "Let me handle him."

Medusa – "Whatever you say."

Michael activated his speedrun armor. A trio of metal spikes appeared on his head, along with a pair of robotic hedgehog ears, and another trio of metal spikes on his back. He then ran at Shunato before drop kicking him in the left side of the head. The amount of speed created was so great, even the servants couldn't follow Michael. Shunato went rolling along the ground from the kick.

Shunato – "Who Dares?!"

Michael – "Hello Scientific Screwball."

Shunato glared at Michael for the insulting nickname he was given. Meanwhile, Michael just stood where he was with a huge grin on his face while the others were laughing at Shunato's expense for the nickname Michael gave him.

Michael – "Seems like you're still a little sore about last time."

Shunato – "Damn Straight I Am! And My New Toy's Gonna Finally Get Rid Of You For Master Rensho!"

Shunato pressed a button on the bracelet on his left wrist. Suddenly, a giant mech appeared in the sky. (Mech version of Solaris from Sonic '06 along with having the powers of Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed.)

?/? – "Medusa!"

Medusa – "Emiya! Medea! Are you two alright?"

Emiya – "The two of us and everyone else are fine. But just what is that thing?"

Iskandar – "Your guess is as good as ours. But as far as I see it, it seems like only Michael is strong enough to stop it."

? – "Diarmuid! Sakaki! They're over here!"

The others watched as they were joined by two spear users and a katana wielder.

Emiya – "What do you think Cu? Boy has it in the bag?"

Cu – "Even though it doesn't seem like it, I say he most definitely does."

Meanwhile, Michael was smirking at his new opponent.

Michael – "Let's do this!"

**(Insert Music: Solaris Phase 2 – Perfect Dark Gaia By DarkHyperSonic7)**

Michael once again rushed at the robot, which Shunato called Perfect Dark Solaris. The others were again having trouble in trying to follow him, but Niko saved them with her high-speed camera. They then watched as Michael whizzed around the robot, making it seem like it was nothing.

Cu – "Wow. And I thought those of the Rider Class were quick."

Medusa – "I don't think I could catch up to Michael at all at that speed, even with my mount."

Astolfo – "Same here."

Iskandar – "I'd be more than willing to have a bit of a race with the kid."

Medusa – "Don't bother Iskandar. Michael's so quick, the race would be over before you even had a chance to start it."

While the conversation between the three Rider-Class Servants was going on, Michael was doing numerous boost and homing attacks on Shunato's mech. After taking so much damage so quickly, the robot failed and was destroyed in a giant explosion.

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 4:30.385

Rings: 30

Score: 18,395

Rank: S

Michael – "And that's that."

Shunato – "Fine. If That's The Way You Want To Play, Then Here's Another One!"

Shunato brought out his own version of Eggman's Nega Wisp Armor, which he was also piloting. The others then watched as Michael was surrounded by seven gems before his hair turned gold. They also surprisingly noticed that Michael's eyes were half red and half cyan.

Astolfo – "What's up with Michael's eyes Niko?"

Niko – "It would seem he's gone Super Dragon Fonian and Chaos Super at the same time."

Luke – "Chaos Super? What's that?"

Niko – "You guys saw the gems that surrounded him, right? Those are called the Chaos Emeralds."

Emil – "Chaos Emeralds?"

Niko – "Seven gems of magnificent power, if they're used correctly that is."

Medusa – "And Michael can actually use this power at will?"

Niko – "Before he started speedrunning he couldn't. But once he first touched a Chaos Emerald, he felt the energy of it flow through his body like it was always a part of him, and he's been able to speedrun ever since."

Lloyd – "So in short, the Chaos Emerald acted like a trigger for Michael?"

Niko – "Exactly."

**(Insert Music: Sonic Colors OST – Final Boss Phase 2 ⁓ Reach For The Stars (Orchestra Version))**

Michael went off on a quick start against the Nega Wisp Armor. He started with attacking the robotic claw, then attacking certain spots on the arm and body before ending it with a homing attack on the cab. He did this attack sequence two more times, the first at Chaos Dragon Super Fonian 2, and the other at Chaos Dragon Super Fonian 3. Soon the Nega Wisp Armor was falling apart from taking too much damage.

Shunato – "You… you… you… Yooou! You Wretched Little Brat!"

Narrator – "Endless Elements! Fire! Earth! Wind! Water! Lighting! Ice! Light! Dark! Sound!"

Nine elemental orbs of energy formed a circle in the air in front of Michael.

Narrator – "Fonic Elemental Cannon!"

Michael was launched by the Fonic Elemental Cannon at Shunato's Nega Wisp Armor, with the resulting attack destroying the armored mech completely.

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 2:30.384

Rings: 105

Score: 156,000

Rank: S

Michael – "Alright!"

Shunato was getting angrier by the second. Nothing was going his way at all right now. But he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Shunato – "Don't Celebrate Just Yet! Cause I'm Not Done Fighting! Not Until My Last Mech Is Destroyed!"

Shunato summoned another mech. This time it was his version of Eggman's Death Egg Robot that was powered by the Phantom Ruby.

Medea – "Just how many mechs does this guy have?!"

Sakaki – "Your guess is as good as ours Medea."

Michael suddenly powered down.

Cu – "What is he doing?! Doesn't he know that powering down is the worst possible option to do right now?!"

Niko – "Michael DOES know that Cu. He just wants to show off a bit."

Iskandar – "What do you mean by that Niko?"

Niko – "Just watch."

Despite her confidence in Michael's abilities, even Niko was wondering just what he was thinking.

Niko – _"Just what are you thinking of doing here Michael?"_

**(Insert Music: Gothic Storm – Legends of The Apocalypse)**

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then roared as he went into the semi state of his soul quirk. Seven brief flashes then appeared as the Chaos Emeralds flew around him, causing him to go Chaos Super, followed by Super Fonian, Super Fonian 2, and Super Fonian 3. Michael then held out his right arm, pointing the palm of his right hand at Shunato's Death Egg Robot. Suddenly, to everyone's complete shock, the Chaos Emeralds got bigger. Michael was then enveloped in a bright light, causing the others to cover their eyes. The light then disappeared, with Michael still standing where he was. His hair was the same shade of red that it was when he went Super Fonian God, but it also had what seemed like rainbow highlights.

**(Music Ends)**

Astolfo – "What did he just do?"

Niko – "No way…"

Luke – "What's up Niko?"

Niko – "Michael just combined Super Fonian God with Chaos Hyper. But to do that on his own is just…"

Marcel – "Chaos Hyper? Does that have to do with the Chaos Emeralds getting bigger?"

Niko – "Yes. Normally the Master Emerald is needed, but Michael found a work-around to that problem by using his own seemingly endless energy. The process turns the Chaos Emeralds into what are now called Super Emeralds. This in turn let's Michael power up again, going from Chaos Super to Chaos Hyper. Beside Michael, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver can also achieve Chaos Super, but only Sonic can achieve Chaos Hyper."

Akira – "So just how strong is my brother then?"

Niko – "Trust me when I say this then Akira. If you're smart, you'll stay out of your brother's way till the fight is over while he's in this form."

Everyone else went pale at that. Even the Servants.

Tear – "Does he even have control over this form at all?"

Marcel – "He does Tear. Michael always puts a lot of hard work and effort into learning a new power or form. Once he feels like he has it down pat, he'll use it in battle. Otherwise, he'll keep practicing on how to use it."

Natalia – "I'll give him credit for his endless dedication then."

Sync – "Agreed."

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Final Boss (Death Egg Robot Phase 3)**

Michael launched himself at the mech at such speed, not even Shunato could follow him. He made short work of the Death Egg Robot, destroying it before Shunato could even have a chance to strike back with it.

Shunato – "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Michael – "Sorry Shunato, but your small reign of terror ends here. Victory is mine for the taking!"

Michael flew into and through the mech, destroying it completely. And yet all it did was make Shunato even angrier.

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 1:35.284

Rings: 193

Score: 193,200

Rank: S

Shunato – "NO! NONONO! I REFUSE TO LET A GODDAMN BRAT LIKE YOU WIN!"

Shunato slammed his hand down on the bracelet this time, calling forth a fourth mech. This one was a normal looking mech, but it also had parts of the now destroyed Nega wisp armor on it as well.

Shunato – "This Is My Last, And By Far Strongest, Mech! There's No Way You Alone Can Stop It!"

Michael – "Well then… Guess we're just gonna have to step up to the challenge then."

Shunato – "We're?"

**(Insert Music: Turret The Hedgehog OST - Metal Overlord Mk. II (Final Boss) By Turret 3471)**

Michael – "Let's Go Soul!"

Soul – "Right!"

Soul quickly came out and went to the same level of power as Michael.

Legretta – "Soul can achieve it too?!"

Luke – "You guys do realize that's mostly due to her S Rank Development Potential as a Stand, right?"

Sheena – "We 'may' have forgotten about that little fact."

Niko – "Even though Michael's done most of the work against Shunato on his own so far, having Soul assist him here could be very helpful."

Medea – "What makes you say that?"

Niko – "Just a feeling."

Meanwhile, Michael and Soul launched themselves at Shunato and his mech.

Michael – "You go left, I go right?"

Soul – "Sounds like a plan!"

The two of them split off from each other, wanting to confuse Shunato on who would be attacking where. Shunato figured that they would actually do that, but he forgot to add in the fact of Soul's increased speed and strength due to her also being in Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian God. The attacks from soul dragon and master were so quick and powerful, Shunato actually forgot to keep track of his mech's health until it was in the red.

Mech A.I. – "Warning! Low health remaining!"

Shunato – _"Damnit! The more those two keep attacking, the less of a chance I'll have to fight back."_

Michael – "Keep it up Soul! Soon this fight will be over with!"

Soul – "Can do!"

Shunato kept trying to swat at Michael and Soul, but they just kept dodging with complete ease.

Michael – "Let's end this together Soul!"

Soul – "Right!"

Michael and Soul then boosted along the ground eight times in quick succession, almost like they were doing it in time to a song's beat. They soon came back together and charge boosted at Shunato and his mech.

Shunato – "AH! NO!"

Michael/Soul – "Sorry Shunato, But You Lose This Fight!"

The duo drove their fists into the face of the mech.

Michael/Soul – "Go beyond! Plus! ULTRA!"

Shunato – "CURSES!"

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 1:20.824

Rings: 394

Score: 294,500

Rank: S

Shunato quickly disappeared as a speck of light in the sky due to the force behind Michael and Soul's combined punch. The others then quickly ran over to them.

Legretta – "That was incredible you two!"

Michael – "Thanks Legretta."

Sheena – "You were just as incredible Soul."

Soul – "Thank you Sheena."

Cu – "So this is Michael?"

Michael – "And you are Cu Chulainn of the Lancer and Caster classes, right?"

Cu – "I like this kid already. Doesn't miss a beat."

Michael – "What can I say? I'm a history nut."

Michael gave a wide grin at that statement. He then walked up to the manor entrance.

Michael – "Let us in!"

Guards – "Yessir!"

Everyone watched as the large doors opened up. They then walked into the manor grounds.

Michael – "Well guys. Welcome to Soul Manor."

Tear – "Soul Manor? I thought just your family had possession of the manor?"

Niko – "Nope! Both families actually have co-ownership of the ENTIRE manor."

Luke – "Wow. So how big is the place?"

Michael – "It started at 9 square acres when our families were first founded. Since then, due to the current size of our military and servant forces, the manor's been expanded to 25 square acres."

Guy – "You're kidding right?"

? – "He's not."

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice. There stood a man and a woman in the center of the front courtyard.

Michael – "Hey mom, dad."

Legretta/Sheena – _"These are his parents?!"_

Akira – _"These are our parents?!"_

Michael – "Everyone. These are my parents."

? – "Hello everyone. I'm Tracie Masi, current female head of the Masi family. And this is my husband John, the current male head."

John – "Nice to meet you all."

Michael – "I guess you two saw my fight with Shunato then."

Tracie – "Pretty much. It is nice to see that you finally got accepted by Lady Yulia. Along with the fact that Soul has turned into such a fine young woman."

Soul's face went beet red from within her pendant. She didn't mind Tracie's complement, but to her, it sounded like Tracie was trying to hook her up with Michael, her own master. And despite not saying it, she WASN'T against the idea either.

Soul – "Thank you for your kind words Lady Masi."

Tracie – "Soul. I thought I told you to call me by name, not title."

Soul – "Sorry. Guess some of Michael's mannerisms have been rubbing off on me."

Michael – "My bad Soul."

Soul – "Don't worry about it."

Tracie – "So Niko tells me that you're engaged to four women. So where are they?"

Legretta stepped forward first, accompanied by her brother Marcel.

Marcel – "Lady Tracie. Lord John. This is my big sister Legretta."

Tracie and John were a bit shocked at this news.

Tracie – "To think that one of our future daughter's-in-law would be Marcel's own sister."

John – "I'm just as surprised as you are dear."

Michael – "Not only that, but she's also my adjutant Commandant as well."

John – "So that means…"

Legretta – "Yes. With the exception of Asch, who broke off on his own, me and the rest of the God-Generals deserted Van and Mohs and sided with your son Michael, who we all decided to make our new Commandant as well, along with me retaining my position of second-in-command under him as well."

John – "Nice to see that Michael's plan worked out entirely."

Legretta – "So you two knew about it already?"

Tracie – "And supported it fully. The two of us fully believe that you five would be in much better hands under Michael instead of Van and Mohs."

Legretta – "Thank you Lady Masi. That means a lot coming from you and your husband."

Michael then had Sheena step forward. Tracie admitted that she would send a letter back to her father about being engaged to Michael, no doubt overjoyed to the fact that his daughter was finally getting married. Sheena could only agree. Then to their complete surprise, Kyoshi stepped forward.

Tracie – "You're engaged to Michael Kyoshi?!"

Kyoshi – "Don't tell me you two actually have a problem with that."

John – "No, no, nothing like that. It's just that, don't you think it would've been better to tell Chrome and Roku about this first."

? – "She already did."

Everyone turned to see that the voice came from none other than Kyoshi and Niko's grandfather Chrome.

Tracie – "She did Chrome?"

Chrome – "Yes. A week before he and Niko set off to bring the God-Generals to our side, Michael pulled me aside and showed me the ring he was gonna use to propose to Kyoshi with. Upon seeing the ring, I automatically knew that Michael was the one to take my eldest granddaughter's hand in marriage. And once Kyoshi did return, I told her the same thing. So I'll say this to you both right now on behalf of my brother and myself, as well as the entire Bradshaw line. You two have our best wishes and blessings."

Michael/Kyoshi – "Thank you Chrome/grandpa."

They then went through everyone else. Largo and Natalia thanked them for watching over Sylvia. Tracie and John understood Largo, but were a bit confused about Natalia. That was, until Natalia revealed the fact that she was Largo and Sylvia's biological daughter. Jade and Dist were next with thanking the current Masi heads for Gelda's safe return. Dist also apologized for the way that he used his mechs, stating that he would take whatever punishment that Tracie had for him. However, Tracie surprised everyone by deciding not to punish Dist, since he learned his lesson with Michael's help. Finally, Guy walked up with his sister Mary. Michael then revealed that he had one more surprise for his parents.

Michael – "Akira."

Akira came forward and kneeled in front of her parents.

Tracie – "Michael. Who is this woman and why does she look like a female you?"

Michael – "Simple mom. This is Akira, my twin sister, and YOUR daughter."

Tracie and John couldn't believe what they were hearing from their own son.

Tracie/John – _"We Have A Daughter?!"_

Mother and father quickly stood up and walked over to their son and Akira.

Tracie – "Is it true Akira? Are you really our long lost daughter?"

Akira – "Yes."

John – "There's only one way to find out."

Tracie and John revealed their own crests, which in turned glowed white at the same time. Suddenly, both Michael and Akira's glowed white as well. Tracie and John then hugged Akira. It took her a few seconds, but Akira soon couldn't stop the water works. She was home. She was finally, truly home at last.

Tracie/John – "Welcome home sweetheart."

Akira – "Thank you mom, dad."

Akira then stood up and ran to Michael and hugged him.

Michael – "Welcome home sis."

Akira – "Thank you big brother."

Michael then let go of his sister and turned towards Medusa.

Michael – "I couldn't help but notice Medusa, but it seems like some of the Servants here don't belong to either the Fourth or Fifth Fuyuki War."

Medusa – "They don't. Some here are fill-ins for others that are unaccounted for."

Michael – "Who's missing?"

Iskandar – "We're missing the Assassin, Archer, and Caster Servants of the fourth war, and the Saber Servant of both wars."

Michael – "What are the names of the missing Servants and who have taken their places for the time being?"

Medea – "The Caster Servant goes by the name of Giles de Reis. And his current replacement here is Merlin."

Michael – "When he first started out, Giles was a Saber-Class Servant. However, with the death of the Holy maiden known as Jeanne D'Arc, who is now a Ruler-Class Servant, he went insane. This in turn made Giles start using dark magic in hopes that he could bring Jeanne back to life. Thus he was summoned as the Caster-Class Servant during the fourth war."

Astolfo – "Was Giles really that evil Iskandar?"

Iskandar – "Yes. Even I didn't want to fight him unless I really had to."

Michael – "Anyway. Who's the archer Servant?"

Emiya – "Gilgamesh."

Michael – "The so-called 'King of Heroes'? _That _Gilgamesh?"

Cu – "Yeah. Don't tell us you actually hate him?"

Michael – "I don't just hate him. I loathe that motherfucker. As a Caster Servant, he _ACTUALLY _cared about his citizens. But once he became a Archer Servant, all that went away, and he became nothing but a self-centered, arrogant, egotistical jackass that won't earn an ounce of pity from me should I face him on the battlefield. And if he underestimates me, then that's his own fault to begin with."

Sync – "Wow. Didn't think you had that much animosity towards anyone besides Rensho Michael."

Michael – "Out of all the people I truly hate, Gilgamesh is only third on that list behind Mohs and Rensho."

Emiya – "This is Arjuna. He's here in Gilgamesh's place."

Michael bowed to Arjuna, who returned the gesture.

Michael – "It's an honor to meet you Prince Arjuna."

Arjuna – "Likewise Lord Michael. I'm also curious to see what you skills as an archer are."

Michael – "Not at all. Yulia! Clyde!"

Yulia and her brother floated out of Michael's pendant.

Clyde – "What do you want Michael?"

Michael – "Just wanted to let you two enjoy the show."

Michael then brought out his two katanas which were a gift from Clyde. He joined them together at their pommels, making a string less bow. He then jabbed it into the ground.

Michael – "Mind if I see one of your arrows a sec Arjuna?"

Arjuna – "Not at all."

Michael took the offered arrow from Arjuna, gave a quick examination of it, then returned the arrow.

Michael – "I see how your arrows work. By putting your own spirit energy into them, they explode upon contact with whatever you're shooting at, right?"

Arjuna – "Correct."

Michael – "Well then. Let's see how my own version of it does."

The others were wondering just what Michael meant by that. Michael then pulled his bow out of the ground and acted like he was drawing an arrow on it.

Emiya – "No way…"

Arjuna – "That's…"

Michael had created a spirit version of Arjuna's own arrow. He then fired it at the target that had been placed by a few knights on one side of the front courtyard. An explosion went off as the spirit arrow hit the target. Once the smoke cleared, the target was nowhere to be seen, and the wall behind it had a giant spider web like pattern on it. Arjuna already understood the damage that had been dealt here.

Arjuna – _"With just a single arrow…"_

Michael – "As I thought. Normally, solid arrows have a lot of stopping force behind them due to their small size. However, spirit arrows don't."

Emiya – "What do you mean by that?"

Michael – "Tell me Arjuna. How far do you think one of your arrows would've made it through the target?"

Arjuna – "If I have to give my honest opinion, anywhere between a eighth and a quarter of the arrow's full length. As for you Michael, I'd say between three-quarters and the full length with in being stuck in the wall behind the target. But that's just the physical arrow itself."

Michael – "Correct. As for the spirit arrow I just fired, as you all can see, it completely destroyed the target."

Cu – "And embedded itself in the wall, right?"

Michael – "Nope. How does it look on your end Cam?"

Cam – "It's just as you figured it would Lord Michael. Upon destroying the target, your spirit arrow cleanly went through the wall and hit the tree outside."

Arjuna – "So then the tree outside stopped it?"

Cam – "No. The spirit arrow continued through the first four trees before finally stopping in the fifth one."

Everyone paused at that. None of them could believe that Michael had that much skill as an archer. But then again, even Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi didn't know everything about Michael.

Michael – "Bring out another target guys."

Guards – "Yessir!"

Michael then looked down at his bow.

Michael – _"Could I do it?"_

Michael notched another spirit arrow, a normal one this time. He then began a chant as he fired the spirit arrow into the sky."

Michael – "O Holy Goddess. Let this arrow be your vessel, and bring forth the true might of your power.

The spirit arrow disappeared into a portal, then reappeared as thousands of portals with the same spirit arrow pointed at the target.

Michael – "Let your grand power leave nothing in its wake! Soul Arrow Barrage!"

Every single spirit arrow were launched at the target and hit with clear precision. Michael then snapped his fingers, causing the arrows to explode and completely destroy the target. He then turned back towards the others, who were still in complete shock from what just transpired.

Michael – "So who's the missing Assassin Servant?"

Sasaki – "Hassan-I-Sabbah."

Michael – "Which version?"

Diarmuid – "Hassan of the Hundred Faces. Li Shuwen is taking his place."

Michael bowed to Li, with Li doing a bow of his own.

Michael – "It's an honor to meet you Shuwen-san."

Li – "Likewise Michael-sama."

Michael – "Why my first name?"

Li – 'Just so I don't get you, you sister, and parents confused."

Michael – "Thank you. And who are the Saber servants?"

Medusa – "That's just the thing. You see, they're actually the same person."

Michael – "By that, you mean that the same servant was summoned twice, right?"

Emiya – "Yes."

Michael – "And their name is?"

Cu – "Artoria Pendragon."

Besides, Tracie, John, and Chrome, everyone there that wasn't a servant went completely pale. Michael nearly fell to his knees in complete shock, but caught himself at the last second.

Michael – _"What The Actual Fuck?! Artoria was a part of not one, but TWO Holy Grail Wars, and they were BACK-TO-BACK?! Just what the hell did the Throne of Heroes put you through sis?"_

The servants noticed Michael's expression. Now they were completely curious about Artoria's relationship to Michael.

Diarmuid – "Taking her places are Gawain and Siegfried."

Merlin – "If you don't mind us asking Michael. But what is your relationship to Artoria?"

Michael – "Before I answer that, there's one thing I want to do before I forget about it. Heracles! Lancelot! Come here please."

The two Berserker Servants walked towards Michael.

Michael – "Now I want you two to close your eyes and stay as still as possible. Can you both do that for me?"

The duo nodded their heads.

Michael – "Good."

Medusa – "Is this similar to what you did for me earlier Michael?"

Michael – "You bet Medusa!"

Michael placed a hand each on Heracles and Lancelot's heads. He then focused his energy as the trio glowed with a white aura. The aura then quickly disappeared as Michael pulled back from the berserker duo.

Michael – "How are you two feeling?"

Heracles/Lancelot – "Just fine."

The two servants stared at Michael, then at each other, wide-eyed.

Medusa – "It actually worked."

Heracles – "Guess it'll take Illya just as long to get used to me talking as it will for Sakura to get used to Medusa not wearing her visor, if not a little longer."

Lancelot – "Thank you Lord Michael. You have our deepest gratitude. Now then. What is your relationship to Lady Artoria?"

Michael took a deep breath before answering.

Michael – "The true and honest answer…is that Artoria is my eldest sister."

Every servant there couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Merlin – "So Artoria's last name wasn't truly Pendragon?"

Michael – "Afraid not. Seems like it was just a cover. I don't know the full details, but if you guys want the full story, you're gonna have to ask Artoria for it."

Gawain – "Seems like it. What about Mordred then?"

Michael – "Same story. And like I said, Artoria's my eldest sister, while Mordred is my oldest younger sister by a few months."

Lancelot – "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this."

Michael – "By the way Gawain, do you of another Saber Servant by the name of Nero Claudius?"

Gawain – "I do. She and I were part of the same grail war. Why do you ask?"

Michael – "It just so happens that my older sister Hilda is her reincarnation. But she isn't the only one. Right Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi – "Right! Oh Tamamo!"

Tamamo appeared in the air above Kyoshi.

Tamamo – "Hello everyone!"

Gawain – "So then Miss Kyoshi is your reincarnation then Tamamo?"

Tamamo – "That's right! Not only that, but she's also learned all of my moves and powers already, including my Noble Phantasm."

Gawain – "Congrats to you both then."

Kyoshi/Tamamo – "Thank you sir."

Andrew – "Lord Michael. There's someone looking for you."

Michael – "Bring them over here then Andrew."

Michael watched as Andrew led a black-haired man over to them. The man looked to be in his early thirties. One of the most noticeable features on him was the medium-sized mustache. He was wearing a light shirt, dark tie, and a vest of medium color that had spirals printed on it."

Michael – "And you are?"

? – "I apologize ladies and gentlemen. My name is Daniel J. D'Arby. I'm looking for Michael Masi."

Michael – "That's me. What do you need?"

D'Arby smirked slyly.

D'Arby – "The thing is Michael…is that I can help you find your sisters."


	23. AN 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another list for you all. This one is about all of the Noble Phantasms that I used from other Servants during the story. They will be sorted by Servant Class. Will be updated when another Noble Phantasm is borrowed.**

**Saber:**

**-Excalibur (Artoria)**

**-Clarent Blood Arthur (Mordred)**

**-Aestus Domus Aurea (Hilda/Nero)**

**Lancer:**

**-Rhongomyniad (Artoria)**

**Archer:**

**-Light Prism Arrow (Legretta)**

**Caster:**

**-Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu (Kyoshi/Tamamo-No-Mae)**

**Gunner:**

**-Light Prism Cannon (Legretta)**


	24. AN 5

**Hello everyone! Here's an updated version of the list so far. This time I've added multipliers for the transformations (Current and Overall from Base form).**

**Weapons:**

**Dragon Key of Lorelei (Gift from Lorelei for achieving soul quirk's initial state.)**

**Soul Elucidator (Gift from Soul for becoming her master.)**

**Twin Katana/String-less Bow Combo (Gift from Clyde Jue for freeing him from Rensho's mind control.)**

**Soul Staff (Used alongside Soul for Rider-Class Noble Phantasm. Also used to summon Soul in her full state.*)**

**Dragon Burst (Twin Pistols that fire Spirit Bullets.)**

**Powers:**

**Fonons (Tales Series)**

**Ki (DragonBall Series)**

**Nen (HunterXHunter)**

**Quirk (My Hero Academia)**

**Stand (JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and onward)**

**Mana (Fate Series)**

**Chaos Energy (Sonic Series)**

**Transformations:**

**Soul Quirk Initial State (Lorelei's acceptance) (1,000x Base)**

**Soul Quirk Semi State (Yulia's acceptance) (5x Initial State, 5,000x Base)**

**Super Fonian (SFJ)(Self-Learned)(50x Base)**

**Super Fonian 2 (SFJ2)(Self-Learned)(2x SFJ, 100x Base)**

**Super Fonian 3 (SFJ3)(Self-Learned)(4x SFJ2, 400x Base)**

**Super Fonian God (SFG)(Accepted assistance from friends and fiancees to achieve form)(100x SFJ3, 40,000x Base)**

**Chaos Super (CS)(Obtained through gathering the seven Chaos Emeralds)(1,000x Base)**

**Chaos Hyper (CH)(Chaos Emeralds become Super Emeralds)(5x CS, 5,000x Base)**

**Super Dragon Fonian (SDFJ)(50x Semi State, 250,000x Base)**

**Super Dragon Fonian 2 (SDFJ2)(2x SDFJ, 500,000x Base)**

**Super Dragon Fonian 3 (SDFJ3)(4x SDFJ2, 2,000,000x Base)**

**Super Dragon Fonian God (SDFG)(100x SDFJ3, 200,000,000x Base)**

**Dragon Chaos Super (DCS)(1,000x Semi State, 5,000,000x Base)**

**Dragon Chaos Hyper (DCH)(5x DCS, 25,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Super Fonian (CSFJ)(1,000x SFJ, 50,000x Base)**

**Chaos Super Fonian 2 (CSFJ2)(2x CSFJ, 100,000x Base)**

**Chaos Super Fonian 3 (CSFJ3)(4x CSFJ2, 400,000x Base)**

**Chaos Super Fonian God (CSFG)(100x CSFJ3, 40,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Hyper Fonian (CHFJ)(5x CSFJ, 250,000x Base)**

**Chaos Hyper Fonian 2 (CHFJ2)(2x CHFJ, 500,000x Base)**

**Chaos Hyper Fonian 3 (CHFJ3)(4x CHFJ2, 2,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Hyper Fonian God (CHFG)(100x CHFJ3, 200,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Super Fonian (DCSFJ)(5,000x CSFJ, 250,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Super Fonian 2 (DCSFJ2)(2x DCSFJ, 500,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Super Fonian 3 (DCSFJ3)(4x DCSFJ2, 2,000,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Super Fonian God (DCSFG)(100x DCSFJ3, 200,000,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian (DCHFJ)(5x DCSFJ, 1,250,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian 2 (DCHFJ2)(2x DCHFJ, 2,500,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian 3 (DCHFJ3)(4x DCHFJ2, 10,000,000,000x Base)**

**Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian God (DCHFG)(10x DCHFJ3, 1,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**Techniques:**

**Kaio-Ken (Learned from Chrome)(2x-20x depending on level of endurance)**

**Stand Name - Soul Platinum**

**Parameters: Destructive Power - A, Speed - A, Range - B, Persistence - A, Precision - A, Development Potential - S**

**Ability: Time Stop (5 Seconds Max)**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Saber - Dragon Joyeuse Ordre (Evolved Form: Fonic Dragon Joyeuse Ordre)**

**Lancer - Soul Burst Lance**

**Archer - Soul Arrow Barrage (Elemental Forms: Blaze, Terra, Hydra, Gale, Glacial, Bolt, Dusk, Dawn, and Divine.)**

**Caster - Soul Bang Burst**

**Berserker - God Soul Dragon Fist**

**Rider - Soul Dragon Burst**

**Assassin - Soul Cutter**

**Gunner - Soul Dreadnought Cannon**

**Notes:**

***-Soul can always go into her full state. The summoning is just for dramatic effect.**


	25. Chapter 19

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 19: The Battle Of Wits! Enter D'Arby The Gambler!**

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could this guy really help him find his sisters? But then again, something about D'Arby was giving him a bad vibe.

Michael – _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?"_

D'Arby – "So do we have a deal?"

Michael glared at D'Arby.

Michael – "What proof can you give that you'll keep your word?"

D'Arby – "How about this then. We play a game. You win, I'll give you all the info you want. However, if I win, then you give me whatever I want."

Michael pondered for a sec.

Michael – "Fine."

They went to the back courtyard, which was much bigger than the front courtyard. D'Arby sat at a table.

D'Arby – "So who's first?"

Sheena – "I'll go first. So what's the game?"

D'Arby – "Take a look at that wall over there. Do you see that cat?"

D'Arby grabbed two pieces of dried fish that were on a plate in front of him and threw the pieces out in the open.

D'Arby – "So. Two pieces of dried fish. Question is, which of the two will the cat eat first? The right one, or the left one? I must say, there's something thrilling about its simplicity."

Sheena – "Hey! I've had just about enough of your games! So take the money and tell us what we want to know you bastard!"

Legretta – "Take it down a notch Sheena. That's not the way you ask someone for a favor."

D'Arby chuckled at Sheena losing her cool.

Sheena – "Fine! If it'll make you shut up, I'll take the bet! The cat will choose the piece of fish on the right!"

D'Arby – "Okay. Now it's getting interesting. I'll be placing my bet on the left."

Legretta – "Sheena…"

Kyoshi walked over to Michael.

Kyoshi – "Say Michael. Are you…getting a strange feeling from him?"

Michael – "I am. He might be an enemy Stand User. That or, he could just be a compulsive gambler."

Kyoshi – "If he does anything at all that seems suspicious, you should attack with Soul."

Michael – "Understood."

Michael flagged Arietta over.

Arietta – "What is it Michael?"

Michael – "When that cat leaves, I want you, Mieu, and a few of your animal friends to follow and corner it. Don't be afraid to use force if you have to."

Arietta – "Okay. But why?"

Michael – "Something tells me that cat is gonna screw Sheena over big time."

Arietta – "Right."

Arietta quickly walked back over and asked Luke if she could borrow Mieu for a bit. She then waited in placed for the cat to leave.

Sheena – "Let's say I lose. It's fairly obvious that I'll own a hefty amount of money, so would 10,000G do?"

D'Arby – "I have no use for money. But what would you say to giving me your soul? That should do just fine."

D'Arby lightly chuckled as Sheena was starting to get fed up with his games.

Sheena – _"Now the bastard thinks he's a comedian! I wish we could get the hell out of here and away from this freak!"_

D'Arby – "Well…"

Sheena – "Yeah, yeah. That's fine with me. We'll do things your way."

D'Arby gave another short chuckle. Then the cat jumped down from the wall.

D'Arby – "Ah. It appears the cat has taken notice of the fish."

Sheena – "Like I thought! He's going after the one on the right. _If I were a cat, I'd take the bigger piece of meat. And lucky for me that's the piece on the right."_

Everyone watched in anticipation as the cat moved closer. Arietta, however, was waiting to make her move on the cat. Just as the cat was in front of the right piece of dried fish, it turned towards the left one. Sheena was completely floored. The cat then took both pieces and ran, with Arietta and Mieu closely behind it after a slight nod from Michael.

D'Arby – "And there you have it. Our feline friend took the left and the right and ran. I win this round ladies and gentlemen."

Legretta – "Boy. You've outdone yourself this time Sheena. I hope you're thrilled. How exactly are we supposed to get information on the cavern's whereabouts out of him now?"

Sheena was now kicking herself for being so stubborn.

D'Arby – "Well, if there's nothing else, as per our agreement, it's time to pay up."

Sheena – "Pay? With what?"

D'Arby – "Your soul, of course."

Sheena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

D'Arby – "Surely you didn't forget our wager Sheena. I want your soul, as I'm a Stand User who prides himself on stealing them. I find that it's far easier to take a person's soul when they lose it in a bet, which is when my Stand's power activates and collects what's mine."

Sheena suddenly felt the life leave her body. Then D'Arby's stand appeared holding Sheena's soul.

Michael – "Sheena!"

D'Arby – "Now, now. I wouldn't be so quick to lash out if I were you. I know you desperately want to kill me, but if I die Sheena will meet the same end."

Kyoshi – "Sheena!"

Legretta – "N-no!"

Kyoshi – "S-she has no pulse. She's dead."

D'Arby's Stand then started mashing and kneading Sheena's soul together, ending with the Stand clapping its hands together and turning Sheena's soul into a poker chip.

Legretta briskly walked over to the table. She then knocked everything off with her left arm and placed a bottle of booze and a single glass on the now empty table, followed by filling the glass up to the very top and placing a small pile of coins around the glass as well.

Kyoshi – "What is this Legretta? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Legretta – "I'm curious. Do you have any idea what surface tension is 'Barbie'?"

D'Arby – "My name's D'Arby. You know it's not Barbie. And I assume you're referring to how the liquor appears to almost overflow but stays in the glass. So, is there a point to all this build-up?"

Legretta – "We're playing a game. The rules are simple. We take turns dropping coins into the glass. Whoever makes the liquor spill loses."

Michael – "Legretta."

Kyoshi – "Legretta, you're not going to…"

Legretta – "Exactly right! I'm going to bet my soul!"

D'Arby – "Ok."

Kyoshi – "You've Got To Be Kidding! You can't go through with it Legretta! This guy is a good-for-nothing cheat!"

Legretta – "He won't cheat me this time. I decided on the rules myself so I'll be fine. Michael. You and Soul watch for funny business."

Michael watched through Soul's eyes.

D'Arby – "Ok. Since you're so determined, I'll accept your conditions. However, before we begin, would you mind if I inspect the glass and coins?"

Legretta – "Sure. Have at it. You have the right to ensure I'm playing on the up-and-up."

D'Arby did a short check of the glass and coins, seeing that there was nothing wrong with them.

Legretta – "A question. What guarantee do I have that you'll return Sheena's soul if you lose the game?"

D'Arby flicked a coin into the air, then quickly grabbed it and held between two of his fingers, along with holding the liquor-filled glass in the air.

D'Arby – "You have my word as a gambler that I'll keep my promise. If I lose, I'll assure that I'll pay in full. And I won't lose."

D'Arby put the glass back on the table.

Legretta – "Well in that case you can go first. Go ahead and drop a coin in."

Kyoshi – "Please Stop!"

Legretta – "Just leave everything to me."

Legretta removed her right glove.

Legretta – _"The old coin-in-glass is one of Joseph's specialties. Surface tension is a surprisingly strong force. There's room for at least eight or nine coins in the glass. I just have to stay calm and make sure my fingers don't shake."_

D'Arby – "Is it alright if I drop in more than one coin at the same time?"

Legretta – "As long as they all go in at once."

D'Arby – "Well then."

Kyoshi – "What?! Five coins?!"

Legretta – "Hey that'll create a wave on the surface."

D'Arby – "Quiet Please!"

D'Arby inched the coins towards the glass as slowly as he could.

D'Arby – "Take your hands off the table."

Legretta did as D'Arby asked. After a few tense moments, the coins touched the surface of the liquor. D'Arby then dropped the coins in. This caused a small wave to form, but nothing serious happened.

D'Arby – "It looks like it's your turn."

Legretta – "It takes nerves of steel to put in five coins at once. I think I'll go with one coin. It's too close to call."

As Legretta placed the coin over the glass, something caught Michael's eye.

Michael – _"Typical girl. She's squeezing a cotton ball between her finger and the coin to leak liquid into the glass. So that's how she's gonna make the glass overflow. And she told me to watch for cheating. Clever girl. Not bad."_

Legretta dropped the coin in. D'Arby growled in annoyance.

Legretta – _"Hahahaha! The glass has reached its limit! One more coin and the booze will spill! Victory is mine! Haha! It's like he said, we'll see which dance partner cries first! _Man that was a close one! I thought it was gonna spill for sure! Well! It's your turn! Good luck Obi!"

D'Arby grabbed Legretta by the wrist.

D'Arby – "It's D'Arby! Don't make me say it again! I told you my name is D'Arby! Understand? Not Obi. Not Barbie."

Legretta – "Apologies. But I'd at least thought that you'd show more respect to a lady."

Michael – _"She's screwing up his name on purpose to get him riled up and throw off his game. I gotta hand to Legretta. She's a natural."_

Legretta – "So what do you say we keep playing? I believe it's your turn to drop a coin in 'D'Arby'."

D'Arby was eating some chocolate to calm his nerves due to Legretta's taunting. He then stood up from his chair.

D'Arby – "The shadow makes it difficult to see from here. I'll lower the coin in from the right side of the table."

Legretta – "Drop it in from whatever angle you like. _What he doesn't know is that the glass is already at its limit thanks to my little trick. There's no way the liquid can take another coin. Even the slightest touch will cause it to spill over. Hehehehehe."_

D'Arby – "You're probably thinking that the glass has reached its limit. That dropping in another coin would be impossible."

Legretta stared questioningly at D'Arby.

D'Arby – "Well you'd be wrong about that."

Legretta's face went pale. D'Arby then dropped the coin with little problem.

Legretta – "There's No Way?! How The Hell Did He Do That?! Why Didn't It Spill Over?!"

D'Arby – "Your questions confuse me. What do you mean 'Why didn't it spill?'? You saw the result with your own eyes."

Legretta turned towards Michael looking for an answer.

Michael – "As far as I know he didn't do anything devious. I was watching him with Soul. I'm sorry Legretta. I know it's hard to believe, but he dropped it in fair and square. There's no doubt."

D'Arby returned to his seat while Michael was talking.

Legretta – _"But… How did he do it? I'm positive I added enough liquid to the glass and one more coin would've made it spill! I don't get it! There's no way it shouldn't have spilled! What's going on?!"_

D'Arby – "Make your move. It's your turn, Legretta. Hurry it up already. Or are you trying to wait until it evaporates?"

Legretta sat back down and went to put a coin in, but her mind just didn't want to work. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her breathing was ragged, and every time she moved the coin in her hand towards the glass, she second-guessed herself.

Legretta – _"No! No this can't be happening!"_

Soon her soul emerged from her body.

Kyoshi – "Legretta!"

D'Arby – "Deep In Her Heart Of Hearts, Legretta Had Already Come To The Realization That She Had Lost This Game! That Is Why her Soul Emerged So Easily! I D'Arby Have Won This Bet Like All The Others!"

The liquid finally started leaking from the glass.

Legretta – "Sheena! I… I failed you! And I'm sorry to everyone else, but I've let you all down!"

Kyoshi – "Legretta!"

Michael – "Legretta no!"

Legretta's soul was soon turned into a poker chip like Sheena's. D'Arby held them up mockingly.

D'Arby – "Two down. Now let's continue where we left off. That is, unless you two have decided to abandon your loved ones and slink away with your tails between your legs."

Michael glared at D'Arby, then he took an odd glance at the glass. He then noticed something about the glass and picked it up. On part of the bottom of the glass was some kind of brown substance. Michael then realized his oversight and looked at the chocolate bar that D'Arby was eating earlier during the game against Legretta, while it was now on the ground.

D'Arby – "You noticed it too late Michael."

Kyoshi – "What? Something's wrong with the glass?"

Michael – "This is the reason the coin didn't make the booze spill over. If you look at the bottom of the glass, you'll see that there's a tiny bit of chocolate on it. He must have found a way to stick it on when he was inspecting the glass and coins at the very beginning of the game."

D'Arby – "Surely you know the rules by now. It doesn't count as cheating if you never get caught in the act."

Kyoshi – "What? I don't understand? How can a piece of chocolate allow him to put in an extra coin?"

Michael – "Well at this point it's melted, but it used to be a solid chunk stuck to the bottom of the glass. Just enough to slightly tilt the glass, but not quite enough for us to notice a change. Once the chocolate started to melt, the glass came to be level with the table. With the glass leveled out, the booze began to settle, which make enough room for another coin."

Kyoshi – "Wh-What The Hell?! But-But That Doesn't Make Any Sense! How Could He Have Known The Chocolate Would Melt Right When He Needed It To?!"

Michael placed the glass back on the table.

Michael – "He influenced things by using the sun. It slipped my notice. When he moved to the right side of the table, he allowed the sun to shine directly onto the chocolate. Thereby melting it."

D'Arby stood up and dusted himself off after Kyoshi knocked him with a tackle for taking Legretta's soul.

Michael – "Alright… D'Arby. Get your cards, cause we're playing my game. Hope you're ready for some poker."

Kyoshi – "Say what?! Michael!"

D'Arby – "Interesting. You couldn't have possibly known this, but poker is my absolute favorite game."

Kyoshi – "Are You Out Of Your Mind?! You're playing poker with a man that outsmarted Legretta! It's too dangerous!"

Michael – "Yeah. I know. Even though he doesn't use physical strength, he's the most dangerous opponent we're ever faced. So now…there's no turning back and we're playing for keeps!"

D'Arby places a pack of cards on the table.

Narrator – "The Security Seal. An unbroken seal is an irrefutable confirmation that the deck has not been tampered with in any way."

Michael broke the security seal on the box. While Michael was pulling the deck of cards out of the box, D'Arby opened a book to his right to a random page and started flipping through the pages without looking. Michael then spread out the deck on the table.

Michael – "So there's only one Joker here. Don't see anything unusual here. It's a normal deck."

D'Arby stopped flipping pages.

D'Arby – _"The page number is 538… 540… No, page 556."_

He had the correct page number. Michael then started to shuffle the deck.

D'Arby – _"I've still got it. My ability to discern page numbers by touch is as sharp as ever. It's true that Michael's Soul Platinum has incredible visual prowess, but I can remember the placement of anything simply through the use of touch. Shuffle them all you want, I still know the exact location of every card."_

Michael placed the deck back on the table.

D'Arby – "OK. Open the game."

Michael and D'Arby picked up part of the deck to see who would deal.

D'Arby – "Looks like it's the 10 of Hearts."

Michael – "I drew the 7 of Clubs."

D'Arby – "Then it seems like I'll be dealing. Alright. _I need to shuffle so Soul Platinum can't see."_

D'Arby finished shuffling and placed the deck back on the table.

D'Arby – "If you would cut the deck?"

Michael picked up the top half of the deck, placed it down, then placed the other half on top of it. D'Arby then grabbed the deck.

D'Arby – "Thank you, and now I'll deal. One for Michael. One for me. One for Michael. One for me."

Before D'Arby could deal Michael his third card, Soul broke his right index finger.

Kyoshi – "I-I-I don't understand?! What happened?! Michael! His finger! Why the devil would you use Soul to break D'Arby's finger?!"

Michael – "Like I said. You're not gonna cheat when you're playing against me!"

Kyoshi – "Huh? He tried to cheat? But he was only dealing the cards, wasn't he? I didn't notice him do anything suspicious!"

Michael – "That's what he wanted us to think, but take a good look at the cards in his left hand."

Kyoshi – "I see now! The second card is sticking out!"

Michael – "That's the card he tried to deal me. The entire time he was pretending to deal the top card, but the truth is he was dealing me the second card from the top. That being the case, it means the top card would've gone to him. If he had gotten his hands on it, the cheating bastard would've had a total of three 10's!"

Narrator – "This maneuver is known as the Second Deal. A devious slight-of-hand technique involving the dealer drawing out the second card from the deck, instead of dealing the top card as one would expect. When the technique is executed by a professional, the cheat is almost undetectable to the naked eye. And if that wasn't enough, D'Arby can discern the location of every card in the deck by touch."

D'Arby – "You…brutish imbecile! How dare you break my finger?!"

D'Arby then saw the 10 of Diamonds embedded into the table right in front of him, due to it being thrown by Soul.

Michael – "I was playing nice with that attack. You should count yourself lucky I didn't rip it off. Oh good grief. I guess I can't let you cut the deck anymore."

He then looked towards a knight that was juggling a ball with his feet.

Michael – "Someone else is gonna do it from now on. That knight over there looks up to the job."

D'Arby – "Have it your way."

Michael – "Hey Kyoshi. Ask him over."

Kyoshi – "Right away."

D'Arby – "Most impressive. Successful cheating requires the element of surprise. And it takes more than sharp eyes to prevent that. It appears I underestimated you as you saw through my second deal. I'll accept my fractured finger as proper punishment. But from here on out I'll devote my full concentration to winning the game. Michael. I've not done so since my colossal gamble on May 17th, 1986. I was playing against a Japanese man known as Shozo Mayama. As the victor, my spoils included his eight Tokyo properties and his soul. I will say this for Mayama. Wealth didn't dull his gambler's instincts."

D'Arby then threw the chips holding Legretta's and Sheena's souls into the air.

D'Arby – "It's Only Fair That I Warn You! I'm Not Here On Behalf Of Lord Rensho! I Am Here Due To The Simple Fact That I Am A Born Gambler!"

D'Arby's Stand started moving its hands around the chips.

Kyoshi – "Wh-What Do You Think You're Doing?! Those Souls Are Legretta's And Sheena's!"

The Stand first hit Sheena's chip, making a second one. Then it kept doing that till there were six chips of each soul on the table.

D'Arby – "I've done nothing more than split their souls into six chips each. I'm sure you know this, but in poker, if you're on the verge of losing its perfectly acceptable to fold. However, if you use up all the chips for the ante, there's no way to bet and the game doesn't work. To put it plainly winning back six chips is the equivalent of winning the soul of one of your fiancée's. Makes sense. Alright then Michael. If you still want to play you'll have the opportunity to win back the chips. But before that I need to hear you say the words."

Michael placed his left hand in front of his chest.

Michael – "With pleasure. I'll bet my soul on the game's outcome."

D'Arby – "OK."

Kyoshi – "Michael!"

D'Arby placed a stack of six white chips in front of Michael.

D'Arby – "The pure white chips in front of you are a physical representation of your soul. Once I've procured all six of those chips, your soul will be added to my collection."

Both players were then given their first starting hand.

D'Arby – "For my opening action, I shall bet one chip of Sheena's soul."

Michael followed with a chip of his own soul.

D'Arby – "Let's begin."

Narrator – "When beginning a new game of poker, each player is dealt a total of five cards. Players can improve their hand by swapping out cards. Though it seems straight forward on the surface, it's the betting aspect that makes poker a game of determination and psychology."

D'Arby – "Now then. What to do? I know. I think I'll raise."

D'Arby tossed down another Sheena chip, along with two cards.

D'Arby – "Michael. You should bear in mind that those six chips beside you are your soul. Make sure you think carefully before making a move."

The knight looked at D'Arby questioningly. Kyoshi then put a hand on his shoulder.

Kyoshi – "Listen. It's okay if you don't understand what's going on. Don't worry yourself. You just focus your attention on cutting and dealing the cards alright?"

Knight – "Yes Lady Kyoshi."

D'Arby – _"How could I forget? I'm not only dealing with a Masi, but a Bradshaw too."_

Michael – "Give me three cards."

Michael raised a second chip of his own soul as well.

D'Arby – "Would you look at that? Such a serious glare. Behind it must be an outstanding hand. I suppose I'll play it safe for now and bet one more Sheena."

Michael – "Call. One."

Kyoshi – _"If you don't fold, you'll need three chips per game at the very least."_

D'Arby – "Alright. Bring it on. Michael."

Michael laid down his hand.

Michael – "Two pair, with 8's and 9's."

D'Arby – "That's too bad."

D'Arby then laid out his hand.

D'Arby – "Two pair. Jacks and Queens."

Kyoshi – "Oh no."

D'Arby – "My, that was a close one. I was on the verge of a crushing defeat. But as it stands…"

D'Arby ended his own statement by slamming his arm on the table and taking the six chips he won with a smirking laugh. Kyoshi then looked towards Michael.

Kyoshi – _"He-He only has three left. _Michael. What are you…"

Michael – "Okay. Next game. Deal the cards."

Michael bet one of his three remaining soul chips. D'Arby then bet with one of Michael's three that he took. Both players were soon given their second starting hand.

D'Arby – "You should be careful what you wish for. The next game may well be your last."

D'Arby's hand was three Kings (Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts), 5 of Spades, and 3 of Spades. He then threw down another of Michael's taken chips.

D'Arby – "I'll change one card."

Michael, however, didn't even bother to pick up his own hand.

D'Arby – "What's the problem Michael? Hurry up and check your hand so you can make a decision as to whenever you're gonna change or fold."

Kyoshi – "Hey! Michael?"

Michael – "No. It's fine. These cards will do."

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

D'Arby – "So sorry. Come again. There must be some confusion. Perhaps I misheard you. I could've sworn I heard you say 'These cards will do'."

Michael – "No. You heard right. I'm fine with these cards. I'll play the round with this hand."

D'Arby – "Obviously! What I'm Trying To Ask Is Do You Intend To Play Those Cards Without So Much As Glancing At Them?!"

Michael – "These cards will do."

Everyone else shared a chuckle as D'Arby went on another tyrant at Michael.

D'Arby – "Enough Subterfuge! Answer Me! How Can You Play A Round With Any Sort Of Confidence Without Looking At The Cards In Your Hand?!"

Michael instead ignored D'Arby and turned towards Kyoshi.

Michael – "I need a favor. You in?"

Kyoshi – "Favor? Of course. But answer something first. Why are you hell bent on not looking at your cards?"

D'Arby – "Damnit Michael! I Demand That You Answer Me!"

Michael – "Let's see now. Raise you another two."

Michael then put down a second stack of white chips.

Michael – "And while I'm at it, I'll throw in Kyoshi's soul!"

D'Arby – "What?!"

Kyoshi – "I admit. You're an impressive opponent D'Arby. Sure, you're no match for Soul or the rest of us physically, but under pressure you can be amazingly calm and clever. Suffice it to say, I'm not much in terms of being a gambler. It'd be easy for you to read me like a book. So I could never defeat someone like you. But I have the utmost confidence in Michael. I don't know why he won't look at his cards, but that's none of my concern. If he asks for my soul, I won't hesitate to put my life on the line. My soul is in Michael's more than capable hands!"

D'Arby – "So that's how we're playing this."

Kyoshi sat in a chair next to the ones that Legretta and Sheena's soulless bodies were in.

D'Arby – "It's become apparent that the two of you have succumb to the pressure of our little game. You there! I believe you owe me another card! Hurry and deal me!"

Knight – "Y-Yes sir!"

D'Arby got the fourth and final King. The knight then gave a small smirk.

Knight – _"I've dealt just as you asked Master D'Arby. His hand is worthless. There's no doubt about it. My skills as a dealer never fail. You've won. I know you have."_

D'Arby – _"Michael's under the assumption that the knight has nothing to do with this. But little does he know that he and a few others in the surrounding area works for me. No matter what I can't fail. As my directive is to make sure that Michael's hand is weak. Still, not looking at the cards was a bold move. He caught me by surprise, albeit briefly. It's clearly a bluff. How dare you bluff against me? Does the fool really think ill lie down and fold? _Very well. If that's your game, I'll match you with six Sheena's. And, I raise you Legretta's soul! What do you think? 15 chips total!"

Michael and Kyoshi were shocked at the sudden move.

Kyoshi – "What?! Hold on a minute! That's not fair! How can you raise your ante when Michael doesn't have any more chips?"

D'Arby – "He's out of chips, you say? There's an easy way to fix that."

Kyoshi – "What do you mean?"

D'Arby – "Rectifying your chip conundrum is simple as long as my Stand has a written contract. Once the deal is done, it'll have confluence to take a soul."

Kyoshi – "And exactly whose soul are you talking about?"

D'Arby – "Velvet's back in her home world of Desolation. Why don't you simply bet her soul?"

Kyoshi – "What?!"

D'Arby – _"Panic fool. Show me your doubt and fear. Let me see you lose that cool composure. How dare he try to bluff me? After I'm finished with him, that poker face will be a contorted ball of anguish and misery."_

Michael – "Sounds like a plan."

Michael placed a third stack of white chips on the table.

Michael – "I'll see your bet with Velvet's soul!"

D'Arby faltered. Michael then wrote out and signed the contract.

Kyoshi – "Wait, Michael, you can't! Betting a person's soul without their knowledge is so uncouth!"

Michael – "Well it is kinda selfish."

Michael lit a fake cigarette with Cynder's help, then took a puff of it.

D'Arby – "Hey Michael! What Did You Just Do?!"

Michael – "What did I just do? What do you mean by that?"

D'Arby – "You lit a ciga-"

D'Arby was starting to lose his cool.

Michael – "What's wrong with you? Not feeling well or something?"

D'Arby – _"Impertinent. Why is he so confident? Could he have…could he have used Soul Platinum to swap the cards without my knowing?!"_

D'Arby was starting to shake, thinking that the worst possible scenario for him to be in right now was actually becoming a possibility. There was also the contract for Velvet's soul, which stated: I, Michael Masi, agree to surrender the soul of my fiancée Velvet Crowe in the event that I lose. –Michael Masi. The knight then gave a worried glance at D'Arby.

D'Arby – _Stupid brat! What are you thinking? Don't look at me with that worried grimace! If Michael finds out you work for me I'll murder you!"_

D'Arby then started to panic.

D'Arby – _"Compose yourself. I have four Kings. The only hands that can beat me are Four Aces, a Queen-high Straight Flush, or a Joker-led Five-Of-A-Kind. In order to get his mitts on any of those hands, Michael would have to switch all five cards! A challenge indeed! With Soul Platinum's speed, there's a chance he could've switched a card. But five? Could he really do that? Right under my nose? Impossible! There's no way I could've missed him replacing all five! I'm The Great D'Arby! The King Of Games! Master At The Art Of Gambling! I've Had Enough Of This Michael! You're Time Has Come! He Lit That Cigarette To Psych Me Out! So Now I Know He's Bluffing!"_

Soul then brought over a drink to Michael, who took a sip of it.

D'Arby – "You're Kidding Me?! You Got A Drink Too?! When did you have a chance to-You Bastard! How Dare You Make Fun Of Me! Let's Finish This! My Hand Is Unbeata-"

Michael – "Hold It!"

D'Arby froze.

Michael – "Why are you jumping the gun when I haven't raised the pot yet?"

The complete shock of everyone was even greater than before.

D'Arby – "RRRRRRRRRR-RAISE THE POT?! NO! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO RAISE IT WITH!"

Michael slammed a fourth stack of white chips on the table.

Michael – "That's where you're wrong. I'll raise you with my sister Akira's soul!"

D'Arby – "WHAT?!"

Kyoshi – "Are You Out Of Your Mind?! Michael! Why Would You Bet Your Sister's Soul?!"

Michael stood up from the table and glared at D'Arby.

Michael – "Beside Legretta, Sheena, Velvet, you, and Soul. Akira is the only other person I know of that has the utmost faith in me."

Kyoshi – "But she didn't give her consent to-"

Akira – "I did!"

Kyoshi looked towards Akira.

Akira – "When Michael and I finally reunited with each other at Daath Bay, I was gonna make sure that I was always there to support him however I could. That includes giving my soul here to help him kick D'Arby's ass! Besides. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't have absolute faith in my brother?"

Michael – "So then D'Arby. For your sake, I hope you have something to bet that matches my sister's soul. I know. For your ante, I want you to tell me the secret of Rensho's powers!"

D'Arby fell out of his chair onto the ground, panting heavily. The knight and even Kyoshi were panting heavily as well due to how tense the situation was.

Kyoshi – _"Judging from his reaction. He indeed knows Rensho's secret. Unfortunately for him, Rensho doesn't take treason laying down. If he tells us the information we want to know, he's as good as dead. Michael. If you're confident enough to bet your sister's soul, you're sure your hand will win, aren't you? You wouldn't let us down, would you? You've got the winning hand, right? Michael?!"_

D'Arby continued to panic. Michael then finally spit out the fake cigarette.

Michael – "COME ON! ARE YOU GONNA CALL MY BLUFF OR FOLD?! DECISION TIME, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! D'ARBY!"

D'Arby crushed the cards in his hand as his panic started settling in.

D'Arby – _"I'll say it… _I'll Say It Damnit!"

D'Arby slammed his fists on the table.

D'Arby – _"I'LL SAY IT! I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST GAMBLER! I Can Do This! I'LL CALL!"_

D'Arby goes to speak, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

D'Arby – _"Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-! I'M GOING TO CALL! CALL!"_

D'Arby kept trying, but his fear was still stopping him. Meanwhile, his hair was turning from black to gray due to all the stress.

D'Arby – _"I CAN'T DO IT! I'M PETRIFIED! I'M TOO TERRIFIED TO SAY THE WORDS!"_

D'Arby's hair was now pure white.

D'Arby – _"I Can't-I Can't Breathe!"_

D'Arby finally fell unconscious.

Kyoshi – "That's unbelievable! His eyes rolled into the back of his head!"

Knight – "How is it possible for someone to faint while they're on their feet?"

Michael – "He's completely lost it. The pressure was too much."

D'Arby's body soon fell over, taking the table with it. The chips fell at Kyoshi's feet, before Legretta's and Sheena's souls flew out of the chips and back to their bodies.

Kyoshi – "Legretta and Sheena's souls are returning to their bodies! Thank goodness!"

Both women clutched their heads in slight pain.

Michael – "Mentally he's already forfeited the game. Deep down he knew he had lost. That's why the souls were released."

D'Arby's hand was now exposed on the floor.

Kyoshi – "F-Four Kings?! Are you telling me he had four Kings all along? Michael I have to know what cards you had in your hand to inspire such confidence."

Kyoshi went to grab Michael's hand, which should've been stuck in the table when it fell over due to D'Arby's body falling down, but it wasn't there.

Michael – "Looking for these?"

Michael was holding his own hand.

Kyoshi – "How did you-"

Michael – "Soul quickly grabbed them for me just before the table started flipping over. And besides…"

Michael showed his hand to the others, who were completely stunned at what it was.

Michael – "…I sure that D'Arby would've lost either way."

Kyoshi – "A Queen high Straight Flush?! But how?!"

Knight – "You Weren't Supposed To Have That Hand!"

Michael and the others looked towards the unknown knight, who was covering his mouth after quickly realizing what he just said.

Michael – "Funny. From what you just said, you make it sound like that I was supposed to have a "bad" hand. In fact, I've been suspicious of any outside help for D'Arby ever since his game with Sheena."

Mieu – "We're back!"

Arietta walked back over with Mieu on her head, along with a Liger carrying an important cargo in its mouth.

Sheena – "Wasn't that the same cat that was a part of my game earlier?"

Arietta – "The exact same one Sheena. Before your game with D'Arby started, Michael asked me to take Mieu and a few animal friends of mine and chase after the cat once the game was over. Mieu and I kept following it into an alleyway, while the Liger found a way to hide. Once the cat was trapped, we caught it due to the Liger freaking it out. After a while, the cat finally admitted to D'Arby giving it a life of luxury in exchange for screwing his opponents over."

Sheena was completely livid. She wanted to kill the cat right then and there. Legretta and Kyoshi were quickly able to calm her down.

Michael – "By the way Soul. What was my "bad" hand supposed to be?"

Soul – "Let's see. The 10 of Hearts was already in there. So the other four cards were the 8 of Diamonds, 6 of Spades, Ace of Hearts, and Jack of Clubs."

Cu – "But that's such a weak hand! Just your bluff and intimidation alone would've been needed to win that round!"

Michael – "True. But I had another factor in my favor."

Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi knew the answer imminently.

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – "Soul's ability!"

Michael – "Exactly. When our little friend here put the deck on the table to wipe his hands clean, I whispered to Soul to use her ability. While it was activated, I switched out the cards of the would've been "bad" hand for my current hand."

Knight – "And just how did you do that?! None of us even saw you move!"

Michael – "That's the thing. Compared to Rensho, and even Dio, Soul and I have already mastered the power to stop time at will."

The knight went completely pale. The fact that someone mastered the power that Lords Rensho and Dio haven't even had a chance to master yet was completely unheard of to him.

Medusa – "Wait! Michael. Are you saying that this knight is actually an undercover spy for Rensho?!"

Michael – "Yes Medusa. That's exactly what I'm saying. And how do I know that? Because I used my communicator to look up info on him while Kyoshi brought him over to be the new cutter and dealer."

Iskandar – "And what did you find out?"

Michael – "This!"

Michael jabbed the chest piece of the knight's armor. Everyone watched as the Masi family's insignia on the armor changed to a reverse one colored dark red.

Michael – "Of course that just has to be Rensho's insignia."

Emiya – "What do you mean Michael?"

Michael – "Due to still feeling that he was wronged out of the power of the Fonic Dragons that my family were given the right to protect and control. Rensho decided to try and steal our insignia and make it his own."

Medea – "And?"

Michael – "He succeed. By causing nothing but mass death and destruction in his wake."

Everyone went white as ghosts. Even the servants.

Michael – "My family did everything they could to seal him away forever. And it seemed like it worked. However, on the day that I was born through fomicry, Rensho broke free from his sealed prison."

Legretta – "And it wasn't until a week before your eighth birthday that he first attacked you."

Michael – "That's right. That especially included putting you girls, even Soul, in harm's way. But I swore that I'd give my life as many times as it took to stop him."

**(Insert Music: Fate/Zero OST - The Sword of Promised Victory ~Fate/Zero ver.)**

He then turned back towards the unnamed knight.

Michael – "As for those that support him…"

Michael then drew his sword, before changing it into Artoria's blade.

Michael – "…They Have No Right To Live!"

Michael then pointed his blade skyward as light started to gather around it. The others watched in complete amazement.

Michael – _"Please Artoria. Let me borrow your power once again."_

Hercules – "The light…"

Akira – "His sword shines, a dream that all warriors scattered in battle, past, present, and future, hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments approach. He carries their will as his pride, bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty. Now, the undefeated king sings aloud the name of the miracle he holds in his hands."

Michael stepped forward as the energy surged around him.

Akira – "Its name is…"

Michael – "Ex…calibuuurr!"

The wave of energy hits the knight with such force that he's knocked off his feet right away.

**(Music Ends)**

Sylvia – "No way…"

Largo – "This is…"

Natalia – "A Noble Phantasm's true power."

**(Insert Music: F/GO OST - Goddess of Rhongomyniad Artoria Lancer)**

Michael then put away his sword as the smoked cleared, showing that the knight was heavily injured. He then brought out a pure white lance.

Michael – "Holy Lance, removing restraints!"

Everyone watched as the lance glowed brightly.

Michael – "Releasing light from the end of the world… That which pierces the sky and connects with the earth! Anchor of the storm! Rhongomyniad!

**(Music Ends)**

Michael twirled Rhongomyniad in the air, then threw it at the knight, piercing him through the heart. He then walked over and kicked the knight's body off Rhongomyniad before making it disappear. The knight then laughed manically.

Knight – "Don't Tell Me That's The Best You've Got?!"

Michael just said nothing.

Knight – "What's Wrong?! Afraid That I'm Telling You The Truth?!"

Michael – "Not really. Besides, despite how much people like you worship Rensho. There's only so much damage a Spirit Demon's physical body can take before it gives out."

Knight – "And just what makes you say that?"

**(Insert Music: F/EL OST – Noble Phantasm)**

Michael – "Simple. Soul And I Will Be The Ones To End His Life, No Matter How Many Tries It Takes!"

Michael brought out his sword again.

Michael – "Let's go! Soul Queen of Dragons! Embrace the holy light that shall never fade and glowing colors of infinite changing form. Show the proof of your everlasting power as you carve your legends into this blade! Dragon Joyeuse Ordre!

**(Music Ends)**

The ten dragon-like beams of light hit the knight, killing him instantly. His body then disappeared in a flash of black and dark red sparks.

Michael – "Good riddance."

The others were complementing on Michael's victory along with making sure that Legretta and Sheena were okay. the women also apologized for shamefully losing to a cheater. Kyoshi and Akira consoled them saying that D'Arby would've cheated against all of them if not for Michael and Soul's superior eyesight.

Lancelot – "Guess that's the one good thing about having a Stand. They let you have an unseen advantage against your opponent."

Gawain – "Agreed."

Suddenly, a cloaked figure invaded the manor and tried to attack Michael. Another six figures closely followed the first one, almost as if they were trying to stop the attacker.

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – "Michael!"

Akira/?/?/?/?/?/? – "Brother!"

Just before the single cloaked figure could strike Michael, Michael chuckled at the attempt on his life.

Michael – "You're that much of a fool…Hassan-I-Sabbah."

Hassan froze for a millisecond, then continued his attack on Michael.

Michael – "Good grief. Guess it seems like you and Zouken haven't learned anything about Stand Power yet. And now to make you both pay for your mistake. Soul Platinum! The World!"

Time stopped for everyone besides Michael and Soul.

Michael – "Soul Platinum!"

Soul – "ORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

Soul gave Hassan a few good punches to the face.

Michael – "Time has begun to move again."

Time resumed, with Hassan being flung across the ground due to Soul's punches. The group of six cloaked figures then walked over to Michael.

? – "Sorry about not stopping him Michael."

Michael – "Don't worry about it. You six tried the best you could. Hassan was just too quick for ya. Eh, Artoria?"

The one woman pulled her hood down, shocking everyone when it was revealed that she was in fact his eldest sister Artoria herself. The others then pulled down their own hoods, revealing Mordred and Hilda, along with three others, one of which Michael quickly remembered.

Michael – "Is that you Azura?"

Azura – "Yes little brother. It so good to see you again."

Michael – "Likewise sis."

Mordred – "And this is Jeanne and Alice, our remaining sisters."

Jeanne/Alice – "Hello dear brother."

Michael – "Same to you dear sisters. Our other sister and my twin Akira is over with everyone else."

They then noticed Hassan getting up.

Michael – "You girls go to the others. You don't have to join the fight unless you truly believe you have to."

Artoria – "Right. Let's go you five. And Michael."

Michael – "Yeah?"

Artoria – "Please be careful."

Michael – "I can't keep any promises."

Michael watched as his sisters joined up with the others.

Michael – _"To think that I have not one, but SEVEN sisters. I'd better find a way to make it up to all of them for us being separated from each other for so long."_

Michael quickly turned his attention back to his opponent.

Michael – "Hassan-I-Sabbah of The Cursed Hand. I already know for a fact that Zouken Matou sent you to have me killed due to taking my cousin Sakura away from him and leaving a fake in her place ten years ago. Just remember this. I WILL win this fight, and completely DESTROY you in the process. Don't you dare disappoint me here?"


	26. AN 6

**Hey guys. Here's the updated version of my story's harem:**

**Fiancee (Age)(Game/Anime) - Family (Age)(Game/Anime) - Element**

**Velvet Crowe (19)(Berseria) - Artoria (24)(Fate/Stay Night)(Sister) - Light**

**Legretta Oslo (26)(Abyss) - Azura (23)(Fire Emblem Fates)(Sister) - Water**

**Sheena Fujibayashi (21)(Symphonia) - Hilda* (20)(Beelzebub)(Sister) - Dark**

**? (?) - Alice (19)(Sword Art Online: Alicization)(Sister) - Ice**

**? (?) - Mordred (18)(Fate/Apocrypha)(Sister) - Earth**

**Kyoshi Bradshaw** (18)(OC) - Akira (17)(Astral Chain)(Sister) - Wind**

**? (?) - Jeanne (17)(Fate/Apocrypha)(Sister) - Fire**

**? (?) - ? (?) - ?**

**? (?) - Sakura Tohsaka(17)(Fate/Stay Night)(Cousin) - Sound**

***-Hilda is the reincarnation of Saber-Class Servant Nero Claudius.**

****-Kyoshi is the reincarnation of Caster-Class Servant Tamamo-No-Mae.**

**For those wondering why Mordred's element was changed from Fire to Earth: I was having a hard time considering between Mordred and Jeanne on who gets Fire or Earth. Upon looking at Mordred's data on the Type-Moon Wiki, i discovered that her hidden element is Earth. So I gave Fire to Jeanne and let Mordred have Earth.**


	27. Chapter 20

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**Chapter 20: A Battle Of Complete and Total Willpower! Michael Vs. Hassan!**

Artoria and the rest of her sisters made it over to the others.

Gawain – "Lady Artoria. Lady Mordred. Is that really you two?"

Artoria – "Yes Gawain. It really is us."

Artoria and Mordred hugged their fellow knights, along with giving Merlin one as well. They also introduced Azura, who it turns out is the true first name of The Lady of The Lake. The name she had used before, Vivian, was just a cover name. They also reconnected with the servants they had connected with during the wars they were a part of, with Mordred and Jeanne getting caught up with Astolfo and Siegfried, and Artoria catching up with her fellow servants from the fourth and fifth Fuyuki wars.

Lancelot – "So how do you two think your brother's gonna do against Hassan here?"

Mordred – "Don't really know, to be honest. Akira's the only one that has any idea on what his powers are like."

Artoria – "How are you and Heracles able to talk again Lancelot? I thought Mad Enhancement gave you both a power boost in exchange for your sanity?"

Heracles – "It does. But your brother was able to use his powers to let me and Lancelot have that power boost without losing our sanity at all."

Jeanne – "Wow. Guess we really do have a lot to learn about our brother after all."

Azura – "Agreed."

Michael was doing damage to Hassan, but he was also finding ways to dodge using his speed and stealth, along with counter attacking in the process.

Michael – _"This is bad. I need to think of something to swing the tide of this fight in my favor."_

He suddenly had an idea.

Michael – _"Sisters! Don't mind if I borrow your Noble Phantasms for a bit?"_

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – _"Go for it dear brother!"_

Michael – _"Thanks!"_

**(Insert Music: Walking With You By Novelbright)**

Michael gathered the energy of his sister's Noble Phantasms in a single spot. Once he gathered enough, he changed the shape of his blade to each of his sister's weapons. First was Hilda's sword, Aestus Estus.

Michael – "Behold my talent, and hear the thunderous applause! Here is the honor of the Imperium! Open your doors as a flower opens its petals! Behold the Golden Theater! Take this! Flowering Imperium of the Maiden, Laus Saint Claudius!"

Second was Excalibur, Artoria's sword.

Michael – "Ex…calibuuurr!"

Third was Mordred's Clarent.

Michael – "I'll say this not as a King, but as a loyal knight… Anything to disturb the King's peace will be crushed! Clarent Blood Arthur!"

Fourth was Akira's Soul Fang Slash.

Michael – "Cut down those who oppose you, and leave nothing else in your wake! Soul Fang Slash!"

Fifth was Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword.

Michael – "Rain down on my opponents, as their lives are now forfeit! Steel Star Rain!"

Sixth was Azura's staff.

Michael – "Eternal goddess of the sea, grant me your power, and bring destruction to those who oppose us. May your never-ending power strike down those that don't learn from their mistakes. Sea Dragon's Roar!

Seventh was Jeanne's Sword of St. Catherine.

Michael – "Oh Lord, I entrust this body to you… The flames of purity, take everything along with my body…!"

Hassan – _"Is this brat actually gonna sacrifice himself?!"_

Michael – "La Pucelle!"

All seven Noble Phantasms hit Hassan dead-on, with each one being stronger than the one before it. The others then saw that Michael was still standing.

Artoria – "How is he still alive?! Jeanne's second Noble Phantasm should've killed him on the spot!"

While Michael was doing the chant for La Pucelle, Jeanne noticed that the flames of her second Noble Phantasm were a bit weaker than they normally were. She also noticed a woman covered in flames that seemed to be helping Michael with La Pucelle.

Jeanne – _"Could that woman be why big brother's still alive."_

Michael was thanking his lucky stars about thinking ahead before using La Pucelle. Without Cynder's help, he would've died on the spot.

Michael – _"Thanks Cynder."_

Cynder – _"Not a problem."_

Michael knew he still had enough in him for AT LEAST one more Noble Phantasm, so he decided to make it count.

Michael – "Let's go! Soul Queen of Dragons! Embrace the holy light that shall never fade and glowing colors of infinite changing form. Show the proof of your everlasting power as you carve your legends into this blade! Dragon Joyeuse Ordre!"

Michael then put his sword away and brought out Soul's staff.

Michael – "Soul Queen of Dragons! Grant me your power, and leave mass destruction in your wake! Soul Bang Burst!"

Michael then put away the staff and let his remaining energy out as he went Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian God.

Mordred – "What is this power?"

Artoria – "It's incredible."

Michael – "Soul Queen of Dragons! Grant your power to my right arm, and let me bring down all those that stand in my way! God Soul Dragon Fist!"

Michael three own Noble Phantasms, Saber, Caster, and Berserker, hit Hassan with even more force and power than any of his sister's Noble Phantasms did. He then fell to one knee.

**(Music Ends)**

Meanwhile, Hassan slowly stood up.

Hilda – "Seriously?! He took TEN Noble Phantasms, three of which were Michael's own, and he's STILL standing."

? – "I do have to give your brother credit. His power is amazing."

They turned towards the voice, only to find…

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi – "Velvet!"

The female trio tackled their fellow sister-wife to the ground.

Legretta – "We're so happy to see you again."

Velvet – "Same here. Now can I please get up?"

Sheena – "Sorry."

Velvet – "So what did I miss?"

Kyoshi – "Well…"

The girls explained what happened to Velvet since she was teleported back to her home world of Desolation in Yulia City. Suffice to say, she was very surprised at what she was told.

Velvet – "Wow. To think that the four of us now have seven future sisters-in-law."

Sheena – "I know right. Seems like only a couple days ago that we knew that Michael was an only child. Now we find out that he actually has seven sisters."

Tracie and John then came over and hugged their fourth future daughter-in-law. Velvet then got acquainted with Michael's sisters and everyone else before they turned their attention back to Michael's fight with Hassan. As for Michael, he was having a hard time against Hassan.

**(Insert Music: Redemption By Mitchell Broom)**

Michael – _"Okay. Guess doing 10 Noble Phantasms in a row wasn't such a smart idea after all. But I have to keep fighting. Otherwise, he wins."_

Hassan – "What's wrong Michael? Afraid of asking your dear sisters for help?"

Michael glared angrily at Hassan for that comment. He knew that he could fight on his own. Besides, his sisters were smart enough to know when to jump in and help him.

Michael – "I don't need my sister's help for the time being. I'm very capable of dealing with a clown like you myself. Besides, all you've done is underestimate my true power since the fight started!"

Michael launched himself at Hassan, delivering punches and kicks in quick succession. He then delivered another kick that sent Hassan skidding across the ground. Michael then saw that Hassan had something in his right hand, the cursed hand.

Michael – _"A heart?"_

Hassan crushed the heart with his cursed hand. Suddenly, Michael coughed up blood as he felt his chest and found a hole where his heart should have been. He quickly realized that Hassan had crushed his own heart.

Michael – "You… Goddamn… Bastard…"

Michael's body hit the ground as he breathed his last breath.

**(Music Ends)**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Suddenly, eleven female voices broke the silence.

Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "MICHAEL!"

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – "BROTHER!"

Hassan laughed at his ultimate triumph, relishing in his opponent's grief. The biggest griever, however, was Soul. Her current Master had died right in front of her, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Not only that, but she also felt her heart breaking at Michael's sudden death.

Soul – _"Michael… I love you."_

Soul stood up, then materialized Michael's swords in her hands.

**(Insert Music: It's Not Over By Mitchell Broom)**

Soul – "You… Heartless… BASTARD!"

Soul launched herself at Hassan, ready to cut him down for taking her master and beloved from her. However, just as she lunged at Hassan, she heard a sound that she never ever thought she's hear.

-Ba-Bump-

Soul completely froze, the swords in her hands mere inches away from cutting Hassan's head off. she slowly turned to look at Michael's fallen body.

Soul – "That's… That's straight up impossible."

She then rushed back over to Michael's fallen body and put an ear to his back.

Soul – _"Am… Am I hearing things?"_

-Ba-Bump-

Soul heard a second heartbeat, but so did Michael's sisters.

Artoria – _"No way…"_

Azura – _"How did he survive Hassan's Noble Phantasm?!"_

-Ba-Bump-

Now a third heartbeat, this time heard by his fiancées.

Legretta – _"Michael…"_

Velvet – _"You lucky idiot."_

-Ba-Bump-

Fourth heartbeat.

Luke – _"How is this even possible?"_

Izuku – _"The fact that he survived having his heart crushed at all is a complete miracle in itself."_

Katsuki – _"Just how strong are you Michael?!"_

-Ba-Bump-

Upon hearing the fifth heartbeat, Hassan, who was still laughing manically up to this point, was quiet and still. Soul had also seen Michael's left hand twitch. Hassan then watched dumbstruck as Michael slowly stood on his feet and opened his eyes, which closed as he 'died' while falling to the ground earlier. What Hassan saw in Michael's eyes wasn't a deep blackness like he thought he'd see, but a raging inferno that he had no way of putting out.

Hassan – "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I DESTROYED YOUR HEART, YOU DAMN BRAT! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

Michael said nothing in response. He just continued staring at Hassan.

Hassan – "ANSWER ME DAMN-"

Before anyone could even blink, Michael disappeared one second, then reappeared with his right hand having pierced through Hassan's chest. Michael then pulled his hand out and whipped Hassan's blood off of his right hand and forearm in one swinging motion. Hassan backed away, completely scared out of his mind at the boy in front of him.

Hassan – "What-What Are You?!"

Hassan then launched himself at Michael again, wanting to be rid of the menace in front of him for good.

Hassan – "DIE YOU MISREBALE BRAT!"

As Hassan was charging him, Michael slowly pulled out his semi-auto pistol from behind of waist. Once he had a clear shot, Michael fired a single bullet that went straight through Hassan's brain. Hassan fell to his knees from the sudden impact with his head. Michael then put his gun away in its holster and closed his eyes as he turned away and walked back towards Soul.

Michael – "Good grief. Such a goddamn pain in the ass."

Michael's eyes snapped open in the same moment that Hassan's body finally hit the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "You okay Soul?"

Soul suddenly hugged him while crying.

Soul – "You stupid idiot. Don't you even think of worrying me like that again?"

Michael – "Sorry."

Soul smiled at Michael's reassurance.

Soul – "Here then."

Soul placed her left hand over the hole in Michael's chest and focused her energy. Soon, the hole was completely gone. Almost like it never even happened.

Michael – "Thank you."

Soul – "Don't mention it. Just please don't worry me like that again."

Michael – "You have my word Soul."

They then turn to see Hassan stirring as his head wound heals.

Michael – "Return for now Soul. I'll take care of him from here."

Soul – "Right."

Hassan was now standing as Soul quickly returned to her pendant around Michael's neck. They both take a boxer's stance and slowly move towards each other.

**(Insert Music: Hajime No Ippo Rising OST – The Finisher)**

Michael – _"Good. He's coming to me."_

Hassan inched closer to Michael.

Legretta – _"Michael…"_

Artoria – _"This is it."_

Michael and Hassan rushed at each other, with Hassan delivering a quick left straight.

Cu – "He stopped him with a left! Here comes the follow-up!"

Michael – _"Don't Pass Out! Open Your Eyes!"_

Hassan begins to throw a right punch.

Michael – _"Here It Comes! Here Comes The Right! His Body's Gonna Open Up! ATTACK!"_

Michael starts to deliver his own punch with a left.

Hassan – _"I know what your aim is! If you want a shot at my side, take it! It's not like you're gonna do anything to me as a weak human anyway. If any lack of pain is the price for killing this brat, I'll take it!"_

Hassan's right fist connected with Michael's face. However, he soon made a mistake.

**(Music Swap: Hajime No Ippo OST – The Finisher Replaced By My Hero Academia OST – You Say Run)**

Hassan – _"My fist slipped on his blood. It didn't knock him out?!"_

Michael partly moved his face so Hassan could see his left eye.

Hassan – _"His eyes are alive! Endure!"_

Hassan gritted his teeth as Michael's punch hit him in the abdomen. Three of Hassan's ribs were completely destroyed from the impact. It also caused Hassan to spit up. Michael pulled his left fist back to show a fist-like imprint on the right side of Hassan's lower torso. However, Michael didn't come away from the exchange unscathed.

Emiya – "Blood…"

Arjuna – "His fist!"

Michael – _"My left fist is dead… But you know what?"_

Hassan was stunned for a few moments due to the impact from Michael's punch. Michael reared his right fist back, ready to deliver the final blow.

Michael – _"I Still Have One More!"_

Hassan – _"I'm doubled over. My jaw's open to him! No… No… No!"_

Zouken – "Hassan! Guard!"

Hassan put up a face guard. But he realized too late that his face wasn't Michael's true target.

Hassan – _"No punch. Why? Why's there no punch?!"_

Michael instead went low.

Hassan – _"B-Below?!"_

Luke – "Another…"

Izuku – "…body…"

Katsuki – "…blow?!"

Michael roared as he drove his right fist into the unprotected left side of Hassan's ribcage. The impact destroyed Hassan's internal organs as he was launched into the air, before falling to the ground on his injured left side. Hassan clutched his sides in absolute pain.

**(Music Ends)**

Hassan – _"How?! How Is This Brat, A Mere Human No Less, That Damn Strong?!"_

The rest of the servants couldn't believe it either. For a mere human to have this much strength. It was completely unheard of. But they knew better. They knew that Hassan wasn't dealing with a mortal, but a god whose power had no equal for the time being.

Cu – "Unreal…"

Lancelot – "I'll say. For someone like Michael to have this kind of power…"

Hassan stood up again. He refused to go down until Michael was truly dead. He then starting throwing jabs at Michael who dodged them effortlessly.

**(Insert Music: Hajime No Ippo Rising OST – The Finisher)**

Michael – _"He's strong. He's so strong! I knew from the start that if I'm gonna beat him… If I'm gonna beat Hassan…"_

Michael started to weave back and forth in a pattern. Soon he was doing his signature boxing technique, the Dempsey Roll.

Michael – _"This is my only hope!"_

Hassan jumped back and watched Michael's movements.

Jeanne – "He's following Michael's movements!"

Michael started towards Hassan to punch him.

Hassan – _"Bullseye!"_

Michael then started screeching to a halt mid-swing.

**(Music Swap: Hajime No Ippo OST – The Finisher Replaced By My Hero Academia OST – You Say Run)**

Hassan – _"I know now. You're stopping, right? You won't fool me!"_

Hassan stopped mid-swing as well, shocking everyone.

Niko – _"He stopped, too! The triple Anti-Dempsey!"_

Tracie – _"He's seen through it already?"_

Chrome – _"What chilling talent…"_

Michael started moving again.

Hassan – _"I just need to sync up with his reduced speed!"_

Hassan timed his own restart perfectly.

Hassan – _"Now! Die!"_

Michael suddenly went low.

Hassan – _"Down there?"_

He then charged at Hassan again.

Hassan – _"I'll meet you anytime!"_

Michael suddenly stopped mid-swing again, shocking even Hassan.

Hassan – _"He can stop down there, too?! I don't know what to think anymore."_

Michael then restarted again and hit Hassan with a right, knocking him back. Michael then delivers a left to the jaw, throwing Hassan's head to the right. He then rained down another 28 punches in quick succession. The thirty-first punch hit with such force that it caused Hassan's head to snap back from it. Hassan the fell to his knees as cheers roared for Michael. Hassan then started standing again.

**(Music Ends)**

Mordred – _"Go down already, damnit!"_

Azura – _"You have this Michael! Don't you dare let him win!"_

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST – United States of Smash)**

Chrome – _"It's almost certain. But what's this ominous feeling?"_

Cu – "Get 'im, Michael! Come on you guys, make some noise!"

Lancelot – _"I doubt that Hassan…"_

Gawain – _"…will let it end like this."_

Luke – _"Michael's on the offensive, but the atmosphere's getting more tense. I've got a very bad feeling about this."_

Luke swallowed the lump of worry and dread that had been in his throat for the last few minutes.

Chrome – _"It happened to Michael after he was supposedly killed. Being cornered or on the verge of death, his hidden savagery was unleashed. And if that's the case…"_

Zouken – _"…then Hassan should have another level that I've never seen before either."_

Michael threw a right at Hassan, but it was a sloppy one and missed widely.

Michael – _"Now my punches are throwing my body around. Damnit all! I'm hurting even when I miss a punch! Dumbass, quit worrying about your stamina! He looks like he'll fall if you just push him over! Just a little more! A Little More! He's Right There!"_

Hassan realized that Michael was gonna hit him unless he did something. So he did the only thing he could think of in a split-second. Hassan quickly leaned back and dodged the punch as it was a few inches away from hitting his face.

Chrome – _"He's still able to dodge like that!?"_

Gawain – _"This is what you have to worry about when you're fighting a servant!"_

Lancelot – _"A servant's greatest reserve power!"_

Hassan brought his body back up. Michael saw that his eyes were completely blood-red. Michael flinched as Hassan gave a psychotic smirk.

Zouken – _"I've been waiting for this!"_

Hassan started swinging his left fist as he brought his body up. Michael moved his body as well to dodge the punch. The others soon started panicking, knowing that if Michael was hit with the punch, everything was lost. Hassan's punch started to graze Michael's left cheek. Then just as Hassan thought he won, Michael completely dodged the punch and brought up his own left, ready to counterpunch in return.

**(Music Paused)**

Hassan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**(Music Resumed)**

Michael roared as he brought his left fist down on Hassan.

Michael – "Good Riddance, You Damn Bastard!"

Michael's left then hit home. Square in Hassan's face.

Michael – "UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"

Michael drove Hassan's head into the ground with such force, it made a crater from the impact and made a shockwave that nearly knocked everyone else back.

Chrome – _"He… He saw it coming!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Artoria and the rest of her sisters rushed out towards Michael. Suddenly, Hassan bolted upright. He then gave an evil smirk and rushed at the girls.

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST - One For All vs All For One)**

Michael – "1,000% Jakenall!

Hassan – "Michael!"

Michael – "Dragon Detroit…"

Hassan launched himself at Michael.

Michael – "…Smash!"

His sisters braced from the shockwave generated by the exchange. However, they saw that Michael was struggling.

Hassan – "Ow… What's wrong? That was weaker than before!"

Michael – "…fine… It's fine…! I Won't Let Him Pass Me! So… Run! RUN…!"

His sisters were frozen in fear due to worrying for their brother's wellbeing.

Hassan – "This brat… Man, you're the best!"

Hassan put even more pressure on Michael.

Michael – "Shut Up…!"

Artoria – "Why…?"

Hassan – "Show me…Your Blood!"

Toshinori (All Might) – _"A hero…can always break out of a tough spot!"_

Michael – _"Sorry, everyone! Girls, sisters, I'm sorry! Luke! Katsuki! Izu…"_

Hassan – "I'm gonna crush you!"

Hassan attempted to do just that, trying to crush Michael, with the giant muscles on his arms. Michael then started to lose conscious.

**(Music Ends)**

Suddenly, Hassan felt his body being hit by something.

Hassan – "What, different elements?"

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – "St… Stop it…!"

Michael woke due to hearing his sisters cry out.

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST - Worthy Rival, Written and Read as 'Friend')**

Michael – _"Sisters!"_

Hassan – "Later, 'kay? 'Kay? I'll kill you all later, so just wait—"

Hassan suddenly felt Michael starting to move underneath him.

Hassan – "In the instant I was distracted…"

Michael – "As if…"

Hassan – "Wait, are you getting stronger?"

Michael – "…I'd Let You Kill Them!"

Energy started gathering around Michael.

Michael – "1,000,000,000% JAKENALL! GOD SOUL DRAGON…DELAWARE DETROIT…SMASH!"

Michael's punch hit Hassan square in the jaw and sent him flying away. His sisters couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Artoria – _"To think that we just got back with you."_

Azura – _"And yet you've given so much for us in return already."_

Hilda – _"Without waiting for us to pay you back yet."_

Alice – _"Yet that's all you've proven."_

Mordred – _"You're not just out brother."_

Akira – _"You're more than that."_

Jeanne – _"You're proven that you're…"_

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – _"Our hero!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Michael didn't know how long he had been fighting for. He felt like his body was gonna give out at any second. But he had to stay strong. He knew that if he passes out now, Hassan wins hands down. Soul and Cynder noticed how badly hurt Michael was.

**(Insert Music: Destiny Of The Chosen By Immediate Music)**

Soul – "You okay Michael?"

Michael – _"I'm fine Soul. Just feeling a bit winded right now."_

Soul – "You sure?"

Michael – _"Yeah."_

Cynder was silent before she spoke.

Cynder – "Michael."

Michael – _"Yes Cynder?"_

Cynder – "Use my power."

Michael and Soul were shocked at Cynder's request.

Michael – _"Are you crazy Cynder?! There's no way that my body can take that kind of power right now!"_

Soul – "He's right! Your power could very well knock him out on the spot, if not kill him in an instant!"

Cynder – "I doubt that very much. The heart and will Michael's shown to protect his sisters is proof enough of that. I Refuse To Stand Here And Let That Bastard Get Away With Trying To Harm Your Sisters! Besides, if there's anyone who has earned the right to use my power at all, it's you Michael."

Michael smiled in acknowledgement of Cynder's complement.

Michael – _"Thank you Cynder."_

Cynder – "Don't mention it. Now then."

Cynder focused her power on the orb that was the center of Michael's own soul.

Soul – "What are you doing?"

Cynder – "Giving Michael a bit of my power. This will only be temporary. I don't want to severely hurt him due to overuse of my powers after all."

Soul – "Understandable."

Cynder – "Ready Michael?"

Michael – _"Ready!" _

Michael closed his eyes as Cynder began chanting.

Cynder – "O Eternal Goddess. Grant my future guardian the right to use my power, and let us destroy all those that stand in our way! Elemental Bestowment!"

The orb glowed a bright orange-red.

Cynder – "And done. Now don't forget Michael. This is only temporary. And don't panic if my power disappears. That only means that I took it away before it could do any permanent damage to you."

Michael – _"Understood. After all, I've already made sure to take all the necessary precautions for dealing with your and your sister's powers anyway."_

Cynder – "Good."

Soul – "So how does he call on your power?"

Cynder – "Just watch."

Michael stood still as he centered his energy on himself. His sisters were wondering just what he was doing. Hassan was back on his feet by now, albeit very slowly, and even he wondered what was going on.

Cynder – "Now then Michael. Shout…my name!"

The flames surrounding Michael were now the hottest they'd ever been.

Michael – "CYNDER!"

The flames surrounding Michael exploded outward. They then enveloped his body like a suit of armor. Michael then launched himself at Hassan with jets of purple and orange fire from his feet, along with shooting ones from his fists. Because of Michael's quickness, Hassan was having a hard time trying to keep up. One flame attack from Michael involved him bringing his fist level with his head, then bringing it back down and causing two jets of flame, and purple and the other orange, to spiral together towards Hassan. Hassan was launched backwards by the attack and skidded across the ground. The flame armor then disappeared.

**(Music Ends)**

Everyone was completely dumbstruck at what Michael just did.

Artoria – "I know I don't admit this a lot, But That Was Completely Incredible!"

Azura – "And that fire armor! It looked awesome!"

Jeanne – "But that begs the question then. Where did he get it from?"

Everyone else was wondering the same thing. All, but one. And the odd one out, was the current female Masi head, Tracie herself.

Tracie – _"Well, my dear son. Seems like you've found a Fonic Dragon after all. Surprised you've managed to keep it hidden from Rensho for so long. Now let's see what other surprises you have for us."_

Suddenly, Michael gained earth armor.

Michael – _"What's going on Cynder?!"_

But Cynder already knew where the armor came from.

Cynder – "This is my sister's doing."

Michael – _"You mean Lady Terra, the Fonic Dragon of Earth, right?"_

Cynder – "Yes. But she's not even within close proximity to your manor's shields."

Soul – "Maybe it's a plea for help?"

Michael – _"I'm with Soul. I stated a few days earlier that I believe Rensho has taken one of your sister's hostage and is forcibly using their powers for his own gain. So it would seem that Lady Terra is now the unknown hostage."_

Cynder – "Sis…"

Soul – "Don't worry Cynder. We'll save her."

Michael – _"Soul's right. But first let's finish off Hassan here."_

Soul/Cynder – "Yes sir!"

**(Insert Music: Iron Man 3 OST – Basalt By The Hit House)**

Michael took a slow walk towards Hassan. He then stamped his foot on the ground, causing numerous stones and boulders to float in the air. He then slammed his other foot down, which caused the rocks to be sent flying along the ground at Hassan. Every single stone and boulder hit there mark, sending Hassan skidding across the ground in absolute pain.

Hassan – _"How?! How is that damn brat doing this?! It's almost like he's using powers that shouldn't even exist!"_

Michael then used his hands to make smaller boulders come out of the ground and encircle him. He then quickly flicked his fists towards Hassan, then did it again with fingers extended outward. This caused pebble sized parts of the boulders to break off and fire at Hassan like bullets. Every single pebble bullet hit their mark, with most of them passing right through Hassan's body. Michael ran across the ground and kicked off it, bringing up another boulder to use as a weapon. He then did a dropkick towards it, sending the boulder flying at Hassan and hitting the Assassin Servant squarely in the head, throwing him for a complete loop. After a few moments Hassan was back on his feet, but he was still in a complete daze.

Hassan – "What hit me…?"

Michael slammed his right foot into the ground at the same time Hassan's head fell forward, making a slab of earth shoot straight up and deck Hassan square in the face, sending him flying into the air. Michael then did numerous backflips and twirls across the ground and in the air, sending even more rocks at Hassan. He then landed with slamming his feet on the ground, and within the second of landing and getting into a quick crouch, was launched at Hassan. Michael flew through the air rolled up as a ball and delivered an axe kick to Hassan's head, sending the servant crashing into the ground below. Michael then dropped towards Hassan and delivered a punch straight into Hassan's face, creating a massive crater in the process.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael slowly made his way out of the crater. He was severely battered and bruised, but he was still standing. Then to everyone's complete shock, Hassan was starting to stand up as well. And he wasn't very happy.

Cu – "Can this guy please go down already?!"

Emiya – "My thoughts exactly."

Michael clenched his fist, ready for anything that Hassan was gonna throw at him. Meanwhile, Hassan himself slowly stood up. He was outright livid at how Michael had embarrassed him twice now. He then screamed in complete anger.

Hassan – "You Goddamn Brat! I'll Destroy You Right Where You Stand!"

Hassan was soon surrounded by a black ball of energy, then it disappeared.

**(Insert Music: BNHA OST – Jet Set Run (Part 1))**

Suddenly, the ground shook. A white ball of energy then appeared in place of the black one. Out of it came Hassan, who was wearing a mix of black cloth with silver armor on top of it. The others were shocked at what they were seeing.

Michael clenched his right fist, then let his aura explode out, along with his eyes turning pure white. He then charged at Hassan. He spun in a circle while rushing at Hassan to build up momentum, then threw a punch at Hassan, who blocked it with just one finger. He then sent Michael flying backwards with a small blast, destroying the stone armor on Michael in the process. Michael rolled on the ground a few times before catching himself, using a hand to stop himself. Hassan then somehow teleported himself towards Michael.

Hassan – "The Reckoning Has Come!"

Michael attempts a left punch. Caught by Hassan. He then attempts a right punch. Caught again. Hassan then throws Michael away, only to try and stab him. Michael dodges and grabs Hassan by the left wrist, then spins in the air and smashes Hassan's face into the ground. Michael then rolls off and hits Hassan with a right haymaker.

Michael – "You've Done Enough!"

Hassan – "Resistance is futile…"

Hassan counters.

Hassan – "That is unlikely!"

Hassan then spins and attempts to hit Michael with his left knee, but is caught. He follows it up with a left kick, which is stopped with a double-arm block, but Michael is still knocked back.

Hassan – "The One Thing I'm Gonna Enjoy…"

Michael dodges swords that Hassan sends at him.

Hassan – "…Is Destroying You, You Goddamn Brat!"

Hassan launches a blast at Michael. Instead of trying to dodge, Michael runs at the sphere and punches it 13 times, making it disappear due to the force of his punches. Michael then tries punching Hassan with both fists again, only to be stopped both times again. This time, Hassan drags Michael into the air before throwing him back towards the ground, then attempts to stab Michael into the ground. Michael dodges by rolling, then punches an upside-down Hassan in his right side with a right punch. This sends Hassan flying across the ground. Michael then runs up and punches Hassan in the stomach. At first Hassan smirks due to nothing happening, but that smugness is soon replaced with complete shock as Michael takes a step forward with his left foot and puts even more strength behind his punch. Hassan tries pushing back, but Michael's willpower was just too much to overcome. Michael then screams as the full force of his punch hits Hassan. A shockwave then hits Hassan's body as the energy of the punch is released, with Hassan caught in the wave itself. The others are stunned at the size of the shockwave. They then watch as the shockwave causes Hassan's body and armor to crack from the force. The shockwave then dies down.

Hassan – "What?!"

Hassan starts backing away in fear at Michael's true power, while his body was still feeling the aftereffects of the shockwave.

Hassan – "Impossible!"

Michael stomped his way towards Hassan.

Michael – "This Ends Now!"

**(Music Ends)**

**(Insert Music: BNHA OST – Jet Set Run (Part 2))**

Both men rushed at each other, with Michael getting a right in on Hassan, who then counters with a right of his own. Michael quickly catches Hassan with a right kick to the side, with Hassan countering with a right punch and left kick in return. Michael grabs Hassan by the leg and swings him around in the air before slamming his body into the ground. Michael then attempts to stomp his right foot on Hassan head, who easily moves out of the way. Hassan then knocks Michael's right foot out from under him, followed by tackling him and the duo roll along the ground like a ball. Michael kicks Hassan away into the air, then quickly jumps up and clutches Hassan by the face and slams him head first into the ground, then flips around and does it again.

Michael – "I Understand It All Now!"

Michael punches Hassan ten times in the face.

Michael – "The True Reason For My Wrath!"

Michael punches another eleven times. As he goes for a twelfth, Hassan counters with a right, then rolls over to be the one attacking.

Hassan – "You are not worthy!"

Hassan this time throws five punches. His sixth attempt is blocked by Michael clutching his face. Michael then slowly stands up while still clutching Hassan's face.

Michael – "I Couldn't Stand It!"

Hassan hits Michael in the stomach with a left knee, who then staggers from the hit. He then follows up with a right kick to Michael's side. Michael then grabs Hassan's leg and hits him with a right punch. Hassan goes for a left, but Michael counters with a headbutt, causing the force of Hassan's punch to rebound back through his left arm. Hassan screams in pain due to this.

Hassan – "N-No…!"

Hassan staggers due to the rebounded punch.

Michael – "There Is Always Some Fool Who Wants To Rule The World!"

Michael hits Hassan with a right to the jaw.

Michael – "Always Forcing Others To Do What They Cannot Do For Themselves!"

Hassan struggles to stand up.

Hassan – "How can he…be so powerful…?"

Michael decks Hassan with a left uppercut to the chin.

Hassan – "I am…the only…god…"

Hassan slowly stood up, then launched himself at Michael and connected with a left straight. Michael took the punch, purposely taking a step back to see how strong Hassan was. Michael then grabbed Hassan's wrist and slowly pulled Hassan's fist away from his face.

Michael – "That's why…"

Michael crushed Hassan's wrist in his grip.

Michael – "I Pray To No One!"

Michael punched Hassan in the stomach with a right.

Michael – "Nor Will I Be Prayed To!"

Then a left uppercut to the jaw.

Michael – "But… Above all else…"

Michael brought his right fist back for a supercharged punch this time.

Michael – "I will never Forgive You FOR MAKING MY SISTERS CRY!"

Michael's punch hit Hassan with such force, it caused his body to continuously roll across the before finally coming to a stop. Hassan then staggered to stand up.

Hassan – "This is not my destiny…"

Michael got ready to attack for a final time.

Michael – "This Is Your End!"

Artoria/Azura – "Wait!"

The two eldest sisters jumped in front of their brother.

Artoria – "Please Michael! You've done enough here!"

Azura – "We don't want to lose our brother…"

Michael thought for a second, but he already had his answer.

Michael – "Sorry you two…"

Michael quickly rushed past his sisters and towards Hassan.

Michael – "But I'm the only one that can stop him!"

The duo turned and watched with tears in their eyes as their brother rushed towards his opponent to finally put an end to this fight.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – "BROTHER!"

Michael put all of his energy into his final punch, having enough force behind it to destroy a good portion of Hassan's headpiece. Hassan then screamed as his powers began to disappear, till finally they vanished in an explosion of energy, along with leaving his original body behind.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael was quickly hugged by his sisters.

Artoria – "Why do you have to act so recklessly…?"

Michael grimaced at himself. Suddenly, he felt the bodies of his sister's start glowing.

**(Insert Music: Asura's Wrath OST – In Your Belief)**

Azura – "No…! We didn't want this to happen. That's why we-"

Michael turned to look at his seven sisters.

Michael – "I-I couldn't bear to see you girls suffer."

Artoria/Azura – "Stupid!"

Michael cupped their faces in his hands.

Michael – "No more crying…"

All seven sisters looked at their brother as Artoria and Azura clutched Michael's arms at the wrist.

Michael – "Smile."

Michael then slowly looked towards the sky.

Michael – "My wrath… is finally…"

Michael then slowly brought his head back down and opened his eyes.

Michael – "…gone."

Suddenly, his sister's bodies starting fading away.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Jeanne – "See you whenever… brother."

All of his sisters minus Akira had fully disappeared. Michael reached out wanting to hold his sisters one last time, but finally realized his no longer could.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael fell to his knees in complete despair. He finally had all seven of his sisters back with him, only to have six of them ripped away from him in an instant. Even Akira saw that her twin brother was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Michael then let out the most bone-chilling, heart-breaking scream that anyone had ever heard.

Medusa – "That's way too cruel."

Cu – "Poor kid."

Astolfo – "Michael…"

Akira hugged her brother, trying her hardest to console him.

Akira – "It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here."

Hassan was then laughing manically as he sat up. Everyone glared at him. Even Akira.

Hassan – "What's wrong, boy? Not so tough now without your sisters huh?"

Suddenly, Akira felt a massive energy coming off of her brother.

Akira – "Michael…"

**_-A few moments earlier-_**

Artoria and the rest of her sisters were teleported to just outside the manor.

Jeanne – "Where are we?"

Azura – "Seems like we were teleported outside the manor."

Hilda – "Maybe fate has something in store for us then."

They then heard a scream that sent a chill down their spines. They quickly looked over the wall to see Michael being held by Akira.

Artoria – "Michael…"

Mordred – "Did the six of us being taken away like that affect him that badly?"

Alice – "If that scream was any indication, pretty much."

They then suddenly felt an enormous energy coming from their brother.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Jeanne – _"Brother…"_

**_-Back with Michael-_**

Michael slowly stood while still looking at the ground.

Michael – "Return to the others Akira. Let me handle him."

Akira – "But-!"

Michael – "Please."

Despite the short time she had gotten to know her older twin, Akira automatically knew by the tone in his voice that Michael was 100% serious. She then quickly got out of the way.

Akira – "Just be careful."

Michael – "Right."

Michael turned and faced Hassan.

**(Insert Music: Hunter X Hunter OST – Hashire)**

Michael – _"I need more power. More! MORE!"_

Michael's aura exploded outward acting like a beacon despite the fact that it was still daytime. The others couldn't believe that Michael still had this much energy inside him.

Luke – "Unreal…"

Katsuki – "Is he…?"

Izuku – "But, how…?"

Michael crouched a bit so he was in his Jajanken stance.

Michael – "Now, Show Me Rock!"

All of Michael's energy went into his right fist.

Michael – "Jan… Ken… Rock…"

Suddenly, Michael disappeared. Only to reappear right in front of Hassan while still charging up his attack.

Hassan – "What The-"

Michael – "SMASH!"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael decked Hassan square in the face with his Jakenall, sending the Assassin Servant flying across the ground.

Hassan – "Don't think… that this is over yet…"

Hassan quickly sat up and threw a Katar at Michael's heart.

Niko – _"NO! He'll Die If That Hits Him!"_

As the Katar was mere inches away from taking Michael's life, a familiar duo of voices stopped the attack altogether.

?/? – "Strike Air/Crimson Lighting!"

Michael looked up to see that Artoria and Mordred had jumped in front to block Hassan's attack and save their brother's life.

Michael – "A-Artoria… M-Mordred…"

Mordred – "You okay big bro?"

Michael was helped up by his sisters before embracing them.

Michael – "I don't know how long you girls will be here for. But I don't want to lose any of you again."

Artoria – "The same goes for us, little brother. Here."

The two sisters held out their swords to their brother, who already knew what they were getting at.

Michael – "Are you two sure about this?"

Artoria/Mordred – "Without a doubt."

Michael could only smile.

Michael – "Okay."

**(Insert Music: Fate/Stay Night OST – Kishi Ou No Hokori)**

Artoria and Mordred placed their hands on Michael's chest, followed by becoming spheres of energy and flowing into their brother's body. Michael was enveloped in a bright light. As the light died down, everyone took notice of Michael's new appearance. There was Michael standing wearing a male combined version of Artoria AND Mordred's armor. Michael then went Chaos Dragon Hyper Fonian God. His hair was three different colors. The inner third was red, the middle third was rainbow, and the outer third was purple. However, he was also showing Platinum-Blonde highlights in his hair. Michael then opened his eyes to show that they were a silver left eye and a red right eye. His eyes also showed a fair amount of green on the outer edge of his irises. His most noticeable feature, however, were his weapons. His left hand held Mordred's Clarent, and his right hand held Artoria's Excalibur.

Velvet – "Unreal…"

Michael felt the energy around him gather together as his held both blades skyward. Suddenly, his body started shaking slightly.

Michael – _"What's wrong with me?! Am I really that afraid?!"_

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Don't You Dare Quit!"

Michael looked towards the source of the voice, which it turns out were his sisters and fiancées.

Michael – "Girls…"

Azura – "You got this Michael! Don't let him win!"

Legretta – "Azura's right Michael! Let that rat bastard have it!"

Everyone else cheered him on too.

Michael – _"Sisters… Girls… Everyone… Thank you."_

Michael's energy started increasing again.

Michael – "Artoria! Mordred! Together!"

Artoria/Mordred – "Right!"

Merlin, Gawain, and Lancelot were completely amazed at the sight in front of them.

Merlin – _"To use either Artoria or Mordred's Noble Phantasm alone is a feat in itself."_

Gawain – _"But to do both of them together simultaneously."_

Lancelot – _"Your brother truly is an amazing person."_

Michael/Artoria/Mordred – "Clarent Blood Ex…calibuuurr!"

The combined Noble Phantasm from the three siblings had enough to knock Hassan right off his feet. The smoke cleared to show him lying face-down on the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

Suddenly, Michael fell to his knees as Artoria and Mordred quickly ended the transformation.

Mordred – "What's wrong with him?"

Artoria – "I don't know! Azura!"

Azura quickly rushed over, followed by the rest of her sisters along with their future sisters-in-law. Azura quickly used every single healing arte and spell she knew, but nothing worked.

Azura – _"What do I do?! What do I do?! If I don't think of something quickly, I'll lose my dear little brother!"_

Just as she was at her wits end, Azura then yells out two words.

Azura – "Crystal Diamond!"

Behind Azura, a woman that was her size with the exact same shade of blue hair appeared. She also had a heart-shaped headpiece on her, and was wearing the same kind of dress as Azura.

Crystal – "I heard your plea Lady Azura. Now just stand back and let me do my work."

Crystal placed her left hand on Michael's chest, which caused his body to glow white. Soon, all of his injuries disappeared. Michael then slowly opened his and sat up clutching his head in slight pain.

Girls – "Michael!"

All eleven women quickly hugged Michael, who returned the group hug in earnest.

Michael – "I'm sorry girls. I had completely no right to make any of you worry about me like that."

Legretta – "That doesn't matter to us. The only thing that does is that you're alive."

Michael went to stand up, but Legretta and Azura stopped him.

Azura – "Rest. You've done enough for now. Let us take it from here for the time being."

Michael – "Okay. Just be careful."

Legretta – "Right."

The eleven women then turned back towards Hassan, who was now standing on his own two feet.

Legretta/Artoria – "Let's Go!"

Azura/Sheena/Hilda/Alice/Velvet/Mordred/Kyoshi/Akira/Jeanne – "Right!"

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST – Trinity Sanmittai)**

Michael watched as his sisters and fiancées split into three groups. Legretta, Azura, Sheena, and Kyoshi were a small distance in front. They were acting as the group's lone-range fighters. Jeanne was in front of them, acting as a bit of a shield for the four casters from Hassan. Everyone else got up close and personal with Hassan. After making a quick assault on Hassan, the girls all fired off their Noble Phantasms one after another.

Artoria – "Ex…calibuuurr!"

Azura – "Eternal goddess of the sea, grant me your power, and bring destruction to those who oppose us. May your never-ending power strike down those that don't learn from their mistakes. Sea Dragon's Roar!

Hilda/Nero – "Behold our talent, and hear the thunderous applause! Here is the honor of the Imperium! Open your doors as a flower opens its petals! Behold the Golden Theater! Take this! Flowering Imperium of the Maiden, Laus Saint Claudius!"

Alice – "Rain down on my opponents, as their lives are now forfeit! Steel Star Rain!"

Mordred – "I'll say this not as a King, but as a loyal knight… Anything to disturb the King's peace will be crushed! Clarent Blood Arthur!"

Akira – "Cut down those who oppose you, and leave nothing else in your wake! Soul Fang Slash!"

Jeanne – "Oh Lord, I entrust this body to you… The flames of purity, take everything along with my body…! La Pucelle!"

Legretta – "Light of the Eternal Goddess. Leave not a shadow in your wake, and swallow everything in your path. Light Prism Cannon!"

Sheena – "Spirits of the Elements! Grant me your power, and bring down those that stand in our way! Soul Talisman Storm!"

Velvet – "Goddess of Malice! Grant your power to my left arm, and strike down those that stand in my way! Therion Fang!"

Kyoshi/Tamamo – "The gods reside in Izumo. True and beautiful, they breathe life into the soul. Amaterasu in the mountain, rivers, and watery heavens. My freedom is the proof of purification, called the Weighted Stone of Tamamo, the mirror of the divine treasure of Uka…! Cleanse the eight souls! The great Amaterasu!"

All eleven Noble Phantasms hit their mark, sending Hassan flying backwards through the air. The girls then fell to one knee.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "That's far enough girls. Let me take over for now."

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST – Light of Hope/Kibou No Hikari)**

As Michael walked past his sisters and fiancées, he removed his limiters. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the bracelets each made a deep crater in the ground.

Hassan – "Well, well. Seems like you finally decided to rejoin the fight. Not that it matters anyway. Your dear sisters and fiancées couldn't do anything to me, so what makes you think you'll do anything different. Everything you lot have done to…Has Now Gone To Waste!"

Hassan went to use Overhaul's quirk on the ground in front of him, but was stopped by a large boulder thrown by Michael.

Michael – _"Look carefully at your opponent! Predict his next move!"_

Michael got a left on Hassan, but it was blocked.

Michael – _"Everything we've done up to now hasn't gone to waste!_ We're Still Here!"

Hassan moved to attack Michael, who dodged it.

Hassan – _"I can't believe it. My Quirk should still be in effect. The brat's body shouldn't even have the energy to move anymore despite what his sister did. He should be a husk of his current self!"_

Michael got another left on Hassan, which hit this time.

Hassan – _"What… What is he?!"_

Michael continued attacking Hassan and putting his body on the line to protect his sisters and fiancées.

Michael – _"I Refuse!"_

Michael kept up his assault on Hassan and protecting the girls from harm.

Michael – _"I Refuse To Just Stand By And Let Others Get Hurt On My Watch!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Michael panted heavily. Despite the fact that Azura and Crystal had patched him up, he went and severely hurt himself again.

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST – You Say Run)**

Michael – _"I need to end this fight now! Otherwise I'll lose everything that matters to me!"_

Hassan – "I think it's about time I got rid of you pests for good."

Michael – "Even so, I refuse to go down without a fight!"

Hassan started rushing at the girls.

Artoria – "Here he comes."

Michael – _"Because I am… The World's Future Symbol Of Peace And Justice!"_

Michael launched himself to counter Hassan. Their fists collided, causing s shockwave that knocked everyone else back.

Hassan – "Weren't You Listening!? One Of My Powers Is Shock Absorption!"

Michael – "Yeah! What About It?"

Michael and Hassan continued trading punches. The others were still somewhat struggling with the shockwaves from the punch exchanging between Michael and Hassan.

Artoria – "He's gonna fight Hassan head-on?"

Sheena – "Woah! They're… so fast!"

Michael – "You Said Your Quirk Was Only Shock Absorption, Not Nullification! That Means That There's A Limit To What You Can Take! Right?"

Hassan got a good shot in on Michael's left side, but Michael shrugged it off and kept punching.

Michael – "So you were made to fight me big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power…"

Hassan froze.

Michael – "…Then I'll Have To Go Beyond That And Force You To Surrender!"

Michael picked up the pace. He was now starting to overpower Hassan.

Niko/Izuku – _"He's giving it his all, even though he's injured. Those aren't just random punches either. They're targeted. And every single one of them…"_

The duo remembered what Michael had done before to Rensho at Deo Pass. Compared to then, his current power now was a completely different story.

Niko/Izuku – _"It's more than 100% of his power!"_

Michael sends Hassan flying with a left punch.

Michael – "A Real Hero…Will Always Find A Way For Justice To Be Served!"

Michael and Hassan continued exchanging attacks with each other. Michael then grabbed Hassan's right arm and jumped into the air, spun around a few times, then threw Hassan back towards the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Hassan and stunned him for a few moments. Michael then landed on the ground a few feet away from the downed Hassan.

Michael – "Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean."

Hassan stood completely frozen in place as Michael pulled back his right fist.

Michael – "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAAAA!"

Michael decked Hassan right in the face, sending him flying across the ground. Then Hassan suffered a bit of karma. One of his Katar's that he threw trying to kill Michael with earlier, but was blocked by Artoria and Mordred's Strike Air and Crimson Lighting combo, was stuck in the ground. Hassan's right heel then caught the hilt of the Katar and sent Hassan fumbling across the ground before stopping in a heap.

** (Music Ends)**

Azura/Legretta – "Michael!"

Michael – "You girls okay? He didn't hurt any of you, did he?"

Artoria – "We're fine Michael. But could you maybe worry about yourself. I'm surprised that you're still standing right now despite your injuries."

Michael – "I know. But I just can't stop yet. Otherwise, Hassan wins."

Mordred – "We understand. So what do we have to do to beat him?"

Michael – "Easy. Mount a full assault and throw everything we have into one final attack. Hopefully it's strong enough to finish him off this time."

Sheena – "Agreed."

Velvet – "So then just what are we standing around for? Let's go over there and kick Hassan's sorry ass."

Michael – "Took the words right outta my mouth Velvet. Let's go!"

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Right!"

**(Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST – Jet Set Run)**

Michael and the girls rushed at Hassan, who still hadn't fully recovered from Michael's punch. The group of twelve rained down numerous attack on Hassan.

Michael – "Together girls!"

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Right!"

Michael then gave Hassan a swift uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

Michael – "Legretta!"

Legretta – "Artoria!"

Artoria – "Azura!"

Azura – "Sheena!"

Sheena – "Hilda!"

Hilda – "Alice!"

Alice – "Velvet!"

Velvet – "Mordred!"

Mordred – "Kyoshi!"

Kyoshi – "Akira!"

Akira – "Jeanne!"

Jeanne delivered a swift left to Hassan's jaw.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Go for it Michael!"

Michael – "On it!"

Michael flew to being above Hassan before delivering a two-handed axe handle slam, sending Hassan crashing into the ground. Michael then landed next to the girls.

Michael – "Let's end this in one shot girls!"

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "Right!"

Michael/Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE…"

Hassan stood ready to take the attack.

Michael/Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "…HAAAAA!"

The twelve Kamehameha's combined into a single one and hit Hassan, who was surprisingly able to tank the hit.

Hassan – "Sorry! But It Seems Like This Is As Far As You All Can Go! Good Luck Trying To Stop Me In Your Next Lives!"

He then laughed manically.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "You're a fool Hassan."

Hassan – "And just what do you mean by that?"

Michael – "What we're trying to say…"

Michael/Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "…Is That We're Not Even At Full Power Yet!"

Hassan froze.

Michael/Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Alice/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne/Legretta/Sheena/Velvet/Kyoshi – "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAA!"

The combined Kamehameha got even bigger, as well as strong enough to swallow Hassan in its wake. Hassan screamed as the attack destroyed him completely. Meanwhile, Zouken looked at his left hand as the Command Seals for Hassan disappeared.

Luke/Katsuki/Izuku – "They Did It!"

Everyone else soon celebrated the victory as well. Suddenly, Michael felt his body start falling backwards as everything went black.

**(Music Ends)**


	28. AN 7

**Hey guys! Here's an updated version of the borrowed Noble Phantasms list:**

**Saber:**

**-Excalibur (Artoria)**

**-Clarent Blood Arthur (Mordred)**

**-Aestus Domus Aurea (Hilda/Nero)**

**-Soul Fang Slash (Akira)**

**-Steel Star Rain (Alice)**

**Lancer:**

**-Rhongomyniad (Artoria)**

**Archer:**

**-Light Prism Arrow (Legretta)**

**Caster:**

**-Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu (Kyoshi/Tamamo-No-Mae)**

**-Sea Dragon's Roar (Azura)**

**-Soul Talisman Storm (Sheena)**

**Berserker:**

**-Therion Fang (Velvet)**

**Gunner:**

**-Light Prism Cannon (Legretta)**

**Ruler:**

**-La Pucelle (Jeanne)**


	29. Chapter 21

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**(Warning: Chapter contains lemon(s). Read at your own risk. Lemons: Michael X Kyoshi X Akira, Michael X Soul, Michael X Legretta X Azura X Kyoshi X Akira)**

**Chapter 21: The True Bond Between Siblings! The First Sister Is Rescued!**

Michael's eyes snapped open. He took in his surroundings as he slowly sat up. He then clutched his head in jarring pain.

Michael – _"My head… What happened?"_

He then suddenly remembered.

Michael – _"That's right. The girls and I defeated Hassan."_

Michael then felt a strange smell reach his nose. He took a whiff of his arm, reeling from the stench his body was giving off.

Michael – _"Guess I haven't taken a shower since back in Baticul. I did plan on taking on after we got to the manor, but other things got in the way."_

Michael started undressing so he could take a shower. However, the door to his room opened and in walked Kyoshi and Akira. The trio shared a quick glance with each other before they all gained a huge blush on their cheeks. Michael then quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up with.

Michael – "Do You Two Mind?!"

Akira/Kyoshi – "Sorry!"

The female duo bolted out of the room apologizing and slammed the door shut. They then acknowledged what they saw.

Kyoshi – _"Nice to see that Michael's still the sexy stud I know him for being."_

Akira – _"Of all the times to walk in on my brother without knocking, why now?"_

After a few moments, Michael opened the door while having a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still completely embarrassed about what happened a few moments ago.

Akira – "Michael. We are so sorry."

Michael held up a hand to stop his younger twin.

Michael – "Don't worry about it. I kinda figured that this would happen sooner or later. Never thought that my own sister would be a part of it though."

Akira put her face in her hands, too embarrassed to say anything. She and Kyoshi then followed her brother back into his room.

Kyoshi – "Why were you undressing in the first place?"

Michael – "I wanted to take a shower."

Both girls took a whiff of Michael's body. They then scrunched their noses in disgust.

Akira – "You're right, big bro. You REALLY do need a shower."

Michael – "There's something else I want to ask you both as well."

Kyoshi – "What is it?"

Michael – "Do you two… Wanna join me?"

Akira and Kyoshi felt their blushes grow even bigger. Kyoshi then walked over and kissed Michel square on the mouth.

Kyoshi – "Maybe I'll get to see how much 'bigger' you've gotten since the last time."

Akira felt her blush explode with that comment from Kyoshi.

Michael – "And you sis?"

Akira quickly caught herself as she answered.

Akira – "Well… Guess I could 'make it up' to you for being separated for 15 years."

Michael – "Good. You two undress and I'll get the shower started."

Michael quickly walked into the bathroom to give his sister and fiancée their privacy. He then walked over and turned on the large shower. The reason for the size of the shower was due to the size of the dragon wings and tail those of the Masi family gained. Once the water was the right temperature, Michael got rid of the towel and stepped in. He decided to wash himself before the girls joined him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a pair of female breasts push against his back. He turned around to see Kyoshi.

Kyoshi – "Hello my big handsome dragon."

Michael – "Same to you my sexy little fox."

The two shared a kiss. Kyoshi felt Michael's erect manhood push up against her entrance. She started to go to her knees to service it, but Michael stopped her.

Michael – "Let's wait for Akira. Besides, maybe I want to 'tame' her first?"

Kyoshi giggled at Michael. To most women, a guy 'taming' them meant that they were at the guy's mercy during the whole sexual encounter. With Michael however, Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi knew that he let them be the dominating ones. If they wanted him to join in, he would.

Akira – "Michael…"

Michael looked towards his younger twin sister, and was completely amazed at what he saw. He then slowly walked over and kissed Akira on the mouth.

Michael – "You look beautiful sis."

Akira – "You look quite handsome yourself big bro."

Michael – "Thanks."

Michael then took his sister's hands in his.

Michael – "May I?"

Akira – "Sure."

**(Lemon Starts)**

Akira laid down on the floor on her back, with Michael on his knees over her.

Michael – "This is your first time, right?"

Akira – "Yes. Please be gentle."

Michael – "Sure thing."

Michael took his time finding his sister's entrance, as they both wanted to savior this moment between them. He then put the very tip of his erect dick against her folds.

Michael – "Ready?"

Akira – "Whenever you are."

Michael slowly pushed his way in, stopping every so often for the pain Akira felt in her pussy to pass.

Michael – "You okay Akira?"

Akira – "I'm fine. Please continue."

Akira let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her brother's large cock take her virginity. Michael then slowly started moving his hips.

Akira – "So… Good…"

Michael was amazed at how much his sister's pussy was squeezing his cock despite the fact that he just took her virginity.

Michael – "I gotta give you credit sis. You're taking my dick pretty well for a woman that just lost her v-card."

Akira – "Let's just say…that I've had a lot of practice with using dildos."

The two siblings shared a laugh. They then heard moaning and looked over at Kyoshi, who was playing with herself due to the show that Michael and Akira were giving her.

Michael – "Hey Akira. What say we let Kyoshi join us?"

Akira – "Sure. Hey Kyoshi. Wanna join?"

Kyoshi – "No, no, no! This is a special moment between you two as siblings. I'd just be in the way."

Michael – "Nonsense. After all, while I'm fucking Akira, she'd be sucking your pussy."

Akira – "And you could repay me by sucking my pussy while Michael fucks your's during your turn with him."

Kyoshi realized that they both made a valid point.

Kyoshi – "True enough. I'm in then."

Michael – "Hang on. Before we continue, how about we transform?"

Akira – "Good thinking Michael. Sure, doing this will increase how sensitive we are during sex, but I'm sure we'll all be completely satisfied afterwards."

Kyoshi – "Let's do it then!"

Michael pulled his cock out of Akira so he didn't hurt her. Once all three transformed, the two women were surprised at the current size of Michael's dick.

Akira – "Brother's dragon dick…"

Kyoshi – "It's so big…"

Michael inserted his cock into Akira again, going ever slower than the first time.

Akira – "Trying to be super careful of my increased sensitivity?"

Michael – "Yeah."

Once he was fully in, Michael began to furiously buck his hips, slamming Akira's pussy with his dick. He also went ahead and fondled Kyoshi's breasts. Because of the intense pleasure her brother was giving her, Akira was fueled to do the same to Kyoshi. Akira then firmly planted her mouth on her future sister-in-law's pussy, causing the perverted fox girl to loudly moan in complete ecstasy. Soon all three of them felt the pressure building in their groins.

Michael – "I'm gonna cum girls!"

Akira/Kyoshi – "Us too Michael!"

Michael was gonna pull out of his sister, but Akira stopped him.

Michael – "But-!"

Akira – "It's okay. I'll happily take my brother's seed and bear his kid."

Michael – "If that's what you want then."

Michael then let loose inside Akira, pumping every drop of cum he had in her pussy. Kyoshi had also done the same to Akira's face.

Akira – "My brother's hot, sticky cum. It's completely filled my womb to the brim."

Michael – "I'm somewhat satisfied. How about you two?"

Akira – "I am. But I don't think Kyoshi truly is yet."

Michael – "Here then."

Michael laid on his back.

Michael – "Now you two on top."

Both women crawled over and placed themselves on Michael. Akira put her dragon pussy on his face, while Kyoshi put Michael's dragon cock inside her fox pussy. Kyoshi felt a massive blush on her cheeks due to how big Michael was.

Kyoshi – "And I thought you were big before."

Akira – "Same here. But then he put it in my naughty dragon pussy and fucked me silly."

Kyoshi – "Pretty much."

Both girls then began to buck their hips, moaning in complete ecstasy as their pussies were taken by Michael's dragon cock and tongue. Soon they felt the pressure building.

Akira/Kyoshi – "We're cumming Michael!"

Michael – "Me too!"

Kyoshi gave a face of pure pleasure as Michael filled her pussy to the brim with his semen. Meanwhile, Akira spilled her love juices all over Michael's face.

Akira – "Sorry brother."

Michael – "Not a problem sis. Now come here."

Michael sat up as both girls crawled over and cuddled against his chest. Michael kissed both girls on the mouth while groping their butts, followed by fondling their breasts. This got a few more fits of moaning out of the duo.

Michael – "Are you two satisfied now?"

Akira/Kyoshi – "Yes…"

**(Lemon Ends)**

Michael stood up, followed by helping Akira and Kyoshi to their feet.

Michael – "Now what say we truly take that shower?"

Akira/Kyoshi – "Right."

Once the trio had taken their shower, they reentered Michael's room. Michael called for a maid to grab two sets of clothes for Akira and Kyoshi. Kyoshi then quickly told the maid to get both sets from her closet since she and Akira were practically the same size and height. All three of their outfits consisted of a short-sleeve shirt, shorts that stopped above the knees, and sneakers. Michael went with white shirt and black shorts, while Akira did polar opposite colors of her brother. They both also did purple sneakers with black and white trim, with the black and white flipping each other again. Kyoshi's colors were mostly her personal favorite brown, with gold and silver trim, which were the Bradshaw family's main colors. Once fully dressed they left Michael's room and headed towards the foyer. Along the way, Michael tired sensing where Legretta and Sheena were. Akira and Kyoshi turned to see that Michael was staring at the floor. He had a look of complete dread on his face.

Kyoshi – "Something wrong Michael?"

Michael looked back up at the two women with a completely stern look on his face.

Michael – "I'll explain once we find mom, dad, and Chrome."

Tracie – "What do you need us for then Michael?"

Michael saw his mom and dad step towards him with Chrome alongside them. Niko was with as well. He them paled when he saw Marcel.

Michael – _"Damnit Marcel! Now you're making this 1,000 times tougher to say!"_

Michael took a deep breath before speaking.

Michael – "Legretta and Sheena are missing."

Marcel went pale and nearly fell to his knees if not for Niko quickly catching him.

John – "What happened?"

Michael – "I don't really know myself. I've only been awake for the last hour now."

Chrome – "So then the kidnapping happened somewhere between the end of your fight with Hassan yesterday and you waking up an hour ago."

Michael went pale himself at hearing that.

Michael – "Wait! I've been out for a whole day?!"

Niko – "You kinda did overextend yourself."

Michael – "Touché."

John – "Then I'm guessing you've taken a shower once you woke up?"

Michael – "Yep. And boy did I need it."

Tracie took a quick sniff of the air around her son, daughter, and future daughter-in-law, and she caught a scent that held her interest.

Tracie – "Tell me Michael. Why do you, your sister, and Kyoshi smell like sex?"

All three faces went completely red. Everyone else quickly caught on to what Tracie was asking, with the three adults sharing a laugh at their expense.

Akira/Kyoshi – "That's Not Funny!"

Michael didn't say anything, as he knew trying to keep the fact of what they did in the shower a secret from mom was an already impossible task. Michael's tried so many times to keep things hidden from his mother over the years, that after a while he finally decided to just be honest with her.

Michael – "Don't bother trying to argue back, you two. That'll just give mom more leverage against you."

Akira – "You sound like you're talking from experience big bro."

Michael – "I am. A good thirteen years of it."

Akira and Kyoshi were taken aback by that.

Kyoshi – "So you three knew?"

Chrome – "Your relationship with Michael was a bit obvious Kyoshi."

Kyoshi – "Was it really?"

Michael – "Look at how many times you kept ogling at me over the years. Few times Chrome had to give you a swift chop to the head to bring you back to reality."

Kyoshi – "Sorry…"

Chrome – "Don't worry about it so much dear. After all, you and Michael are mature adults that know what you're doing."

Michael – "Thanks Chrome."

Tracie – "As for you Akira. Your dad and I aren't mad at either you or your brother. Besides, it's kinda obvious that you two would have some kind of pent up tension after being apart from each other for so long."

Akira – "Right. Thanks mom and dad."

Michael – "Anything else by the way?"

Tracie – "A few. First off Michael, how much longer do you plan on keeping Lady Cynder hidden?"

Michael at first looked at his mother like she was crazy, but then smirked.

Michael – "We figured that you were gonna ask sooner or later. Cynder!"

Cynder floated out of the one gem of nine on Michael's one neck, with said gem now being colored a faint red instead of dull gray.

Cynder – "Hello! I am Cynder, the Fire Fonic Dragon."

Everyone else was completely shocked at seeing Cynder.

Niko – "You Have A Fonic Dragon?!"

Michael then looked over and laughed at seeing his mom fawn over Cynder.

Akira – "Is mom okay?"

Michael – "Don't worry about it. Despite the fact that she married into the family, mom's always been fascinated with the Fonic Dragons legend. Guess me having Cynder helped her finally achieve that dream."

Tracie then quickly realized that she had something else for Michael.

Tracie – "Here Michael. Something else for you as well."

Michael was handed what seemed to be a sword from his mom. But it wasn't just any weapon.

Michael – "This is…"

Tracie – "Yes. With all the power you currently have, your dad and I have finally decided that it's time for you to wield Aramasa. And we're not the only ones. Nicole!"

A young adult woman with black hair appeared coming out of Aramasa. She have on a black robe with red highlights.

Nicole – "Hello Michael. It's nice to see you again."

Michael – "Likewise Nicole."

Soul – "Is that you Nicole?!"

Nicole – "Hey Soul. Nice to see you again as well."

Kyoshi – "You and Soul know this women Michael?"

Michael – "You bet! Akira, Kyoshi, this is Nicole. She's the Black Beast, which is the creature locked within the Aramasa here. Nicole, this is my fiancée Kyoshi Bradshaw and my younger twin sister Akira."

Akira – "Hello Nicole. It's nice to meet you."

Kyoshi – "Likewise."

Nicole – "It's nice to meet you both as well."

Chrome – "Why hasn't Master Michael been able to use your power till now Nicole?"

Michael – "I wasn't strong enough at the time when I first met Nicole."

Akira – "You weren't?"

Michael – "No. When I first met Nicole in the manor's attic a little over five years ago, I held the sword, but Nicole stated that I wasn't strong enough yet to wield Aramasa or use her power."

Marcel – "That is true. The only time that your life was truly in any danger was when Rensho tried to kill you a week before your eighth birthday."

Niko – "And up until your first fight with Rensho at Deo Pass before it was destroyed alongside Akzeriuth, the most your life was in danger was during your fight against Khan in the Zao ruins. Since then, Rensho has been trying to kill you left and right. And we can now add Zouken Matou to that list with him sending Hassan at Michael."

Michael – "What happened to Hassan by the way?"

Tracie – "Dead. The combined Kamehameha from you, your sisters, and your fiancées had enough power behind it to destroy his spiritual body completely."

Akira – "Wow. Didn't think the eleven of us had that much dormant power inside us."

Kyoshi – "That's what happens from being exposed around Michael for so long."

Michael – "Hey!"

The two women shared a light chuckle amongst themselves.

Michael – "Anyway. Let's get moving. The sooner we find those two, the sooner we can bring them home."

Akira/Kyoshi – "Right!"

Marcel – "Michael."

Michael looked at his future brother-in-law.

Michael – "What is it Marcel?"

Marcel – "Don't you dare die! Otherwise, I'll never forgive you for breaking my sister's heart."

Michael completely understood what Marcel was saying to him.

Michael – "I understand Marcel. You have my word that I'll bring Legretta back safe."

Marcel – "Thank you."

Michael, Akira, and Kyoshi quickly made their way out of the manor. They went out the east entrance, which it seems the fleeting signatures of Legretta and Sheena were heading that way as well. The trio then ran into the forest, hoping to find the two missing women. Meanwhile, Michael had other thoughts on his mind at the moment.

Michael – _"I wonder how the rest of my sisters are doing after they all disappeared."_

**_-In Chaldea-_**

Mordred and Jeanne were completely depressed. Not only were they forced to leave their big brother, but they were also kept out of the loop that was keeping an eye on his health as well. The only ones that truly knew this fact were Astolfo and Siegfried, who were also at the manor during Michael's fight with Hassan. Atalanta, an Archer and Berserker Servant who was also part of the Red Faction alongside Mordred during the Grand Hold Grail war in Trifas, walked over to them.

Atalanta – "Mordred. Jeanne. Are you two okay?"

The two women looked at her.

Mordred/Jeanne – "We're fine Atalanta."

? – "Well you two certainly DON'T sound fine to use."

Three more servants, all female, joined the trio. They were Scathach, Lancer, Assassin, and Caster Servant that was known as the immortal goddess of Ireland, along with Saber Servants Musashi Miyamoto (Also Berserker) and Okita Souji (Also Assassin).

Musashi – "Scathach's right. You two have been depressed ever since you returned from wherever you were. So then tell us the reason for it."

Astolfo – "You two might as well tell them the truth. At least that will make you both feel somewhat better about everything."

Both women knew Astolfo was right. It would be a giant weight off of their shoulders and hearts by telling the others the truth. Soon their little group now had Kairi Sisigou, who was Mordred's master during the Grand Holy Grail War, and Sieg, a Homunculus that became Astolfo's master after Mordred killed his original one.

Mordred – "The truth is…we're worried about our brother."

Okita – "You both have a brother?"

Jeanne – "Yep. But he got severely injured and we've been waiting since yesterday to find out his current medical condition."

Kairi – "So who's checking on him?"

Gawain – "I am."

As soon as Gawain walked into the room, Mordred and Jeanne bolted from their chairs and briskly walked over to him.

Mordred – "How is he Gawain? How is our brother faring?"

Gawain – "Your mother admitted that it took a good while, but she and a few of the others quickly worked together and stabilized him. Last I heard, he was still sleeping."

Both women fell to their knees letting out a sigh that neither of them realized they were holding in.

Sieg – _"Were they THAT worried?"_

Jeanne – "Anything else you CAN tell us?"

Suddenly, Gawain's communicator went off before he could answer.

Okita – "What is it?"

Gawain – "It's a video call from Lady Tracie."

Mordred/Jeanne – "From mom?"

Gawain opened the screen, and Tracie then appeared on it.

Mordred/Jeanne – "Mom!"

Tracie – "Hello sweethearts! Thank goodness you two are okay! Sorry I haven't been able to contact you both since yesterday."

Mordred – "That's okay mom. But how's Michael doing?"

Tracie – "Your brother's doing just fine. In fact, he just woke up a little while ago."

The two sisters were overjoyed to hear that.

Tracie – "However…"

The celebrating quickly stopped.

Tracie – "He, Akira, and Kyoshi just left the manor a few minutes ago."

Astolfo – "What happened?"

Tracie took a deep breath before speaking.

Tracie – "Legretta and Sheena have gone missing."

Mordred and Jeanne froze. Even Astolfo, Siegfried, and Gawain couldn't believe it.

Gawain – "How is that possible? Even Michael should've-"

Tracie – "He couldn't. Whoever took them made sure to completely cover their tracks. But then again, most people find out the hard way that it's not a very easy feat to pull one over on Michael."

Siegfried – "How so?"

Tracie – "Michael expanded his search radius, and it turns out he caught a faint trace of their energy signatures in the forest to the manor's east. They've already gone out to find them. However long it takes though, that's the million dollar question."

Jeanne – "So what do we do now then?"

Tracie – "Find your cousin Sakura Tohsaka. She's somewhere in Fuyuki."

Mordred – "Wait! We have a Tohsaka as a cousin?!"

Tracie – "Yep. A member of the Tohsaka's married into our family long ago, and the Tohsaka's have been our cousins ever since then. And don't worry so much about Sakura. As long as you say that Michael needs help with something, she'll jump right in to assist him. After all, he acted like a big brother to her during the ten years she lived here at the manor after what Zouken tried to do to her."

Musashi – "What did happen to her?"

Tracie – "You're gonna have to ask Sakura herself that. Anyway, goodnight everyone!"

Mordred/Jeanne – "Goodnight mom."

The call ended. Everyone then decided to go to sleep now and start fresh in the morning.

**_-Back With Michael, Akira, and Kyoshi-_**

Michael, his younger sister Akira, and his youngest fiancée Kyoshi had made a lot of headway in the forest, but they could tell that they weren't any closer to finding either Legretta or Sheena.

Akira – "Can we take a break Michael? My legs are killing me."

Michael – "Let's find a clearing first."

Kyoshi – "Agreed. I so DON'T want to get caught off-guard when completely surrounded by nothing but trees that our enemies could easily hide behind."

Akira – "Fair enough. I'll just have to tough it out till then."

They soon came across a very large clearing. It had a large lake in it, along with a waterfall falling down from the rocky structure.

Kyoshi – "Such a beautiful place."

Akira – "Agreed. Hey Michael. What say we go camping here once we get the rest of our sisters back?"

Michael – "Sounds like a plan to me."

While Akira and Kyoshi went over and searched to rocky structure for anything hidden, Michael walked over to the lake.

Michael – _"Such a beautiful lake."_

Michael thought he saw something in the lake that caught his eye, but before he could try to get it, two unknown soldiers came into the clearing.

Michael – "Can I help you two with something?"

Soldier #1 – "Sorry young man. But we're trying to find two women that seem to have gotten away from us."

Michael – "What are their names?"

Soldier #2 – "Azu and Gretta."

Michael – _"Azu? Gretta?"_

Realization quickly hit Michael, thankfully neither soldier noticed it. Michael then noticed the snide looks on their faces. He turned to see Akira and Kyoshi walking back over to them.

Michael – _"If these bastards are gonna try to do what I think to them, Then They're Both Dead!"_

One of the soldiers moved towards Akira and Kyoshi, but was stopped by Michael.

Soldier #1 – "And just what is the problem?"

Michael – "What the hell…"

Michael suddenly kicked soldier #1 in the gut, sending him flying across the ground. And from what was seen, Michael was completely pissed off.

Michael – "…Gives You Bastards The Right To Try And Harm My Sister And Fiancée?!"

Soldier #2 charged at Michael, but that would turn out to be his own undoing.

Michael – "Carnage! Scissors!"

The first slash was at soldier #2's chest, and the other one sent him flying far away.

Akira – "No way…"

Kyoshi – "So this is the power of the Aramasa then."

Michael then activated the device on his right hand.

Michael – "Overdrive activate! Blood Cain Idea!"

A black and dark red aura surrounded Michael upon his Overdrive activating. Soldier #1 then charged at Michael. But like his comrade, that was a very big mistake to make, especially due to the state Michael was currently in.

Michael – "Let Darkness Consume You! Shatter!"

Michael's right hand transformed into a monstrous claw. He then stabbed Soldier #1 in the chest, where numerous tendrils of black energy impaled the soldier, the combined force of them sending him flying away like his comrade as they shattered into nothing.

Michael – "Good grief. Talk about a pair of self-righteous, idiotic sleazeballs."

Akira – "Brother!"

Akira and Kyoshi quickly walked over to Michael.

Kyoshi – "You okay?"

Michael – "Just fine, thanks for asking. Now then…"

Michael quickly undressed until he was in just his boxers.

Akira – "Why are you in your boxers?"

Michael – "I saw something in the lake, but I didn't want to give its location away to those two bastards. Now that they're gone, I can discover what it was I saw."

Kyoshi – "What do you think it is?"

Michael – "From what I COULD see, it looked like a weapon. But I won't truly know until I get it."

Michael then dove into the water and swam to the very bottom of the lake. He finally saw what he was looking at before, but couldn't truly believe it.

Michael – _"That's…"_

Michael quickly grabbed the object and swam back to the surface. Once he was back on solid ground, he impaled the unknown object into the ground, which it turns out was a staff. Akira quickly realized just whose staff it was though.

Akira – "That's… That's Azura's staff!"

Kyoshi – "But how did it end up here?"

Suddenly, Michael slowly walked over the lake and started singing. He also brought out a stream of water from the lake that floated around him.

**(Lost In Thoughts All Alone By LeeandLie)**

Michael - -"You are an ocean of waves"-

-"Weaving a dream"-

-"Like thoughts, become a river stream"-

-"Yet may the tide ever change"-

-"Flowing like time"-

-"To the path, yours to climb"-

-"Thou seek the light"-

-"With an outstretched hand"-

-"A divine blade lies before you"-

-"So command the wake of dreams"-

-"To restore the world, cut 'way the seams"-

-"Join in our prayer, in our song"-

-"Of birthrights and love"-

-"Come the sun, illuminate the sky"-

-"Pray that we may quell the dark"-

-"Light take the throne"-

-"Lost in thoughts, all alone"-

Michael quietly looked over as two women came into the clearing.

Michael – _"Legretta. Azura."_

Azura slowly walked over the water's surface like her brother, along with grabbing her staff. She also had a floating stream of water around her.

Azura - -"You are an ocean of waves"-

-"Weaving a dream"-

-"Like thoughts become a river stream"-

-"Yet may the tide ever change"-

-"Flowing like time"-

-"To the path yours to claim"-

-"Thou seek the dark"-

-"With an un-sheathed blade"-

-"Now a white ivory throne beckons"-

-"So obtain the fate you sow"-

-"On this path be wary friend and foe"-

Azura started dancing across the lake's surface, with Michael joining in and matching her movements.

Azura - -"Join in the tale, in the blight"-

-"Of conquest and lies"-

-"Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky"-

-"Vow that we shall tear the light"-

-"Dark seize the throne"-

-"Lost in thoughts, all alone"-

Michael - -"May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue"-

Azura - -"But surely a balance awaits"-

-"So be it bliss or pain you gain"-

Michael - -"Beyond the route-way's end, you'll gain resilience and weakness"-

Azura - -"The trials - the thorn in your side - becomes the greatest strength, in you"-

The sibling duo continued dancing, capturing their audience in complete awe.

Akira – _"To think the two of them can move so well with each other."_

Kyoshi – _"The love they're showing for each other, it's completely endless."_

Legretta – _"Michael… Azura…"_

Michael - -"Descend into the abyss thou see"-

-"Where the hearts of many wander"-

Azura - -"Quietly, they wish and weave"-

-"Placing hope inside their one pure dream"-

Michael - -"After the storm stills its wake"-

-"May all be blessed"-

-"So the fate and fallen can find rest"-

Azura - -"Your will, the water reflects"-

-"So all will know"-

-"Your hands brought the morrow"-

Michael/Azura - -"You are an ocean of waves"-

-"Weaving a dream"-

-"Like thoughts become a river stream"-

-"Yet may the tide ever change"-

-"Flowing like time"-

-"To the path yours to climb"-

Two giant pieces of glass ice rose out of the lake, with which one having a digital lock symbol on it. Michael and Azura already knew what to do. Michael then pulled out his sword and Azura held out her staff.

Michael/Azura - -"You are an ocean of waves"-

Both siblings inserted their weapons into the glass ice and turned them. The lock symbols opened and the glass ice shattered into millions of tiny pieces. A calming aura was then felt by everyone in the clearing.

**(Song Ends)**

Michael and Azura returned to the others.

Legretta – "You okay Azura?"

Azura – "I'm fine Legretta. All thanks to umm… What's your name?"

Michael felt like he had taken a swift punch to the gut. However, he couldn't really blame Azura and Legretta since their memories of him were sealed off. Akira then suddenly had an idea.

Akira – "You know Michael. There is 'that' way."

Michael quickly understood what his twin was talking about.

Legretta – "What's she talking about?"

Michael – "This."

Michael suddenly grabbed Legretta and Azura and kissed both women on the mouth. The female duo tried to resist at first, but soon they melted into the kiss and returned it. Akira and Kyoshi just stood there with their mouths hanging open, completely shocked at what they were seeing.

Kyoshi – "Is this what you meant by 'that' way Akira?"

Akira – "Yes. After all, only a 'kiss of true love' can truly break any spell."

Kyoshi – "If you say so."

They then saw sparks fly about Michael, Legretta, and Azura's heads.

Akira – "And there's my proof."

After a few seconds the sparks disappeared with the kiss being broken apart.

Michael – "You two okay?"

Both women started crying, then suddenly tackled Michael to the ground. They then hugged him.

Legretta/Azura – "We are now."

Michael returned the hug. He then helped Legretta and Azura to their feet. Akira and Kyoshi walked over and hugged Azura and Legretta.

Akira – "Welcome back sis."

Azura – "Thank you Akira."

Legretta – "Sorry if I worried you all."

Kyoshi – "Don't worry about it. Although, your brother kinda gave Michael an ultimatum."

Legretta – "What do you mean?"

Akira – "Marcel said that he won't forgive Michael if he breaks your heart by dying."

Legretta sighed heavily.

Legretta – "Remind me to kill my brother after we return."

Michael then suddenly heard something in the distance.

Michael – "Do you girls hear that?"

The four women strained their own ears to listen. Kyoshi was the first to hear it.

Kyoshi – "It's A Storm! And A Big One At That!"

Legretta – "Where can we hide?! We're practically sitting ducks out here!"

Akira – "There's a cavern that Kyoshi and I found behind the waterfall earlier before those two soldiers showed up. Let's hide in there."

Michael/Legretta/Azura/Kyoshi – "Right!"

They made it to the cavern, but the storm caught them just before they were in the clear.

Michael – "Well that's just great."

Azura – "Tell us about it."

Michael looked at the four women in front of him, and his face turned completely red. Due to the torrential downpour outside, the rain was letting Michael see through the girl's clothes and at their underwear. All four women noticed this and started flirting with him.

Legretta – "Like what you see big boy?"

Michael felt his face get even redder. He quickly looked away, but that just led to the girls seeing the 'tent' in his shorts.

Azura – "My, my. Seems like someone's backed up."

Michael – Shut Up! Anyway, if I AM gonna do something naughty with you girls, maybe it would be better if it wasn't in these wet clothes."

The girls agreed with Michael.

Michael – "By the way Legretta, Azura. You both look hot in a maid outfit."

Both older women felt their cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Akira and Kyoshi were trying their hardest to hold back their laughter. The group of five then made their way into the cavern. What they found inside completely surprised them.

Kyoshi – "What is this place?"

Legretta – "Seems like some kind of hideaway."

Akira – "I'm with Legretta. But how long has this place been around for?"

Azura – "What I'm more curious about is how decked-out this place is."

Michael – "There's a pair of words that I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth Azura."

Azura – "Hey. Even I have to keep up with the modern times."

Michael – "Fair enough."

They continued looking around the place. Practically everything was state of the art and up to date. There was a full kitchen and dining area, a living room with a functioning TV. There was even a full room of showers that was separated for men and women, along with a training area and hot springs to recover in afterwards.

Michael – "Whoever invested in this place, they really went out of their way to make it feel like home."

Legretta – "I say that this is something that a member of either of your families did."

Kyoshi – "Pretty much. Out families are the only ones that truly know about this kind of technology."

They then went and checked out the bedrooms. Each bedroom had four beds in it.

Legretta – "Guess the four of us will share this room then."

They then came to the master bedroom, which was right next door to the room the girls were sharing.

Michael – This is my room then."

Azura – "We'll let you get changed and meet you in the living. Maybe Legretta and I will come in later and 'service' you."

Michael felt his face go red again as he closed the door. He heard the girls giggling from the other side of the door as he walked towards the bed. While he was taking his shirt off, Soul floated out of her pendant. She then embraced Michael around his waist while he was taking his shorts off.

Soul – "You okay?"

Michael – "Just fine."

**(Lemon Starts)**

Soul pulled down Michael's boxers, revealing his raging boner as she traced her fingers along it.

Soul – "Guess Azura was right. You REALLY were backed up down here."

Michael said nothing as his blush only grew bigger. Soul then pushed Michael so he was sitting on the bed and began licking the tip of his erect cock.

Michael – "Soul…"

Michael didn't know what it was, but whenever he and Soul went at it in bed, they always felt completely at ease with each other. Michael even admitted to himself that he always felt more at ease with Soul in bed than he ever did with Legretta. However, the two of them had to keep quiet about their relationship due to such a thing being illegal. If they were found out, Soul would be taken away from him, and everyone's memories of her would be erased. But if the female side of the relationship somehow got pregnant, the male half lost their life and were subjected to eternal torture. Michael and Soul always made sure to activate as many spells as they could to make sure that Soul didn't get pregnant at all. And if any of the spells failed, Michael always made sure to have a condom on hand just in case.

Michael – "Nice to see that you can still make me hard."

Soul – "Pretty much. I'm surprised that you're still packing so much after banging Akira and Kyoshi in the shower a few hours earlier."

Michael – "Well I still hadn't fully recovered yet."

Soul – "And yet both your sister and fiancée rode your dick like crazy."

Michael – "I know. But I was more afraid of hurting them."

Soul – "Can't really blame you due to the increased sensitivity from your transformations."

Michael – "Yeah. Anyway, back to what we were doing?"

Soul – "Right away."

Soul went back to sucking Michael's cock, this time bobbing her head up and down and wrapping her tongue around his shaft. Michael groaned in pleasure at what Soul was doing to him.

Michael – "Nice to see that you still don't hold back."

Soul – "Thanks."

Soul soon started groping Michael's balls, which sent him completely over the edge.

Michael – "I'm Cumming Soul!"

Soul gave a muffled 'go ahead' in response. Michael then dumped his entire load in Soul's mouth. He watched again amazed as she didn't lose a single drop. She then swallowed the entire load down her throat.

Michael – "I'm still amazed that you haven't lost a single drop of my semen every time I climax from you giving me a blowjob."

Soul – "Guess my self-control is just that good."

Soul then removed her top and placed Michael's still erect dick between her bare breasts. Michael then placed his hands on her breasts.

Michael – "May I?"

Soul – "Go right ahead."

Michael gently fondled Soul's breasts while she was giving him a titfuck. The pleasure for both of them was so great that Michael cummed on Soul's face and breasts while she cummed in her pants. Soul was very surprised to see that Michael was STILL erect.

Soul – "Guess you still have enough for one more round."

Michael watched as Soul removed her pants and panties. He then saw her wet womanhood.

Michael – "Usually I have to do a lot more work just to make you wet."

Soul – "Guess it seems that I'm pent up too."

Soul sat above Michael's lap as she spread her folds apart, ready to accept Michael's dick.

Michael – "Ready?"

Soul – "Whenever you are."

Michael quickly transformed before they started. Soul then let out a loud moan as she felt Michael's dragon dick enter her pussy. Michael quickly kissed Soul to muffle the moaning.

Soul – "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be so big."

Michael – "My bad. I'll try to be gentler with you."

Soul – "Thank you."

Michael then started bucking his hips, drilling his cock into Soul's womb. He had already made sure to put the condom on before putting his dick inside Soul. Soul's breasts and butt wouldn't stop jiggling from the force of Michael's thrusts.

Soul – "Such a good cock."

Michael – "I could say the same about your pussy."

Soul giggled at that compliment. If there was one thing about Michael that she truly loved, it was that he was always honest with her. That's why she always makes sure to be honest with him in return. They then both felt the pressure in their groins reach its breaking point.

Soul – "I'm Cumming Michael!"

Michael – "Me Too Soul!"

The duo climaxed together, with Michael filling up the condom, and Soul losing it all over Michael's condom covered cock and bare ball sack. The two then shared a passionate kiss, followed by Soul placing her head on Michael's chest.

Michael – "Thank you Soul. I really needed that."

Soul – "Same here Michael."

**(Lemon Ends)**

Soul took the condom off and quickly drained it, then quickly returned to her pendant to clean herself off while Michael quickly walked into his shower and did the same. Once he was fully cleaned from his sexual bout with Soul, he left the master bedroom to meet up with the girls. He also noticed that the bed had cleaned itself while he was in the bathroom. He finally came out to the living room and saw the girls grouped up by the couch.

Azura – "There you are. What took you so long?"

Michael was wearing just a pair of pajama shorts, giving the four women in the room an amazing view of his bare chest.

Michael – "Sorry. The Master Bedroom was so big I had to take a complete look of it."

Legretta – "Find any hidden compartments or passages yet?"

Michael – "No. And that's only because I didn't want to take too long on you girls. So not gentlemanly of me to leave a group of ladies waiting."

Legretta and Azura snuggled against Michael.

Azura – "You may be my little brother, but you're also that much more of a sweetheart Michael."

Michael – "Thanks Azura. And I must admit, all four of you look very beautiful in lingerie underwear."

All four women felt a massive blush on their cheeks. They then suddenly surrounded Michael.

Michael – "Something up girls?"

Kyoshi – "You know how Legretta and Azura said about 'servicing' you earlier?"

Michael – "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Akira – "We want to do it with you right now."

Michael just sat there, completely shocked at what he heard Akira say. He then took a deep breath.

Michael – "Are you four sure about this?"

Legretta/Azura/Kyoshi/Akira – "Yes."

Michael – "Very well then. But let's lay some ground rules first. Because there are four women here, I'll take two of you right now, and the other two I'll take in my bed. As for the pair that isn't 'servicing' me, they have every right to play with each other until their turn with me comes."

Azura – "So who's with who then?"

Michael – "Kyoshi. Akira. I feel like I did a disservice to you both earlier in the shower at home, so I'll take you two first."

Kyoshi – "So that means you do get to bed Legretta and Azura."

Michael and both older women went red at that, but decided to think about it later. Michael then watched as Akira and Kyoshi crawled over and unfastened his pajama shorts, along with revealing his erect cock.

Legretta – "I thought for sure that you would've calmed down by now."

Michael – "I was on the way out here, but seeing you girls in your underwear made me hard again."

Azura – "Sorry."

Michael – Don't worry about it. After all, I don't think I'd be here right now having sex with my sisters and fiancées if I didn't take a chance on us being together."

Kyoshi – "He's not wrong, you know."

Akira – "Agreed. Now let's stop talking and start pleasing."

**(Lemon Starts)**

Akira and Kyoshi did just that, each of them licking both sides of Michael's cock and caressing his balls. Michael moaned in pleasure as the two women in front continued licking and taking turns sucking his dick.

Michael – "I gotta admit. I did it with you two the wrong way earlier."

Kyoshi – "That's not really your fault. You were still trying to get used to moving your body after being asleep for a whole day."

Akira – "She's right. We all went easy on each other because you were still recovering. But now, the two of us can do whatever we want to you."

Michael soon felt himself reaching his limit.

Michael – "I'm Cumming You Two!"

Michael climaxed as he jizzed all over Akira and Kyoshi's faces. He quickly realized his mistake.

Michael – "Sorry you two."

Kyoshi – "Don't worry about it. I've been waiting for a good while to do that to you.

Akira – "Same here."

Both girls then moved their bodies up and placed Michael's still rock-hard dick between their breasts. They both then start moving their breasts up and down on Michael's cock. Michael groaned in pleasure as his sister and fiancée gave him a massive titfuck.

Michael – "Good god you two have such amazing chests."

Kyoshi – "Thanks. We can say the same about your cock."

Michael soon reached his limit and climaxed again, this time on Akira and Kyoshi's face and breasts. Michael then watched as they cleaned off every drop of his cum from the other's body.

Akira/Kyoshi – "So good…"

Michael – "Don't forget. I'm not done with you two just yet."

Akira/Kyoshi – "Right."

Both girls then stood up and quickly sat in Michael's lap. Before they could start, however, they turned upon hearing moaning and saw Legretta and Azura going to town on each other.

Michael – "Wow. Didn't think you two were that kinky."

Azura – "Well this is what happens when there isn't a good-hearted, honest guy around to fill your pussy with."

Legretta – "Thankfully watching you three go at it has renewed our lust. Along with the fact that we just want Michael's cock even more now."

Both Akira and Kyoshi then settled themselves around Michael's cock. They were facing each other, along with Akira laying her back against Michael's chest. All three decided to transform as well.

Michael – "You two okay?"

Both girls nodded in response. They both then started rubbing their pussies against Michael stiff dragon cock. Akira then decided to put her brother's hard dragon dick inside her. She moaned in sheer pleasure at feeling her inner walls being spread apart.

Akira – "So big…"

Kyoshi – "Make sure to save some of him for me."

Akira – "Right."

Akira began moving her hips, feeling the tip of Michael's dragon cock hit her womb. Michael also decided to fondle Akira's breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Soon Michael was at his limit.

Michael – "I'm Cumming Akira!"

Akira – "Me Too Michael!"

Brother and sister climaxed together, with Michael completely filling his little sister's pussy with his seed.

Akira – "Incredible…"

She fell against her brother's chest.

Michael – "You okay Akira?"

Akira responded by pulling her brother in and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Michael could only return the kiss in earnest.

Akira – "That answer your question?"

Michael – "Pretty much."

Michael then gasped in shock as he felt Kyoshi clean his dragon dick, which was still hard.

Kyoshi – "Enjoy that big boy?"

Michael groaned in response, acknowledging what Kyoshi just did to him. Kyoshi then slowly sat down on his dragon dick, making sure to take every inch of it.

Akira – "And once again Kyoshi shows that she's nothing but a perverted little fox. Eh big bro?"

Michael – "Pretty much sis."

Kyoshi pouted as the others laughed at her. She then felt Michael grab her hips and pull her down, forcing his dragon cock to enter her womb.

Kyoshi – "So much cock…"

Kyoshi moaned as Michael kept thrusting into her, each one being harder than the last. Kyoshi finally reached her limit after a few minutes of matching thrusts with Michael.

Kyoshi – "I'm Cumming Michael!"

Michael – "Same Here Kyoshi!"

They both climaxed, Kyoshi moaning as Michael filled her pussy to the brim with his seed. Azura and Legretta moaned loudly as they climaxed together as well.

Kyoshi – "So much hot cum…"

**(Lemon Paused)**

Kyoshi somehow found the strength to cuddle against Akira. They both then snuggled against Michael while sharing a three-way kiss. Michael then broke the kiss and stood up, walking over to the fridge.

Michael – "You girls want anything?"

Akira and Kyoshi asked for a juice, while Azura and Legretta got a soda alongside Michael. Once the group of five regained their energy, they made their way to the master bedroom. Michael sat on the edge of the bed, with Akira and Kyoshi snuggled together on the other side, and Azura and Legretta on their knees in front of his erect cock.

Michael – "You two can start whenever you're ready."

**(Lemon Resumed)**

Michael could tell right off the bat that both older women were VERY eager to take his dick, but they were smart to take their time doing it. Especially after what Akira and Kyoshi did to him. Azura and Legretta knew that Michael was still a bit sensitive from his earlier round of threesome sex, but were amazed that he still had the strength to do it with them as well. Both women then started slowly licking Michael's cock. Michael let out a light and low moan as both women slowly worked their tongues over every inch of his erect member. They then took turns of one deep throating his cock, while the other sucked on his balls. The combined amounts of pleasure soon became too much and Michael lost it all over Azura and Legretta's faces.

Michael – "Sorry you two. I didn't think you both were gonna work me over like that so thoroughly."

Azura – "Don't worry about it Michael. I do have to admit though. Your cock most definitely has grown in the last ten years since last saw you."

Legretta – "She's right. God knows you and I haven't done it under the sheets in a few months."

Azura – "Do you remember how long ago exactly you and Michael last did the deed?"

Legretta – "I think it was what, 2-3 months ago Michael?"

Michael – Pretty much as far as I know."

Kyoshi – "Wow. So you two have been holding it in for a good while now."

Akira – "Correction. Legretta's still holding it in. You and I have already taken Michael twice in the last few hours. And now Azura and Legretta are gonna do the same with him here."

Kyoshi – "That's true."

Azura and Legretta moved themselves up so that their breasts now surrounded Michael's cock. Compared to the double titfuck from Akira and Kyoshi earlier, Michael climaxed much sooner from Azura and Legretta's double titfuck due to their breasts being bigger and softer.

Kyoshi – "Like the old saying goes 'Age before beauty'." Huh Akira?"

Akira – "Pretty much."

Michael then got into bed and laid on his back. Azura and Legretta quickly followed him as they sat on each side of his dick.

Michael – "Before the three of us get started with our three-way fuckfest, I want to ask Legretta something. Despite the fact that you can't transform like the rest of us, are you sure that you can keep up with me and Azura if you take my dragon dick?"

Legretta – "Without a doubt."

Michael and Azura smirked at Legretta's response.

Azura – "Now there's the confidence that I wanted to see from you Legretta."

Michael – "Same here."

Michael and Azura then transformed, followed by both women quickly rubbing their wet pussies against Michael's stiff dragon dick. Azura then moved forward and lowered herself on Michael hard rod. She started falling over due to nearly passing out from the shock of how big Michael's dragon dick was inside her pussy, but Michael and Legretta quickly worked together and caught her.

Michael/Legretta – "Azura!"

Azura suddenly snapped back to reality. She quickly took in her surroundings and understood what happened to her.

Azura – _"Did I really just pass out from my brother's dragon cock?!"_

Michael – "You okay sis?"

Azura – "I-I'm fine."

Azura however couldn't hide the blush that was spread across her face. Legretta giggled a bit at her expense.

Azura – "You think it's funny?! Then why don't YOU try taking his massive cock then?!"

Legretta looked away in shame. Azura quickly realized what she said and held her head in guilt.

Azura – "I'm sorry Legretta. I didn't mean to-"

Legretta suddenly leaned forward and silenced Azura with a kiss on the mouth. Akira and Kyoshi, and even Michael, were completely shocked at the display of affection between the two women. Legretta then broke the kiss by pulling away.

Legretta – "I'm sorry for making fun of you Azura. After all, I somewhat understand your position."

Azura – "You do?"

Legretta – "Yeah. I believed that I had lost my little brother nearly three years ago, but it's thanks to Michael that I have him back. And as much as I love my little brother, my heart will always belong to Michael."

Azura – "That's really sweet of you to say Legretta. Now what say we go back to taking my brother's dragon dick?"

Legretta – "Sure!"

Michael watched as his older sister and fiancée started making out with each other while Azura also bucked her hips, taking as much of his dragon cock as she could with her pussy.

Michael – "Azura!"

Azura – "Michael!"

Both siblings climaxed together, with Azura having every inch of her pussy being filled with her brother's hot seed.

Azura – "So much… hot cum…"

Azura fell on Michael's chest, a look of pure ecstasy written on her face. Michael and Legretta shared a quick chuckle as Azura regained her senses. She then held her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look her little brother and future sister-in-law in the eye. Michael then pulled Azura's hands away and kissed her the mouth.

Legretta – "Better?"

Azura – "Much. Thank you Michael."

Michael – "Don't mention it sis. Just let me know the next time you need some serious 'relief'."

Azura got a massive blush on her cheeks from Michael's comment.

Azura – "Sure thing."

Legretta soon positioned herself to take Michael's dragon dick, but Michael quickly stopped her.

Michael – "I'm gonna ask you once more Legretta. Are you sure you can take my dragon cock?"

Legretta – "I know I can take it."

Michael – "But?"

Legretta – "I'm just afraid I won't truly enjoy it."

Michael – "Well then. Guess I'll just have to change your mind about that then."

Michael lightly grabbed Legretta's hips and slowly lowered her on his dragon dick. Legretta loudly gasped as she felt the tip hit her entrance.

Legretta – _"Come on! You've Taken His Human Cock Numerous Times Before! What's The Difference With His Dragon Dick On The First Time?"_

Legretta then loudly moaned as she felt Michael's dragon cock force her pussy's walls to spread. What followed was a high-pitched shriek escaping Legretta's throat as Michael nearly broke past her cervix. She then started thrusting her hips furiously, taking Michael's entire dragon cock with each thrust. Michael groaned in sheer pleasure as Legretta wouldn't stop taking him.

Legretta – "Michael!"

Michael – "Legretta!"

Legretta's pussy squeezed Michael's dragon cock, making him dump his entire load of cum inside her womb. This in turn caused Legretta to climax all over Michael's cock and balls. Legretta then fell on top of Michael and Azura, with the two siblings making sure that she was okay.

**(Lemon Ends)**

Michael – "You okay Legretta?"

Legretta's mind quickly snapped back to reality. She imminently realized what happened and put her face in her hands, ashamed for showing such a 'naughty' side of herself that she wished to keep hidden. Azura then took Legretta's hands in hers and kissed Legretta on the mouth.

Azura – "Now you understand how I felt earlier."

Legretta – "Pretty much. I can't believe that your brother embarrassed me like that though."

Michael – "Hey. Last I checked, you two wanted to do this. What did I do wrong?"

Both older women then snuggled against Michael.

Azura – "Relax, dear brother. The two of us are just pulling your leg."

Michael – "Thank god. I actually thought that I really did something wrong."

Legretta – "Sorry about pulling you along like that."

Michael – "Don't worry about it. I should've realized you two were joking right off the bat. Guess I wanted to give you two a bit of satisfaction at my expense."

Azura – "Are you satisfied by the way?"

Michael – "Completely satisfied. How about you girls?"

Legretta – "Same here. Now what say we go to sleep?"

Michael – "You read my mind."

The group of five quickly got under the covers so they wouldn't get sick. Michael laid in the center on his back, with Legretta and Azura on his left, and Kyoshi and Akira on his right. The two sisters were laying against their brother's sides, while Legretta and Kyoshi were on Michael's chest.

Legretta/Azura/Kyoshi/Akira – "Good night our handsome king."

Michael – "Good night my beautiful queens."

The mostly female quintet then quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	30. AN 8

**Hey guys! Here's a third update of the Weapons & Powers list. From this point onward, only new weapons and powers will be shown.**

**Weapons:**

**-Aramasa (A.K.A. Bloodscythe. Same one used by Ragna The Bloodedge.)**

**Powers:**

**-Seithr (Blazblue Series)**

**Transformations:**

**-Black Beast Armor Initial State (Obtaining Aramasa) (100x Base)**

**-Blazblue (Obtaining Azure Grimiore)(10x Base)**

**-Super Dragon BlazBlue (SDBB)(10x SDFJ, 2,500,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon BlazBlue 2 (SDBB2)(2x SDBB, 5,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon BlazBlue 3 (SDBB3)(4x SDBB2, 20,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon BlazBlue God (SDBBG)(100x SDBB3, 2,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Dragon Chaos BlazBlue Super (DCBBS)(10x DCS, 50,000,000x Base)**

**-Dragon Chaos BlazBlue Hyper (DCBBH)(5x DCBBS, 250,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super BlazBlue (CSBB)(10x CSFJ, 500,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super BlazBlue 2 (CSBB2)(2x CSBB, 1,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super BlazBlue 3 (CSBB3)(4x CSBB2, 4,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super BlazBlue God (CSBBG)(100x CSBB3, 400,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper BlazBlue (CHBB)(10x CHFJ, 2,500,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper BlazBlue 2 (CHBB2)(2x CHBB, 5,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper BlazBlue 3 (CHBB3)(4x CHBB2, 20,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper BlazBlue God (CHBBG)(100x CHBB3, 2,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super BlazBlue (CDSBB)(10x CDSFJ, 2,500,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super BlazBlue 2 (CDSBB2)(2x CDSBB, 5,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super BlazBlue 3 (CDSBB3)(4x CDSBB2, 20,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super BlazBlue God (CDSBBG)(100x CDSBB3, 2,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper BlazBlue (CDHBB)(10x CDHFJ, 12,500,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper BlazBlue 2 (CDHBB2)(2x CDHBB, 25,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper BlazBlue 3 (CDHBB3)(4x CDHBB2, 100,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper BlazBlue God (CDHBBG)(10x CDHBB3, 10,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon Beast BlazBlue (SDBBB)(100x SDBB, 250,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon Beast BlazBlue 2 (SDBBB2)(2x SDBBB, 500,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon ****Beast ****BlazBlue 3 (SDBBB3)(4x SDBBB2, 2,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Super Dragon ****Beast ****BlazBlue God (SDBBBG)(100x SDBBB3, 200,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Dragon Chaos ****Beast ****BlazBlue Super (DCBBBS)(100x DCBBS, 5,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Dragon Chaos ****Beast ****BlazBlue Hyper (DCBBBH)(5x DCBBBS, 25,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue (CSBBB)(100x CSBB, 50,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue 2 (CSBBB2)(2x CSBBB, 100,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue 3 (CSBBB3)(4x CSBBB2, 400,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue God (CSBBBG)(100x CSBBB3, 40,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue (CHBBB)(100x CHBB, 250,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue 2 (CHBBB2)(2x CHBBB, 500,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue 3 (CHBBB3)(4x CHBBB2, 2,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue God (CHBBBG)(100x CHBBB3, 200,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue (CDSBBB)(100x CDSBB, 250,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue 2 (CDSBBB2)(2x CDSBBB, 500,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue 3 (CDSBBB3)(4x CDSBBB2, 2,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Super ****Beast ****BlazBlue God (CDSBBBG)(100x CDSBBB3, 200,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue (CDHBBB)(100x CDHBB, 1,250,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue 2 (CDHBBB2)(2x CDHBBB, 2,500,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue 3 (CDHBBB3)(4x CDHBBB2, 10,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**-Chaos Dragon Hyper ****Beast ****BlazBlue God (CDHBBBG)(100x CDHBBB3, 1,000,000,000,000,000x Base)**

**Drive - Soul Eater**

**Special Attacks:**

**-Hell's Fang**

**-Gauntlet Hades**

**-Inferno Divider**

**-Dead Spike**

**-Belial Edge**

**Overdrive**

**-Blood Cain Idea**

**Exceed Accel**

**-Seed of Tartarus**

**Distortion Drives:**

**-Carnage Scissors**

**-Devoured By Darkness**

**Astral Finish:**

**-Black Onslaught**


	31. Chapter 22

**Tales of The Symphonic Abyss: Dawn of The Second Descendent**

All content belongs to its original creators.

**(Author's Note: To everyone that reads this, I'm truly sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I kept getting writer's block, along with making sure that everything was right and in order. Please enjoy the chapter now that it' up.)**

**Chapter 22: Embarrassing Gilgamesh! Nicole The Black Beast Makes Her Main Debut!**

Mordred and Jeanne slowly opened their eyes and sat up in their beds. They then both realized what today was.

Mordred – "Morning Jeanne!"

Jeanne – "You too Mordred!"

After it was revealed that Mordred and Jeanne were sisters, under the Masi name no less, the duo were given a room with a bed for each of them. Despite how excited they were to meet their cousin the following day, they fell asleep the moments their heads hit the pillow. Once morning came, they quickly got dressed and made breakfast for everyone. Kairi, Sieg, Gawain, and Atalanta were the first ones to arrive, and were very surprised to see the two sisters in the kitchen.

Kairi – "You two are in a very good mood."

Mordred – "Sorry Kairi. It's just that Jeanne and I are so excited to meet our cousin later today."

Atalanta – "We had completely forgotten about that. Sorry…"

Jeanne – "Don't worry about it. We would've had the same kind of forgetfulness if we were in your places."

The group of six was soon joined by Astolfo, Scathach, Musashi, and Okita. Once the group of ten ate breakfast, they quickly got ready and boarded a private jet to Fuyuki.

Jeanne – "Gotta admit. It is a beautiful city."

Mordred – "Agreed. I'm still surprised Artoria was summoned here. Twice no less."

Astolfo – "Don't forget that Lancelot was summoned here during the fourth war as well."

Scathach – "I've also heard that my former student Cu was summoned here to act as the fifth war's Lancer servant."

Kairi – "So who's meeting us at the airport Gawain?"

Gawain – "I was talking with Lancelot earlier, and he told me that he would escort Sakura and her sister Rin to the airport alongside Medusa and Emiya. Oh, and Lancelot said that he also had a few surprises for you as well Atalanta."

Atalanta was surprised at that. Now she was curious what they were.

Atalanta – "Guess I'll just have to wait till we land to find out then."

Meanwhile, Mordred and Jeanne shared a glance out of a window as they were lost in their thoughts.

Mordred/Jeanne – _"Where are you Michael?"_

**-With Michael, Legretta, Azura, Kyoshi, and Akira-**

Legretta and the girls slowly woke up from their deep sleep.

Akira – "Morning girls."

Kyoshi – "Same to you Akira."

Azura then gave a quick look around the bed.

Azura – "Where's Michael?"

Legretta noticed a note left on the dresser. She grabbed it and read aloud. The note stated that Michael had woke up much earlier than them and had decided to get some training in to get used to his new powers. He wouldn't eat breakfast until they joined him before 9:30 am. If they didn't wake up by then, he would go ahead and eat without them until they did wake up. After that, they would set off to find Sheena. Legretta then quickly glanced at the clock.

Legretta – "Surprised its only 8:30 am right now."

Azura – "I know. Guess our little 'fun' time with Michael tired us out that much."

Kyoshi – "Pretty much."

The four women quickly got dressed and made their way to the living room to join Michael for breakfast. However, they were in for a big surprise when they finally reached the living room.

Akira – "What the-?!"

There was Michael sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He had a mic in front of him, along with a YouTube video on the TV. The title of the video was "Chernobyl | The Cost of Lies" by a user of the name "Slyfer2812".

Azura – "Michael, what are you-?"

Michael suddenly hit send to every person on the small list in front of him.

**-At Soul Manor-**

Tracie got a message from Michael.

Tracie – "'Show this to everyone in the manor?' Okay Michael. Whatever you say."

Tracie got everyone together. What they thought was Michael giving a progress report, was instead something else entirely.

**-On Jet To Fuyuki-**

Gawain felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

Kairi – "What is it?"

Gawain – "I don't know, but the message says that you all need to see this as well."

Everyone gathered around Gawain, waiting to see what they were to be shown.

**-In Musutafu, Japan-**

Izuku and Toshinori felt their phones go off. They both took them out and read the following message.

'Show this to everyone with you.'

To their complete shock, the message came from Michael himself.

**-At Fuyuki Airport-**

Sakura's phone went off. She pulled it out and read the message.

Sakura – "What the-? Okay then Michael."

Whatever Michael had to show, Sakura had a feeling that she wasn't ready for it.

**-Back With Michael-**

The video started from a hallway with a sink in the middle, then panned out to show a sleeping Lyudmilla Ignatenko lying against a wall.

Michael/Valery – "What is the cost of lies? It's not that we'll mistake them for the truth. The real danger is that if we hear enough lies, then we no longer recognize the truth at all."

**(Insert Music: When She Came Back by Max Richter)**

Scene changes to kids walking to school while a bird falls from the sky and suddenly dies in agony.

Michael/Valery – "What can we do then?"

Valery's back is seen as he's talking in his kitchen into a camcorder.

Michael/Valery – "What else is left but to abandon even the hope or truth and content ourselves instead…with stories."

Workers are seen spraying chemicals on Vladimir Pilakov and the truck he used to drive into Chernobyl to check the true reading after the core of Reactor 4 exploded.

Michael/Valery – "In these stories it doesn't matter who the heroes are."

A deer is shown laying on the ground on its side after being killed due to lethal exposure to radiation.

Michael/Valery – "All we want to know is who is to blame. In this story it was Anatoly Dyatlov."

A helicopter is flying overhead as the citizens of Pripyat are finally allowed to evacuate on buses.

Michael/Valery – "He was the best choice. An arrogant, unpleasant man. He ran the room that night, he gave the orders."

A single dog is chasing one of the buses down the street.

Michael/Valery – "But no friends. At least, not incompetent ones."

A full body shot of Valery is shown from behind him to his right.

Michael/Valery – "And now, Dyatlov will spend the next 10 years in a prison labor camp."

Sitnikov slowly turns around after looking down into Reactor 4's exposed core.

P.A. Announcer – "Our goal is the happiness of all mankind."

The willing liquidators getting ready to clear the roof of Reactor 4. A tank truck and other liquidators spray chemicals over a wide area near some apartments. Lead coffins filled with the dead are welded shut. A wide shot of the cemetery is taken. More liquidators move about the streets.

Michael/Valery – "What have they done?"

Valery looks on from a vehicle's window. Lyudmilla and a few mourner's overlook the burial of those they've lost from this disaster.

Michael/Valery – "Every lie we tell incurs a debt to the truth."

Valery is silently taken away after telling the truth during the trial. Liquidators continue getting ready. More chemicals are sprayed around.

Michael/Valery – "Sooner or later that debt is paid. Lies."

A pair of glasses on a table. Clothes hung to dry.

Boris – "So it is their fault?"

Michael/Valery – "Yes."

Dyatlov not knowing what to do. Lyudmilla trying not to cry.

Ulana – "But not only their fault?"

Michael and Valery took a long pause before answering.

Michael/Valery – "No."

Cement is poured to cover the lead coffins so radiation doesn't leak out. A foot of one of the trio of Alexei Ananenko, Valeri Bezpalov, and Boris Baranov slowly make their way into the radiation filled waters. The liquidators start making their way onto Reactor 4's roof in small groups. To clear off the debris.

Ulana – "You have a chance to talk to the world Valery. If that chance was mine-"

Boris – "But it isn't, is it?"

Black smoke rises from Reactor 4's exposed core.

Boris – "I've known braver souls than you Ulana."

Liquidators patiently wait their turn for the 90 seconds they have to clear as much of the roof as they can.

Boris – "Men who had their moment and did nothing."

A helicopter files over the roof of Reactor 4.

Boris – "Cause when it's your life and the lives of everyone you love, your moral conviction doesn't mean anything."

One of the helicopters that was taking down the fire flies directly over the core and has its propellers destroyed on a crane cable, causing it to crash to the ground and kill everyone inside it. Valery looks on stunned at the fallen helicopter. A body is taken out on a gurney in a plastic bag.

Ulana – "We live in a country, where children have to die to save their mothers."

Lyudmilla is sitting on a hospital bed. Two liquidators climb up the red and white tower near Reactor 4. Numerous new soldiers are seen pledging their faith to the then Soviet Union.

Charkov – "No deity, no authority. No friend. No one will talk. No one will listen."

A Russian soldier pulls a landline phone out of a home down the stairs.

Charkov – "Other men, bless them, will receive credit for what you have done."

A Russian solder is shocked at what he sees. A liquidator trips and falls on Reactor 4's roof.

Charkov – "Your legacy is now their legacy."

One of the trio of Alexei Ananenko, Valeri Bezpalov, and Boris Baranov clear the viewing screen of their dosimeter as they try to keep their flashlights on to find their way to the underground vales so they can empty the bubbler pool and avoid a further steam explosion.

Charkov – "You'll live long enough to see that."

Ulana and the rest of the nurses rush through the halls of the hospital to take care of those that were affected by this disaster as best they can. Liquidator that tripped before returns with hole in his boot. Head liquidator silently says 'Comrade Soldier, you're done.' Overhead trailing scene of car silently taking Valery away after trial.

Michael/Valery – "To be a scientist is to be naïve."

Valery lights a cigarette and takes a puff.

Michael/Valery – "We are so focused on our search for truth, we fail to consider how few actually want us to find it."

Few soldiers stand around the tents they're in as they wait for further orders from the higher-ups.

Michael/Valery – "But it is always there, whether we see it or not, whether we choose to or not."

Clock ticks as cigarette continues burning. Scene returns to Valery.

Michael/Valery – "The truth doesn't care about our needs or wants. It doesn't care about our governments, our ideologies, our religions."

Trio of soldiers silently walk along pathway.

Michael/Valery – "It will lie in wait for all time. And this, at last, is the gift of Chernobyl. Where I once would fear the cost of truth, now I only ask:"

Michael and Valery paused before speaking one final line.

Michael/Valery – "What is the cost of lies?"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael could only sit in silence as he ended his own video. The others couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Azura – "Just… Just what did you show us Michael?"

Michael – "The one thing that matters the most in this world."

Legretta – "And that is?"

**-At Fuyuki Airport-**

**(Insert Music: Sacrifice By Steve Jablonsky)**

Tracie – "The truth."

The Chaldea group finally arrived in Fuyuki. Once introductions were made, and in Atalanta's case, reunions, the group made their way to  
Soul Manor. However, they were still trying to understand the reason behind Michael's video. Tracie then quickly joined them.

Mordred – "What are you talking about mom? What do you mean by the truth?"

Tracie – "What I mean is just what your brother said."

Jeanne – "Then explain to us what Michael is saying then."

Tracie – "All the secrets, all the lies you hold within you, they may practically be what defines you. And if there's anyone that knows those facts better than the rest of the world, it's your brother."

Everyone just sat where they were, completely stunned at what they heard. Mordred, Jeanne, and Sakura took it to heart, knowing that it meant that they knew Michael a little better.

Mordred/Jeanne – _"Brother…"_

Sakura – _"Michael…"_

Rin – "Can I ask you something Aunt Tracie?"

Tracie – "Go ahead Rin. What is it?"

Rin – "If the Masi's and Bradshaw's have a much older history than either of the Einzbern's, Tohsaka's, or Matou's, then how come you, Uncle John, and Michael haven't been a master in any of the grail wars at all?"

Tracie's smile disappeared, quickly being replaced with a frown.

Tracie – "That's because… we refused to."

Everyone was completely shocked at Tracie's answer.

Gawain – "What do you mean you refused to?!"

Tracie – "Just what I mean. We didn't take part in a single Grail War, because we deemed it unnecessary and foolish."

Lancelot – "So you're saying that you all never wanted your wishes granted?"

Tracie – "'Wish'? Oh please. Like any of your 'wishes' would've been granted at all."

Jeanne – "Mom. Are you saying that everything about the Holy Grail that we, including myself as a Ruler Servant, have been told was a lie?"

Tracie – "Yes Jeanne. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Everyone froze. No one spoke. No one took a breath. Suddenly, representatives for both the mage's association and the holy church appeared as audio only.

Mage's Association – "Hello Mrs. Masi."

Tracie – "What do you bastards want?"

Even though it didn't seem like it, Tracie had nothing but venom in her voice for the duo on the other ends on the video call.

Holy Church – "We're just asking if you and your family, along with the Bradshaw's, would please stay out of affairs that don't concern you."

Tracie – "And why should we do that?!"

Mage's Association – "Just because your families have been around longer than us, doesn't truly mean that you know any better."

Tracie – "At least we HAVE experience on our side, compared to you bunch of clowns!"

Holy Church – "Then maybe we should make an 'example' of your son then?"

Mordred, Jeanne, and Sakura were completely seething. For these two to bluntly make fun of Michael, was just asking for the trio to have their heads. However, they weren't the only ones angry. Scathach, Musashi, Atalanta, and Okita were just as angry that Michael was being threatened, despite the fact that the four of them wouldn't outright admit to their crush on the boy. Tracie then suddenly beat them all to the punch.

Tracie – "MY SON HAS DONE MORE IN HIS EIGHTEEN YEARS OF LIFE THAN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE DONE IN A SINGLE FUCKING GRAIL WAR!"

Mage's Association – "And what do you mean by that?!"

Tracie – "Just this. You fight my son, and you're all dead."

The threat hung in the air like a switch ready to be triggered.

Holy Church – "And just what kind of a threat is that?"

Tracie – "Then listen to me and listen very clearly, because I won't repeat myself. You all are dealing with someone who wields powers that have never existed on our worlds."

Mage's Association – "How do you know that?"

Tracie – "Because you bastards are letting innocent people die when they don't need to! All of these Grail Wars are completely pointless! Thousands, maybe even millions, of innocent lives led to slaughter, and all because you damn idiots don't even try to keep them out of harm's way while trying to claim that stupid Holy Grail!"

Holy Church – "And what about you then? You all have done nothing but lie to us about helping to make sure the fourth AND fifth Fuyuki grail wars stay on course!"

Tracie – "And where's your proof in that then?"

Mage's Association – "Alright then. Give us one, and I mean one, instance of proof of how we're killing innocent people-"

Tracie – "April 26, 1986."

Both representatives froze. Much like Tracie herself, they knew the date she was talking about. But to use it as a reference… However, the others didn't understand what the date meant.

Holy Church – "You don't mean…?"

Tracie – "Yes. The Chernobyl nuclear disaster. They were dealing with something that had never happened before…"

Everyone stayed silent as Tracie spoke, not wanting to interrupt her. She then stated three names.

Tracie – "Alexei Ananenko, Valery Bezpalov, and Boris Baranov. They did it, because it must be done. Those three are the truest heroes of that entire disaster. They did it, because nobody else could. If they didn't…millions would die. And if you tell me that's not enough, I won't believe you."

Now all of the Mage's Association and the Holy Church were listening.

Tracie – "This is what always set the Russians apart. They had a 1,000 years of sacrifice in their veins. And every generation must know its own suffering. They'd spit on the people who did this. And they curse the price they have to pay. But they made their peace with it. Now we make ours."

Tracie was silent for a moment.

Tracie – "Go into that water."

She went silent once again.

Tracie – "As it must be done."

**(Music Ends)**

No one said anything. They were just too stunned by what they heard.

Tracie – "Tell me, you two. Do you know how an RBMK reactor works?"

Mage's Association/Holy Church – "N-No ma'am."

Tracie – "Good. That makes this easier then. Besides, you don't need to be a nuclear scientist to understand what happened at Chernobyl. You only need to know this. There are essentially two things that happen inside a nuclear reactor. The reactivity which generates power either goes up (Red) or it goes down (Blue). That's it. All the operators do is maintain balance. Uranium Fuel (Red): As uranium atoms split apart and collide, reactivity goes up. But if you don't balance your reactivity it never stops rising. So, Boron Control Rods (Blue): They reduce reactivity like brakes on a car. But there's a third factor to consider: Water (Blue). Cool water takes heat out of the system. As it does, it turns to steam, or what we call a void. In an RBMK reactors of the type used in Chernobyl, there's something called a Positive Void Coefficient (Red). What does that mean? It means that the more steam present in the system, the higher the reactivity (Red). Which means more heat, which means more steam, which means… It will appear we have a vicious cycle on our hands. And we would were it not for this, the Negative Temperature Coefficient (Blue). When nuclear fuel gets hotter, it gets less reactive. So, fuel increases reactivity. Control rods and water reduce it. Steam increases it. The rise in temperature reduces it. This is the invisible dance that powers entire cities without smoke or flame. And, it is beautiful. When things are normal. As uranium splits apart to release energy, it breaks down into a new element, Zenon (Blue). Zenon reduces reactivity. This is the poison that Comrade Commute mentioned. When the core is running at full power, it burns the Zenon away before it can cause a problem. But, because of the delay, Chernobyl reactor 4 has been held at half power for 10 hours."

Everyone's eyes went wide at that.

Tracie – "The Zenon did not burn away. It built up, thus poisoning the core. We're starting to lose balance. At 28 minutes past midnight, the reactor is now primed to slow down. And yet, in less than an hour it will explode. If you can't understand how a stalled nuclear reactor could lead to an explosion, I don't blame you. After all, you don't work in the control room of a nuclear power plant. But, as it turned out, the men who did didn't understand it either. The time is 38 minutes past midnight. The reactor has nearly shut down. The operators of reactor 4 are locked on a path that leads directly to disaster. There's no way to turn back. They do not yet know it, but the die is cast. At 30 megawatts, Zenon is still being created, but none of it is burning away. The reactor is drowning in poison. To make matters worse, the reactor isn't hot enough to produce sufficient steam. The only way to safely raise power from this state is to do it very, very slowly, over the course of 24 hours. But Dyatlov wanted it done now. Akimov and Toptunov only had one course of action. They began pulling control rods out. Dozens at a time. Halfway out to three quarters of the way out. Still the power does not budge. So they began pulling them all the way out. There were 211 control rods in reactor 4. Akimov and Toptunov completely withdrew 205. Remember, control rods are the brakes on this car. Of 211 rods, only 6 now remain in the reactor. As for the fuel, it's gone cold, so the Negative Temperature Coefficient is no longer weighing down the reactivity. But even still, the Zenon poisoning is so strong, the best they can do is raise the power to 200 megawatts. The control rods are out. The emergency system has been disconnected. The only thing keeping the reactor in check is water and Zenon. It's 1 in the morning. With every decision they have pulled this reactor back like a slingshot. Further than anyone has ever pulled. Now the test begins. The pumps are shut down. And they've let go. The pumps stop moving water through the reactor. The uranium fuel is now unchecked by fresh coolant. Unchecked by control rods. The balance immediately swings in the opposite direction. In less than a second, reactivity increases. Inside the core, the remaining water is quickly converting to steam. A void is being created. There is no fresh water to replace it. Steam increases reactivity, increases heat, increases steam, increases reactivity. The remaining Zenon decays away. The power is rising. There's nothing left to stop it. 1:23 and 40 seconds. In every control room of every reactor in the world, there was a button with one single purpose. The scram will instantly shut down the reaction. In Soviet reactors, that button is called AZ-5. You press AZ-5, all of the control rods insert at once, and the reaction is stopped. Dead. But… Dyatlov broke every rule they had. He pushed a reactor to the brink of destruction. He did these things believing there was a failsafe, AZ-5. A simple button to shut it all down. But in the circumstances he created, there wasn't. You see, the shutdown system had a fatal flaw. At 1:23:40, Akimov engages AZ-5. The fully withdrawn control rods began moving back into the reactor. These rods are made of boron, which reduces reactivity, but not the tips. The tips are made of graphite, which accelerates reactivity."

Mage's Association – "Why?"

Tracie – "'Why?' For the same reason their reactors do not have containment buildings around them, like those in the West. For the same reason they didn't use properly enriched fuel in their cores. For the same reason they were the only nation that builds water-cooled, graphite-moderated reactors with a positive void coefficient. It's cheaper. The first part of the rods that enter the core are the graphite tips. And when they do, the reaction in the core which had been rising, skyrockets. Every last molecule of liquid water instantly converts to steam, which expands and ruptures a series of fuel rod channels. The control rods in those channels can move no further. The graphite tips are fixed in position, endlessly accelerating the reaction. Chernobyl reactor 4 is now a nuclear bomb."

Everyone went white as a sheet.

Tracie – "1:23:42. Perevozchenko looks down on the enormous steel lid of the reactor and sees the impossible. The control rod and fuel channel caps, which each weight 350 kilograms, are jumping up and down. He runs to warn the control room, but there's nothing he can do to stop what is coming. 1:23 and 44 seconds. The steam blows more fuel channels apart. We do not know how high the power went, we only know the final reading. Reactor 4, designed to operate at 3,200 megawatts, went beyond 33,000."

Nothing could be heard but deathly silence.

Tracie – "The pressure inside the core can no longer be held back. At long last we have arrived, 1:23:45, explosion. In the instant the lid is thrown off the reactor, oxygen rushes in. It combines with hydrogen and superheated graphite. The chain of disaster is now complete."

Tracie pauses for dramatic effect.

Tracie – "No one in the room that night knew the shutdown button (AZ-5) could act as a detonator. They didn't know it, because it was kept from them."

Holy Church – "Mrs. Masi, Legasov was then contradicting his own testimony in Vienna."

Tracie – "His testimony in Vienna was a lie. He lied to the world. He's not the only one who kept this secret. There were many. They were following orders, from the KGB, from the Central Committee. And at that time, there were 16 reactors in the Soviet Union with the same fatal flaw. Three of them were still running less than 20 kilometers away, at Chernobyl."

Mage's Association – "Mrs. Masi, if you mean to suggest the Mage's Association and the Holy Church are somewhat responsible for what happened to all the Magi and servants under us during the grail wars was like what the Soviets were to Chernobyl, then we must warn you, you are treading on dangerous ground."

Tracie – "I've already trod on dangerous ground. We're on dangerous ground right now, because of our secrets and our lies. They're practically what define us. When the truth offends, we-we lie and lie until we can no longer remember it is even there. But it is...still there. Every lie we tell incurs a debt to the truth. Sooner or later, that debt is paid. That is how...an RBMK reactor core explodes: Lies. I know who I am, and I know what I've done. In a just world, I'd be shot for my lies, but not for this, not for the truth. Now if we're done here, Then Good Day!"

Tracie quickly hung up on both representatives before they could even retort. She then quickly calmed and saw how much she scared everybody before chuckling sheepishly.

Tracie – "Sorry everyone…"

Sakura – "Don't worry about it, Aunt Tracie. It was awesome to see you stick it to those guys."

Jeanne – "Can I ask you something mom?"

Tracie – "Sure Jeanne dear. What is it?"

Jeanne – "When you said 'You all are dealing with someone who wields powers that have never existed on our worlds.' to the representatives, you were talking about Michael, weren't you?"

Tracie – "Yes. I was."

Shirou – "So what kind of powers were you talking about then Mrs. Masi?"

Tracie – "You are Shirou Emiya. And the young lady with white hair next to you is your adopted sister Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Right?"

Illya – "That's right. It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Masi."

Tracie – "Please, call me Tracie. I insist."

Scathach – "So what are the other powers your son have then?"

Tracie – "Our world has a power called fonons, while yours has mana. Michael has access to both of these powers. However, he still has five more powers to talk about."

Emiya – "We figured that he was strong before. But not 'that' strong."

Tracie – "Trust me then. Michael's true power isn't something to laugh at. Especially when you're on the receiving end of it."

Every male in the room went pale at that.

Tracie – "Of the other five powers he wields, three other people in the room you all are in know all but one of them."

Lancelot – "The two obvious guesses are Mordred and Jeanne since they're his sisters."

Mordred – "Pretty much. So who's the third one then?"

Tracie – "Simple. It's Sakura."

Everyone freaked out at that.

Rin – "Is that true sis?!"

Sakura – "Yep. Although that's mostly due to being around Michael for 10 years. The same can be said for Angelica too."

Illya – "Who's Angelica?"

Tracie – "Angelica Ainsworth. She's another one of my nieces. However, compared to Sakura and Rin's father Tokiomi, Angelica's father Zachary and brother Julius were complete deadbeats. Treated her like an object. She quickly got the smarts to get out of there."

Rin – "And that's how she found you all."

Tracie – "Correct. However, a week before Sakura returned to Fuyuki, Angelica disappeared."

Shirou – "And you still haven't found her yet?"

Sakura – "No. Michael and I mostly believe that she was somehow kidnapped. And whoever did it, they did a very good job of covering their tracks."

Illya – "Are you two still trying to find her?"

Sakura – "Yes."

Rin – "Then allow us to help sis."

Sakura – "You mean it?!"

Rin – "Of course. Angelica's family after all."

Sakura – "Oh thank you Rin!"

Shirou – "You can count on us as well. Right sis?"

Illya – "Right!"

Sakura – "Thank you everyone."

Atalanta – "So what other powers does Michael have Tracie?"

Tracie – "He has six others. They are: Ki, Nen, Quirk, Stand, Chaos, and Seithr. Of those six, Mordred, Jeanne, AND Sakura can use Ki and Nen as well, only Mordred AND Jeanne can use Quirk and Stand, while none of them can use Chaos and Seithr."

Scathach – "So what's what?"

Sakura – "Ki and Nen work in the same way Fonons and Mana due to all four energy sources being very similar to each other.

Mordred – "Quirks are superhuman abilities that are unique to each person that has one."

Jeanne – "Stands are the physical representation of a person's psychological spirit."

Okita – "What about Chaos then?"

Tracie – "It actually has more to do with the energy inside the Chaos Emeralds. When used properly, Michael can use Chaos Energy to warp through time and space."

Illya – "And how about this last one? Seithr?"

Tracie – "I don't have to explain anything about it. After all, you guys have Musashi and Okita to do that for me."

Musashi and Okita were completely floored. Not only had Tracie not answered the question, which she truly knew the answer to no less, but she also had put them on the spot by having the two of them answer Illya's question instead.

Scathach – "So what is Seithr then you two?"

The two Saber Servants tried to answer, but the words couldn't come out of their mouths.

Tracie – "Know what. I'll do the explanation then."

Musashi/Okita – "Thank you…"

Tracie – "Anyway, Seithr is the leftover energy from the use of a grimoire."

Okita – "Grimoire?"

Tracie – "A grimoire, also known as a code, is an item of sorcery that can utilize the magic element. Grimoires were created by Nine, one of the Six Heroes, during the Great Dark War. The World Void Information Control Organization manages them, meaning they have a sort of monopoly on it; because of their control of grimoires, they earned the moniker of the "Library". Despite their name, grimoires don't appear as books, generally speaking, and can appear as a multitude of different objects, the Truth Grimoire appearing as a hand-held mirror, for example. The most infamous and powerful grimoire of them all is the Blue Grimoire, which can tap into the power of the Blue. Grimoires vary by rank, their power depends on the degree of smelting. Basically all magic weapons are equipped with a grimoire."

Medea – "What's the magic element?"

Tracie – "Magic element (a.k.a. Seithr) is a substance that covers the planet. It cannot be tasted, smelled, or seen. However, in thick clumps it can be seen, and it looks like a black fog. The element can be categorized as a Particle Type Program, and it's unknown how and what creates it. The Boundary is filled with the magic element, and the Kilns are connected to it. Before the Great Dark War, the public was unaware of the magic element's existence, and only conjurers, sorcerers and Unions had any use of this element. After the appearance of the Black Beast, the humanity has learned about the element. For the sake of victory over the Beast, Nine of the Six Heroes tried to teach people the art of sorcery, which is easier to perform than magic, and uses the magic element. However, people were not able to use it, so the Magic Formula, the fusion of magic and science, has been invented. When one uses Magic Formula, they draw the element out of the environment to power it, but there is only so much magic element in a given area. If one were to use up all of this element, they would have to wait a while for it to replenish. Some people can perform Magic Formula with less magic element than others. In small doses, magic element is harmless to humans, and even has favorable effects on the world, as in the deeps of First Area, the element leaking from the Kiln was neutralizing radiation and other harmful substances, clearing the air of any pollution.[2] In larger quantities, it can carry very detrimental effects; one can become addicted and their body will deteriorate. After the Great Dark War, a lot of humans and animals became tainted with the magic element and died off, save for the Kaka tribe. Humans were forced to move to high-altitude areas and create cities there. This is where the Hierarchical Cities come from. It is believed that all living things are made of the magic element and humans can even be broken down to it either by the Soul Eater or when Unions progress to Phase 6."

Sasaki – "Soul Eater?"

Tracie – "That's the name of the drive of the Aramasa, which Michael now wields."

Musashi flinched at hearing that.

Musashi – "Your son wields the Aramasa?!"

Tracie – "Yeah. After all, Nicole did determine him worthy of her power."

Musashi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Musashi – "But how can the Black Beast be a sentient being?! It's normally a creature made of a high concentration of the magic element. It is an uncontrolled, self-Observing weapon. It is a being outside of reason. Different beasts appeared at different timelines and different worlds. The Beast itself is a Kiln, and can be created by fusing a Murakumo Unit with someone who wields a Blue Grimoire. Then, the grimoire becomes the body, and the Unit is the heart. Such Beast can be defeated only when its body and heart are killed."

Tracie – "True. What did it look like then?"

Okita – "The Black Beast is a mass of magic element shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes. It was described as a colossal mass of solidified darkness, a shadow monster with eight heads, red eyes, and a torso of size far surpassing its heads. The repulsive, red, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wirings of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels."

Tracie – "How was it created?"

Musashi – "The Black Beast was created by people during the Prime Field War. It didn't discriminate between friend and foe, and devoured everything it could. Thus the world had ended, however, this was in accordance with humanity's plan, as all they needed was to win. As long as they could obtain the Blue and complete the Takamagahara system, they would be able to "rebuild" everything and prevent the creation of Prime Fields, while still having the "power of god" in their grasp. According to the Origin, the Beast was her older brother."

Tracie – "When did it first appear?"

Okita – "The Black Beast suddenly appeared in Japan on January 1, 2100, interrupting the smelting experiment conducted by Relius Clover, Shūichirō Ayatsuki, and Yūki Terumi. As a result of its appearance, Terumi lost his body, Relius was sent to the future, and only Shūichirō was able to escape. Having got out of the laboratory, the Beast began to spread the magic element around the world, since it can function only in an environment saturated with it. It began to destroy Japan, and the heads of other nations attacked it with the nuclear weapons. The Beast was not harmed by it, the use of nuclear weapons only destroyed Japan. Then, the Beast moved to Eurasia to continue its rampage. The Beast suddenly disappeared. In December 2106, a warrior named Bloodedge was responsible for causing the Beast to go dormant for one year, by killing the heart of the Beast, and sacrificing himself to do so. During its absence, the remains continued their activities, threatening the lives of many. During this year, Nine gathered six warriors who could help the mankind win. These warriors were: Mitsuyoshi, Yūki Terumi, Hakumen, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Trinity Glassfille, and Nine herself, who was responsible for inventing the Magic Formulas that allowed humans to inflict damage on the Beast. In addition, she found a Legacy Weapon used in the similar war centuries ago. It needed a source of energy, so Seven and Eight sacrificed a huge amount of souls, creating a miniature Black Beast, and completed this weapon as the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, now known as Highlander: Takemikazuchi. The Beast attacked the completed Takemikazuchi, but the magicians teleported their creation to Ishana, the safest place in the world. Also, they teleported one of the Beast's heads, because of it founding out about the weapon's existence. The decisive battle against the Black Beast took place on the ground where the first village of the Kaka tribe was located. The Black Beast returned even bigger after its one-year absence.[1] Eventually, the Beast was defeated on January 1, 2110. On this day, another part of the Beast was killed by Hakumen, it means the body. Following the Beast's death, its genes, known as the Beast Genes, were extracted from its corpse; after many years of perfecting them, they have been used for the creation of artificial humans."

Tracie – "Any other known appearances?"

Musashi – "In 2194, Kokonoe Mercury and Relius Clover smelted a miniature Black Beast that now is a core of Detonator: Ignis."

Okita – "On December 25, 2194, the 7th Agency tried to create a Black Beast to fight the World Void Information Control Organization with it. The heart of this Beast was supposed to be Mu-12, and the body was Hazama. However, the smelting was stopped by Takamagahara, which fired their Takemikazuchi at the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, where the experiment was conducted."

Musashi – "On December 31, 2199, Ragna and Nu merged in the Kiln of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, and fell into the past, becoming the Black Beast who began the Great Dark War. In the current timeline, Noel Vermillion saved Ragna from falling into the Kiln, not allowing him and Nu to become the Beast."

Okita – "On February 2200, Ragna was sent to the time of the Great Dark War, where he gave the humanity a year without the Beast, but also killed the heart of the Beast. Soon after his return, Izanami brought Ragna's Blue Grimoire out of control, temporarily making him a miniature Black Beast."

Tracie – "Powers and abilities?"

Musashi – "The Beast itself is invulnerable to almost everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of reason, and can only be harmed by magic, sorcery, and the various forms of Magic Formulas, such as the Arch-Enemy Event Weapons. The Beast can also be harmed by those physically outside of reason, like Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Even when the Beast was attacked by the Six Heroes and a multitude of different Magic Formula users, such as Ayame Yayoi, it was still able to stand up to the abuse and proved to be an immensely powerful figure."

Okita – "One of its most troublesome abilities is its capability to spawn remains. As the Beast is constantly surrounded by a myriad of them, with varying battle capabilities, one has to first push through an army of them before even facing the Black Beast's real body. These remains were also a high concentration of the magic element, and were as inferior as their creator. They target anything that comes near them or are spotted by them. The power of remains is decided by their density. As remains consume the magic element, they gain in density, size and battle ability. Certain ones are even able to display high enough capabilities to defeat someone on Mitsuyoshi's level. They take various forms, but their base one is a black mist or a lump of the element. While in their initial form, they possess neither legs, nor fangs, as they grow they are able to alter their form, sprouting claws, whip-like tails, snake-like heads, transform into mist, waves, black orbs and so on. The more they consume the magic element, the closer they get to their origin, becoming a mass of shadow towering over humans. As those are the fragments of the Black Beast, they possess similar presence and stench, as well as an intimidating aura, although it pales in comparison to the original.

Musashi – "Wounds inflicted by the Beast, or its remains, cause magic element poisoning. The Beast is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its remains."

Okita – "Its sheer size and mass allows it to level the battlefield by simply slamming its gigantic necks into the ground. Its roar can shake the earth and its presence alone can paralyze even the greatest of warriors. It is capable of regenerating itself and survive wounds as severe as a giant hole in its abdomen or severed head. Parts of its body, like a head, continues to function even after being severed from it. The Black Beast that appeared during the Great Dark War was using military strategy, avoided traps and set them."

Tracie – "Very good you two. Now then, any more questions?"

Atalanta – "What is the Blue Grimoire?"

Tracie – "The Blue Grimoire (a.k.a. Azure Grimoire), also known as the BlazBlue, is the so-called "strongest" grimoire, the "original book", and can tap into the power of the Blue. It was originally created by Yūki Terumi when he managed to receive a sample of the Blue during his lifetime, based on the original Book of the Blue Blaze. Despite being called a grimoire, its form is not that of a book, but rather a high-density mass of concentrated magic element similar to the Black Beast. Its original purpose is to utilize the power of the Boundary similarly to a Kiln, and was smelted with the power to oppose the Amaterasu Unit. It has no fixed form. In case of Ragna, it originally had the form of a jet black rock shaped in the fashion of a human without a head when it was in the possession of Rachel Alucard (which was his original body from a prior time loop that formed a Black Beast). After a younger Ragna touched it, it crumbled, turned into a mist, swallowed him in darkness, and then took the form of his right arm, despite still having the same obsidian blackness. One of the grimoire's weaknesses is that it will remember the wounds that were dealt to the soul, to the point of transcending even Event Interference. Continuous corrosion of it, might even cause ruptures of other phenomena as well. Ragna's BlazBlue is remains of the Black Beast which was deemed as a prototype and is also later on fused with the Idea Engine, which can allow him to access the true Blue. During the Continuum Shift, one of the probabilistic events was him losing the control over the grimoire, which absorbed him and turned into the Black Beast, who destroyed almost all of the planet. According to Litchi's realization, the Blue Grimoire is like the Boundary itself, the Blue surrounded by limitless amounts of magic element."

Mordred – "And you're saying that big bro has this power because of what happened to him during his fight with Hassan mom?"

Tracie – "That's right Mordred. Too bad your brother had to nearly get himself killed numerous times just to prove himself to Nicole."

Jeanne – "What do you mean by that mom?"

Tracie – "Tell me you two. How many times do you think your brother's heart stopped during his fight with Hassan?"

Gawain – "As far as most of us were keeping track, it was four."

Tracie – "Are you sure?"

Lancelot – "Yes. There was Hassan crushing his heart, Hassan nearly crushing his whole body if not for Mordred, Jeanne, and the rest of their sisters distracting Hassan, Michael somewhat passing out after using Clarent Blood Excalibur, and him passing out after the fight was finally over."

Tracie – "Those four are completely true. However, including them, his heart stopped a total of ten times during the whole fight."

Everyone froze at hearing that.

Jeanne – "Ten…"

Mordred – "Times…"

Tracie – "Yes. When I was looking back over the fight footage, in additional to the four times mentioned, Michael's heart had stopped beating another six times. However, they were only a millisecond in length each."

Scathach – "I'm surprised they were picked up at all."

Tracie – "I know. Good thing I decided to update all the equipment we have here ahead of time. Never would've found those millisecond stops otherwise."

Heracles – "Another question for you Tracie. How heavy were his limiters when Michael's fight with Hassan started?"

Tracie – "Around 1,000 Tons. Why do you ask?"

Illya – "What is it currently at?"

Tracie quickly looked it up, and gave a mini freak out.

Mordred – "What is it mom?"

Tracie – "The current weight of the limiters… It's over half a million tons?!"

Everyone – "HALF A MILLION?!"

Shirou – "But how is that even possible?!"

Tracie – "Michael must've gotten so many Zenkai boosts due to his heart stopping ten times."

Rin – "Is that even possible?"

Tracie – "Luke! Come here please!"

Luke quickly came into the room, with Tear right behind him.

Tracie – "Good. You decided to bring Tear as well."

Tear – "So what did you need us for Aunt Tracie?"

Rin was shocked. Michael had another cousin besides her and Sakura.

Sakura – "Hey Tear. Nice to see you again."

Tear – "Likewise Sakura."

Luke – "You've met Sakura before Tear?"

Sakura – "During the few times when she was younger, she and her grandfather Teodoro visited the manor while Angelica and I were staying there. The three of us became good friends with each other."

Tear – "Sorry I couldn't be there to see you off for your return to Fuyuki."

Sakura – "Don't worry about it. You were busy with something else."

Luke – "So what did you need Tracie?"

Tracie – "When was the last known reading either of you got for Michael's current power level at the time?"

Tear – "Pretty much his battle with Khan and Nappa in the Zao Ruins. He powered up after they tried to kill Sync. Michael got so mad that his power level kept rising. Khan stated that Michael's power level was over 9,000,000 as he crushed his own scouter."

Tracie – "Of course those morons would use scouters. Useless things they are."

Luke – "Agreed. No point in them if Michael, his sisters, Sakura, Izuku, Katsuki, and I can keep our true power hidden."

Tear – "So what is Michael's power currently at right now?"

Tracie – "If I had to guess, somewhere in the trillions."

Jeanne – "And the exact weight of his limiters?"

Tracie deeply sighed before answering.

Tracie – "For every 100,000 he gains in power, the weight increases by 5 tons. However, I don't know what his current power is. Despite that fact, the current weight is 550,000 tons."

Everyone went white as a sheet.

Lancelot – "550,000… tons…"

Gawain – "There's no way anyone can take that kind of weight."

Mordred – "Michael can."

The male duo looked towards their fellow knight.

Kairi – "What makes you say that Mordred?"

Jeanne – "Because he's our brother."

Sieg – "Jeanne…"

Sakura – "He's not just your brother. He's my cousin too. And you're both right anyway."

Tracie – "And just what are Mordred and Jeanne right about Sakura?"

Mordred/Jeanne/Sakura – "No matter what Rensho or anyone else puts in front of him, Michael will push past that obstacle with everything he has!"

Tracie could only smile at her daughters and niece, happy to see their faith in Michael was completely unwavering. She then did the limiter weight calculation again, and what she saw completely shocked her.

Tracie – "No way…"

Rin – "Something wrong Aunt Tracie?"

Tracie – "I don't know how, but I somehow messed up the calculation for Michael's limiter weights."

Tear – "So then, the reading you gave us before was off."

Tracie – "Way, WAY off."

Illya – "So if it's not 550,000 tons, then what is it really?"

Tracie – "Try nearly 4.5 Billion tons."

Everyone else went completely pale at hearing that.

Luke – "If that's true, then Michael's power level is 14 figures."

Atalanta – "B-But that's nearly a power level of 10 Trillion!"

Tracie – "Like I said, he got so many Zenkai boosts due to his heart stopping 10 times. And because they were in such a short amount of time, it took a good while for his body to adjust to the new power. Which is why he was asleep for a whole day."

Musashi – "Zenkai boost?"

Luke – "A Zenkai boost is how we Fonians get stronger. The closer we are to death, the bigger the Zenkai boost we get."

Okita – "And how do you know about that?"

Luke – "Simple. Michael, Izuku, Katsuki, and I are all Fonians."

Scathach – "Oh really. Prove it then."

Izuku, Katsuki, and Luke let their power flare as they went Super Fonian 2 for a split second, then quickly powered down.

Scathach – "Okay then. We all agree that they're telling the truth."

Everyone – "Agreed."

Atalanta – "But still. It's nowhere near the power that Michael wields."

Izuku – "That's because we haven't obtained that kind of power yet."

Okita – "You haven't?"

Katsuki – "Nope. Michael only got it because we helped him."

Musashi – "How so?"

Everyone else, minus Tracie and Tear, asked the same question. The trio of former students answered the question as best they possibly could.

Scathach – "Wow. So he's that strong, huh? Sounds like a fine opponent for me."

Luke/Katsuki/Izuku – "Not quite."

Musashi – "What do you three mean by that?"

Sakura – "Michael won't fight a woman."

The others froze.

Rin – "You're kidding, right?"

Tracie – "She's not. Fighting a woman goes against Michael's morals."

Scathach felt deflated. She actually wanted to fight Michael.

Sakura – "Don't worry Scathach. Just ask Michael for a friendly spar instead, and he won't turn you down."

Scathach – "Really?"

Tracie – "Really."

Sakura then quickly remembered something.

Sakura – "Oh! Before I forget, there's something I wanted to show everyone. Just follow me out back for it."

Everyone followed Sakura out to the back foyer.

Rin – "So what did you want to show us sis?"

Sakura – "First off. Mordred. Jeanne. I want you both to attack me."

Mordred – "What for?"

Sakura quickly donned her martial artist outfit, which was a purple top with white trim, and white pants with black trim.

Sakura – "Just prove you're not weak to me."

That comment alone ticked the two sisters off. They quickly attacked Sakura, but the duo, along with everyone else, were quickly shocked at Sakura parrying away the joint attack like it was nothing.

Mordred – "Give me some time Jeanne."

Jeanne – "Right."

Sakura already knew what they were gonna do, so she let it happen. Jeanne launched herself at Sakura, who blocked it no problem. Then Mordred started charging up her Crimson Lighting. Sakura gave a small smirk at seeing it.

Sakura – _"Bingo."_

Suddenly, the energy of Mordred's Crimson Lighting bounced back at her and exploded, sending her sprawling backwards across the ground.

Jeanne – "Mordred!"

Jeanne quickly rushed over to her sister's aide.

Jeanne – "You okay?"

Mordred instead shocked everyone by sitting up and showing that she hadn't taken any damage at all.

Mordred – "That was amazing Sakura! You have to show us how you did that!"

However, before Sakura could do anything. Atalanta appeared behind her knocking back an arrow.

Mordred/Jeanne – "Atalanta!"

Atalanta fired the arrow, then was completely shocked as Sakura not only spun around on the spot and caught the arrow, but also returned it right back at her. The returned arrow missed hitting her face by mere inches and embedded itself in the wood pillar behind her.

Sakura – "Testing my reflexes Atalanta?"

Atalanta – "Yes. I'm sorry."

Sakura – "Don't worry about it. Thanks for the test by the way."

Atalanta – "Not a problem."

Atalanta quickly returned to the others.

Sakura – "Now Mordred. Please charge up your Crimson Lighting and prepare to fire it at me."

Mordred – "Right!"

Mordred did just as Sakura asked and charged up her Crimson Lighting.

Sakura – "Now try firing it at me."

Mordred – "Okay."

Just as Mordred started firing her Crimson Lighting at Sakura, she made her move.

Sakura – "Now! Magi Queen!"

A taller and older-looking version of Sakura herself appeared behind her. She was wearing a white dress with red trim and gold highlights. (Think of the dress Iris wears when she's acting as a Caster Servant, only without the crown.)

Mordred – "Magi…"

Jeanne – "Queen…"

Sakura then brought up her left hand. Even though it was empty, her hand was in the position of holding a remote detonator.

Sakura – "You lose."

Suddenly, a click was heard and Mordred's Crimson Lighting exploded in her and Jeanne's faces. Once the smoke cleared, everyone burst out laughing as Mordred and Jeanne's hair had looked like they had stuck their fingers in an outlet together. The two sisters then looked at each other and joined in laughing as well. The two sisters then shook their heads to return their hair to normal.

Mordred – "Thanks Sakura. We needed that."

Sakura – "Don't mention it."

Jeanne – "So this is your Soul Stand?"

Sakura – "Yep. Although I'm still trying to understand how I acquired Magi at all."

Tracie – "Like we said before. Being around Michael for the last ten years could very well be the reason why you have Magi Queen in the first place. And the same could be said for Angelica as well."

Sakura – "That's true. Now then. As for you two."

Sakura turned her attention back to Mordred and Jeanne.

Jeanne – "What are you gonna do Sakura?"

Sakura – "What else. Help you two bring out your Soul Dragons."

Mordred – "And just how do you plan and doing that?"

Sakura could only smirk.

Sakura – "Magi Queen!"

Magi moved forward and attacked Mordred and Jeanne. Before anyone could move forward to assist them, they were held back by a shockwave as two female arms stopped Magi's attack on the sisters in its tracks. Magi then quickly grabbed the arms and revealed Mordred and Jeanne's Soul Dragons to everyone else.

Mordred – "So these are our Soul Dragons huh?"

? – "Yes. It's an honor to finally meet you Lady Mordred."

? – "Same here Lady Jeanne."

Mordred – "Nice to meet you too Gaia."

Jeanne – "Likewise Ifrit."

Tracie – "So then their Stand names are?"

Mordred – "Gaia Nova!"

Jeanne – "Blazing Ifrit!"

Ifrit noticed Tracie staring at her.

Ifrit – "Is something wrong Lady Tracie?"

Tracie – "Sorry Ifrit. You just looked familiar to me for some reason."

Sakura – "Now that you mention it Aunt Tracie, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu from Ifrit as well."

Rin – "Can one of you please explain to the rest of us what you two are talking about?"

Tracie – "What your sister and I are saying Rin, is that we believe Ifrit is a sister Stand."

Jeanne – "Sister Stand? What's that?"

Sakura – "According to what I was told back then, in the short time that stands have been around for, every appearance of them have been unique."

Mordred – "So what does that have to do with this whole 'sister stand' thing?"

Tracie – "Recently, most of the Stands with a physical body that Joseph and I were able to gather data on, showed a very special energy signature."

Shirou – "What kind of energy signature?"

Sakura – "The energy signature showed that both the Masi member's Soul Stand and the other person's Stand were VERY similar to each other. This in turn made the Soul Stands of the Masi family become sister stands."

Tracie – "And we've already had four cases of this happening."

Illya – "We have?!"

Luke – "The only example you and Sakura are using that Tear and I know of are Star Platinum and Soul."

Sakura – "That's correct. While it may not truly look like it, Soul and Star's powers are very similar to each other."

Tracie – "No doubt Michael and Jotaro don't need to be told that. They already know it for a fact."

Jeanne – "So who's who then?"

Sakura – "We've already established that Soul is the sister Stand to Star Platinum."

Tracie – "The only other ones we have so far are Artoria's White Knight Gold being the sister of Kakyoin's Hierophant Green, Hilda's Dark Gladiator sister to Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot, and Jeanne's Blazing Ifrit sister to Muhammad Avdol's Magician's Red."

Mordred – "What about me and the others?"

Sakura – "We don't know yet. I'm still clueless about Magi too. But I'm sure we'll see them somewhere down the line."

A device then beeped by Tracie.

Jeanne – "What was that?"

Tracie – "I programmed a camera to follow Michael and those with him on their trek to find Legretta and Sheena. Seems like it caught on to something."

The camera feed showed Michael, along with Legretta, Azura, Kyoshi, and Akira, making their way towards a giant mountain.

Tracie – _"Now why does that mountain look so familiar?"_

**-With Michael, Legretta, Azura, Kyoshi, and Akira-**

Michael and the girls were making good headway. After they left the cave they have stayed in for the night, Michael and his sisters quickly picked up on Sheena's energy signature. They quickly followed the trail it left behind, before going into the large mountain in front of them.

Akira – "Well. This is where Sheena's energy signature disappears into."

Legretta – "I hope she's okay."

Kyoshi – "I'm worried too Legretta. But let's not focus on a what-if."

Azura – "Kyoshi's right. If we can, we'll get her, Artoria, and Hilda out of there without ANY of them being harmed."

Michael – "Let's move then girls."

Legretta/Azura/Kyoshi/Akira – "Right!"

As they made way towards the entrance of the mountain, they were spotted by two guards. However, they started freaking out upon seeing Michael.

Soldier #1 – "It's the monster brat from last night!"

Soldier #2 – "Run!"

Soldier #1/#2 – "Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!"

The two soldiers kept yelling retreat as they fled into the mountain.

Michael – "That was easy. Come along girls."

Legretta/Azura/Kyoshi/Akira – "Right."

They soon made their way into the mountain.

Akira – "Hey Michael. Weren't those the soldiers that you embarrassed and destroyed with Aramasa last night?"

Michael – "The exact same ones Akira."

Kyoshi – "No wonder they ran off with their tails between their legs. Spineless bastards."

Legretta/Azura – "Agreed."

Michael wanted to agree as well, but he noticed something odd.

Michael – _"Sure, those two were scared. But their eyes said something else entirely."_

They then quickly made their way further inside the mountain.

Michael – _"As for this entire mountain. Something about it feels…familiar."_

Meanwhile, the two guards stumbled into a clearing in the cavern, where their boss was giving a speech.

Soldier #1 – "Lady Chika! Lady Chika!"

Chika – "What is it you two?"

Soldier #2 – "The boy! He's here!"

Chika stood up for a few seconds, then sat back down on her throne as her soldiers got into position. Michael and the girls finally entered the cavern.

Chika – "Hello! Welcome, welcome!"

Michael – "Cut the crap lady. You know the true reason that we're here."

Chika smirked at Michael being quick to the point.

Chika – "Very well then. Gilgamesh! Bring them out here please!"

Gilgamesh walked into the cavern while pulling on three leashes. At the ends of the leashes were…

Michael – _"Artoria! Hilda! Sheena!"_

He then turned back towards Chika.

Michael – "Let them go Chika! They're not a part of this!"

Chika – "On the contrary, my dear Michael. As long as you surrender, all of your sisters and fiancées are allowed to leave."

Akira – "And if he doesn't surrender?"

Chika – "Then their lives are forfeit."

Gilgamesh proved Chika's point by pointing three of his own blades at Artoria, Hilda, and Sheena. Michael suddenly bolted towards his two sisters and Sheena.

Azura – "You Fool! Are You Crazy?! You're Going To Get The Three Of Them Killed!"

Michael ignored Azura's outburst and continued his rush towards Artoria, Hilda, and Sheena.

Michael – _"Even if I stop time right now, I'm still too far away from them."_

Legretta – "Don't let him launch those swords!"

Gilgamesh – "No, this is the limit! I'm launching them… Now!"

Artoria saw the look in her little brother's eyes and got his message imminently.

Artoria – "Together you two!"

Hilda/Sheena – "Right!"

Artoria – "White Knight Gold! Gold Splash!"

Hilda – "Dark Gladiator! Dark Slash!"

Sheena – "Ventus! Gale Tempest!"

The combined attack of the two Soul Stands and Elemental Spirit kept Gilgamesh's three swords at bay. Suddenly, Gilgamesh found himself on his knees.

Gilgamesh – "Who Said You Damn Mutts Could Fight Back?!"

Artoria – "That's funny."

Hilda – "Cause who said anything…"

Sheena – "…about the three of us fighting back at all?"

Gilgamesh quickly realized his mistake. He yelled as he fought to bring his right hand back up.

Gilgamesh – "You Rotten Mongrels!"

Michael – "Soul Platinum! The World!"

Time around him stopped. He then looked towards Artoria, Hilda, and Sheena.

Michael – "You three okay?"

Suddenly, all three women could move.

Artoria – "What the-?"

Sheena – "Michael. Is this-?"

Michael – "Yep. Welcome to my World."

**-Back At Soul Manor-**

Luke – "Tracie. Is this…"

Tracie – "Yes. Everyone. Welcome to Michael's World."

Mordred – "Michael's World? What do you mean by that mom?"

Jeanne – "I think I have an idea. It may have something to do with how Gilgamesh, Chika, and the soldiers aren't moving."

Tear – "That's exactly right Jeanne."

Rin – "It is?!"

Tracie – "Yes Rin. This is Soul's power as a Stand. The power of The World, to stop time around her and Michael for a few seconds."

Everyone froze at that.

Shirou – "But then why are we not caught in it? As well as Artoria, Azura, Hilda, Akira, Legretta, Sheena, and Kyoshi."

Tracie – "Simple. Michael's tail."

Illya – "His tail?"

Tracie – "Yes. By wrapping his tail around as many people as he wants, Michael is granting them the right to enter his World.

Sakura – "But what about all of us then?"

Tracie – "Easy. Michael takes the tip of his tail and taps the camera giving the live feed. And because all of us are watching through the camera, we're all allowed into Michael's world as well."

Cu – 'Mordred. Jeanne. Your brother is completely amazing!"

Mordred/Jeanne – "We know right!"

**-Back With Michael and The Girls-**

Michael – "You three okay?"

Artoria, Hilda, and Sheena quickly hugged Michael.

Artoria/Hilda/Sheena – "We are now."

Michael quickly returned the hug. They were then joined by Legretta, Azura, Kyoshi, and Akira.

Azura – "Welcome back to us you three."

Michael – "Agreed. And… Good grief. I made it in time."

**(Insert Music: JJBA Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

Soul quickly launched herself at Gilgamesh.

Soul – "ORA!"

A single punch from Soul completely destroyed all three of Gilgamesh's swords. Michael then took a deep breath as the images of his sisters and fiancées flashed by him. He then glared at Gilgamesh and yelled.

Michael/Soul – "ORA!"

Soul – "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Soul ended her punching barrage and quickly turned away from Gilgamesh.

Michael – "Time has begun to move again."

All of the damage Soul had dealt to Gilgamesh crashed into his body at once, causing his body to crash into the cavern wall.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Good grief. Such an arrogant pain in the ass."

Gilgamesh slowly stood up after being thrown into the cavern wall. Michael saw just how furious the so-called "King of Heroes' was. He then had an idea that would really annoy Gilgamesh.

Michael – "Oh, and your next line is 'You damn mongrel. How dare you make fun of me?' Now."

Gilgamesh – "You Damn Mongrel! How Dare You Make Fun Of Me?!"

Gilgamesh was just as shocked as everyone else that Michael predicted what he was gonna say.

Gilgamesh – "And just how did you do that?"

Michael – "Sorry. Not saying anything."

Gilgamesh growled in annoyance at Michael's answer.

Michael – "Next, you're going to say:"

Michael/Gilgamesh – "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. A dog like can never beat the King of Heroes."

Michael – "Right?"

Gilgamesh was now royally pissed off and started to lunge at Michael.

Michael – "Tch. I didn't want to use this, but…"

Gilgamesh quickly stopped himself from attacking.

Michael – "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference imagery field deployed. BlazBlue… Activate! Take this! You son of a bitch!"

Gilgamesh froze. He was suddenly afraid of the aura coming off of Michael.

Michael – "Nicole!"

Nicole – "Right!"

Nicole quickly centered her own energy on Michael. This in turn caused Michael's body to be surrounded by a black aura. The aura then disappeared as Michael roared while wearing the Black Beast armor.

Michael – "Now then Gilgamesh. What say you give me a proper fight? Oh, who am I kidding? It doesn't really matter anyway. You won't even be able to lay a scratch on it. Never could, never will."

**(Insert Music: BlazBlue OST – Rebellion (Ragna's Theme))**

Gilgamesh roared as he lost himself in his anger. However, before he could even call for the blades from his vast treasury, Michael acted quicker and struck first.

Michael – "Hell's Fang! Gauntlet Hades! Inferno Divider! Beliel Edge!"

Michael's attacks were so quick, Gilgamesh was knocked back before he could even counterattack. Gilgamesh then finally fired a sword at Michael.

Michael – "Too slow! Dead Spike!"

Contact with Michael's Dead Spike destroyed the sword imminently. Michael then upped the ante.

Michael – "Overdrive activate! Blood Cain Idea! Exceed Accel! Seed of Tartarus!"

Michael's Seed of Tartarus knocked Gilgamesh onto his back. He then realized his mistake too late as he rushed at Michael once again.

Michael – "Carnage Scissors! I'll Devour You!"

Gilgamesh was launched into the air. He could do nothing as Michael caught him.

Michael – "Let Darkness Consume You! Shatter!"

Michael clutched Gilgamesh with an enlarged claw made of dark energy. Gilgamesh then felt his own energy being drained out of him. The claw then shattered, knocking Gilgamesh away from Michael.

Gilgamesh – "What is…this…?"

Michael roughly pulled Gilgamesh to his feet.

Michael – "I'll show you, the power of the Azure! Black Onslaught!"

Michael did a reverse grip slash on Gilgamesh.

Michael – "Black Zagam!"

The Aramasa turned into a scythe. Michael attacked Gilgamesh three times, one from the left, one from the right, and one from above. He then attacked Gilgamesh with the same sequence a second time.

Michael – "Nightmare Rage!"

Michael brings Aramasa up and behind him to his left as Nicole's energy and aura completely cloaked his body. Gilgamesh feels his energy leave his spiritual body at a faster pace than before. Michael then swings Aramasa down.

Michael – "Destruction!"

Aramasa hits Gilgamesh one final time. It doesn't completely destroy his spiritual body, but it does knock him for a loop as he lays sprawled on the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

Soldier #1 – "Captain!"

Soldier #2 – "Captain Gilgamesh!"

The soldiers ran over and checked on their fallen captain.

**(Insert Music: Fate/Grand Order – Absolute Demonic Front: Babylonia ED 3 – Tell Me By Milet)**

Michael – "Now then. It's time, Kingu!"

Kingu – "Right!"

Kingu floated out of Michael's body. She then got ready to use her Noble Phantasm alongside Michael.

**-At Masi Manor-**

Tracie quickly realized what was happening.

Tracie – "Siduri! Get in here quickly!"

Siduri rushed into the room.

Siduri – "What is it Lady Tracie?"

Tracie – "Look at the monitor."

Siduri did just that, and received the biggest shock of her life.

Siduri – "K-Kingu?!"

**-Back With Michael & Kingu-**

Michael shared a glance with Kingu.

Michael – "Ready?"

Kingu – "Ready!"

Michael/Kingu – "Kingu, daughter of Tiamat, will show you the power of the Chain of the Heavens!"

Electricity danced from their fingertips as small yellow portals appeared in the ground behind them.

Michael/Kingu – "Mother's fury is a thing of the past!"

Kingu launched herself into the air as golden chained spear tips came out of the portals.

Michael/Kingu – "Now, I will awaken the breath of stars!"

Kingu then became one with the chains. Most of the chains then became a giant one and aimed right at Gilgamesh and the knights.

Michael/Kingu – "ENUMA ELISH!"

The chains hit the ground as they surrounded Gilgamesh and the knights.

**(Music Ends)**

Artoria – "That just now…"

Michael – "See for yourself."

Everyone did just that. The destruction left behind by Michael and Kingu's Enuma Elsh was absolutely devastating.

Scathach – "Good lord…"

Atalanta – "What power…"

Musashi – "For a mere human to have this kind of power…"

Okita – "Incredible…"

Suddenly, someone walked out of the smoke from the explosion. The girls were ready to fight.

Michael – "Wait."

Michael held a hand up to stop them. The figure then walked over to him.

Michael – "It's been a while, hasn't it, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh – "Pretty much Michael."

Besides Tracie and Siduri, everyone else couldn't believe what they were seeing. Michael's attitude towards Gilgamesh had taken a complete 180. However, they didn't know the true reason behind the change.

Shirou – "Wait a second. Doesn't this Gilgamesh look different from the one we all know?"

The others looked closer and saw that Shirou was right. The outfit alone should've been enough of an indicator.

Mordred – "We have to be complete idiots not to see that."

Jeanne – "Agreed."

Archer Gilgamesh popped back up, along with holding Kingu by her neck.

Gilgamesh (Caster) – "Kingu!

Michael – "Good grief. Your Archer self is such an idiot."

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "And just what do you mean by that boy?!"

Michael – "Just this. Soul Platinum! The World!"

Time froze. Michael quickly broke Kingu out of Archer Gilgamesh's grip. Soul then threw a punch barrage on Archer Gilgamesh.

Michael – "Time has begun to move again."

Time resumed. Archer Gilgamesh was thrown back by Soul's barrage. Michael was also seen holding Kingu bridal style before putting her down.

Michael – "You okay Kingu?"

Kingu – "I am. Thanks Michael."

Michael – "Head back towards my sisters and fiancées. I can handle these clowns alone."

Gilgamesh (Caster) – "Right. Come on Kingu."

Kingu – "Okay."

Michael glanced back as the duo got out of harm's way.

Cynder – "So what do we do Michael?"

Michael – _"Simple. Are the fire skates ready?"_

Cynder – "As ready as they're ever gonna be."

Michael – _"Good."_

Michael quickly changed outfits (Hanyu Yuzuru's outfit from his Gold Medal performance during the Pyeong Chang 2018 Winter Games). Cynder also put on his fire skates. He then took a pose with the palm of his right hand pointed at his chest.

Michael – _"Give me a hand here Yuzuru-san."_

**(Insert Music: Yuri On Ice OP – History Maker By Dean Fujioka)**

-Can you hear my heartbeat?-

-Tired of feeling never enough-

-I close my eyes and tell myself-

-That my dreams will come true-

Michael starts off with an Axel Jump into a Camel Spin, followed by a Double Axel Jump combination and an Edge Jump.

-There'll be no more darkness when you believe in-

-Yourself you are unstoppable-

-Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades-

-You set my heart on fire!-

Hydroblades into a Flutz Jump. He quickly follows that with a Ina Bauer and a Double Top Loop Jump.

-Don't stop us now the moment of truth-

-We were born to make history-

-We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Does a Layback spin into an Upright spin. He then quickly Hydroblades into a Triple Jump.

-Born to make history-

-(Bo-bo-born to)-

-Make history-

Exits the Triple Jump with another Hydroblade, then does a six rotation Shoot-The-Duck Sit Spin.

-Don't stop us now the moment of truth-

-We were born to make history-

-We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Does a Waltz Jump into a Toe Jump. He then does an Upright Spin into a Triple Axel Jump.

-Can you hear my heartbeat?-

-I've got a feeling it's never too late-

-I close my eyes and see myself-

-How my dreams will come true-

Upright Spin into a Layback Spin. Follows with a Double Waltz Jump and a Triple Toe Jump.

-There'll be no more darkness when you believe in-

-Yourself you are unstoppable-

-Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades-

-You set my heart on fire!-

Double Axel Jump into a Shoot-The-Duck Sit Spin. Triple Axel Jump and Triple Jump Combination.

-Don't stop us now the moment of truth-

-We were born to make history-

-We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Layback Spin into a Camel Spin, then a Quadruple Jump followed by a Quadruple Axel Jump.

-Born to make history-

-(Bo-bo-born to)-

-Make history-

Hydroblade exit into a Sit Spin, followed by a Layback Spin.

-Don't stop us now the moment of truth-

-We were born to make history-

-We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Triple Axel Jump into a Quadruple Jump, followed by Hydroblading into a Double Axel Jump.

-Don't stop us now the moment of truth-

-We were born to make history-

-We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Five rotation Layback Spin into a four rotation Sit Spin, followed by a six rotation Camel Spin into a three rotation Shoot-The-Duck Sit Spin.

-We were born to make history-

-We were born to make history-

-Yes, we were born to make history-

Triple Jump, followed by a Quadruple Jump, and finally finishing the performance with a Quintuple Jump.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael stopped and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a large red spell circle surrounded the soldiers. It exploded, catching all of them in its wake.

Artoria – "That Was Completely Amazing!"

Azura – "But what was that spell for?"

The others were just as curious. Meanwhile, Tracie gave a silent giggle at her son's antics.

Tracie – _"Using Fire Skating to distract your opponents while making such a large spell circle without them even noticing. Clever Michael. Very clever."_

The girls started to step forward and assist Michael, but were stopped by Gilgamesh.

Artoria – "What are you doing Gilgamesh?"

Gilgamesh (Caster) – "This is Michael's fight. Stay out of it."

Azura – "But-!"

Michael – "Please girls. I need to do this."

The girls all stared at him.

Artoria/Azura/Hilda/Mordred/Akira/Jeanne – _"Brother…"_

Legretta/Sheena/Kyoshi/Sakura/Scathach/Atalanta/Musashi/Okita – _"Michael…"_

The girls with Michael stared at him for as few more seconds before sighing in defeat and stepping back.

Legretta – "Okay. Just please be careful.

Michael – "Right."

Michael then suddenly took off his bracelets, anklets, and collar.

Michael – _"I'm done hiding my true power."_

Upon throwing them on the ground, everyone was completely shocked at how much of a crater they made.

Everyone – _"Just how strong is he?!"_

**(Insert Music: SAO Alicization: War of Underworld Pt 2 OP – Anima By Reona)**

Michael then unsheathed his swords.

Michael – "Come on."

Michael launched himself at the enemy soldiers. He swung his swords, knocking them back with complete ease.

Scathach – "No way…"

Musashi – "What strength…"

Meanwhile, Michael already had a plan of attack thought out.

Michael – _"There's a million soldiers here. I'll start at 1% of my full power, then go up another 1% for every 100,000 soldiers I defeat. This way Chika and Clowngrel will think that I'm not such a big threat in their eyes and that I was lucky before."_

Michael charged the soldiers, cutting them down like they were nothing. Soon he found himself a quarter (250,000) of the way through the soldiers that Chika had thrown at him.

Michael – _"3% so far, but I can still do more."_

Michael held his right palm out and fired a fireball at his opponents. The fireball spun in the air as it went towards the ground. It then impacted the ground and exploded, taking out numerous soldiers while also splitting apart into smaller ones. This took out even more soldiers in the process.

Michael – _"Half way there."_

However, instead of starting from 6%, Michael jumped right up to 10%.

Michael – _"Hanzo."_

Michael pulled out his two Katanas and combined them into their string less bow form. Energy flowed through his left arm into the spirit arrow.

Michael – "Ryūu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kuraū!"

Two purple spirit dragons shot out of the arrow, encircling each other as they raced towards their opponents. 2/5 of the remaining 500,000 soldiers were taken out in an instant.

Chika – "Kill him! Somebody kill him!"

Michael quickly sheathed both Katanas.

Michael – _"Genji."_

Then just as the spells of the opposing soldiers were on top of him.

Michael – "Ryūjin No Ken Wo Kūrae!"

In one solid motion, Michael pulled out one of the two Katanas and quickly spun it around his head twice before holding it above his head, blade upward, as a single silver spirit dragon appeared next to him. Michael then slashed downwards, sending the silver spirit dragon at the soldier's spells. The spirit dragon intercepted the spells, with Michael slowly moving in a circle as he used the spirit dragon to guide the opposing spells along. After making a full circle, Michael flicked his Katana upwards, causing the Silver Spirit Dragon to fly away and send every single spell sent at him back at his attackers. Soon only 100,000 soldiers were left.

Atalanta – _"Such amazing raw power…"_

Okita – _"Michael's So Cool!"_

Michael held his swords skyward, where they were enveloped in a bright light. He then swung downwards.

Michael – "Skyward Strike!"

Michael then brings his swords to his sides, followed by slashing out and away from himself.

Michael – "Getsuga… Tensho!"

Michael's two slash attacks merged together, creating a black and white cross that took out nearly all of the remaining soldiers.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "It's over. You've lost this fight before it even started."

**(Insert Music: Fate/Grand Order: Zettai Majuu Sensen Babylonia OST Vol. 1 - Absolute Demonic Front)**

Michael held a sword outward, then slowly swung it in front of him. While swinging, nine identical swords appeared out of thin air.

Legretta – "This is…"

Akira – "His Saber Noble Phantasm."

Michael – "Awaken, Soul Queen of Dragons!"

Soul floated out of her pendant around Michael's neck. She was then joined by two others. One was Cynder, the Fonic Dragon of Fire. Then to everyone's surprise, the other was Terra, Cynder's sister and the Fonic Dragon of Earth.

Michael – "Embrace the power of the Fonic Dragons, and let nothing stand in your way!"

Soul turned into a purple orb of energy, while Cynder and Terra did the same as a red and brown orb respectively. They then each flew into a sword. Soul occupied the main sword, which Michael was holding, while Cynder and Terra took two of the other nine swords. The three occupied swords then turned into their respective colors. Michael pointed his sword at the remaining soldiers, causing the other swords to do the same. All ten blades then quickly charged up.

Michael – "Destroy all those that stand in your wake! Fonic Dragon Joyeuse Ordre!"

All ten swords fired a beam at the remaining knights, with three of them becoming giant dragons.

**(Music Ends)**

Soon the remaining 100,000 soldiers were killed off.

Michael – "And done."

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Michael had taken down 1 million enemy soldiers by himself. Tracie then silently looked at the one corner of her screen that showed how of his own power that Michael was using.

Tracie – _"All that, and he only used 10%?! Talk about crazy strong."_

Michael started turning away, but a voice stopped him.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "That's far enough boy!"

Michael slowly turned around and stared at Clowngrel.

Michael – "And just what does the clown want?"

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "Shut up! Only I have the right to call someone a clown!"

Michael – "Whatever you say Clowngrel."

Everyone tried their hardest not to laugh as Michael kept insulting Archer Gilgamesh. Archer Gilgamesh finally had enough and snapped.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "I've Had Enough Of These Insults! Die You Damn Mongrel!"

Michael smirked as Archer Gilgamesh fired the golden sword at him.

Michael – "Just what I was hoping you would do."

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "What are you-?"

Michael held his arms out as he yelled.

Michael – "The World!"

Time froze, with Archer Gilgamesh's sword stopping mere inches away from Michael's face. Michael grabbed Archer Gilgamesh's sword and held it in his hand by the tip of the blade. He then held the blade behind him.

Michael – "MUDA! MUDA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! MUDA!"

Michael threw the sword, where it stopped a few inches away from piercing Archer Gilgamesh's throat.

Michael – "Archer Gilgamesh, King of Heroes… You are now dead!"

He then held up his left index finger.

Michael – "One more second…"

Michael smirked evilly.

Michael – "Zero."

Time resumed, with Archer Gilgamesh's own sword piercing him through the neck. Everyone was shocked silent at what just happened.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "You… Damn… Brat!"

Archer Gilgamesh quickly pulled the sword out of his neck. Everyone was shocked as his neck healed instantly. Michael glared, a bit suspicious of what just happened.

Michael – _"No way that's normal. He would've had to keep pressure on it for a good while until a healing spell was used on him. Along with the fact that trying to speak at all was nearly impossible."_

He gave a quick glare at Chika, who took no notice.

Michael – _"This is your doing, isn't it, Rensho?"_

He then glared back at Archer Gilgamesh.

Michael – "Now then Clowngrel. Are you challenging me to a fight?"

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "Damn straight I am, you damn brat!"

Michael took up his twin guard stance.

Artoria – "What kind of fighting stance is he using here?"

Legretta – "His Twin Guard stance."

Azura – "Twin Guard?"

Sheena – "It's his own version of being a Two-Sword Style user. Among the rest of our entire group, my good friend Lloyd Irving and Kyoshi's little sister Niko are the only other multi-sword users."

Hilda – "So how is Michael's style different from theirs?"

Kyoshi – "It mainly has to do with how the swords are held."

Akira – "I see what you mean. While most dual wielders have both blades point in the same direction, Michael has them point in opposite directions."

Kingu – "But what's the point of doing that?"

Gilgamesh (Caster) – "Most of the time dual-wielders have to use extra energy to block attacks on them. By having his swords point in opposite directions, Michael has already overcome that weakness."

Michael glared at Archer Gilgamesh, ready to fight.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "Ready to lose boy?"

Michael – "Not really. Besides, you're a 2,000 years too late to fight the likes of me, boy."

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "You'll pay for that comment, you brat!"

**(Insert Music: SAO Ordinal Scale OP – Catch The Moment By Lisa)**

Michael – "Come on."

Michael launched himself at Archer Gilgamesh. The two traded sword strikes that were nearly too quick for the others to follow. Tracie watched as her son's power jumped to 15%.

Tracie – _"Upping the ante, aren't you Michael?"_

Michael dodged every sword that Archer Gilgamesh fired at him. Archer Gilgamesh then quickly brought out Ea to defend himself with. Michael spun his body in a tight circle twice, followed by swinging his swords at Archer Gilgamesh. Archer Gilgamesh blocked the strike, but was still knocked back. Michael took another swing at Archer Gilgamesh, this time grazing him with the second sword.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – _"How?! Just how is he this damn good?!"_

Archer Gilgamesh launched himself at Michael this time. Michael stepped forward to meet Archer Gilgamesh, then casually side-stepped and swung his swords upwards, knocking Ea out of Archer Gilgamesh's grip.

Michael – _"Now try 20%, you rat bastard!"_

Michael held both swords skyward as they were bathed in light. He then brought his swords towards him and before spinning clockwise like a top, hitting Archer Gilgamesh with enough speed and force to sending him flying away.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "You… Damn… Brat!"

Archer Gilgamesh quickly grabbed Ea and launched himself at Michael again.

Michael – "Too slow."

Michael sheathed one sword and put the other one in his mouth, then pulled out his two katanas.

Kyoshi – "No way…"

Niko – "That's…"

Michael – "Santoryu!"

Archer Gilgamesh was suddenly deathly afraid of Michael.

Michael – "Senhachiju Pound Ho!"

Michael's attack not only sent archer Gilgamesh flying, but still had enough power and speed to leave a deep crevice in the opposite wall from floor to ceiling.

Shirou – "No way…"

Rin – "How can one person have that kind of power…?"

Michael returned his katanas to their sheaths and brought back out his main pair, then lunged at Archer Gilgamesh and quickly swung without giving his opponent a chance to guard. Archer Gilgamesh kept taking hit after hit, not finding a chance to guard at all. Michael's final swing sent Archer Gilgamesh flying across the ground.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – _"How is he… This damn strong?!"_

Archer Gilgamesh slowly stood up, bleeding heavily from his injures. Michael centered all of his current power inside his body, then roared as he increased his power to 25% true full.

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "WHAT?!"

Michael launches himself like a rocket at Archer Gilgamesh. He then jumped off the ground and spun six times before bringing both swords down on Archer Gilgamesh. Archer Gilgamesh hastily brought up a guard, but it did little as the full force of Michael's attack knocked him back. Michael launched himself at Archer Gilgamesh again.

Michael – "Twin Mother's Rosario!"

Having spoken for the first time since the fight started, Michael used a double version of Mother's Rosario, attacking Archer Gilgamesh on each side with one. He then did numerous diagonal and x-slashes on Archer Gilgamesh before jumping in the air before swinging downward at him. Archer Gilgamesh grabbed Ea and lunged in return. Just as Archer Gilgamesh as sure of his complete victory, Michael suddenly moved down and spun quickly before attacking Archer Gilgamesh one final time.

Michael – "Dragon Starburst Stream!"

Michael did a wide swing with his right sword, and a half swing with his left one. He then slowly stood up, twirling his swords in his hands before returning them to their sheaths. The moment his swords were fully sheathed, a large x-shaped scar appeared on Archer Gilgamesh's chest, who then fell to the ground while bleeding out from his injuries.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael turned and started walking back towards the others.

Michael – "Such a pain in the ass."

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "H-Hold it…!"

Michael turned back towards the severely injured Archer Gilgamesh.

Michael – "What do you want Clowngrel?"

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "I could already tell. You Weren't Using Your Full Power, Right?"

Michael – "You're right Clowngrel. I wasn't. But it doesn't matter anyway. You're still 2,000 years too late to fight me."

Gilgamesh (Archer) – "Prove it then."

Michael let out an annoyed sigh.

Michael – "You asked for it then."

Michael went back into Three-Sword Style. He then let out his aura.

Computer – "Warning. Power exceeding 100%."

Michael's aura flared brightly.

Computer – "Warning. Power at 150%."

Michael – "Santoryu!"

Then it blazed.

Computer – "Warning. Power at 200%."

Michael – "Rengoku…"

Suddenly, Michael's aura was completely suffocating everyone within it. The meter stopping counting.

Computer – "Warning. Power at 250%."

Archer Gilgamesh fired a few of his swords at Michael, who just completely ignored them and rushed at Archer Gilgamesh in response.

Michael – "…Onigiri!"

In one swift motion, Michael cut down Archer Gilgamesh like it was nothing. He then returned his swords.

Michael – "Like I said Clowngrel. You're 2,000 years too early to fight someone like me."

Michael walked back towards the others before walking away into a pathway with the others following.

Michael – "Come along everyone."

Artoria – "W-Wait for us Michael!"

Caster Gilgamesh and the girls quickly followed Michael down the pathway.

Hilda – "You okay little bro?"

Michael – "Just fine sis. Thanks for asking."

Akira – "You sure?"

Michael – "Yep."

Azura stopped Michael.

Azura – "I'm giving you a full medical examination when we have a chance. I refuse to let my little brother bury himself six feet under due to his own stubbornness."

Michael – "I wanted to ask you to do that for me anyway Azura."

Azura – "No problem little bro."

Michael took an empty room next to the girl's room, which also doubled as the servant quarters since they were the only 'servants' in the entire mountain. Azura then gave her brother his medical examination.

Azura – "Well, as far as I can tell Michael. You're in perfect health. Just take it easy for a few minutes and you'll be back to 100%."

Michael – "Right. Btw, where's Alice?"

The girls froze at that.

Artoria – "She's… being tested on."

Michael suddenly bolted up from his chair.

Michael – "What do you mean by that Artoria?"

Azura – "We've been…tested on."

Michael – "Tested?"

Michael watched in horror as his sisters showed the scars from being tested on multiple times. His face went completely dark.

Michael – "How long?"

Akira – "Since day one."

Michael quickly redressed and stormed out of the room. The others quickly followed him.

Legretta – "Where are you going Michael?"

Michael – "To find Alice. Like hell I'm letting my sisters be treated like lab experiments any longer."

Michael also knew who to blame for this.

Michael – _"Rensho, You Rat Bastard! I'll Make Sure You Pay For This!"_

They soon came to a fork in the path. Michael pointed to the right.

Michael – "You guys go that way. I'll take the other route."

Azura – "Please be careful Michael."

Michael – "I will Azura. Don't worry."

Michael makes his way down the hall. Suddenly, he hears a conversation behind somewhat closed doors.

Michael – _"What's this about?"_

Michael closely listens in on the conversation, and he quickly likes what he hears.

Michael – _"So that's it huh?"_

**-A Couple Of Hours Later-**

Michael found himself walking along another corridor. He didn't mind it though. Despite being seemingly lost, he actually had a very good sense of direction. He then heard voices from what seemed like a cell a bit further downwards.

? – "It's over Iris. No one's coming to save us."

Iris – "Don't worry Aoi. Just have faith."

Michael – _"Iris?! Aunt Aoi?!"_

Michael stood beside the cell against the wall.

Michael – "You know. I can free you two if you want me to?"

Iris/Aoi – "Michael?!"

Michael – That's me. Hello Iris, Aunt Aoi. It's great to see the both of you again after so long."


End file.
